


See You Never!

by Onlymostydead



Series: See You Never! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Disordered Eating, F/F, Friends as Family, Gender-non-conforming Revali, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Picking at Scars, Pining, Slow Burn, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, graphic vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 110,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link just has to get through the school year without any huge incident, and his strategy is to disappear. But when he's recognized by an old friend and dragged into her life, what will happen? Inheriting her friends may be a blessing, but what about her enemies? Everything is deeper than it first appears, and soon initial judgements about people fail.Will he make it through?





	1. Part 1

It'll be fine. It'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay.

Link stared himself down in the mirror, trying to reassure himself. The first day of school always sucked- Why was he so nervous about it? Sure, he could always tell how long he'd be staying in one area by the first day of school. Normally that didn't stress him out so much- but there he stood in front of the mirror.

It'll be fine. I can do this. It'll be fine.

It wasn't like it mattered if people liked him- in fact, it was almost better if they didn't. The best possible outcome was one where he faded into obscurity; noticed little more than the paint on the walls. He didn't mind it at this point- besides, it was harder when he had to leave if he made friends. 

It'll be fine. At least one school year. Just make it through the year.

Link looked himself over one more time before leaving. Hurrying so that he wouldn't miss the bus, he was reassured by the fact that no one there could know him. This area was completely new- no chances for old enemies or friends.

Not that he'd remember them anyway.

***

Link cursed his luck, and wished that for once in his life he could be right about something. But, as it turned out, he had been only partially mistaken. Mipha Dorephan, a fellow sophomore with bright red braids and a brighter smile had recognized him the moment he walked into the building.  
From what she had said, Link assumed that they went to elementary school together. Which school he didn't know, most people wouldn't take kindly to that question. That gave the implication that he didn't remember her- which, while it was true, was considered rude.

He didn't really remember anything since... Never mind. Thinking about that made his head hurt, and that wasn't a good way to start.

Regardless, she seemed very kind and very friendly, so Link decided that it wouldn't be too bad to be friends with her.  
It would hurt later- but he put off that thought.

Link's focus snapped back to the classroom, a loud statement by his teacher forcing him to once more pay attention. Guilty for having been lost in thought like that, he began to take notes once more.  
English may not be very interesting- but thinking of Mipha just pulled up more and more questions. Of course, she may just stop talking to him once she learns that Link doesn't remember her. They did only become friends because she recognized him. 

He pushed that to the back of his mind and kept writing, hoping no one noticed that he had zoned out.

***

Mipha waved him over to the lunch table she was sitting at- so, despite how full it was, Link made his way over there. Well, it wasn't too full; there were two empty chairs, but still he might have preferred to sit alone, and certainly out of the cafeteria. 

Plus, Mipha's friends were slightly intimidating. The three of them looked like they could thoroughly destroy him individually- let alone all together.  
One was big- a combination of fat and muscle that radiated strength. His face was kind enough- soft dark blue eyes and round cheeks- but his real defining feature was the shock of white hair and beard. He looked a bit like Santa Claus, but Link tried not to think about that.

The second was clearly really tall- even sitting down. Her skin was dark and her makeup very well done- if a bit heavy. Thick and red, her hair was barely contained by its high ponytail. She looked strong and judgmental- her green eyes seemed to pick Link apart. Altogether she was somewhat unreal- like one of those models that no one looked like in real life.

The last looked to be around Link's height- at least he guessed so. She was probably a bit taller. Most people were, and it was no feat; he was only 4"10. Her hair was long and blonde, and she wore no makeup to Link's notice- though he wasn't much good at telling. Her eyes though- her eyes implied that she knew everything in a way that made Link feel uncomfortably exposed.

Link sat between Mipha and the second empty seat.

"Oh! Link, these are some of my friends. Friends, this is Link, and Link, this is Daruk-"

Mipha gestured to the guy with the white hair.

"Urbosa-"

The tall girl with the red hair.

"And Zelda."

She gestured to the scary blonde.

"My name is... Wait." Link caught himself. "Do you know sign?"

Link sighed in relief when the only answers were affirmative.

"Yeah, my name is Link." Link waved.

"Like sausage?" Daruk asked, eyebrows raising.

Urbosa elbowed him, but Link nodded.

'Would it be easier if we signed?' Urbosa asked, hand motions surprisingly fluid.

Link felt the corner of his lip twitch in a smile- most people didn't ask him that. 

"No, I can hear well."

"Alright, just making sure." She said in a smooth voice, a slight smile gracing her blue lips.

"I wonder... Have any of you seen Sidon?" Mipha asked, looking around the room.

"Worried about your baby brother already?" Daruk chuckled- a deep rumbling sound.

If a statue could talk, Link decided that's what Daruk would sound like.

"He is my baby brother, after all." Mipha said.

"I'm not saying you're like his mom, but-"

Mipha cut Daruk off with a single questioning look.

"Alright, alright. Yeah, he's sitting over there-" Daruk gestured with his chin to a spot across the room. "New friends or something, I don't know."

"Sitting with the new kid?" Urbosa offered.

"Yep- that's Sidon for ya." Daruk chuckled before digging in to his food.

"Just wanted to make sure he wasn't lost or something." Mipha clarified. 

"Mom." Daruk teased.

"Anyway..."

Mipha began to speak, but Link could tell that it wasn't to him. "Link and I went to the same elementary school for a year, before he moved. I want to say it was the third grade, but I'm not entirely sure-"

She looked at Link as if he might have an answer. Panicking, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and shrugged.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter much anyway. It's pretty cool we're going to the same school again- especially since we only moved here last year, and you look so similar- do you even recognize me?"

Link gave a tense smile, hoping that was just a joke he didn't get. She laughed a little bit, then continued.

"It's rather funny, how people are brought together sometimes. I'm sorry, I'm going on a little too much, aren't I? How are you guys?"

Link, unable to follow the conversation further, busied himself with his food. He knew that it was rude to not be involved- but it was difficult to listen to all of them talking back and forth so quickly. There were clearly inside jokes and other such things that he just didn't understand. It was hard enough in the cafeteria as it was with all the noise and conversation and eating noises and-  
Link flinched when Daruk suddenly laughed- the noise level too much with his heightened attention to it. He cursed the fact that he was so stupid with this, and wished a that he was alone.

"You okay?" Link couldn't tell who asked the question, but it was probably Mipha.

'I...' Link struggled to find the sign- his hands shaking. 'Fine.'

Mipha was looking at him like she could tell something was up, but didn't press for details. Link turned his head away, and went back to picking at his sandwich.

Urbosa groaned. "Ugh, how about we go to the stairs before Sidon joins us with the Terror?" She offered, glancing over in Sidon's direction, then Link's.

If the bright red hair was any indicator of who Sidon was, he seemed to be having a great time- completely unconcerned with his their group. He was sitting with a few other people, the only notable one being a much smaller figure with dark blue hair. Either Red Hair was huge or Blue Hair was tiny- either way Link didn't trust his depth perception.

"I wish you would stop calling him that," Mipha shot a look over her shoulder at Sidon's table. "It really is mean."

"And so is he." Zelda piped up. 

Link was surprised to hear an accent from her, but decided not to ask. He didn't want to risk those eyes being actually mad at him.

"Would you prefer one of the many other names we came up with?" Urbosa asked, glancing over at Daruk.

Daruk smiled. "The Terror? The Walking Terror? Ooh, how about The Squawking Terror?"

"..." Mipha gave him a puzzled look. "Why squawking?"

"I'd think it'd be obvious." Zelda looked over at Sidon's table, then at Mipha.

"Well I know about that." Mipha said. "But I didn't think you would make a nickname just based off his-"

"Peacock personality? Light frame? Feathery hair?" Daruk cut her off, holding back laughter.

Mipha sighed. "...we all know what the nickname is about, Daruk." 

Daruk took a deep breath, then deflated a bit. Every move he made seemed just a little bit overdramatic- like a stage actor. It was endearing, but sometimes hard to follow between all the movement and sound.

"Yeah, it's the nose." He admitted quickly, shoulders slumped in mock despair. "Sorry, Mom."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Urbosa." Mipha pointedly ignored Daruk, picking up her tray and getting out of her seat.

Link sighed out of relief when the others followed without comment. Urbosa gave him a small smile in passing.  
Link decided that he liked her- something about her was very... good, for lack of a better word.

***

The stairs, as it turned out, weren't the main set of stairs Link had passed up and down throughout the day- but a smaller set of side stairs that led to a few of the AP classrooms. The limited nature of the space made it feel a bit cramped with all five of them there- but it was far preferable to the cafeteria and still would have been even with more people.  
Link sat down at the top of the stairs, behind everyone else and with his back to the wall. 

"Oh, you probably don't remember Sidon too well, do you?" Mipha asked toward him in between bites of her pizza.

Link shook his head.

"He's my younger brother- not by much, though. He just missed the cutoff for our grade, so he's a freshman. He was always running around with the lightsaber, remember?"

Nodding, Link tried to remember what Sidon looked like- or at least who he thought was Sidon. Their hair color certainly wasn't natural, so it was hard to know if that was actually him.

Link finally caved. 'What does he look like?'

Mipha chuckled. "We do look quite different now, don't we? The swim team all dyed their hair red, so lots and lots of red hair- that's really all you can see of him sometimes. Very tall-"

"-Dresses like a total nerd." Daruk cut in.

They all laughed.

"... That's not untrue. He'd likely agree." Mipha chuckled along with them.

"I call him Prince- not after the musician, unfortunately." Daruk winked. "But Mipha decided that-"

"We all decided you calling him 'Prince Charming' was weird." Zelda cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah." Daruk agreed, nodding. "Okay."

They all resumed chatting- catching up on each other's summers and the like. Link focused in and out of conversation, only really picking up bits and pieces. Urbosa helped out at a basketball camp, and Daruk was working various jobs. Mipha landed the job she wanted as a lifeguard, and Zelda... She mentioned something she had done, but Link didn't quite understand. They all seemed so happy- talking right up until the bell rang.  
Reluctantly they all left, going to their different lockers and classes. The day passed in sort of a blur after that- no class really caught Link's attention. He didn't have any classes with Mipha or her friends- Daruk and Urbosa were both seniors, and Link thought he heard that Zelda was basically a year or more ahead.  
It didn't help that Link was a year behind in math, and probably other classes too. He cursed how bad his grades tend to get further in the year. It always gets bad about halfway through. The teachers or his foster parents realize that he wants to die, or he gets in a fight, and suddenly he's falling short of everyone's expectations.  
Link was used to it, by now. He knows how to pretend that it doesn't bother him. Then another 'parent' substitution is made and it's another school, another set of rules, and another group of people to learn how to please.

Link pushed those thoughts aside and made his way to his locker. His last class of the day had been on the opposite side of the building than his hallway- and he could tell that this walk would quickly get irritating. He was beginning to think that he made a wrong turn at this point- even having come to the school the week before it was a confusing layout. He would have to get used to it eventually though, so he kept going that direction. He'd find his way eventually.

It was six minutes and a hallway full of freshman later that Link realized that he did, in fact, take a wrong turn. Gripping his sleeves in irritation, he began to work his way back. He didn't want to keep his 'aunts' waiting- 

"Excuse me, I was wondering, do I know you? You look very familiar."

Link turned around to face the voice- craning his neck to see the person's face. They were very, very tall- even compared to people of, well, normal heights. He was likely the 'Sidon' Mipha had talked about, at least based off of the massive braid of red hair over his shoulder, and his bangs falling into his eyes.  
He did dress like a nerd- but Link didn't think it would be extremely kind to point that out.

Link shrugged and pulled the small notepad out of his pocket. (My name is Link) he wrote out, then held it up for Sidon to read.

Sidon took a moment to process that, before his eyes lit up.

"Ah, Link!" He exclaimed as if they were very good friends. "How good to meet you, my friend."

His handshake was so firm and energetic Link felt like he might fall over.

"Wait, what are you doing on this side of the school?"

Link nodded. (Lost) he wrote out.

"I see." Sidon thought for a second. "I could probably help you- where are you trying to go? The middle school classrooms are, I believe, mostly that way." He gestured down the hall and around a corner.

Link scratched the back of his neck, at the base of his baby hairs there. He understood how people mistook him for younger- especially as a guy, so he couldn't be mad. Patiently he wrote out which hallway he was trying to get to- one of the Sophomore halls.  
He didn't know why they had him in a sophomore hall when he was enrolled as a freshman, but it didn't really make much of a difference. Maybe they were out of freshman lockers.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll help." Sidon offered with a warm smile.

***

Sidon ended up getting them more lost than they had been in the first place- but Link didn't mind. He was good company, and he knew how to sign- as they figured out after quite some time of Link using his pencil and paper.

"So what brings you here? Or at least, you're new here, right?" Sidon asked.

Link shrugged awkwardly, debating whether or not to just lie. He decided against it.

"Yeah, I just moved." He shrugged.

"Oh, my sister and I just moved as well! How are you enjoying it here, in which case?" 

Link shrugged again. 'It's okay. The school is alright, and my aunts like it here.'

Cursing himself internally for mentioning his 'aunts', Link started to explain.

"My legal guardians are four sisters who all live together- so I just call them my aunts."

"That sounds like an interesting arrangement." Sidon sounded as if he had no clue what to say. "Do you have any siblings?"

Link shook his head 'no'. 

"You?"

"Only Mipha. She's my half sister." 

'That's cool.' Link signed.

"Sometimes." 

Link thought about how Daruk had said she was more like Sidon's mom, and wondered if that had anything to do with them being half siblings. That wouldn't be a good thing to ask though, so he pushed that thought away.  
Sidon looked around at the hallway they were in, trying to get his bearings from some of the room signs.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"Nope."

"That's... Unfortunate. We'll make it out though! You can trust me on that." Sidon smiled bright, and Link understood why Daruk called him Prince Charming.

All in all, it was shaping up to be an interesting year.


	2. Part 1

Link was sitting alone on the stairs today, left with his thoughts. Mipha and Zelda had a group project in English, Urbosa has to run over to the nearby middle school for goddess-knows what reason, and...

Come to think of it, he had no clue why Daruk wasn't there. Oh well. 

"Hello, friend! Link!"

Waving from across the hall Sidon quickly made his way over to the stairs where Link was sitting. Slowly and almost reluctantly, someone else followed him and sat down next to him- though a couple of stairs down. He could hear from the loud 'clack clack' that they were wearing heels.

Link hated that noise.

"Ah! Link, Hello." Sidon greeted him with a smile- as he always did. "Have I yet introduced you to Revali?"

Revali, as it seemed, was the one next to him. He still appeared somewhat hesitant- but not in a scared way. He seemed to judge the entire room with his unnaturally green eyes. Judging and unnatural probably were the right words to describe him, too. With dark blue hair, tasteful piercings, and an over abundance of makeup Link felt like he was under intense scrutiny. It was as if he expected nothing short of absolute perfection.  
He decided that he didn't like this guy, but on a second thought, compared him to what Daruk had said the day before.

Feathery hair? Check. Thin figure? Unnaturally so; Link was sure that he would be knocked over by a strong breeze. Peacock personality? Jury was still out on that one. Large, beak-ish nose? Definitely.  
This was 'The Squawking Terror.'

Not remembering what Sidon asked, Link asked him to repeat himself.

"Have you met Revali?" He said again, gesturing to The Terror standing next to him.

Link shook his head 'no,' doubting that Revali knew sign.

Sidon nodded. "In which case, Link, this is my boyfriend Revali. Revali, this is my best friend, Link." 

Link felt a flush raise in his cheeks at 'best friend,' but tried to suppress the small smile that threatened to creep into his face. He didn't want to look embarrassed- but being called a friend was a welcome feeling. Even though they had only really known each other for about a week. Worry gnawed at his gut at that, but he tried to push it down.

The two of them chatted as Sidon ate his sandwich and Revali pushed the food around on his plate. Sidon tried to involve Link, but not once did Revali acknowledge his presence. He guessed that it was because he answered everything with a shrug, or a non-committal nod. Link would claim that he wasn't trying to be rude, but that would be a lie. He just didn't care; even if he was Sidon's boyfriend. That and the fact that he didn't really want to have Sidon translate for him. It always got messy- and if he didn't have to have someone do that he might as well.

From Revali's haughty responses and self-important behavior Link decided the others were right about him. Sidon could do a lot better than that, even if he was a freshman. 

Eventually lunch ended, and the three of them wandered off to their respective classes. It was after that class- 6th hour, History- that he overheard them talking.

"Is he deaf or something?" Revali asked in that half pity half disgusted tone that made Link want to hurt something.

He settled for wringing his hands and gripping the bases of his sleeves.

"No, he..." Sidon paused. "He just doesn't speak. Can't, actually if I understand right. I knew him when I was a child, you know. Well, a younger child. You see..."

Link decided he was done, turning to walk in the opposite direction. The bell had already rung so he was late- might as well not stick around for their shit conversation about what was wrong with him.  
He liked Sidon, but he got strange and naive with how he viewed the people he deemed 'good.' Listening to him talk about him only made Link more aware of all the ways he fell short of Sidon's expectations. And the way Revali had asked about him- Link could hear the way the corners of his nose were scrunched, could see the disgusted look on his face.  
Link liked to pretend that he didn't care- but it still hurt.

A strong urge hit him to just skip class- but that would disappoint his aunts so he went anyway. He wanted to stay the entire school year, getting a bad start certainly wouldn't help him.  
Still the thought of Revali bothered him, nagging at his mind through all of the next class. He didn't seem real, almost. Maybe it was the fact that he never once smiled, or how flawless his appearance seemed. Either way it was eerie, and something that Link found deeply disturbing.

Even trying to rid himself of those thoughts, Link could see his terrifyingly green eyes- and how they ripped him to pieces.

***

"What is it?" Mipha asked, tucking a stray braid of hair behind her ear.

Link shrugged, trying but failing to keep his face neutral and not disgusted. He felt bad being so preoccupied with his thoughts now that they were back from where they had been during lunch these past couple of days.

"Ah!" Mipha exclaimed with realization. "Did you meet the- Sidon's boyfriend?" 

Daruk snicker, and she gave him a look.

Link choked a little bit at how that was her response to him looking grossed out.

"I mean that in the best way possible," Mipha covered up quickly, trying to correct herself. "He's just... An acquired taste."

"A very acquired taste." Zelda remarked with a little scoff and a smile.

"I don't want to speak poorly of him." Mipha clarified.

"In which case I will." Urbosa joined the conversation, startling Link for a short second. "Revali - The Terror - just moved here this year, but from what I've heard the guy has... many reputations elsewhere. Sleeps around, doesn't stay with the same guy more than a couple weeks, and other such accusations. Very talented musician and archer- but a nasty ego."

She laughed, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Then again, I'm 'friends'-" she made air quotes. "-With a guy who dated him last year- his opinion may be the slightest bit biased."

"On a scale of one to ten how bad was the breakup?" Zelda inquired.

Urbosa thought for a moment. "I'd put it at a solid seven." 

"Certainly biased." Zelda stated.

"So he could be alright- eventually. Maybe he just takes some warming up to." Mipha said- sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Do you really believe that?" Urbosa asked.

"No." Mipha answered. "But I sure hope it's true- because Sidon adores him. And if he hurts Sidon..."

The dark tone to Mipha's voice startled Link, but he guessed that how protective she was made sense. He was her little brother, after all. Daruk's 'Mom' label flashed before his eyes.

Urbosa chuckled. "He'll have plenty of people after him if he hurts Sidon- That boy doesn't know how to make enemies."

Mipha laughed. "I guess that's true- I still don't like him dating at this age, though. I think we're all just a bit too young for that."

"Wait-" Daruk cut in. "Isn't the Prince a freshman?"

"Yes." Mipha answered, thoroughly used to the nickname. "Though, Revali's a sophomore."

Daruk raised his eyebrows. "Definitely too young. I don't doubt that he's mature-"

"I do." Mipha injected into the conversation.

Zelda snorted.

"-But still, he's only like, fourteen." Daruk finished.

"Yes, that's true."

"And from what Urbosa said, if it's true, Revali certainly shouldn't date yet- but maybe that's just me. I know that I shouldn't have dated as a freshman or sophomore." Daruk commented.

"Me neither- Buliara still likes me, but based on sophomore me? I have no clue why." Urbosa chuckled.

Daruk swallowed his bite of pizza. "You weren't a bad kid." 

"Not compared to some." Urbosa gave him a pointed smirk.

"I wasn't too bad!" 

Urbosa laughed- and Link couldn't help but be captivated by her smile. She was beautiful- absolutely exuding confidence.

"Oh, Buliara is my girlfriend." She clarified to Link.

Link nodded, grateful for the additional information, even though he had already guessed.

"I don't think Sidon dating in general is the problem." Zelda stated, popping a grape into her mouth. "I don't like Revali- from what I've seen of him... He honestly seems like a douche."

She popped another grape in her mouth.

"Then again, who knows. I haven't been around him nearly as much as Mipha." She considered that for a moment, crunching the grape in her mouth. "I don't believe I have any classes with him."

"Sounds fortunate." Daruk commented.

Mipha choked softly.

Link raised his hand to get their attention. "I do. Have classes with him, I mean."

"Really? Interesting." Zelda took note.

The conversation geared more toward classes, and grades, and Link tuned them out. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen, but... He thought enough about that. He made A's and B's, but...

"...Link. Are you taking different courses?" Zelda asked, though he missed the first part of the question.

Link put down his sandwich. 

"What?"

"You aren't in many classes with the rest of us- are you taking different courses, or are you-"

Link could clearly see where she was going with the trail of thought- and tried to cut her off.

"No, just-"

"- In special classes?" Zelda finished.

Link flushed cherry red with embarrassment. The question made him want to hurt something, but he settled for just gripping his sleeve for a second or two- then releasing. Again. There was nothing wrong with needing special classes; he knew somehow that he had in the past, but coming from Zelda? The way she said it sounded like she was calling him stupid.

"Not special classes, just a bit behind. I've had to move a lot." Link explained, biting his lip.

The tension in the air was palpable- and Link was desperate to get the attention off of himself. Frantically he looked over at Mipha- trying to get her attention.

"I understand that- my family just recently moved and it's been... Very hard to keep up with different things." Mipha commented, seemingly taking Link hint that someone needed to break the silence.

"Can't even imagine." Daruk finished chewing- after he started talking. "My family's lived in the same house for... Well, we have three generations there right now." 

"That sounds... Intense." Zelda said, looking a bit off put- she wrinkled her nose. "I can't imagine living with that much of my family."

"That's cause your dad's an asshole." Daruk laughed. "The King's a bitch if I ever met one."

Zelda squinted. "You've never met him."

"Yeah, fair point." Daruk nodded. "But I've heard enough about him to know that much."

Zelda laughed. "Well, you aren't wrong."

"Oh, shit- forgot." Daruk turned, facing Link. "The nicknames only sometimes make sense, by the way. Zelda's dad is 'King'- but only because 'Royal Dictator Weenie' is too long to be convenient. Zelda being 'Princess' makes sense, but Urbosa is 'Queen'-"

"I have nothing to do with Zelda's father." Urbosa cut off, thoroughly simplifying matters.

Link wondered if he's remember all these nicknames- or if he'd have to. As much as they were trying to include him it was hard to keep up.

Zelda feigned gagging, and Mipha laughed at the act. For only being friends for a year, they looked very close. Something about the way Zelda leaned a little closer, and the way they were almost always touching.

Daruk snorted at that, then continued. "Yeah- but then Sidon's 'Prince', which makes everything a mess. Oh, and 'His Royal Majesty the Infallible Lord of the Air' was an option for Revali-"

"'Hermy-La' for short." Zelda explained.

It took Link a moment to put together that was the acronym- HRMILA. 

"So, we've basically got a whole royal court." Daruk summarized with a bite taken of his pizza.

Link nodded, unsure of how else to respond.

Daruk turned back toward the others. "What were we talking about before?"

"Family." Mipha reminded in a quiet voice.

"Oh yeah-" Daruk scratched his chin. "I can't imagine living without 'em. I'm really close to my family, though. 'Cept Yunobo."

Urbosa laughed a full and melodious laugh, tipping her head back. Zelda choked back a small snort.  
Mipha looked at them all, shaking her head softly. A little smile rested on her lips.

"Then again, no one really get along well with Yunobo." Daruk added with a heart chuckle.

Link decided against asking who that was- but he did raise his courage enough to tap Daruk on the shoulder.

"Does he have a nickname?" Link signed, hands still shaking despite the simplicity of the question.

"Oh, tons- I'll have to fill you in sometime." Daruk smiled, then turned away.

"He's not that bad-" Mipha started.

"Sometimes."

"Okay, yeah." Mipha admitted. "He really is a good kid."

Daruk took a bite of his food. "Didn't say he wasn't- but you understand more, don't you? With Sidon and all."

Mipha raised an eyebrow. "Sidon and I get along quite well. Most of the time, at least. He just gets a bit..."

"Clingy?" Urbosa finished for her.

"Yeah, that's one word you can use." Mipha nodded. "Things have been rough since the move, too. He's been really homesick."

"... So he's been even more clingy?" Urbosa assumed, gesturing with her hand.

"Yes. Yes he has." Mipha said, taking a bite.

Daruk winced. "Has that been better or worse with the boyfriend?"

"Worse." Mipha quickly stated. "Much worse."

Urbosa laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"Haven't we talked enough about Revali?" Mipha groaned. 

"Who gets tired of talking about The Squawking Terror?" Daruk asked, his mouth still full.

Mipha squinted at him, a look that made the words die in his throat.

"Okay, okay." He conceded, but he seemed to be holding back a laugh. "Enough of 'He who shall not be named'."

Zelda groaned.

"Alright, alright. Change of topic." Urbosa cut in. "How'd that test go, Zelda?"

Link, wishing nothing to do with Calculus, tuned out Zelda pretty quickly. Soon lunch was over and they all separated, leaving Link with mixed feelings. Was he wanted there? Something about the way they talked to him, it was like all conversation died the moment he started signing. He wondered if it was the fact that he was signing, but he pushed that thought out of his head.

Subconsciously, Link wondered what his nickname would be.


	3. Part 1

"Wow. Why on earth would you compose your project like that? It is supposed to be a cohesive presentation, isn't it?" Revali wrinkled his nose in disgust as he spoke.

Zelda's eyes flashed with indignant anger as she turned to face him.

They had been going on about little things for a while now- but their petty argument seemed to be reaching a new level. The perfect enunciating and clipped words from both of them raked in Link's ears. 

"I'm mean, isn't it obvious that that level of contrast paired with that font gives the entire power point an unprofessional feel?" He chuckled, glancing down at his- perfectly manicured- nails.

The color rose in Zelda's face- her cheeks settling to a bright, almost cartoonish red. Her eyes sparked, and his fists were tight at her sides.  
Link felt himself flinch away from her unintentionally.

"Well then, if you're so smart about it, what are you doing for this presentation?" Zelda smiled, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Link guessed that this meant she wasn't being serious- he knew she really did not wanted his input. Who would, after all?

Taking a metaphorical step back, Revali seemed a bit frazzled by that. Pursing his lips, he clasped his hands in front of him. "Well, I'm not in that class."

With a curt nod of his head, he turned the focus back to Zelda.  
Zelda looked surprised- but too dramatic about it. Did that mean she wasn't really? Either way, her eyes grew wide, mouth dropping open a bit. Her eyebrows rose, if only briefly.

Then she smiled, wolffish and sickly sweet at the same time; Link gripped his sleeves. It was the type of smile that made you think every good thing was gone; it chilled you to the bone. Link felt like, if that smile were aimed at him, he would be nothing but a pile of bones within the hour.

"Oh, I forgot. You're in World History aren't you? That's what the freshman are doing?"

Revali had opened his mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut at that. Link knew that he was, in fact, in that class. They both were- but by bringing it up, Zelda had effectively shut him down. Reminding him that he was in a lower class level was devastatingly affective, but it also made Link's heart sink. Was he stupid too?  
Link reminded himself by steadying his shaky hands not to get on her bad side.

"So, why do you think-" she paused, "That you have any input on our project?" She asked with that still cutting smile, her eye contact not wavering.

"It was a design correction- it had nothing to do with the class itself. But clearly-" he gestured to Zelda- namely her clothes. "You don't have much experience in the area."

There was nothing wrong with the way Zelda was dressed, Link thought to himself. Her bright blue sweater looked very nice over her crisp white button up shirt, and her slacks fit well. She looked warm and comfortable, her hair clipped back practically and her boots well-worn.  
But when he thought about the comparison- it was obvious. Revali clearly put way too much effort into his clothes; they fit him very well. Though, to Link, they looked extremely flimsy- like he'd be cold. He looked more mannequin than human, all smooth exposed skin.

Zelda scoffed, ready to say something in return, but Mipha placed her hand on her knee.  
Instantly, she closed her mouth, taking a metaphorical step back.

"I was the one who chose a lot of our color scheme and layout." She stated simply with a smile.

Revali sucked in a breath at that, quickly shutting up. He went back to picking at his food. 

Eventually he muttered that he would leave in favor of finding Sidon, wherever he was.

"Wow, he's a dick." Daruk mumbled through his mouthful of food.

"He really is. He's so much worse when Sidon isn't around." Mipha frowned. "He always thinks he's right."

"Men." Daruk scoffed.

"He really is awful." Zelda commented, furrowing her brow. "But Mipha, why did you say that you designed those elements? I was the one who did most of the design work."

Mipha gave a cheery smile. "He's afraid of offending me- to some degree at least. He's obviously not above criticizing my friends- but he knows that Sidon listens to my opinions."

Zelda nodded her understanding.

"And I think he was just saying that to be a-" Mipha caught herself. "Well, he was just saying it to be rude to you." 

Zelda nodded, but slower this time. She seemed to be taking note of that.

"Are you sure he doesn't just think that he's the best?" Zelda asked, looking over the presentation on her laptop.

"No, to be honest I don't know." Mipha answered. "Why Sidon is with him would confuse me if I didn't see for a fact how nice he is around him."

A sudden, loud noise from the cafeteria interrupted them, startling more than just Link. He was grateful that not only he jumped at the sound.

"There's some serious two-face going on." Urbosa commented, trying to draw things back. "But that's far from uncommon. I doubt any of this will last long."

"I sure hope so." Mipha tucked a braid behind her ear.

"How about... 'Pope Manipulator III?" Daruk suggested, staring off dramatically into the distance.

Mipha laughed, but then turned back to the computer. "Do you think that's too much text for one slide?"

"That's what I was thinking- but where should we put the break?" 

"I... Don't know, honestly."

The two of them continued to work on their presentation, and Daruk and Urbosa continued to eat. Link furrowed his brows in thought.

"Zelda?" He finger-spelled, waving a bit to get her attention.

Everyone had their backs turned to him.

"Zelda?" He tried again, making a small noise.

With a small sigh, he tapped Urbosa on the shoulder.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Can you get Zelda's attention for me?" He could feel his face flush with embarrassment as he asked.

"Of course." She answered with a small smile. "Zelda- Link's trying to talk to you." 

"What?" She looked up from her computer. "Yes?"

"How did you know that Revali's in World History?"

"You're still thinking about that?" She scoffed. 

Link slouched, regretted asking as the cold feeling seeped into his chest.

"You said that you're a bit behind in some classes- and I couldn't help but notice that you have the same textbook as my freshman friend, Paya." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And you mentioned that Revali is in a lot of your classes- it was a guess, but an educated one."

"Does that answer your question?" Zelda smiled, but there was no happiness in it.

Link nodded, feeling absolutely awful. He kept eating, trying to tune the others out. 

***

Pages of homework still swam in front of Link's eyes as he flopped onto his bed, ready to just fall asleep. Sure he was hungry- but the type of mental exhaustion weighing him down felt like too much.  
Of course, if he wanted to sleep he'd have to take off his binder...

With a sigh of resignation, Link took off his hoodie- shocked by the dull thud that followed. In a moment of panic he glanced around the room at the floor. His phone was lying- face down- on the carpet. Snatching up the phone, he flipped it over to make sure there was no damage.  
The cracks across the screen Link had imagined were, thankfully, not there. Acknowledging that it was unlikely to be damaged further, Link still checked to make sure it still turned on. Like the rational part of him knew- the screen lit up just fine, except-

A text message from an unknown number displayed on the screen.

Unknown Number: (Hey, I just wanted to let you know that...)

Heart gripped by confusion and anxiety, Link let scenarios tear through his mind as he unlocked his phone. Who could possibly have his number? All his friends already did. Did he actually know them? Was it someone he used to know? Could it be someone from a previous place who somehow-

Link cut off those thoughts as quickly as he could, his shaky hands making it difficult to enter his passcode. Finally, he got it.

Unknown Number: (Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for Revali today I'm not sure what happened but I wanted to apologize)

Eyebrows knit close together, Link thought over that. Who would be apologizing for Revali? 

Unknown Number: (I got your number from Mipha)

Maybe Revali has a sibling?

Unknown Number: (And this is Sidon :) )

Feeling stupid for not putting two and two together, Link let his shoulders relax a bit.

Link: (He didn't talk to me, just Zelda and Mipha.)

Sidon: (What he said still wasn't okay)

Link: (You can't apologize for someone.)

Sidon: (I know)

Link's phone was silent for a while after that- so he continued with his previous plan of stripping out of his binder and back into his big shirt and hoodie.

Sidon: (I also know that he says things that are unnecessary sometimes and you are my friend so I don't want you to be hurt by that)

Link's heart swelled at Sidon calling him a friend. Something felt a little bit off though- and Link wondered if he wanted to be just friends with Sidon. He was so nice after all... But he's in a relationship. So he shouldn't think about that.  
It's probably just weird because I'm not used to friends, Link reminded himself. And he's that friendly to everyone.

Link sent a thumbs up emoji, to which Sidon returned a photo of himself- repeating the thumbs up.

Did he like Sidon? Certainly he was attractive- and Link knew that he hated seeing him with Revali... But maybe that was just not liking Revali. Who could know.  
Link was easily struck by how mature Sidon looked- especially for being younger than himself. His high cheekbones were well shaped, and his jaw was already defined. It didn't help that- even through his shirt- Link could easily see his well-muscled body. Swimming was a good sport for that; lean, strong muscle, broad shoulders... 

Link jumped back to reality. Not only was Sidon in a relationship, he's also Mipha's little brother. Isn't there some rule against dating your friends brother? Link couldn't remember. Either way, it was inappropriate for him to think about him like that. Cursing himself and his life, Link set down his phone and flopped backwards into bed.


	4. Part 1

Somewhere along the line Sidon and Revali began to regularly join the others at lunch. Revali seemed hesitant and slightly opposed to the idea of sitting on the stairs, but he thankfully never brought anything up. Link still felt too guilty about that.  
Explaining to friends was one thing... That he still hadn't gotten around to. Revali? Another thing entirely.

Link turned his attention to the conversation as he heard Sidon gasp.

"Yes, I'm serious." Revali rolled his eyes. "I just don't know how to swim."

Sidon looked impossibly sad, which was certainly new to Link. The previous jovial smiles were gone, replaced by a growing horror. Link didn't think him possible of that face. The idea of anything disappointing Sidon that much being his fault nearly brought tears to his eyes.  
He pushed that thought out of his head, reminding himself that it was Revali who had disappointed him.

For a split second Link wondered how Revali felt, but then he remembered that Revali likely didn't feel at all. His face certainly didn't betray any emotion, at least.

"It's not a very important detail- I just never learned how. To each their own, correct?" Revali added quickly, pursing his lips.

With one hand he twirled one of his braids, with the other he toyed with the edge of his skirt. Link turned his attention away from the, very tiny, skirt and back towards Revali's face. He seemed to be turning a bit red- it was hard to tell through the overs dance of makeup- and his eyes darted back and forth.  
That meant he was nervous, right? Link questioned whether or not he was correct, but went with his first instinct.

Maybe he did feel things after all. 

"It's perfectly alright, I could teach you! If you so desired, it could be a very enjoyable experience." Sidon offered, sounding pleased with his solution.

Revali... Not so much. He looked far less pleased, going pale and looking a bit queasy. "No, I'm quite fine just watching, actually. Swimming just isn't my thing."

"How do you know it's not your thing if you don't know how?" Sidon pushed.

"I just do." Revali snapped back quickly, each syllable clipped and precise.

Link wondered for a second if he did theater, or some other form of acting. That's always how Daruk mocked the other theater kids. Shaking his head, Link returned to the conversation.

"Afraid of water?" Mipha offered, trying to stay quiet enough that not everyone would hear.

"No!" He exclaimed, but quickly recollected himself. "I am not, in fact, afraid of water. I have no idea why you would suggest something so, so preposterous." Revali fumed, keeping his voice in that awful level of quiet angry that felt like nails on a chalkboard.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if you were." Sidon nearly forced out of his mouth, obviously thinking. "There are certainly other things we can both enjoy."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm not- afraid of water." Revali stated, taking a bite of his salad.

"Prove it." Zelda challenged, a fire burning in her eyes and a smile twisting in her lips.

Revali scoffed, but said nothing.

Link rolled his eyes but decided not to add anything. Pushing further would just force Revali to make a fool of himself, and as funny as that would be, now wasn't the time. 

Sidon chucked, but left it at that. Mipha and Urbosa shared a knowing glance. Zelda seemed to take a mental note, carefully scrutinizing Revali.   
Gosh, that was creepy as fuck. Link was glad that, for once, he wasn't on the other side of Zelda sizing someone up.

"I mean, you don't even know how to shoot- do you?" Revali asked Sidon, clearly trying to shift the topic.

"Not really, no. To what type of shooting are you referring?" Sidon thought for a second. "Are you planning to join riflery?"

Revali looked like he may die of horror at that prospect. "Goddess, no! I'll be doing archery in the Spring."

The proud little smirk there told Link that Revali thought he was good. He hoped that wasn't true- his aunts had wanted him to try out archery, even though he hadn't done it in years. Having Revali as serious competition or, goddess forbid, having him be better than him would be torture.

"Really? How long have you been doing archery?" Sidon asked, genuinely excited.

Link tuned out Revali's reply very quickly, as soon as titles were mentioned he knew that he was done for. As it turned out, he was very serious about it.

"You probably don't want to hear me rambling about archery like this- I know it's a bit dumb." Revali finished his rant, looking slightly embarrassed.

Link didn't want to say for sure, but he almost looked ashamed.

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's fine. I love to listen when you talk." Sidon encouraged, leaning his head into his hands, elbows propped against the table.

Revali, taken aback by that, resumed his talking with a slight flush on his cheeks. Everyone but he and Sidon shared a long, forsaken look, paired with Mipha discreetly holding up her phone. The timer on it read four and a half minutes already.  
Link stopped himself from bursting out laughing- Revali showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. In the end the only thing to cut him off was the bell- Sidon having to go run to the freshman hallway and Mipha, Revali, Link, and Zelda going the other direction.

He shut up pretty quickly after that- realizing that no one else was listening to what he had to say.

***

Classes blurred into each other until the bell- Link cursing every second of it. At the same time, he almost wished it would last longer. He knew that he shouldn't feel so apprehensive about going to Urbosa's game night, but he couldn't help feeling that he was intruding.

No one really wants you to be there. Mipha only invited you because she pities you. She thinks that you need help.

Link pushed that to the back of his mind.

She's only friends with you because she feels sorry for you.

Link grit his teeth and wished that those thoughts would go away, working his way past people to get to his locker. The stress- combined with the jostling and smells from the people around him- wasn't helping anything. He regretted not just waiting in the bathroom until fewer people were there- but it was too late to change that.

Plus- he might as well go and get it over with. If they don't want him there he'll know pretty fast.  
Or will he?

With a sigh he shut his locker, shouldered his backpack, and started moving towards the door.

***

Link tapped his hands against his sides on the elevator ride up to Urbosa's apartment. It was a large building, and once more he checked to see if he remembered the right apartment number. He did have it correct- but that didn't ease his nerves any. Slipping his phone back into his back pocket, Link resumed flapping his hands at his sides.  
Even though no one was around he felt the need to keep the action small. He couldn't help but have that queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach- as if he was being watched. Scoffing at himself, Link watched the floor numbers on the elevator. He was probably just nervous about hanging out with his friends. No one was watching him. That was a completely irrational thought.  
Regardless, he turned his head to look behind him- eventually just settling himself into the corner.the elevator slowing down sent a jolt of panic through him- scared that someone else would board- but quickly he realized that it was, in fact, his stop. Kicking himself mentally for being so stupid, he walked out to look for Urbosa's apartment.

It really didn't take long to find it. Urbosa's melodious laugh carried well, and it was easy to find the source; a small apartment with the door cracked open by an old sneaker. The lighting inside was soft and warm, and the smell something baking filled the air.  
Link knocked on the semi-closed door, afraid to just walk in. Even though he didn't think Urbosa would be mad, she might be. Plus, he didn't know her moms. It was better to knock.

"Hey, did somebody knock on the door?" Daruk's voice cut through the laughter. "Oh, Link's here! Come on in, little guy!"

Tentatively, Link pushed open the door. Out of habit he took off his shoes in the small entryway, even though no shoes other than Urbosa's and the old, beat up sneakers were there. It just felt wrong to walk on carpet with shoes on.

"Hello, Link." Mipha said softly, before turning her face toward the game.

"Come, sit down." Urbosa gestured to a free chair pulled up to the dining room table. 

The table really was too small for the five chairs pulled around it, but no one seemed to mind. Eagerly, Mipha and Zelda leaned forward against the table. Daruk was shuffling a deck of cards- or maybe parts of two. Link couldn't say for sure.

Urbosa started. "The pizza should be done soon-"

"-But until then," Zelda cut her off, smiling. "Urbosa and Mipha will continue to destroy us at Rat Slap."

Urbosa laughed at that, but Mipha payed no notice. She merely continued to watch Daruk shuffle the cards.

"Deal you in?" Daruk asked, already dealing out stacks of cards.

Link nodded.

"Okay!" Daruk continued to pass out the cards. "But this round we're not playing with marriages- that's bullshit."

Even though he was complaining, Link got the idea he wasn't too serious. Then again, there were only a few things Daruk was extremely serious about- so he couldn't know for sure.

"You're only mad because you keep losing." Urbosa stated, gathering up her cards.

"Seriously! It's just too hard at a glance to notice a King and a Queen." Daruk argued, putting his hands palm down on the table. "It's too easy to get confused with the other face cards."

"I agree with Daruk." Zelda interjected, half raising her hand. "But I think we should play with equals ten-"

"No!" Link wasn't sure who said it first, but it seemed several of his friends were not on board with equals ten.

"What?" Zelda asked, looking around at each of them.

Link shrugged.

"If it's hard to tell a king and a queen than it's certainly far too difficult to match two cards that equal ten." Urbosa leaned back on her chair, looking at Zelda out of the corner of her eye.

"But the marriage isn't good because it's exclusively straight." Zelda offered in a chiming voice, leaning in toward her.

Urbosa burst out laughing, smiling wide. She only smiled like that when she was really happy- usually when she received texts from her girlfriend. 

"So, compromise." Zelda sat up in her chair, looking quite proud of herself. "King and Queen, Queen and Queen, or King and King are all acceptable forms of marriage in the game."

"That gives so many opportunities." Mipha whispered to her stack of cards.

"And if you slap a jack you're fucked?" Daruk guessed.

"Yup." Zelda nodded.

"Okay, Jack's off. I mean out- only clean minds here, folks." Daruk winked. "Now that we've got that settled, let's start this-"

The timer on Urbosa's phone went off, interrupting Daruk.

"I guess we start playing after pizza, then?" He chuckled.

"I second that motion." Zelda joked, smiling wide.

"This isn't a business meeting, you know," Daruk fake whispered to Zelda, loud enough that everyone could clearly hear. "You could speak English."

"Shut up, Johnson." Zelda slapped his hand away from her ear.

Daruk... Johnson? Link would have to ask about that later. He thought he had heard Daruk's last name before, and it was not Johnson.

"No pizza if you two keep arguing!"


	5. Part 1

That's bad.

Mipha jogged up to Link in the hall, waving. Quickly she made her way around people to his side.

"If you could, Link, would you like to meet up after school? I have something I'd like to tell you." She asked, catching her breath.

That was, really bad.  
Immediately thoughts of 'what on earth does she need to tell me?' filled Link's head. Why was she all of a sudden wanting to talk to him? She had been avoiding him for a while now, hadn't she?  
Had Link just been confused about what she had been doing, and she wasn't actually trying to stay away from him?

Knowing that it would be hard for her to see a signed answer, Link nodded an affirmative.

"Alright, does the library work for you? I know you live somewhat close to there." 

Was that a threat? Was she mad at him for something, and was she subtly telling him that she knew where he lives?  
Both of them stopped in front of Link's locker.

Link, forcing himself out of his thoughts, nodded yes. 'I'll have to check with my aunts.'

"Of course, I'll text you later if something changes. Bye!" Mipha smiled as she started walking once more.

As she was walking, however, the smile dropped from her face- replaced with a worried look. What did that mean? Why has she been talking so fast, and running?   
Maybe she had a test, or she was worried about being late. Link tried to tell himself those things, but he doubted it was true.

Something is wrong, his brain reminded.

Something is wrong and she probably hates you for lying to her.

***

If Link had thought Lunch was stressful other days, now was unbearable. Everyone ate in absolute silence.  
Though, everyone was there. Link sat in his place at the top of the stairs, Urbosa and Daruk on the next couple of steps. Zelda sat directly below Urbosa, and Mipha next to her. Near the bottom sat Sidon and Revali, but neither of them were talking either.

That was bad. If Revali wasn't talking, something serious must be going on. He wasn't even eating- just giving a steady glare to Zelda.  
Zelda returned the favor. 

"Well, I need to get going, I have a test next period and I forgot my notes for it in my locker." Sidon gathered his backpack and trash before he stood and strode away.

Revali followed on his heels, almost like a pet. A very obnoxious pet whose heels clacked on the floor. Still his height came nowhere near Sidon's; Revali only reached a bit above his shoulder.

The rest of them all sat silently for a while longer, no noise but the sound of chewing and the occasional crinkling wrapper. The lack of noise was painful- but worse was what it probably meant. Were they all mad at each other? Mipha hadn't been talking to him recently, and that might mean Zelda's mad at him...

Link suddenly came to the realization that, before he got there, they had all been talking just fine. The noise had died off the moment he joined the group.

They hate you. Mipha was going to warn you this morning- that's what that was.

Silently as everyone else, he left; gathered up his things and went to go sit in the hall. He wouldn't get in the way of them being friends there.   
No one followed.

***

He wasn't alone. He could hear someone walking down the adjoining hall but couldn't see them from around the corner. For a second Link hoped it was one of his friends- but by the familiar clack clack clack of high heeled boots, and the absence of chiming jewelry...

Sure enough, it was Revali; the Squawking Terror himself. He didn't seem to notice Link, bypassing him in order to get to the bathroom. Split between being slightly offended and grateful that he didn't see him, Link took a bite of his sandwich. The look on Revali's face was what had really bothered him though, he had almost looked... No, he wouldn't.

Revali couldn't have been crying, he never felt a thing.

When he exited the bathroom it was with a clear face- the same judging look Link had come to recognize as his resting face. He turned and, upon seeing Link, lowered himself and sat down next to him. Why, Link had absolutely no idea. He smelled like makeup and strange perfume, and sat awkwardly to not expose himself in that tiny skirt.  
Link laughed a little on the inside- his skirt really was too short to try and sit on the floor in. Come to think of it, why had Revali, 'Champion archer in the state' sat on the floor? Next to him?  
Link was full of questions, but settled for taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" Revali asked, same awful tone as ever.

Link scoffed as a first reaction, raising his eyebrows and wrinkling his nose.

"I don't mean it like that, goddess you're dense." He rolled his eyes. "You don't sign much if that makes you feel any better."

Link took that explanation into consideration, and nodded. Maybe he didn't mean it like that? Link wasn't convinced.

Revali shrugged, letting his face fall a bit. "It's just a bit strange- you never give your opinion or say what you're thinking. I feel like none of us really know you." He squinted skeptically- and Link could feel himself shrink under that gaze.

"Well, my name is Link."

"Oh, ha ha." Revali stated, not an ounce of humor in his voice. "You know, I think we've established that part. What do you enjoy doing?" 

Link shrugged.

"That can't be your answer." Revali scoffed.

"Why not?"

Revali thought about that for a moment. "You have to have some interest, or something you enjoy. Is there anything you're good at?"

Link shrugged once more, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I did fencing for a year as a kid."

Truthfully, he didn't remember fencing. There were pictures of him on some guardians social media that Tera had stumbled upon. Still, it felt like a better answer than none.

"Well. That's... Something. Do you have any siblings?"

Link thought for a moment, but crossed out the more complicated answers. He didn't really have any siblings, and the ones he had...   
No. He didn't think about that.

"No."

"Wow." Revali raised his eyebrows.

"You?"

"What about me?"

It was Link's turn to roll his eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes." Revali answered very, very quickly. "Seven of them. All older."

Link nearly spat. With much effort, he attempted to return his face to a neutral position.

"What are their names?" He asked, more of of politeness than anything. And to see if he was just lying for attention.

Exhaling slowly, Revali began the list on his fingers. "Sammie, Courtney, Bryan, Lukas and Cody, Jonathan, Jesse, and finally myself." His tone was almost bored, a strange thing for Revali to be.

Link nodded.

"Seriously though," Revali looked at his nails- which were perfectly painted white- then at Link. "You have no siblings, and the only thing you can think of that you do is 'fencing, years ago?'"

Link slumped down against the wall.

"And... I used to do archery." Link admitted bracing himself for the explosion.

Revali's eyes lit up- if that was possible. If they got any brighter they might glow in the dark. The eccentric eyeliner didn't help that effect, either. Link had never thought about red eyeshadow in a good way, but it suited him, somehow.

"Competitive, or just as a hobby?" 

"Just as a hobby, I think. My..." Link stopped himself. "It was a long time ago."

Revali hummed softly. "Well, if you ever want to take it up again, there are certainly positions available on the team. Rarely is anyone interested." 

He looked saddened by that, but quickly perked back up to his normal, resting face.

They sat there for a moment longer, Link eating his sandwich, and Revali inspecting his nails. Link was struck by just how short Revali really was. He was taller than him by a lot; Mipha and Zelda, too. But in those ridiculous heels he was a bit taller than Daruk, and came up to Sidon and Urbosa's shoulders. So sitting next to him, on the floor, was weird.

"I have to go now." Revali stated, careful as he stood up.

Link scratched what he had said before- Revali's skirt wasn't just too short to sit down on the floor. It was probably too short to wear in general. How he got by the dress code was a miracle.  
That wasn't his business, he reminded himself, taking another bite of his sandwich. But why Revali was nice to him he had no clue.

He was a total dick around the whole group, though. Especially Zelda. He didn't know if he could stand to hang out with him with them there.  
But on his own? He didn't like how conflicted his feelings were.

They'll hate you if you're around him.

Link told that voice to shut up, and crammed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Sure he was forgetting something, he got up and dusted off the crumbs.  
Oh well- he would remember later.

***

Link squirmed as he sat waiting for Mipha on the pavement outside of the library, next to the book drop off box. He had forgotten about this meeting momentarily, but Mipha had texted him right after school.  
Chewing his lip, he glanced around the parking lot once more. It wasn't like her to be late. Briefly he considered if she was coming at all- but Mipha wouldn't do that to him. Would she? Once more he checked his phone.

No new messages.

He bit into his lip particularly hard, all but drawing blood. He stopped that quickly, however, as he saw Mr. Dorephan's car pull into the lot. Sitting in the front seat was a blur of red- almost certainly Mipha.  
Link switched from biting his lip to drumming his fingers on his thigh.

Mipha hopped out of the car and jogged over to where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry I was late, it was not my intention. Traffic." Mipha huffed, a bit out of breath as she sat down.

Link smiled, and regretted thinking that she wouldn't show. It wasn't good to think the worst of her like that;she had never been anything but a good friend.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Mipha offered weakly, rubbing her bare arm.

The autumn sun was shining, which provided some warmth, but a crisp breeze was blowing. It wasn't actually too cold, but he guessed that Mipha just cold cold easily.

He shrugged.

"I should probably just say what I have to say, shouldn't I?"

Link nodded, trying to look less enthusiastic than he felt. A pool of anxiety and dread was already setting in to his stomach, and he wanted to get this over with.

"I... I want to apologize before I start, it's... Honestly a bit embarrassing and I don't want you to..." Mipha trailed off, a slight pink flush forming on the tip of her nose and her cheeks.

She took a deep breath, and let it out in a short puff. For a second Link thought that meant she was angry- but her face didn't look it.  
At least, he didn't think so. He felt like he would knew if Mipha were angry- but regardless he braced himself, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I just don't want you to think any worse of me- or believe that you yourself should change. The truth is-" She blushed a bit darker, turning her head away. "I... Really like you. I have since the beginning of the year, practically."

Her voice was so soft Link could barely her her- but every word left him stunned.

"I know I probably should have been more honest." She followed up quickly. "But I... I was too scared to come forward with it before. I'm sorry for that confusion."

Link shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry."

Mipha smiled softly.

"I... Don't think of you like that."

She nodded. "I didn't think you did. I just needed to tell you- I know that it's selfish- but I felt that you needed to be told, and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Link nodded, taking a moment to process that. His head was reeling- trying to figure what on earth that could mean and what it was he should respond with.  
Sometimes he wished that his brain would just work like normal.

"Thank you. For telling me, I mean. It has been a little... Confusing."

Mipha smiled, her round cheeks and nose still slightly pinkish.

"So... You haven't been ignoring me?"

"No!" Mipha exclaimed, horrified. "Was I that self-absorbed? I'm so sorry, I never meant to ignore you, Link." 

Link smiled in reassurance. "No, I barely noticed. I probably just took it wrong."

Mipha shook her head, nearly slapping herself in the face with her braids. "Don't blame it on yourself. I wasn't as considerate toward you as I should have been, and I'm so sorry for ignoring you."

Link realized that Mipha wouldn't accept that it was his fault. She was just as stubborn as Sidon at times like these- and he wished he could convince her that she wasn't the problem.

"It's fine- you weren't doing it on purpose."

Mipha relaxed a bit at that.

"Thank you for listening."

"Any time."

Smiling like that, with the autumn sun catching her, Link thought that Mipha was impossibly beautiful. He almost wished that he did feel like that, if he were honest. Her clear skin was dark and rich, contrasting beautifully against her amber eyes. Her silver jewelry and blood red hair made her look like royalty.  
She shivered.

"Here- you can wear my hoodie." Link offered immediately, already moving to take it off.

Mipha's hands on his stopped him.

"Don't." She said in a small, but sure voice.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You're cold."

"Link, we both know that's your favorite hoodie." She almost seemed to remind him. "Even letting me borrow something like that... I don't know. It feels wrong, somehow. Like it's part part of you."

A passing breeze rustled the trees, but no sounds were made between the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Mipha chuckled, blushing once more. "That probably didn't make any sense."

Link frowned, "No, it does."

She seemed surprised by that answer, but left it at that. Somehow it really did fit- like Daruk's necklace, the 'lucky earrings' that Urbosa wore when she had a test, and Zelda's thick blue sweater. They were all parts of them, strangely enough. Link didn't know of his hoodie counted- but he didn't know if he was the one to decide on that.

Link shook those thoughts out of his head. "We should go inside, you look like you're freezing." 

Mipha smiled, and leaned in- kissing him on the cheek.

"You really are a good friend, Link."


	6. Part 1

Link could tell as soon as he woke up that this was not be a good morning. His eyes burned when he turned on the light, and all his blankets felt wrong and scratchy.  
He hated this, but trying to change it did nothing.

He had been up too late last night anyway- thinking about Mipha and how much she deserved love, how much she had poured into him. It didn't make sense that he didn't love her, but here they both were.  
Love is blind, he thought with an annoyed sigh and a wish for his brain to work normally.

Link got up and got dressed, searching to find anything with a non-bothersome texture. Food didn't sound possible, so he bypassed breakfast in favor of taking a little more time trying to get his hair up and off his neck.  
As always, the same locks of hair and baby hairs fell out of his messy ponytail, sticking to his sweat- gross.  
Oh well. It didn't matter how it looked, just that it was somewhat up. Hesitating to grab his sunglasses from the counter, Link weighed both options. He could either look like a decent human individual who doesn't wear sunglasses inside, or he could be in more sensory comfort. With a disappointed sigh, he grabbed the sunglasses and put them on. The lights in the school were really bright.

He just hoped that someone wouldn't bring it up. He could hear Daruk's low hum; the noise he made when he was thinking.

"How's 'Shady' for a nickname?"

It wasn't as good as what Daruk would have come up with, but Link couldn't think of any better.

Oh well. 

***

The usual chatter coated the stairwell- talking about who knows what in between bites of food. Link kind of tuned it out- or tried- in favor of just eating his sandwich in peace. The noise wasn't as bad as the cafeteria- but it was still pretty bad. It didn't help that he had skipped breakfast, being hungry always made everything worse.

"Link, Link!" Zelda waved her hand in front of his face.

Link, unsure of when Zelda had starting sitting next to him, shot back to reality.

He set down his sandwich. "What?"

"What's... That on your arm?" She asked, brows furrowed and voice quiet.

Link froze- he could feel all the blood drain from his face. Subconsciously he crossed his arms- effectively hiding the inside of his forearms. The scars were old at this point- over a year- but they were still visible enough to be noticed apparently.  
He cursed the fact that his favorite blue shirt was short sleeved.

He shrugged, trying to play it off. "Must be a mark from having my arm against a desk."

Zelda didn't buy it. He could see the scrutiny written all over her face. Regardless, she backed off- going back to her food. Link followed suit, making sure his arms were hidden as he finished his sandwich.

A sinking pit of dread dragged down at his stomach- leaving his sandwich completely unappetizing. He packed it up along with the rest of his lunch.  
He'd be hungry for it later, but for now he couldn't eat another bite.

"I was talking about the pen mark on the inside of your left wrist." Zelda clarified in a quieter voice. "Are you alright?"

Link nodded, and Zelda- unconvinced, went back to her stair next to Mipha.

Out of the corner of his eye Link could still see Zelda watching him- as if observing. Nervously, he tapped his foot and scratched at the back of his neck. The minutes felt like hours until the bell rang, pulling at his stomach and leaving him feeling sick.

***

The screeching of a desk chair being pulled across the hard floor of the classroom was the last straw. His head rang and repeated that awful sound, mixing with the clocks awful tick tick tick.

Link raised his hand.

"Yes, Link." His teacher turned away to write something on the board as he answered.

Link scratched at his neck.

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Gaebora turned around to face him. "Is Paya here?"

Mr. Gaebora scanned the room for Paya, the girl who had become Link's unofficial translator in this class.

"She's out sick." Someone answered from the front of class.

"May I go use the bathroom?" Link asked, hoping someone would know what he said.

He wasn't sure just how long he could wait it out. Already he could feel the breath in his throat choking him, and peoples speech was growing warped and confusing.

Revali scoffed. "He just needs to use the bathroom."

"Oh, go right ahead." Mr Gaebora waved toward the door.

Link nearly bolted for the door, all but running down the hall to get to the bathroom. Locking himself in a stall, he tried to force his breathing under control. It wasn't working- still it felt as though there was a hand around his throat.  
That thought sent Links head into a panic, even as he tried to force the image of that face out of his mind. It was too long ago for him to be here, he tried to tell himself, but still the stench of alcohol and the tight feeling around his throat persisted.

Link vomited into the toilet, heaving until there was nothing left in his stomach and more. Acidic bile left his throat raw and scratchy- making the fight for air even more difficult. When the vomit finally cleared the dry heaving didn't stop- further choking Link and filling his eyes with tears.  
The sudden thought that someone could hear him sent jolts of terror through his body- what if they thought he was crazy? What if he got expelled, or worse, sent to 'special' classes again? Then his aunts certainly wouldn't want him and he'd be back in the system, and-

A sharp knock on his stall door shocked Link back to reality. Slowly he moved to stand, steadying himself against the wall. Grabbing a fistful of toilet paper, he wiped off his mouth.   
There was still puke caught in his hair, but that wasn't coming out nearly as easily, and the rough paper hurt his face.

"Are you alright?" A voice said from outside, too loud and hurting Link's ears. Revali.

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out before he opened the door, Link prepared himself. He scratched at his neck.

He moved his hands to sign- but found himself unable to. He nodded.

"You don't look good." Revali's eyebrow was raised, his upper lip curling back a bit in disgust. "You vomited, didn't you?"

Link nodded.

Revali exhaled. "You clean up and head home- or to the nurse, whatever. Just, get yourself home somehow."

None of his aunts ever got home until school was over, and Link didn't think he could get a ride with anyone else- not until school was over.

Link nodded, and took the small notebook out of his back pocket.

'I feel okay, I just need to clean up and I'll be fine' he wrote shakily.

"No." Revali metaphorically put his foot down. "Go to the nurse if you can't go home, but you aren't going back to class."

Link winced at the volume of his voice and leaned against the stall wall.

"Do you need help getting there?" His voice was softer this time, but the pity in it made his stomach sour.

'I'm good' Link wrote, pulling his hand away from the wall and wobbling toward the sink.

Revali sighed, fixing his hair a bit. "Come on, once you clean up your face I'll help you there- do you even know where the nurses office is?"

Link shook his head.

"You were planning on going back to class, weren't you?" Revali assumed, his voice flat.

He looked annoyed. Link turned on the sink to wash off his face- and to drown out his voice.

"You know I would have known, right? We're in the same class." He pointed out.

Link nodded, his face feeling hot and ashamed.

"Well, come on."

Link turned off the sink and made his way to the bathroom door, shaking a bit less than before. Grabbing a paper towel, he dried off his hands before leaving. The moisture on his hands remained, making him want to peel the skin off.

Revali placed a guiding hand on Link's shoulder, causing him to flinch. He shrugged off the contact, wiping at the spot on his shoulder.

As they continued down the hall Link only felt worse and worse, a feeling only amplified by the steady click click of Revali's heels against the floor. It reminds him of pounding against his head, each sound ringing out and drilling a hole in his brain. He scratched at his neck, despite the pimple he knew that he had scraped off there. He was sure there was blood, but he didn't care. 

"That's the nurses office there-" Revali pointed at a door near the middle of the hall. "They have a phone in there, one of them can call your parents."

Link cringed at his use of the word 'parents,' but nodded his thanks to Revali. 

"You're welcome." And with that, he turned on a heel and click clicked back down the hall. "I'll tell Mr. Gaebora you're sick."

Link nodded once more.

***

He was back at school the next day- once more wearing sunglasses and his blue shirt. Things weren't as bad today, but...

As Link approached the stairs, he overheard talking.

"Wait, where's Link?" Sidon asked.

"Oh, he's sick. Had to go home yesterday." Revali answered.

"That's terrible! Is he alright?" Sidon, over-dramatic as ever.

"He really didn't look good yesterday." Zelda sounded hesitant.

Link leaned against the wall to hear better.

"He puked during sixth hour- Mr. Gaebora sent me to make sure he was alright. We weren't really doing anything in class, anyway." Revali explained.

"Why'd he send you?" Urbosa scoffed.

Revali made an indignant noise. "Because I'm one of the only people in the class who understands sign."

"Fair point." Urbosa said, at least Link thought it was Urbosa. 

"Isn't Paya in that class?" Zelda asked.

"She's out sick too, right?" Revali's eye roll was audible. "Maybe she got Link sick; I hope I don't get it."

Zelda exhaled slowly and loudly, clearly done with Revali. "She's visiting her grandmother- not sick."

"Why didn't you know that before?"

"I forgot, momentarily."

Link sighed before rounding the corner and making his way up to his place at the top of the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Revali asked as soon as he came into view.

Link shrugged.

"I'm being serious- you looked terrible yesterday." Revali stated, turning on his stair to look at Link.

"I'm fine." Link signed, shrugging.

Revali raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything further.

Link, realizing he forgot his lunch in his bag, left the stairs. It didn't take too long without people in the halls to get to his lunch from his locker and back.

"I'm being completely honest- is there something wrong with him?" 

Link stopped stone cold in his tracks at the sound of Revali's voice.

"That's not any of our places to say." Zelda stated, her voice cool.

"Is he okay?"

"I-"

"Because he certainly didn't look good. Does it have something to do with-"

"Revali." Daruk began. "Do us all a favor and shut the hell up."

Revali gave an indignant scoff. "I'm just worried. He was-"

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Mipha offered.

"Okay." 

Link made his way up the stairs once more- everyone going quiet as he did.  
Revali sat perfectly upright- as he always did- as if he hadn't just asked if Link had something wrong with him. His face was in a perfect neutral expression, making it impossible to read anything off of him. Or maybe it was just hard for Link; he couldn't say. Either way, his stone-face was probably intentional. He was so far from how Revali had sat next to him in the hall.  
Link wished that he didn't catch himself repeatedly looking back at him. He almost looked too good- perfect makeup, well fitting clothes- if a bit on the loose and short side- his long legs crossed. Link forced himself to look away, and to eat his food. He wasn't hungry- but he knew that it was just the depression lying to him.  
That and his anxiety tying his stomach in knots- he wasn't even sure why. Nothing here was making him particularly anxious, he didn't care what Revali thought of him.

Oh well.

Link decided to put everything else on the back-burner and just focus on his food. Still the thoughts of his panic attack and Revali plagued his mind, but he tried to force that away.   
That would wait until Mipha talked to him.

He swallowed.


	7. Part 1

Days went by. A week passed, and nothing notable happened.

No conversation with Mipha.

No addressing anything that had happened, no talking to him like she said she would. Honestly Link tried to convince himself that was just something she had said to make Revali happy. He couldn't quite believe it.

Still, nothing.

Only the same things over and over every single day. The same classes, the same stale conversations overheard from his friends. If Link didn't have homework and assignments due on different days he was sure that he would have no idea what day it was. It all passed too quickly- as if it never really existed. Nothing really seemed to exist anymore.  
Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur of inactivity and constant anxiety. Link couldn't help but feel that his phone would ring any second- that suddenly Mipha would want to have some grand conversation with him about his problems. Thinking that the weekend would offer any calm compared to the week turned out to be wrong, it only swapped out the kind of bad. Not contacting any of his friends probably didn't make it any better. He hoped that it wasn't obvious he was ignoring Mipha- really he was avoiding the confrontation. It would hurt her too much- especially after how she had talked to him...

Then again, he wasn't really ignoring them. None of them tried to contact him either.

Link shocked his attention back to class to stop himself from thinking about these things.. It was just too complicated at this point- and he didn't want to think about it. Especially with Mipha and Sidon... Link further tried to shut out those thoughts.

***

"Hey, Link." Daruk rumbled, waving a bit to get his attention.

Dread filled his stomach, weighing him down and making it feel as if all his weight now pooled in his shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Game night at my place on Thursday, you wanna come?" He asked with a warm smile, displacing Link's previous discomfort.

"Sure." Link answered reflexively with a shrug. "I'll.. have to ask my aunts. What time?"

Daruk gave him the time, and more information. Link was grateful to have that much of a warning- it was always shocking to be invited to something the day of- or even a day out. He had chalked that down to the anxiety or just how his brain worked- but either way it wasn't likely to change.  
He felt a bit bad for dreading talking to Daruk- but shrugged that off for now in favor of eating.

***

"Auntie Tera?" Link put down the plate he had been washing to sign.

"Yes, dear?" She reached for another plate and the scrub brush, but kept her eyes on Link.

"Can I go over to Daruk's house on Thursday?"

"Probably. What time? How long? And which one is Daruk?" She asked rapid fire, still scrubbing at a plate.

The spot she was scrubbing had long been clean at this point, but Link decided not to point that out. Tera could be... A bit eccentric, at times. All of his aunts were, really.

"7 to 9ish. And Daruk is the one who plays football, remember?"

"No, I don't remember." She turned the plate and kept scrubbing.

"Umm... Big beard?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed; startling Link who accidentally sent soap bubble flying. "I know him- he sounds like a good kid. Just send me a text when you want to come home, K honey?"

Link nodded, smiling at the bit of soap that had stuck in her hair. He decided not to mention it, returning to washing the dishes instead.

"Tera, is my coffee mug clean? I can't find it. Did you-" Aunt Cotera cut herself off with a huge smile.

She and Link both laughed.

"What?" Aunt Tera looked between the two of them.

"You have- a bit of soap- right-" Aunt Cotera giggled. "In your hair, middle of your forehead."

Aunt Tera's hands shot upward- only putting more soap bubbles on her head. Link and Aunt Cotera only further lost it at that- doubled over in laughter.

Clearing her throat, Aunt Tera walked calmly back to the sink. She turned quickly to face Aunt Cotera; hands full of soap bubbles.

"Hey!" Was the only word Cotera could get out before being stuck in the face with soap.

Aunt Tera brushed off her hands, and returned to the dishes.

"Anyway, where were we? I don't think I work in the evening on Thursday, so I should be able to- there's more soap on me, isn't there?"

Link nodded, his attention fixed on the globs of soap bubbles now stuck in his Aunt's long, white hair.

Taking one finger, she took some of the soap off the end of her hair and bopped Link on the nose.

They both smiled, before turning to laughter and a small soap-fight which quickly dissolved into giggles. 

"I'm glad you've made such good friends here, Link."

Link smiled, and went back to scrubbing a bowl. Still he dreaded it- but he wouldn't tell her that much. Letting her think that all was fine was the best-case scenario.

***

Thursday rolled around faster than Link had felt possible. Things had gotten a bit better in that time- Link had time to fully recover from the episode he had the week prior. Everything was going pretty smoothly, Link thought to himself.

Daruk's house was a run down two-story that looked older than dirt. The paint on the outside might have been brick red once- but only peeling bits remained of that color, barely clinging to the wooden structure. A variety of wind chimes hung from the eve, and the grass at the front had gone a while without mowing- but not too long. The outer screen door was open outward, and the front door seemed to be held open by the pile of shoes in the entryway. He could hear laugher coming from inside- making Link further aware of the fact that he was a few minutes late. Urbosa's beat up Subaru was already parked outside.

Waving 'bye' to Aunt Tera, Link made his way up the cracked driveway. Sure enough, he could recognize his friends shoes in the entry. Urbosa's green 'casual' heels as she called them, Zelda's bright new running shoes, Sidon and Mipha's athletic slides, Daruk's well-worn sandals, and...  
Link's gut turned when he saw the familiar black leather, high-heeled mid-calf boots. Revali.

Swallowing his disgust, Link toed off his sneakers and added them neatly to the lineup of shoes. The pile of worn sandals and sneakers holding open the door seemed to belong to Daruk's impossibly large family. He hadn't been kidding when he said three generations lived there.  
The stairs creaked softly as Link made his way upstairs to join the others.

"Hey, little guy, you made it." Daruk greeted him with a wave. "Link's here; hand in your cards. We were just playing some rummy until you got here."

Link sat down at the only empty spot at the low coffee table- between Sidon and Mipha. He smiled in greeting at Mipha, and Sidon put his arm around him for a quick hug.  
Link didn't miss the dirty look Sidon got from Revali at that- and Sidon didn't miss it either. Quickly, Sidon put his arm around Revali's shoulders. He seemed pleased by that; settling down and leaning against Sidon.

"You want me to deal you in?" Daruk asked, already shuffling the deck.

Link nodded.

"Great!" Daruk exclaimed, handing the second deck of cards to Urbosa. "Now that everyone's here score can start for real." 

"I'll keep score." Revali and Zelda said at the same time.

Revali scowled, but Zelda took out her phone faster.

"Alrighty then." Daruk seemed not to notice, and set down his cards in front of Urbosa, who continued to shuffle the two decks. "Seven stacks of cards."

"I know that." Urbosa chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Daruk thought for a second, scratching his chin through his beard. "Just, uh, make a loud enough noise? To call 'Rummy.' Just make a noticeable noise."

"...What?" Revali raised an eyebrow.

"He was talking to Link." Urbosa clarified.

"Hup!" Link replied with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Got it, little guy." Daruk smiled. "You got those cards shuffled?"

***

It only took two rounds for them to repeatedly skip over Link- to the point where it wasn't okay. Over and over play went from Sidon directly to Mipha, and Link was starting to suspect it was on purpose.

Revali laughed with the others at something Daruk said, and Link could help but feel his gut tighten. He gripped his long sleeves. Maybe one of them had talked to Revali about it, but Link seriously doubted it. The noise faded in his mind, and he turned his attention to a chip in the wooden table. Even Mipha and Sidon- who were usually the most aware of him and were sitting next to him- didn't notice. 

Maybe he was over-exaggerating how bad what Revali had said was. Maybe he was just making a big deal about nothing- he never had that good of a memory. It wouldn't be the first time he messed up like that. Revali didn't seem so bad- leaning against Sidon's side, feathery hair falling softly about his face. His eyes and smile were bright, catching the falling light from outside and that from the warm lamps around the room. Maybe he wasn't so bad- but seeing him all curled up by Sidon still made his stomach churn.

The game was over and Zelda had won. Link just put down his cards and added them to the rest. He couldn't blame them- he had been disassociating for half the time, and the other half he'd been staring at Sidon and Revali. So when they got the game of Life out, he took the blue car and a little blue person and put them on the board.

Daruk stared awkwardly at the choice of figures before just putting down the orange car. 

Revali raised an eyebrow at that.

"My character's a ghost." Daruk explained, shrugging. "Agender ghost."

Zelda snorted. "Dork."

"Hey, it's the best option I had." He mock defended, running a hand through his hair.

Shrugging, Urbosa took yellow. Zelda took white, Mipha took red, and Revali took green. 

Mipha frowned "Umm, Daruk?" 

"Yeah?" He looked up from putting together the board.

"There aren't enough pieces." 

Daruk observed that Sidon didn't have a game piece. "I could've sworn there were six... Wait, there are-"

Link bit down on his lip, slouching his shoulders. He gave a sad wave.

"Oh, hey Little Guy." Daruk seemed surprised to see him. "You kinda disappeared behind Sidon a bit. I can find something to use as a piece, give me a minute..."

Daruk pulled himself to his feet with a huff, going toward another room.

Link could feel himself disappear as the others talked, eventually excusing himself to find the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, at the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Keep it together. Keep it together.

They don't really want you here.

Link winced at that thought, trying to push it away. It wasn't true, after all. He thought back to Daruk's enthusiasm inviting him.

Revali's here. They know how he thinks of you.

Link breathed out slowly, trying to keep his face under control. Sidon probably invited him- or maybe he wasn't invited at all and just showed up. No, that didn't seem like Revali at all. He was probably just being irrational.

They know what Revali says about them- how he treats them. They know Revali.  
And they didn't ignore Revali's existence for three whole rounds of rummy.

Link sucked it a breath, leaning against the counter. He could feel the choking feeling that came before he cried rising in his throat- and tried to force it back down. It was no time to be crying and making a big deal of it. These are he friends.

Are they?

Are they really your friends?

Link tried to blink away the growing moisture in his eyes.

No, are you really their friend?

Link let himself cry, knowing he could clean up a bit when he finished. After a bit he splashed some cold water on his face, rubbed his eyes, and left the bathroom. He felt a little better now that he cried- maybe things would be better now?

When Link came back into the living room he laughed to see Sidon's game piece was a button. Haphazardly, his person figure teetered on the edge of falling out of the button hole.

The laugh died in his throat when he saw they had started playing.

Without him.


	8. Part 1

Get up.

Link lay on his back in his bed, trying to forget he existed.

Get up. 

It was Friday- he had school that he had to go to. Already he had snoozed his alarm twice; eliminating his chances for a shower and quite possibly breakfast.

Get up.

Despite that he couldn't bring himself to move. His body didn't quite feel real- and yet he could feel every little thing around him. His bed was impossibly comfortable- soft sheets and a warm blanket weighing down his heaving chest.

Get up.

Link pushed the blankets off of himself- but still felt no desire or will to move. It was like he was glued in place.   
His throat felt scratchy from crying the night before, and his eyes still felt swollen.

A knock on the door jerked Link awake- forcing him to get up. Too quickly he threw himself out of bed and was hit by black spots dancing across his vision. He really hadn't been drinking enough water lately.  
He couldn't force himself to care.

"Link? It's time to wake up." One of his aunts, Link couldn't tell through his haze, said from the other side of the door.

Link knocked on the door once to acknowledge that, and to say he was up. The adrenaline from the loud knock still coursed through his system, but now began to cool and leave his body heavy and cold.  
As much as he missed the heat of the blanket he knew he couldn't go back. Sadly he checked his watch- and knew instantly that he'd have no time for a hot shower either. Then again, he wasn't sure if he could handle a hot shower. The noise and the dampness after and wet hair- let alone the dysphoria- sounded like too much. His hair was filthy- but he couldn't bring himself to care as he pulled it back into the same messy ponytail.

Last nights clothes were still scattered on the floor, and the events replayed in his head. They skipped over him. They started playing without him. They were having more fun without him, after all. He wasn't wanted there.

Link tried to tell himself that wasn't true- but started picking at a raised scar on his right wrist anyway.

After that it was all a blur- but that was probably the tears in his eyes. He thought he was done crying in the bathroom, but no- his eyes burst into tears the moment after he realized what had happened. That he wasn't wanted there.   
After that he remembered the creaking of the stairs- but Link couldn't remember putting on his shoes. He only knew he did because there they were: kicked off at the entry to his room, lying messily on the carpet. Link could hear the wind chimes as he left the house, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets as he walked home.  
About halfway back he realized just what he had done- bursting into tears and walking out on all of them. If they didn't hate him before they certainly did now; there was no use trying to think of them as friends anymore. No doubt they hated him for causing such a scene.

He was a worse attention-whore than Revali.

Link wasn't sure when he sat down- all he knew was that he was. Sitting on the floor, trying and failing to push the thoughts of yesterday out of his head, he reached for his binder. It was still damp from spending the night on the floor after having been sweaty- and the feeling was like hell on his skin. Regardless, it was fine. Link put it on and reached for his shirt.

He had gotten home that night at nine thirty- and had worried his aunts sick. Tera had been waiting for him, then Daruk told her what happened. It was a longer walk than Link had thought to get home- by the time he arrived they were all in a panic.  
A rational part of Link tried to say that was because they cared, but Link shut up that thought. If they lost him it would look bad- let alone if something happened to him. Plus, after that kind of display? They probably hated him too. He couldn't even talk to them when he got home. His hands had failed him once more- unable to produce signs.  
All he had done was go upstairs, kick off his shoes, strip out of his clothes, and go to bed. That was it. And here he was: sitting on the floor, pulling on the same shirt and hoodie he had worn the day before. He knew it would help to wear something clean and not slightly damp- but he couldn't bring himself to get up.  
With a sigh of resignation, he pulled on the same pants- the ones with a little hole at the top of his right thigh. He wasn't sure when it got there, or how Mija hadn't snatched them and patched it up yet, but that didn't matter. Link forced himself to go and get new socks- only because he couldn't find the old ones. 

Quieter knocks on the door. "Link, we really need to be going soon." Aunt Kaysa's voice said from the other side.

Link knocked once in acknowledgment, grabbed his backpack, and opened the door.

He knew he looked like hell based on the way Aunt Kaysa looked at him. Her eyes were wide- and her lips were parted in a little 'o' shape. Her thin eyebrows were raised high. More telling, however, was how quickly she changed here pressing to a warm smile.

"Is everything alright?"

Link nodded, slinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

"We don't have much time- go get in the car, I'll grab you some breakfast."

Links stomach turned sour at the thought of food, but he smiled weakly and nodded his thanks to Aunt Kaysa anyway. She was still putting up with him, after all. That had to show some form of care.

Or that they've already decided to get rid of you.

Link shut that thought out of his head and made his way to his aunt's car.

***

Link picked at his cup of now-warm yogurt that was supposed to be part of his breakfast. He had eaten the two granola bars in the car on the way to school- and was now left in the noisy cafeteria with two cups of warm yogurt and a half of a bottle of water.  
The yogurt would be better if it didn't have chunks in it- Link was never one to complain about food, but the texture still hurt his mouth and made him want to puke. He cursed himself for being so sensitive; any food was good food. If he wasn't so stupid-

No. If he wasn't so stupid he'd have eaten this for breakfast and would be eating the perfectly good sandwich in his bag for lunch. If he wasn't so stupid he would have some form of an appetite. If he wasn't so stupid he'd have no trouble with the extreme noise levels of the cafeteria. No, if he wasn't so stupid he'd be sitting with his friends on the stairs.  
Because if he wasn't fucking stupid, they still would be his friends. Maybe if he wasn't so weird and dumb people would like him.   
If he wasn't so stupid he's have a voice to defend himself with; hands that didn't fail him.

Link stopped picking at the yogurt in favor of picking at the growing hole in his skin where the raised scar on his right wrist had been. It hurt, but that calmed him down a bit. If he could stop doing shit like this, maybe-

Link's attention was caught by a blur of red across the cafeteria. Mipha.  
She looked beautiful as ever- her long, dyed red braids framing her round, dark brown face. She was wearing a short, flowing white dress with a dark red sweater, and walked quickly as she looked around the room. Her bright eyes seemed to pick up on everything- just not what she wanted to see.  
Eventually she gaze caught on Link; sitting at an empty table near the corner of the cafeteria. She made her way closer.

Her gaze was like two searchlights, finding and capturing him. Consciously Link tried to make himself smaller. He was hoping that she wouldn't come near, yet she made her way closer- weaving through the tables and people to get there.  
Maybe she was mad at him- it would make sense. He had rejected her, after all. Maybe she was just pretending to not be angry. That really didn't seem like Mipha- but Link couldn't say for certain. He'd been wrong about people before.

She sat down at his table.

Link's head began to buzz- he knew she was talking but he wasn't sure he could quite hear her. All he could hear was the pounding loud sounds of the cafeteria and an annoying song's refrain repeating over and over in his head. The song mocked him and made everything feel tighter around him. He regretted wearing his damp binder- it felt like it was crushing the life out of him.  
Looking over at Mipha only made it worse- the choking feeling rising in his throat was uncontrollable. Link rushed to the bathroom, trying to hold down his meager breakfast.  
The song kept going in his head, looping and distorting. It hurt and it was all he could think about as he choked and dry heaved into the toilet. Then it faded into static.

The static was worse- filling his head with near silence that made Link feel as if he was going to go crazy. His breathing was too fast, his heart was too fast, everything in his body seemed to be spiraling out of control.

When he came to full awareness, Mipha was softly rubbing circles into his back, between his shoulder blades. He felt a pang of guilt at having made her stay with him- for causing a scene like that. It wasn't right of him, and she deserved better friends.

"I'm sorry." His hands shook as he signed, trying to pull himself off the bathroom floor.

The tile was cold and felt unsteady beneath his feet, but Mipha offered her arm to help steady him. Trying to distract himself, he wondered if he had mistakenly entered the women's bathroom, or if Mipha had followed him into the men's. It didn't offer much to change what was on his mind, but still his thoughts raced at a hundred miles an hour. The same awful song came back, just adding to his feelings of anxiety.

"Do you think you're going to be alright?" Mipha whispered, just loud enough for Link to clearly hear.

Link nodded, trying to stand on his own. Successfully, he pulled away from the stall wall and Mipha's arm. He nodded a little more vigorously.

Mipha kept the same time and volume in her voice. "Do you want me to speak out loud- or would you prefer for me to sign?"

"Speak." Link signed, keeping his head down. 

"Alright. Do you want to stay here for longer, or go somewhere else?"

Why wasn't she angry?

Link squeezed his eyes shut. "Somewhere else?"

Mipha nodded.

"Not the stairs." Link quickly added, hands still shaking.

"Okay- lets go to the back hallway. The one with the glass door to outside?" 

Link nodded in acknowledgement and followed Mipha. Vaguely he wondered why she was still here, but he allowed that thought to sit unattended.  
Mipha sat on the floor by the glass door, and gestured for Link to do the same.

"Are you a bit better now?" She asked, still keeping calm.

Link nodded. "Yes- thanks."

"That's good." Mipha allowed her eyes to wander to the door- gazing outside. It was raining. "I know that you probably don't want to speak with me- and you really have every reason, but may I?"

Link have a single nod.

"I'll leave you alone if you want me too- I don't want to be a burden."

How ironic was that. She was here, still spending time with him and helping him, and she called herself a burden.   
Mipha's eyes dropped to the floor as she talked, an increasingly sad expression resting on her face. Something was clearly bothering her- and Link couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He really was the burdensome one here.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know that I cannot speak for the others, but I know that we didn't mean to exclude or upset you. The fact that we did wasn't right."

Link was taken aback for a moment- not expecting the apology. Then again, he wasn't sure what he expected. Mipha wouldn't have yelled at him, he knew that.

"You didn't mean to."

"But still we did, and it wasn't right."

Link sucked in a breath and let it out. "I forgive you."

Mipha smiled, and he couldn't help but feel like it was the sun shining down on him- despite the rain falling outside.

The bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch, shocked them both. At the same time they rose up to their feet, and began to turn their separate ways.

"If you wanted to..." Mipha began. "Would you like to come to my house after school?"

Link gave a single nod, and turned away, the guilt still weighing him down.  
Here he was thinking so evil of her, and she was the one apologizing. It was wrong.

It was all just wrong.


	9. Part 1

Link kicked his legs out- allowing them to swing freely over the floor. He was too short to reach it anyway- the Dorephan's couches seemed to swallow anyone who sat in them whole. Idly he checked his phone for the time. It was almost dead- and it was still twenty minutes until Aunt Mija got off work. With a sigh of resignation he began to play on the mindless app he kept simply for moments like these- stuck at the Dorephan's after Mipha left for Friday cello practice. She had been gone for a while now- leaving full of apologies that she had to go. Link still didn't know just how he felt toward her, and it was exhausting. Giving her false hope was the last thing he wanted to do- yet being friendly might be mistaken for attraction. He wasn't good at any of this- it was easier to be alone that to have to deal with dating.

Then again, in his mind they were barely friends. Barely real friends, anyway. Mipha had done so much for him, and all he did was fall apart for her to pick up the pieces.  
If he could, he would love her. That was the least he could do.

Of course, Link's phone had to die when he was in the middle of a level too. He cursed his luck and slid his phone into his pocket. Bored, he picked at the hole growing in on the upper right thigh of his jeans. He wasn't quite sure when it got there, but fraying its edges was something to do.

"Oh, Link! How long have you been waiting here alone?" Sidon's voice from the stairwell startled him for a second, his heart jumping upward into his throat.

"Since Mipha left." Link answered with a shrug.

Don't hate Sidon, you can't hate Sidon. Link's brain reminded him. He's never been anything but good.

"How awful! Come, we can wait for your aunt in my room." He stopped for a moment, seemingly remembering why he had come upstairs in the first place. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Link, sensing that Sidon would know if he lied, nodded, and followed him into the kitchen.

***

"So... How are things?" He signed, just to break the awkward pause.

Link and Sidon sat next to each other on Sidon's bed- which was neatly made- snacking on some granola Sidon had in a large, ziplock bag.

"Things have been alright- a bit busy, as always, and well... Maybe rather trying, but all in all things have been good." Sidon popped a piece of granola in his mouth.

Link nodded. "Swimming's been good?"

"Excellent, actually." Sidon perked up at the mention of swimming. "I haven't had another meet since the one at the beginning of this month, but I've seen some definite improvement in my Butterfly. This coach is very good."

Link smiled, but he could feel something picking at him from the inside- the way Revali had leaned in so close to him at the game night.

"How are things with Revali?"

Link regretted asking the moment the light dropped from Sidon's eyes.

He winced. "That bad?"

"Oh, no." Sidon started quickly. "Things are alright, I guess."

Link gave him a questioning look. Things had seemed great between them at the game night- besides when Sidon hugged Link. Other than that they seemed fine.

"Things really have been doing okay between us- though it's hard to find common ground these days. What shared interests we have are few and far between."

Link chuckled. "Any luck teaching him to swim?"

Sidon took a moment, then snorted. "No, in fact he seems just as scared of water as ever. He barely comes to my swim meets it's so bad." Sidon ran a hand through his bangs. "But he has been teaching me to shoot a bow, and while I'm not very good he seems to enjoy that. He's been doing archery since he was a child, apparently. It may be one of the only things I see him happy with."

Link furrowed his brows, suddenly feeling protective, wherever that came from. He understood how Mipha was with Sidon sometimes. "Is he happy with you?"

Dead silence.

"... I honestly don't know." Sidon's gaze fell to the floor, lips pursed together.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that- sometimes I feel that even I don't know him. He is so very good at putting up his walls that it's scary; I want nothing more that to know what's actually going on." Sidon confided, messing with the tail of his braid. "I wish I could help."

Sidon sounded so sincere- yet Link couldn't help but pick up on a bit of bitterness. Maybe it was his own bitter feelings toward Revali, but regardless it was there. Sidon deserved better- far better.

"You know that he's really mean, right?"

Sidon sighed. "I know how he treats other people- and I'm upset that it has affected even my sister. I don't know if- never mind." His eyes dropped to his lap, folding his hands in front of him. "I wish I knew why- I can see that something is wrong but, people aren't solely mean. It's not how that works; at least I don't think so. I believe that, at the core of our beings, every single person is valuable and good. We are hurt and we do things that hurt others- but not without reason. There has to be... Something."

Sidon stared outward, through the window, but Link got the idea that wasn't what he was looking at.

"I'm sorry, that probably didn't make much sense." He turned toward Link.

The eye contact burned as Link thought over what Sidon had said. It hurt- Link clenched his jaw and let his mouth turn into a frown.

"People don't always have good reasons to do bad things. Sometimes..." He shuttered, tucking his legs up to his chest. "Sometimes people hurt you, or hurt the people you love, and there's no great reason."

Link didn't know what he was talking about, but the heaviness in his heart did. Something at the core of his being knew that much. It scared him a little, if he was honest- and it looked like it scared Sidon too. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. His jaw quivered.

"There are bad people, Sidon."

Sidon's shoulders dropped. Slowly he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe people are evil for no reason- but I refuse to believe that of Revali. He may be mean and unreasonable, he says things that hurt, and he... He doesn't keep others in mind. But I believe that he's a good person, and I am willing to vouch for him." 

His face looked like stone- Link realized. Firm and set in its place, he was reminded of a statue.  
No- a ruin. The broken remains of old sculptures at museums. The hurt look in Sidon's eyes when he talked about Revali, the way his shoulders slumped, defeated- all hidden beneath marble.  
Solid, save for the little cracks around the edges. Link wondered what he would look like when he was old, whether he would harden or stay the same. He wondered if he would be happy.

"You can believe in him without being with him."

Sidon raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the left.

"Maybe... Dating him doesn't seem good for you. You don't look happy."

Link cursed every sign as he formed it, but he couldn't stop talking now.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly happy with Revali, we have our problems, sure, but-"

Link placed a firm hand on Sidon's knee, sitting up to face him.

"Does Revali really make you happy?"

Sidon froze.

"Or do you just want to help him?"

"I- I don't know what to-"

"Sidon. You can love him, and you can try to help him, but you can't change him."

Sidon sighed, letting his head hang. His bangs covered most of his face, but Link was sure he saw his lower lip quiver.

"I know. He's so sad, Link. He's practically miserable- and I just want- he deserves to be happy." Sidon raised his head and took a deep breath. "And if I can make him happy-"

"You can't change him."

"But I can help! I just want to help him, if only he could understand. He doesn't want me to know, I don't think. He's too obsessed with, with-"

"Perfection?"

"Yes," he looked once more out the window. "Perfection. If only, if he could only understand that no one can possibly be perfection."

The lost look in Sidon's eyes, and the way his hair fell in his face reminded Link just how young he was. Sidon was only a freshman- fourteen years old and trying to deal with all this mess. He was too young to have so much put on him.  
Link wanted to protect him- but knew that he couldn't. Sidon was the only one who could change any of this.  
He could see Sidon as an old man, how he would look if he kept on this way. It wasn't happy- it was only ruin.


	10. Part 1

Link could tell it was a gray day as soon as he woke up- just the same as the rest of his weekend had been. Those days where, no matter what you do, the tone always seems to stay the same- some activities are lighter or darker than others, but all together in just ends up gray.  
Like taking just as many steps backwards as you did forwards. Gray days are some of the worst; they aren't bad but they can't be good either. Just empty and hollow and sad.

Sighing, Link threw on a hoodie. It would be a long day. Things would drag on and on- but he'd get through it. He was sure there was some phrase he was taught at some point by some therapist or overly optimistic 'parent'- but it wasn't coming to mind now, so he dropped the thought. Trying to remember was more trouble than it was worth, after all.  
A sharp grumble in his stomach put Link back into the moment. At least he had an appetite- not all gray days granted him that. Hastily he threw on some actual clothes and rushed downstairs to get himself some breakfast.

***

Link's theory on Redbull was mostly that it was bullshit- but unusually useful at some points in time. On bad days Redbull was a nightmare: bad thoughts and hyperactivity? No thank you. It reminded him of that one house, with the anti-depressants that made him nearly-  
Okay, thinking about that wasn't helpful. Back to topic. On good days Redbull was a really bad idea. Sitting still in class was already impossible for Link- scratching at his neck, tapping his feet, picking at the strange holes that kept popping up in his clothes- those were the only things that kept him going. On a good day. Redbull was just a huge mistake.  
It's usefulness was undeniable on gray days- managing to keep him barely awake when everything droned on in monotony. Especially when he got as little sleep as he had been getting...

His conversation with Sidon seemed to play back in that instant- already hazy and confusing. Link hated that; he wanted to remember. How was he losing so much sleep over a conversation he barely remembered?

He had spoken up about how Revali acts toward other people. Link knew that much.  
He knew that he mentioned that Sidon didn't seem happy.  
Sidon had denied that- of course he did. And most people probably would have believed him.  
Link had tried to convince Sidon to break up with Revali.

Holy shit. Why had he done that? Link could bang his head against his desk, he was so stupid. Was he just doing that because he like Sidon? He didn't think that he liked Sidon- Sure, he was nice and funny and a bit over the top, and smart and caring, but-  
Oh goddess, was Link crushing on Sidon?   
He couldn't tell, was that just his brain not being aware of his own feelings? Was it him trying to repress them? Was it a weird combination of the two things together so intertwined that Link couldn't blame either?

Link didn't know, but took another swig of his Redbull and waited for the bell. If the day got any worse than it would be a bad idea- but he found himself unable to care.

***

For all the anxiety building in him at the thought of it- seeing Sidon wasn't actually so bad. Link could look him over easily, without that awful sinking feeling in his stomach.

He couldn't deny that Sidon was beautiful, despite being a year younger. His full lips were always twisted into a winning smile- his nose was strong and splattered with freckles. Let alone his eyes; they were a wonder to behold all in theirselves. Golden yellow with little flecks of green like a kaleidoscope, always contrasted by dark eyeliner. Daruk always joked that, without the eyeliner, he would fall into full blown prep territory. His brows were full and thick- but well maintained. Unruly as ever, his hair fell in his face, stuck up in odd places, and flowed all the way down his back in a heavy braid.

Link could look directly at Sidon a determine without a doubt in his mind that he didn't like him like that. He was grateful for the clarity for once in his life- and sat down on his stair with a sigh of relief. He could imagine how awkward that conversation would be:

"So, Mipha?" His thought-voice said, nothing like his voice whenever he could speak.

"What is it?" Thought Mipha didn't sound much like actual Mipha, either her voice was... Almost tinny?

"You know how you admitted that you like me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I like your little brother."

Link, mortified with himself, wiped that imaginary conversation from his head. He was thankful nothing like that would have to be said- he wasn't sure how well that would go over. He wasn't even sure if that would go over. She'd probably just like, slap him or something. 

But looking at Revali... Links stomach turned, and not in a good way. He tried to focus on what Sidon had said- tried to focus on thinking the best of him- but it was really hard to. He looked upright and uncaring as always- his back placed with perfect posture up against the wall, long legs extended on the stair. They were barely coated in his tight, high waisted skinny jeans, and his tank top was skimpy as ever. Looking at him you'd never guess he and Sidon were having trouble- his perfectly French braided hair and perfectly manicured nails were a testament to how put together everything in his life was. Hell, his winged eyeliner was exactly symmetrical and without flaw. He couldn't care less about a thing in the world.

Link scowled into his sandwich, but reminded himself to try to cut the guy some slack. Sidon and he could figure out their problems- it wasn't up to him to do that. Having his own feelings about Revali just made it more difficult for Sidon.  
Link forced his face to relax and swallowed. 

The two of them seemed happy enough right now- even if Sidon looked a bit down. Upon closer inspection Link thought his button down may be buttoned wrong, and his cardigan looked wrinkly- like it had spent the night on the floor. Regardless of that he smiled- sharp teeth and bright eyes as always- laughing at something Revali said. Revali playfully slapped his arm, the contact lingering there. 

"My aversion to water really isn't that funny." Revali rolled his eyes, though he didn't look very offended.

"I simply cannot imagine! It isn't funny as much as it is strange." Sidon tried to reign in his laugher- and failed, still giggling.

"Water can easily be quite deadly if you do not-"

Revali's eyes widened when Sidon cut him off. His jaw clenched.

"But great heights are the same way!"

Revali pursed his lips and crossed his legs- and Link reminded himself to not, in fact, look at his legs.

"Fair enough." Revali said, though his tone seemed to say, 'shut up.'

Sidon seemed to get that, dropping the topic and digging into his food- leftovers in a Tupperware container. Revali looked away in disgust.

"What?" Sidon looked up.

Revali turned to look at him, but said nothing.

"Do you not like spaghetti?"

"No, I like it just fine. You have some on your face..."

Link didn't care what happened after that- he looked away. It was bad enough with them... Bickering. The potential of seeing them kiss wasn't something he wanted.

But, the two of them provided ample distraction. None of the others do much as looked at him.

***

Link could not believe it. Obviously his ignore-Revali-so-I-don't-have-to-think-about-it plan had not, in fact worked. Maybe he was too subtle with it.

Because now Revali was sitting in the seat next to his seat, where Paya normally sat directly to his left. Link couldn't just switch seats- that was his seat. Sitting somewhere else in the classroom would be it's own problem because it would be different and wrong- he just couldn't do it.   
As much as he was trying to avoid Revali, Link sat down at his desk and stared at the same doodles that whoever had the desk last year had left. It was easier to focus on them than to the sweet, citrusy smell coming from next to him- let alone the person sitting there. He was infuriating. 

But Sidon's words came to mind, so Link tried to push those thoughts back. His eyes wandered back to the scribbles on his desk. They would be easier to focus on if he could read them- but the only piece of actual writing was in cursive. Whatever it said had a cheery exclamation mark at the end of it, though- so it wasn't too bad.

The bell rand and Mr. Gaebora started class- Link scrambling to get his notebook. Trying to take notes would be easier than focusing on-

"Can I borrow a pencil?" -the person beside him. 

Revali had just asked for a pencil. Without thought he handed it over- he'd make sure he got it back after class. Their hands brushed together as the exchange was made, and the feeling prickled at Link's skin. It felt wrong and bad- but somehow he didn't want to scratch off the feeling like he normally did.  
Revali's hands were cold.

Link had a feeling that this would be a very long class period. Suddenly he was starting to think that the energy drink was a very bad idea; Revali sitting next to him was causing his anxiety to spike.   
His heart was racing, and Link could feel every beat. He sat up straighter, tried to set his face in a calmer expression and write his notes clearer.

He wasn't sure why he was caring so much about Revali next to him; in fact, he was confused.   
Who was Revali really?

Was he the guy he first met, reluctant and annoyed? The same Revali who antagonized Zelda, argued in class, and sneered at other people's opinions? 

Was the the same guy Sidon liked: a little softer around the edges, but still sharp? That Revali curled up next to Sidon with a sickly sweet smile, and pointed out the spaghetti sauce on his face. Sidon sure thought that was him.

Or was he the Revali Link never really met, the quieter, more nasal voice he used when asking what was wrong with him? Was that really who he was?

Or was he surprisingly short as they sat next to each other in the hallway? Was he actually Revali who loved archery, who had seven siblings? Was he just curious and a little strange?  
Was he really crying moments before then?

Link didn't know, and he couldn't put them all together. Revali certainly wasn't perfect or untouchable- but at the same time... Link had no idea who he was. He thought back to that conversation in the hallway, how he had asked about him.

And he realized that he didn't know Revali Gale at all- and he didn't think anyone else did, either.

***

Daruk apologized after school, saying that once he found the extra piece they had just forgotten Link was in the bathroom. After a couple of rounds they noticed that the blue piece was still at the beginning, and they decided to stop and wait for him once it got to his turn again. They would have let him go twice, Daruk explained, to catch up.  
Even though Link had been angry, he accepted the apology without question. He had just been overreacting, clearly. If he had stuck around, if he had asked, he would have known better.

Link wondered on the way home why Revali sat next to him- not in the hallway but in class. He had no reason, in fact, he normally sat with Sidon.

It's because he thinks there's something wrong with you.

It's because he thinks you're stupid.

He thinks you're on your way to a full-on mental breakdown.

Shaking his head, Link went back to staring out the window. He wasn't going to think like that.

It's true.

Revali didn't give charity- he wouldn't do that. Link reassured himself with those words, somehow. Once more, he wondered who Revali really is. Because maybe, just maybe, he could be alright.


	11. Part 1

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!" Revali's shrill voice rang out.

Link tried not to pay attention to the argument breaking out as he waited for Mipha to get ready. Her room was directly across the hall from Sidon's- where he and Revali were having a falling out.  
Link felt the guilt for it- were they fighting because of him? He was the one who suggested that they break up, and now he was starting to regret it.

Sidon was more calm. "I mean it, you can tell me-"

"I would tell you. You think that I'm lying to you?" Revali's voice went cold.

A moment of tremendous silence.

"Oh my gosh, you think I'm lying." Revali laughed in a humorless, ugly way.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say, I just-" Sidon was once more cut off.

"Not only that, you think that something's wrong with me. And that I'm not telling you about it, which is ridiculous. Nothing is the matter- I'm perfectly fine. There's no problem, there's no issue, I'm fine. Got it?" Revali defended.

Link could her his voice getting closer to the door.

"Revali, I-"

A long sigh, followed by a shaky inhale. Sidon sounded sad, or angry- Link couldn't tell. Either way he was on the verge of tears.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You haven't seemed yourself lately." Sidon admitted, his voice getting closer and closer as he spoke.

"How haven't I seemed myself?" Someone, presumably Revali, leaned up against the door.

"You've been..."

Mipha's door opened.

"Are you ready, Link?" She asked with a smile, and they walked away from the door.

"Nothing is wrong." Link heard from the door as they left the hall.

***

"So, what's been going on with you?" Mipha turned toward Link as she spoke.

Link shrugged. "Not much, really."

She paused, knitting her brows together. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head too hard- his uneven hair smacking him in the face.

They both laughed for a moment. Mipha tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, before quickly darting her hand back. A small blush danced across her cheeks and nose.

"Sorry." She breathed.

"It's ok." Link reassured her. "Malls are just a bit sensory-exhausting."

Mipha stiffened a bit at that. "I'm so sorry, should we have gone somewhere else?"

Link shook his head. "No, I like doing what you want to do."

Mipha smiled, her whole face lit up. Link loved seeing her happy- she deserved the best.  
Better than him, certainly.

They ended up getting frozen yogurt and talking about nothing and everything, but few moments made Link feel as happy as those spent with Mipha. He could listen to her talk forever.   
She wanted to hang out because of the upcoming band trip. She would be gone from Thursday morning to Sunday night that next week- and wanted to hang out.

Later, waiting for Aunt Cotera to pick him up from Mipha's dad's house, Link realized that she wouldn't be the only one on the trip. All of them would be out of town. He decided not to think too hard on that. He could be fine without them for a weekend- they would come back on Monday.

***

Thursday was torture. Link barely passed his test the day before, and his grammar quiz that morning? He was sure he failed. He only remembered about the band trip when he sat down on the stairs at lunch and waited. And waited.  
He remembered after a few minutes that they weren't coming, and sadly tucked into his food.

"Where is everyone?" 

Link looked up to see Revali at the bottom of the stairs.

"Band trip." He put down his food to say.

"Well yeah, that's where Sidon is." Revali came up and say next to Link. "But everyone else?"

Link nodded.

"Zelda?"

"She plays the piano, the harp, and the clarinet."

"Wow." He seemed genuinely impressed. "Urbosa?"

"Percussion and guitar."

"Daruk?"

"Trombone and percussion."

"And I know Mipha also plays the flute, I hear her practicing when I'm over at Sidon's sometimes."

Link nodded. "And the piano, and viola, and she's learning cello."

"That's significant." Revali commented. "How do you remember all that?"

Truthfully, he had no idea. Maybe them all talking about it so much had drilled it into his head.

Link shrugged. "What does Sidon play? I don't think he's ever told me."

"Oh, Trumpet and piano- but with band it's just trumpet." Revali explained. "I thought about doing band myself, but decided against it."

Link raised his eyebrows. "What do you play?"

Revali smiled. "Flute- I have since I was a kid. You?"

Link shook his head. 

"Why not?"

Link winced at that- thinking back on a long childhood of moving. Constant moving. One foster mother had tried to teach him piano, but-  
He wasn't going to think about that house. For all he cared it didn't exist.

"Are... You alright?" 

Link shot back to awareness at Revali's voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, fine."

Revali didn't look convinced. "O-kay." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Link felt a little anger rise in his gut. Revali could never just take an answer.

"So, how are you and Sidon?"

Revali visibly stiffened, and took a deep breath.

"We've been fine- things are going great." He lied, fiddling with one of his braids.

Link raised an eyebrow.

Revali deflated, setting down his food. 

"Alright. Fine." He huffed. "Things haven't been going that great. I... Never mind." 

"You can talk about it if you want." Link offered, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"How do I know you won't tell anyone?" He asked.

Link raised his eyebrows. "I don't talk to anyone."

"Fair point." Revali sighed, continuing to mess with his hair. "Just an ordinary fight- happens all the time when you're dating. It's not like it's a big deal."

Link raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it's a bit more than that."

That was all Revali offered, so Link continued to eat his food. Tormenting the guy was only funny if he played along- and he didn't look like he wanted to continue. Link had to stop himself from just curiously asking; which would reveal that he had eavesdropped on them.  
And that Sidon had told him that things weren't working out.

"Why do you care?" Revali blurted out, a bit too loud.

The same shrill, defensive tone he had heard when he was talking to Sidon. It reminded him of-  
Never mind. He didn't think about that house.

Link shrugged. "Sidon is my friend- so I care about him, and you mean a lot to him."

He knew that he technically wasn't lying, but the signs still felt gritty and wrong on his fingers.

Revali sighed, slumping against the wall. "I don't know what it is."

Link raised an eyebrow once more.

"Would you stop doing that?" He huffed, crossing his arms and pulling himself upright.

Link raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I feel like, he's... I don't know. He's so damn optimistic." Revali made the word sound like a curse. "He doesn't understand... Well, you know my reputation."

Link gave a big, over-exaggerated nod.

Revali scoffed in disgust. "Well, he doesn't believe that's really me. He seems to have this... Strange image of who I am as a person, and it's certainly far from accurate."

Link thought of Sidon's praises and the way he spoke and, though thoroughly hating it, found himself on Revali's side.  
Though at the same time, it was hard to know who Revali was. He had so many images that just didn't fit together.

"Especially the less savory parts of my reputation." Revali pursed his lips. "Which- some of it isn't true." He added quickly.

Link smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Goddess, I hate you." Revali pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not saying it's all false, idiot."

Link nodded, satisfied and finishing his sandwich.

"He doesn't think that I can have a single flaw, so if I'm having a little bit of an off day suddenly he makes a huge deal about it. He thinks that there has to be something dreadfully wrong." Revali exhaled sharply. "Which there isn't."

Link, stopping himself from snickering, raised his eyebrow.

"Oh for fucks sake." He said, exasperated. "Would you stop that? I'm serious, why is everyone convinced that I have some deep, internal issue?"

Link weighed the consequences carefully before deciding on a solid 'fuck it.'

"They just want an excuse for you being such an asshole." Link shrugged, taking a swig of water.

"Excuse me?"

"You're kind of a dick."

"Well then." Revali crossed his arms, looking away.

Link rolled his eyes. "It's pretty true."

"I'm not that much of a dick- don't you dare raise your damn eyebrow- I'm just better than most people." 

Link could feel the disgust physically manifest in his face. So that's what Revali was- scum.

"What? At this stage most people our age- and older- just aren't capable of complex, individual thought." Revali stated in a matter of fact way, brushing back his hair.

Once more Link weighed the pro's and con's- and came to the same conclusion.

"So it's some kind of ableist bullshit."

"That's in no way what I said." Revali defended, scooting back a bit.

"You... Just said that you're superior to other people because you can think 'better' than them." Link set his jaw.

"I didn't intend it that way."

"That is what you said..." Link reminded.

"Alright, I take that back." Revali tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "You think of yourself as better than someone who is younger than you though, correct?"

"Not necessarily."

"Wow. More capable then."

"At what?"

"In general, you ass."

Link sighed in resignation. "Okay, in some things."

"Fine. It's like that- but it's people who are technically my age and older who aren't as capable, as if they were younger. Not inferior beings." Revali explained.

"That's still super shitty."

"Can you just let me be proud of myself?" Revali groaned, almost leaning his cheek into his hand, but stopping himself.

"Being proud of yourself... Isn't necessarily thinking that you're better than everyone else. It really isn't, actually."

"Since when did you get so preachy?" Revali scoffed.

Normally Link knew he would be silent- but here? He didn't care what Revali thought.  
No, that wasn't true. But he was feeling brave.

"Since when did you back down from someone challenging you?" Link shot back, leaning in a bit. "Does that show complex, individual thought?"

Revali clamped his mouth shut.

They didn't talk for the rest of the lunch period- and when the bell rang it was welcome. The silence had become close to unbearable.

Link wished that he regretted what he had said- but he really didn't. If Sidon got rid of him then good riddance.

***

Link fully expected to be alone at lunch period the next day. At the very most he thought Paya would stop by on her way to the computer lab to say hello- or someone would come by with something he had forgotten. The last person he expected to see come back was Revali.

He looked almost tired- or maybe he was just wearing less makeup. Link didn't know which. Whether he was tired or not he looked great- a fact that Link was painfully aware of. His high-waisted skirt was too short for dress code- per the norm- and his socks went up over his knee. Despite the cold weather his thighs were bare, and he wore a loose, flowing tank top tucked into the top of his skirt. Link had no clue how the guy did it with it getting so cold.

"Link I- I wanted to apologize-" He said that word like it physically pained him. "I'm sorry for the shit I said yesterday. I thought over it and, it really wasn't okay."

Link raised his eyebrows and took a bite out of his sandwich- completely unconvinced.

"I mean it."

"Since... When do you apologize?" Link kept one eyebrow raised.

"Since coming across as an ableist asshole is more important than the pride of not having to apologize- and it's something I genuinely regret saying."

Link thought about that for a second before nodding, and going back to eating his sandwich.

Wait- why was he so eager to forgive Revali? He wasn't Link's friend. He wasn't even convinced that he was a good person. Why did he want to believe so badly that he means it?

Link tried not to think about that as he chewed his food, occasionally looking over at Revali. He couldn't deny that he was attractive- most people would admit that. But he was a dick- and that had to detract from that, right?  
Regardless of his moral standings, Link allowed himself to look at Revali. With the makeup his tan skin looked flawless, same with his perfect lashes, brows, and nude lipstick. It almost wasn't fair- he was that good at it. But what Link found himself stuck on we're his eyes- an almost unnaturally bright green. But at the same time... Almost dark, and not just the barest hint of circles beneath. In the corners there was almost something... Grayish.

"Why are you staring at me?" Revali asked slowly, looking up from his lunch.

Link made air quotes. "Because you're beautiful."

Revali scowled, and still managed to look good.

"I think you have something in your eye." Link admitted.

"Oh." Revali took a small mirror out of his bag, and toyed with his eye for a bit. "Gone?"

Link didn't know how to say no and still be civil, so he nodded. He didn't think there was a way to tell him that there was a dark shadow on the whites of his eyes.  
But looking at Revali... Link cursed his luck. This couldn't be a crush- he was Sidon's boyfriend, and a scumbag no less.

With a vague feeling that it would end badly, Link ignored the growing pit of nerves in his stomach.


	12. Part 1

The rest of the week, Link was alone. Who knows where Revali was- but he was content sitting by himself on the stairs. After realizing his crush before, he was glad to have some time to himself.   
It did get a but lonely, but that was fine. He did get more anxious any time someone walked by, but what did that matter? Any time he saw Revali his anxiety spiked; heart racing and blood pumping at a ridiculous rate.

So eating alone was okay.

If he was honest though, it was more than eating alone. Link avoided Revali at all points in time unless it was absolutely necessary for the two to do something together- which is to say they wouldn't speak until next Thursday. At least, that's how Link had lined it up. He could ignore him easily without the others there, and even easier with the others back from the trip. Plus- no one wanted to talk about Revali when they had just gotten back from their competition. Link was no music expert, but the trip had been a really big deal for all of them.  
And they had done well, from what Link heard- which was good. Mipha couldn't stop talking, and Zelda must have told the same story about where they were sleeping in the school three separate times. Everyone was in good spirits.

So, he could hide behind their high spirits and pretend that nothing was going on between him and Revali. It was easy to avoid him.

Except... Damn Urbosa's game nights- as good as they were, they would force Link to be around Revali. Things would probably be okay- Link could ignore him and his own confusing feelings in favor of hanging out with his other friends. It might get awkward with Sidon and Revali being there- but usually it was fine. They kind of kept to themselves, after all- though Mipha gave them an awful look for doing so.  
Link just didn't want to think so much about how he felt- usually he didn't even get as far as accepting that he did have feelings. At least he didn't think so. Link wished that he could remember more of his past if that meant he'd have more experience with dating.  
Dating... It wasn't nearly that far. And plus, he had a sense that even if he did remember he wouldn't know any more than he did now.

But worrying about talking to Revali wouldn't do anything- especially on the elevator ride up to Urbosa's apartment. He already decided to come, and there was no changing that.

With a deep breath Link watched the floor number slowly rise, flapping his hands at his sides without worrying at all that someone was watching.

***

Sure enough, there were his shoes in the entryway; the regular black leather heeled boots sitting right next to Sidon's giant blue converse. Link slid off his own shoes, ignoring the hollow pit in his stomach. 

 

Why did he have to be so nervous?

"Link! Glad you could make it. Have you heard from the Princess?" Daruk waved from his place at the table with a big smile.

Link smiled back and made his way over. "No, why?"

"Eh, nothin' serious, she's just late." He ran a hand through his hair. "Was wondering if she had texted you."

Link shook his head and slid into a seat. Zelda would be fine, he was sure. She was so responsible- she had to be fine. That wouldn't stop him from worrying, but it helped a little bit as he clenched and unclenched his fists.   
He checked his phone quickly, just in case. No new messages.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Link glanced around the room. Urbosa sat across from him, idly toying with a lock of hair with her phone in hand as she, presumably, texted. From the soft smile on her lips it was probably her girlfriend- though Link couldn't quite remember her name. Belina? Bernice? Benina? Beatrice? No, he couldn't remember. Though he did know that Daruk had combines their named to sound like 'Boobosa.'  
Daruk sat where he normally did, trying rearrange his beard- but he was clearly losing the fight. His thick, coarse white hair never wanted to go where he wanted it to. Link spared him a chuckle.  
Sidon leaned heavily on the table, chin resting on his fists and eyes drifted shut. His shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped, and he lightly tapped his foot against the floor; that was the only way Link knew he hadn't fallen asleep.  
Revali sat next to him- poised as always- smoothing his tiny red skirt. Link forced himself to look away from the lean line of his legs and up to his face. His makeup and hair were still done perfectly as always, his smooth brown skin glowing in the warm, soft lighting. Link forced himself to look away from him in general.  
Mipha sat across from them, her small brows furrowed like she was thinking. Her bright red lips were pressed tightly together, and she fiddled with the end of one of her braids.

Link smiled a bit and rested a tentative hand on Sidon's shoulder. He glanced up at that, his golden eyes darting around before they came to rest on Link. A large smile full of blinding white teeth lit up his face.  
Revali's expression soured, and he turned away.

"Sorry for being late- something, uh, came up at home." Zelda's voice filled the apartment, and she shut the door behind her. "At least, I assume everyone is here."

She seemed to do a mental headcount before pulling out the chair beside Mipha.

"This table really is too small to fit all of us." Urbosa commented, putting down her phone. "I'm glad you could make it, Zelda."

Zelda gave a little nod toward her.

"Everything okay with your dad?" Daruk asked.

Zelda winced. "Ugh, can we not talk about him?"

Daruk gave a firm nod. "Got it, Princess. Not a word about the Royal Dictator Weenie."

Zelda scoffed and hit his arm lightly, but she was smiling so Daruk had accomplished his goal.

Daruk chuckled. "Anyway, where do you wanna start? Apples to Apples?"

"Hell no." Revali's voice sounded high pitched and annoyed as always.

"Wow, that disappointed that you lost last time?" Mipha grinned.

Revali gasped at that, putting his perfectly manicured hand over his chest in a way that seemed over the top- but he looked genuine. Then again, he was always like that. Something about him was just always a little surreal.

No, Link. Don't be like that.

"I just don't like the game." He huffed defensively, twirling a braid between his fingers.

Sidon giggled, quickly cut off by a piercing glare from Revali.

Daruk's eyes darted between Revali and Sidon. "... Right. Any other suggestions?" 

"We could just play Rummy." Zelda suggested.

"Kay, sounds good." Daruk reached for a deck of cards. "Hey, Little Guy, can you shuffle?"

Link tentatively nodded, before being slid a deck. 

"Go for it. You can deal, too."

Urbosa gave him a side eye. "You just don't want me playing first, do you?"

Daruk laughed. "Yup. You can't blame me though."

"Kind of a dick move." Mipha stifled a laugh into a little, chuckling smile.

"Strategy." Daruk winked. "Just tell me when you're ready to go."

***

Link, in his avoiding Revali, forgot to deal him in and had to go back and do it again. Not once did he play on Revali's cards, and not once was he looking the right way when Revali tried to play on his. If it was getting to Revali Link couldn't tell- he looked just as unmoved as always, an impassive look on his gorgeous face. The only sign of real annoyance was the slight downturn of his lips and the little furrow of his brows- but those were normal expressions for Revali to hold.

***

After a fifth round of rummy- Urbosa having won to no ones surprise- they stopped playing. It was determined that it wasn't a matter of who wins, but how much can Urbosa beat everyone by. No one really seemed to mind- playing the game was more fun than anything, and everyone had a good hand at some point. Game dissolving into laughter and conversation- Link allowed himself to sit back and just enjoy the moment.   
He caught himself zoning out- the chair beneath him didn't feel quite real, and his friends voices all seemed faint. It was as if they were underwater- just slightly distorted. 

It wasn't too bad, though. Link was surprised by how little he minded not feeling there. It was like watching movie- all their faces together, caught in the soft, warm light of Urbosa's apartment. Their laughter felt recorded, but not in a bad way like canned laughter.   
It was like it was being filmed- and Link knew that he would remember this. He didn't want this to be another place where he pushed back every memory until it disappeared- he wanted to recall these nights fondly, no matter how much it hurt.

He could see their faces in the years to come- all grown up and doing things with their lives. Urbosa's kind face was full of wisdom, Daruk's eyes crinkled around the edges. Some of the softness was gone from Zelda's cheeks- but she looked alive as well, standing strong and regal. Mipha could have been a queen, and Link thought that she very well may be- her eyes deep in thought and her lips never opening unless she had considered every word. Sidon too- he changed the most of any of them, Link thought. His soft face matured, slouching posture fixed until he looked perfect- an image of an old Prince Charming from the fairytales. He looked fair and kind, the scar across his cheek faded into a thin white line.  
But Link's eyes fell on Revali- and he saw nothing. It was like he didn't move. An old photograph, with nothing following.

That scared Link, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head. He blamed it on the makeup- not knowing what Revali's 'real face' looked like had to have been what was throwing him off. Then again, Link had never seen Urbosa without makeup on. Her face was always made up and flawless- though Link didn't think she'd have a flaw without it either.

For a moment, he compared the two of them. In physical appearance it was strange how similar they looked; but they were clearly unrelated. Both had strong jaws and cheekbones, a sculpted quality to their facial shapes. Urbosa's lips were fuller though, emphasized by the dark purple lipstick she wore. Revali almost always wore nude lipstick, or at least otherwise understated. Both had strong, hooked noses- but the shape was very different. Revali's looked larger on his face, Link thought; a bit more jarring. Maybe it was the fact that Urbosa was a bit older. They're eyes were both a shocking green, but different in a way Link didn't know how to describe. He didn't think it was just the makeup. Both shared strong brows, though Revali's were drawn in and darker. Both had brightly colored, dyed hair; and both had strong shoulders, though built very differently.

But he could see what Urbosa might look like in the future, and not Revali. That was puzzling, until Link remembered.  
He was probably thinking up an image of Revali that was even more perfect, erasing any flaw. Of course he couldn't see him older- Link was too infatuated with the now.

Everyone laughed at something, and Link joined in. For once he was happy for how Revali and Sidon looked together, laughing and holding hands. He hoped that this is how things would be in the future, all together, all laughing and talking and telling embarrassing stories.

In that moment, everything was okay.


	13. Part 1

Why did it have to be him?

Link found himself repeating that one sentence over and over in his head, unable to switch tracks and go to something else. It was like that thought was endlessly stuck on loop. Trying to force himself back to the world around him, Link poured his cereal. Everything would be fine- even if he liked Revali.

Oh, it hurt a little bit inside to think that thought through. That he liked Revali. It was so wrong that it left a bitter taste on his lips.

Shaking his head, Link returned to his cereal. What did it matter if he liked him? It wasn't like anything would change; he and Sidon had been figuring out their differences and trying to make things work. They looked so happy at the game night- Link didn't want to get in the way of that. It would be selfish of his to intrude in their romantic life.  
After all, they had been dating for a while now- since before the school year started. Link wouldn't have a chance even if he wanted one. Sidon and Revali were happy, and that was the end of that.

But why did it have to be him?

Sure, Revali was pretty, but Link didn't usually fall so fast for things like that- and he was an asshole besides. So why? Link had no idea- sometimes the brain just decides to do it's own thing, or was that the heart? Either way it was stupid, and Link blamed it for his cereal just tasting like cardboard as he ate.   
It would be fine- everything would continue as it had been, and nothing weird or additional would happen. He would go to school, hand out with his friends, finish his homework, and the world would keep on spinning. It doesn't matter if he's thinking about Revali because that's an impossible dream.   
But he had to stop ignoring Revali, because he wasn't sure how much more of that he could do.

Link forced those thoughts out of his head and shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He won't entertain himself with 'what if's, no matter how temping. That'll never happen, and that's the end of that.

***

Link couldn't help but catch himself staring, then turning away as soon as he realized he was doing it. With Revali's habit of sitting in the front row and Link's of sitting in or near the back corner- it was all too easy. Focusing his eyes forward and a bit to the left Link had a perfect view of Revali, well, from the back at least. His indigo blue hair was pulled back in a french braid today- and wispy bits of it floated about the sky blue scarf around his neck. As always he sat stiff and tall- as tall as he could, that is- and with perfect posture. He almost wasn't real to that level.

Link shook himself back to reality- focusing on the math equation on the board. He didn't remember when it got there, and supposed he had been zoned out for quite some time. The problem was homework, and the bell would ring in a few minutes. Hurriedly Link copied it down, and wished desperately that the feeling in his stomach would calm. He just had to make I through the school day.

The bell rang, and as always- Revali went for the door, effectively avoiding everyone else. He didn't want to have to interact with them, after all. He was 'better than that.'

Link knew he had apologized for that- but Revali still thought he was better than everyone: it was obvious.

So why did he like him?

***

Lunch came with a deep, sinking feeling in Link's gut. Hopefully the others would be plenty talkative, because Link didn't think he could handle an awkward silence sitting anywhere close to Revali Gale- his head might just explode from the constant high pitched sound of his brain frying.  
Okay, Link could admit that he was just being dramatic, but he desperately hoped that would have something interesting to talk about. Zelda was too good at reading him- with nothing else to do she might figure it out... And then she'd ell the others, and Mipha would be upset that Link was anywhere close to upsetting her little brother, and the others would immediately be on her side.  
And they should be- he was the one in the wrong here. Then she'd tell Sidon and they'd all hate him for trying to get in the way and he wouldn't have any friends and he probably wouldn't end up staying the full year at this school and his aunts- who knew what they'd do. No, Link knew. They were nice enough, but no one wanted to keep him once they realized his problems weren't short lasting ones- he'd be back in the system for sure, and who knew where he'd end up this time, and he was going to be sixteen later in the year, and-

Link caught himself beginning to hyperventilate, and took a moment to slow his breathing. It'd be okay. It would all be okay. He shut his locker and headed for the stairs, trying not to think.

But still the image of a certain blue haired boy plagued his mind- his electric green eyes and blinding smile too bright to think about, yet too shocking to turn his thoughts from.

***

Conversation was sparse- especially without Sidon to ask how every little thing had gone that day. It was a slightly welcome silence, now that Link thought about it; not having to answer a billion questions. But not having Sidon there was slightly worrying. Where was he? He was never late to lunch unless there was something important going on.

Mipha and Urbosa were chatting about something Link couldn't quite hear, but they seemed only partially interested. Daruk continued to eat his sandwich, and Zelda was staring at the wall, her brows furrowed. She does that, Link reassured himself, she just does that on occasion when she's thinking. It doesn't mean that she's mad.  
Regardless, Link felt more than a little bit uncomfortable.

The sound of rushing feet snapped Link back to reality as Sidon's long, red hair turned the corner and came into view.

"Sorry that I'm a little bit late, friends. I had to clear a few things up." He slung his backpack down onto the steps, sitting down beside it.

He was smiling- but it didn't quite meet his eyes. His hair was only pulled into a low ponytail as opposed to his usual carefully done braid, and his white button up shirt was slightly disheveled. If Link had to say, he would say that it looked like he had slept in his clothes.

"Hup!" Link waved to get Sidon's attention.

Slowly he looked up, his movements lacking their normal energy. For a split second Link wondered if he knew- but there was no way he could.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sidon instantly changed his facial expression- back to the happy, bright eyed face they were all used to. He straightened his shirt, and threw his hair over his shoulder. Link couldn't help but think about how many times before that smile had been fake.

"Oh no, everything is quite alright! I'm just having an off day, is all." He answered in a springy tone, and Link was forced to drop the subject.

He knew something had to be wrong, but asking again would only make Sidon upset- or worse, angry at him. Slightly hurt that he didn't trust him, Link returned to eating.  
A frown remained on Mipha's face- and Zelda kept one eyebrow raised. Soon the stairs were alive once more with Sidon's questions and chatter, but it all felt wrong. Hollow.

Link only noticed as the bell wrung that Revali wasn't there; he had been so preoccupied with Sidon. He shrugged it off in favor of making his way to history class, but was pulled aside.

Link winced at Sidon's tight grip on his arm- at the contact at all, really. He couldn't force himself to meet Sidon's eyes.

"Would you be willing, perhaps, to meet me after school?" 

Link nodded, hesitantly. What could he want? Did he know? Was he angry? Something worrying was in the crazed look Sidon had.

"I just have something I need to talk to you about."

Link gave a firm nod. 

He definitely knew- and he was mad. He wasn't even trying to keep his happy tone of voice, he sounded bitter and slightly angry. The grip he had on Link's arm scared him, and he tried to shrug it off.  
Sidon let go, and walked down the hall. Itching at the skin where Sidon's hand had been, Link followed.

***

Heart beating out of his chest, Link made his way out of the school. They usually met up just outside- to the left of the doors- but there was no sign of Sidon there. Link gripped his hands into fists, squeezing and releasing over and over.

Finally, Sidon's head appeared over the steady stream of people leaving the school. He was so tall that he was easy to spot- especially with his bright red hair. He smiled when he saw Link.

"I was wondering, if we could perhaps meet somewhere more private? I don't want to, well, it's complicated."

Shocked by that idea, he tried to put something together. Did he just want Link somewhere more private so he could hurt him? Link was reminded once more of his own diminutive stature compared to Sidon's impressive frame.

Link nodded. "I... could see if you could come over to my aunts house."

"Alright." Sidon shouldered his backpack. "That sounds like a great idea! I've wanted to meet your aunts. Let me go tell my father."

Link couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he watched Sidon jog across the parking lot. Having him come over minimizes the chances of Sidon hurting him- maybe that fact that he agreed means that he isn't mad?  
No, he's definitely mad. He'd just good at pretending. He'd get him alone and try something- and Link wouldn't be able to talk about it. Whether because he would be dead or because of how he deals with things he didn't know- but it was definite.

Link's eyes were drawn away for a moment by a flash of blue- Revali, accompanied by a much taller girl who looked a lot like him, but with black hair. Maybe his sister, Link thought to himself. He thought that he mentioned siblings, but wasn't sure if any were in high school. Revali shot a cold glance in Sidon's direction before following the tall girl to a beat up gray truck.  
Puzzled by that for a moment, Link didn't see Sidon jog back up to him.

"Okay, my father says I may." Sidon panted. "But you should probably ask your aunt- aunts? I don't want to intrude."

Link nodded, and scanned the parking lot for his aunts car.

***

The ride to his aunts house felt longer than ever- even though Link knew it only took thirteen minutes at the worst of traffic. Rather than silence, however, the relative calm that could have been there was replaced by nervous chatter shared between Aunt Tera and Sidon. Link could tell he was nervous- while Sidon talked a lot normally it wasn't usually like this. He seemed... Less enthusiastic, almost. The way he drummed his fingers against his thigh only added to Link's anxiety.  
By the time Aunt Tera pulled into the driveway they had extensively covered the topics of being new at a school, sports- particularly swimming, what it's like to have a sister, and knitting.

Link scratched the back of his neck, trying to calm himself down but only succeeding in making things worse. What if Sidon hated him? What if he knew?   
What was it that he could possibly need to talk to him about so badly- and so privately?

Thoughts raced through Link's mind as he slipped off his shoes, gesturing for Sidon to do the same, and started up the stairs to his room. He couldn't change it if Sidon did hate him, so he may as well just face the situation. Sidon followed at his heels, barely leaving room for himself to step up the stairs. He was so full of energy that it scared Link- he was getting too close to him for comfort.

Sidon cleared his throat. "Well then," He took a deep breath before he sat next to Link on the bed, letting it out slowly. "I... I have been thinking a lot about what you said." 

He seemed to be forcing himself to speak. 

"And... I wanted to apologize for not believing you sooner. You were so very right- and such a good friend for saying those things to me, even though it was painful."

No forcing came to Sidon's words now- they burst out like water; flowing from his mouth in an unstoppable wave. Link wondered just how long he has been thinking about this, bottling up those words.

"I also talked to Mipha- and she told me to 'get my shit together' in so many words." He admitted after a short pause. "So, I just wanted to thank you, for staying as my friend- even though I get irrational and, well, pushy."

Link furrowed his brows, trying to put the pieces together. "What do you mean?"

"I... I broke up with Revali. Things weren't working." Sidon blurted out, as if it had been dammed up in his mouth.

Link sat in cold shock for a second. Two seconds.

The silence in the room was palpable, so intense it was deafening- but worse was Sidon's voice when he once more began to speak.

"We wanted different things out of the relationship- at first I felt as though it was a temporary summer thing, and that scared me as I cared very much for him. But as time passed... It lasted somewhat, but not without consequences. Revali... He kept so many secrets. And I know that I can get overbearing, but I didn't believe that he had to tell me everything that was wrong. I'm not like that- or at least I hope I'm not."

Sidon rubbed his neck, stopping only to take a breath.

"He wanted sex, I knew that and was uncomfortable with that idea- but he respected that, which I was thankful for. But- as time went on I started wondering if that was one way I could make him happy- because he always seems so displeased with everything. That's when I talked to Mipha and..." Sidon sucked in a breath, then let it out slowly.

"As strange as it is to admit- we are both very similar, and she herself is in a situation that I'm sure you know about."

Link felt a low feeling of guilt in his gut, and nodded.

"She... She warned me not to be so quick to give myself away. She herself struggles with it- wanting to do anything you can just to keep other people happy. And I've realized how true what you said was- that I can't change him, no matter how much I want to. And that throwing myself and what I want away entirely isn't going to change that."

Letting his head hang, Sidon's posture went from determined to discouraged. Almost beaten.

"He doesn't want to speak with me- even though I made it clear that we could still work things out, but as friends this time. He's angry that I would be so selfish, I'm sure."

Link shook his head. "Sometimes your needs are more important."

Sidon gave that same small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I'm still working on that one. But thank you, Link. Thank you for being here."

Link struggled to put a smile on his face, his head still reeling.

"Anytime."


	14. Part 2

Link was, in all honesty, shell shocked. Even after a couple of days it was like their breakup wasn't real- could it be real? He had prepared himself so far for them to be together, he had set himself up to maybe get closer to Revali. Revali... His name left a metallic taste in Link's mouth, though he wasn't sure why.

You're the one who did it. You told Sidon to break up with him.

He hates you now.

But he didn't have time for this- he had school, and he was already running late. Snoozing his alarm was always a bad idea, no matter how much sleep he had lost over things the night previous. Sleep was always a difficulty for Link- whether to get to or to get up from- it was always a difficulty. So he forced his mind blank and kept getting ready, barely throwing breakfast into his mouth as he left the house.

***

Link took better notes than he was fairly sure he ever had in his life- complete with numbered lists, bullet points, everything. Of course, it all looked like shit because of his handwriting- but he couldn't help that too much.

It was amazing what he could do when it was that or being forced to think about other things. The day passed surprisingly quickly as he worked, not bothering to pay attention to anyone else in class. Though, Link did note that Sidon and Revali no longer sat next to each other- but that was to be expected. They broke up, after all.

Your fault.

Oh gosh, they broke up. It hit Link once more with a strange cold feeling paired with his heart beating out of his chest. If it made him feel guilty; thinking like that. Revali not being in a relationship didn't make him any more attainable, and Link should be thinking about his friend- not his friend's shitty ex. But Revali still caught his eye. Of course, he caught everyone's eyes. Who knew if he was even single at this point.

Then Link remembered the hurt on his face when Link asked about their relationship. How he had desperately clung to the idea that everything was fine- even when it really wasn't. He had to wonder: did Revali actually like Sidon? Link had no clue, but that only made him feel worse than before.

You did it. Neither of them are happy, and it's because of you.

***

(Zelda)

"Link." Zelda waved her hand in front of Link's face, attempting to get his back to reality.

Still his blank stare remained- blue eyes set forward with furrowed brows. He did this once in a while, but it still worried her when it happened.

"Link!" 

Shocked back to reality, Link sat straight up. For a guilty second, Zelda wondered if she had woken him up from a much-needed nap. 

"Did I miss something?" He signed quickly- nearly out of Zelda's ability to read.

Link scratched the back of his neck- just at the base of his hair. From what Zelda had observed that was a way for him to calm down, at least she thought. Though, the rough red marks left on his skin made it appear that wasn't the healthiest thing. He wasn't the best at taking care of himself, she thought for a moment. Or perhaps he just didn't make it a priority.

Zelda shook her head. "No, not really. You were just zoning out a bit, and I figured that you would like the time to eat now and not on the way to class." 

Link nodded gratefully, and went hesitantly back to the sandwich that had nearly fallen out of his hands. That was strange- he always ate anything he had in front of him instantly, nearly inhaling it. Instead it seemed as if he was forcing himself to eat it. She furrowed her brow.

"Link," Zelda once more got his attention. "Are you alright?"

Link seemed a bit taken aback by that. "Yeah, why?"

That was a red flag. Making a mental note of that, Zelda made a sweep of his appearance. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and while that wasn't uncommon for him, there were wrinkle marks presumably from either a night spent on the floor or having slept in those clothes. The bags beneath his eyes were dark, and his shoulders were drawn up and in- closer to his chest.

Shrugging, she tugged at a lock of her hair absentmindedly. Knowing that it was a bad habit did nothing to change that she did it- and Zelda wondered if it was the same way with Link. It was probably the same way for a lot of people.   
She stopped tugging.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house, after school? Just to hang out." Zelda tried to make it sound as normal as possible.

She sounded so awkward- Zelda hated that. Still it felt odd to ask people things that normal people do all the time. It was an annoying side affect of so many years of homeschooling, she had decided- but knowing the cause of a problem didn't exactly solve it.

Link nodded. "I'll have to ask my aunts."

"Great- I could help you with studying for that math test you have coming up, if you wanted." 

Why did she have to say something like that? Zelda but the inside of her cheek.   
But some of the tension fell out of his shoulders, and she wondered if that was what he had been worried about.

"That would be really great." Link put down his sandwich on his knees. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Zelda smiled.

***

(Link)

Link was grateful for the help studying- but especially for the distraction. Twice by the time lunch rolled around he found himself zoning out and thinking about Revali. Twice. Spending a Friday afternoon with Zelda would be a good idea- for his circular thinking mind and for his grades in Algebra 1.

Though, doing math with Zelda just made him feel stupid... 

That's because she thinks you're stupid.

Link tried to un-focus on that and focus back on the problem at hand- literally. He had missed what Zelda had said too...

"Did you follow that?" Zelda asked, though it felt more like an accusation.

Link could feel himself shrinking beneath her intense gaze. "Not really," he admitted with shaky hands, avoiding her gaze.

"Alright, you see..."

Link halted his thinking in favor of paying attention for once in his life.

She still thinks you're stupid, his brain reminded.

Shut up, he shot back.

***

Link had to give Zelda some credit- not only did she really know what she was doing, she also was very good at pretending that she wasn't annoyed with him. He knew that she was, of course- anyone would be. Numbers and words didn't come naturally to him at all, and that was plain to see.  
But by the end he felt as if he might understand most of it- so that was a success. And it really wasn't all that late, even though they had taken a break to snack halfway through. 

Actually, it was later. Way later than either of them thought it had been.

"Did you tell your... aunts, a particular time to be home?" Zelda asked.

"No."

"Then come on- the sun's setting." She cracked open the window- popping out the screen. "Perfect view." She smiled.

Link couldn't help but smile back- something about Zelsa's grin was infectious. Quickly he scrambled out the window, onto the blue tiled rooftop. It was chilly outside but not too bad; Link was glad he was wearing his hoodie. Zelda's hair was blown gently by the breeze, but not out of control.

"This is probably my favorite place." She confided, settling down with her legs crossed. "I go here whenever... Whenever I need to get away."

Link looked over, but said nothing. Something about the moment said that he should just listen.

Zelda laughed. "You've heard enough jokes about my father by now to have an opinion of him, I'm sure. Let's just say... I'm glad he's working late tonight." She elbowed him lightly. "I'd never be able to have you over, otherwise."

Link must have looked fairly puzzled, because she laughed again. Not in a judging way, just... Happy.

"You're a boy." Zelda reminded.

Link frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not allowed to have boys over at the house- let alone in my room." She explained. "So this stays secret, yes?" 

Link nodded.

"Though, I agree with you- the rule is stupid." Zelda chuckled. "And it doesn't have any affect, really."

Cocking his head to the side, Link raised an eyebrow.

"Link, I'm a lesbian."

Suddenly everything made a lot of sense. "Are you and Mipha..."

"No, no we aren't." Voice a little bitter, she turned her head away.

Link could feel himself shrink down, embarrassed that he had asked to question. "Sorry," he managed.

"No it's fine- you judged right on that one." Zelda frowned for a moment, but it soon faded to a more neutral expression.

Link was shocked by the look- but he couldn't quite place why. Then, looking over her again, he saw it. The relaxed look of her shoulders, the gentle furrow in her brows- it was like her walls were all down.

"It's probably a habit I should get out of, isn't it?" Zelda finally spoke, to the sunset than to Link as she stared out onto the horizon.

The warm glow turned her hair to gold, shining almost too bright to look at. Purples and oranges were reflected by her eyes, making them warmer than Link had thought possible.  
She looked warm, and soft- impossibly so. Not at all the cold calculations Link had previously seen. He wondered just how wrong he had been about her.

"What is?" He asked, scooting a bit closer.

She sighed, furrowing her brows deeper. "I often make the mistake of judging people too early- I used to take pride in my ability to make assumptions about motive and such. And after I've been proven so wrong-" She paused, glancing over at Link. "-I know that it's not even close to reliable. Yet I still continue to make or break friendships based on initial thoughts."

She showed no signs of slowing down, so Link made no option but to listen.

"Like Mipha- when I first met her I thought, well I thought that she couldn't have a single things wrong it her life. And know I feel like such an idiot." She gave a self depreciating chuckle. "Mipha is so kind and she doesn't believe that she deserves anything in return- and I-"

Zelda stopped abruptly, blushing.

"I'm ranting about her, aren't I?"

Link shook his head, smiling. "Go ahead."

She didn't need to be told twice. "I sold her so short at first glance- and now I regret so much how I brushed her off when I first met her. She's... She really is amazing, isn't she? She has so much heart to give." She smiled, looking down. "And yet I continue to judge."

She scowled, frowning deeply. "Urbosa, Daruk, Sidon, even you- I unjustly put my own expectations on all of you. Which is to say..."

She swallowed, taking a long pause.

"I apologize for how I've been toward you- I've judged you far more than is reasonable and I," she slowed herself down. "I have thought about you in some very unkind ways, to the point where I was making wild assumptions. That wasn't right of me to do, and I want to try to... I don't know. Be closer friends?"

Link stiffened in shock, but Zelda only laughed. He blushed.

"I can tell neither of us are very used to having a lot of friends, or any for that matter. It still surprises me sometimes, but if you ever need someone to turn to- I'll be here."

Zelda met Link's eyes with a knowing smile. It previously would have creeped him out- but now he knew it to be friendly.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, we should probably get down from my roof-" Zelda gestured around them. "And get you back home. It is getting late, and I really don't want my father to catch us."

Link nodded, glancing once more at the setting sun before following Zelda back through the window.


	15. Part 2

Link's mind paced back and forth, making it difficult to sit through his classes. No, it was nearly impossible- even bouncing his leg under his desk and scratching the back of his wrist. Especially since he knew how weird it looked, what if someone looked at him...   
Of course, Link wouldn't have noticed if someone was looking at him- his eyes were too glued to two seats forward and one to the left: Revali. He looked... Link to wanted to say that he looked perfect as he always did, but it wouldn't be exactly true. He was wearing a sports jacket that nearly was nearly long enough to be a dress, tight black pants, and a bright blue scarf Link had seen him wear on multiple occasions. Despite being inside he wore sunglasses- which Link understood entirely. Maybe he had a migraine. That would explain why he hadn't said anything in class yet, and why he was avoiding speaking to... Anyone, now that Link thought about it.  
Strange, since Revali could never stop talking. Ever. His favorite sound had to be his own voice- though Link couldn't blame him. He had a beautiful, smooth voice- but now all Link could think of how shrill it got when he was angry. The yelling, the fighting between him and Sidon- and Link felt guilty once more.

It's your fault they broke up- and all you can think of is how good Revali looks.

This was his friends ex- you shouldn't be thinking about him like that. Think of anything else- preferably math. Link thought to himself, tapping his finger on his desk.

Math wasn't happening. What about Zelda, and their conversation? It had been a while back, but the words still lingered.  
Link could feel himself warm up, as if covered once more by the setting sunlight. Zelda and he had actually talked- that was something. But their talk didn't quite sit right with him. Zelda's judgements- Link found his eyes wandering back to Revali. Zelda really did judge people- and harshly, too. But often she was right.

Revali flicked his hair behind his shoulder.

But what had she meant about him? Has Zelda thought that he was an idiot at first. Link knew that it was no use thinking about it- but he couldn't help but wonder what she had thought of him. Did she recognize the things he did as being desperate attempts to keep himself from a breakdown, or did she just think he was crazy? Had she hated him at first?

Did she think that he was stupid?

Link's mind swirled with questions, unable to make sense of it all.  
What if Zelda had hated him at first? What would have possibly changed her mind? Does she just pity him now? Does she have some reason to not hate him?  
Did it have to do with Mipha?

Link had no idea, but squeezed his eyes shut. He was quickly developing a headache from all of this, and that wouldn't help anything.

But Zelda mentioned that she was often wrong in her judgements, what if she was wrong about Revali? What if they were all wrong about him? What if there actually was something terribly wrong the entire time and they had all missed it?  
But at the same time, if Link was wrong that would be bad. If he was just a shallow, arrogant asshole with no decency for other people it wouldn't be much surprise- but still.

Link thought back to the way Sidon talked about him, how he doesn't believe that any person could be inherently evil. Link wasn't so sure, but he knew there was more to Revali than met the eye. There was something just...wrong, about the way he acted- it was too inconsistent.  
What if he really was the Revali who came and sat down next to him? The Revali who apologized?

Link drew himself back. What was he doing- he wasn't good at that type of judgements. Zelda was the one who could pick people apart- not him.

But what if Zelda was wrong?

Link knew that he couldn't forgive himself if he let it all slide like this- just allowing Revali fade into memory and then disappear from there- he didn't want to. He didn't want Revali to be gone just like that; he couldn't give him up yet. Focusing himself on the possibility that- just like she said- Zelda could've wrong in her judgments, Link begun to plan.

***

It's the nothing that fills the silence that Link hates. The lack of talking, the lack of life in his room leaves him with just the ticking of the clock and the buzzing of the lightbulb.  
He told Aunt Mija that it was fine- that the ticking and the buzzing and the faint bumps from the heater were okay. But with the nothing and the silence the repeating was driving him crazy, goddess, was he going crazy? All of the nothing was too much now and so was the tight watch on his wrist and the usually fine beanie on his head was scratchy and-

You're not doing this. You're not doing this, Link repeated as he began to hyperventilate.

He wished that this wasn't do stupid, that he wasn't so bad but still everything was happening, his heart racing, the insufferable tick tick tick of that damn clock. It was too hot in his room now and all he could do was take off his clothes, but the real problem was that he couldn't breathe. To change that, however, he'd have to take off his binder which would be worse because the silence and the nothing and the ticking are better than the waves of nausea and hatred.

So Link lay on the bed with his hands up over his ears, staring at the sheets in front of his eyes. They were light green and not at all bad or itchy- yet they felt rough and coarse as sandpaper against his face. When he calmed down he would get up, but it was still too much. His lungs wouldn't calm and his heart couldn't slow down and maybe it was because he was dying after all and-

No, Link reminded himself, I'm not dying. You're not doing this. You're fine.

And even if you were dying, it'd be okay. It would all be okay. It took a few minutes to calm, but the after effects were almost always as bad or worse than the panic attacks. He shuttered at the light before just turning it off- deciding to lie down on the bed again. But, the bed was still scratchy and his binder felt too tight and his pants were bunching against his thighs when he laid down-  
Link got up and stripped, throwing on his bathrobe to head to the shower. The light and the sound and the pressure would be bad but the smell and the coolness of the water would help a little bit.

***

The numbness almost hurt. Now, in the shower, it had really hit him. The light was still bad, but the roaring of the shower head felt distant. It was like he wasn't there at all. Time felt meaningless- he knew that he had been in there for too long because his fingers were all wrinkly.  
That wasn't good- when his skin got wrinkly it was impossible to dry and wet skin sticks to things. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the shower. Now that he was numb like this toweling off was only bad because he could see his body- he resisted the urge to just sit down and not get up. His eyes kept being drawn the the scars on his thighs and wrists- but that wasn't an option. Everyone left when he did that. He wouldn't be able to face his aunts, so he just dried the raised and scarred skin with the towel just a little more harshly than anywhere else.  
It didn't make him feel anything- but it was alright. 

Now that he was thinking about losing people he was thinking about his friends- and damn, if that wasn't messy. It had been weeks- three, Link thought- since Sidon told him that he and Revali had broken up. In that time Zelda had started flirting with Mipha, which confused Link a little, but they looked happy- and he had met Urbosa's girlfriend, Buliara. She was nice enough, but it was still a lot. Daruk wanted him to come to a game night at his house again- and this time it would mean meeting his family.  
It was strange having so many people with him- they all moved so fast he didn't think he could catch up.

Of course, you won't. He thought to himself. You always fuck up and end up moving just when you like someone.

But he didn't really like someone- he was just confused about his feelings for Sidon and Revali... Revali hadn't been back with their group since he and Sidon broke up. He was still at class- Link saw him every day- but he didn't really want to talk. He was talking with a guy on the football team, who, according to Daruk, was another self-centered asshole. Zelda had joked that they were a perfect pair.  
Link couldn't help the slight sadness that came with that- he thought they really were starting to get along better. He wished it could be more than that- but as it seemed he couldn't even rely on him at all anymore.

He guessed Revali was happy- but he didn't look it. Maybe Link was just misinterpreting his body language, but he just looked sad and tired. His eyes had lacked their usual shine- and he hid more often beneath scarves and sunglasses and other peoples oversize jackets. It hurt to think he was unhappy.  
He wanted to do something about it- but he wasn't sure he could.

Link finished toweling off, pulling his bathrobe back on. It was fuzzy and loose and felt okay against his skin. Clothes sounded like a bad idea.

"Are you alright?" And a faint 'knock knock' on the bathroom door from Kaysa.

Link opened the door and nodded.

Immediately her eyes widened a bit, and her voice softened. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Link thought for a second before nodding.

"Black tea, sugar?" She presumed.

"Please?"

"Alright, it'll just be a few minutes." She said with a smile, and Link squinted to force himself to look at her face.

It wasn't that it hurt- but still her bright makeup and highlight was a bit much, even though it looked good. He nodded gratefully before going to sit on the couch. Before he knew it a hot mug was placed in his hands- full of more sugar than tea but he didn't mind. It almost helped sometimes.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Aunt Kaysa asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

Link switched the hand his mug was in to sign. "Yes, thank you."

"Any time, darling." She whispered through a sincere smile. "May I?" 

She leaned it a bit, and Link nodded. A small kiss was placed at the corner of his temples.

"I love you, Link." 

"Love you too, Auntie Kaysa."


	16. Part 2

(Revali) 

Revali's entire body ached when he woke up- his head pounding. The room was far, far too bright in his opinion- or perhaps his eyes were just over-sensitive. Either way, his alarm blaring the same annoying song it had for years was a rude awakening, and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to bed.

"Come on, loser. You have school." Jesse's voice carried from across the room- far too loud.

Yep. Revali was definitely a bit hungover. He had expected as much, but it still wasn't fun- even after this long. You would think that you would get used to it, but no.

"I'm going to shower before you do if you don't get up right now." Jesse reminded- and he knew that she wouldn't hesitate for a second. "And turn off your alarm, would you?"

"I'm up, I'm up." Revali groaned, reaching over to find his phone and turn off his alarm.

"Good, because I need a shower too- and Jonathan is still in the one upstairs." She said into her drawer, not even bothering to angle her head toward Revali.

"Love you too, sis." Through clenched teeth Revali forced his words out, pulling himself out of bed.

"And don't forget your meds."

"I won't- mom."

Jesse, though she looked offended, didn't comment after that. Instead she scoffed and left Revali to go get his shower. Grateful for that, he finally rolled out of bed. Slightly hungover probably wasn't the best way to start ones Friday morning but he would manage. 

Plus- he had a reason to be drinking last night. It wasn't like it was just spreading into his life uncontrollably; he only allowed small amounts for good reason...and thinking about Sidon had happened to be good enough reason last night. So what? It wasn't like he couldn't deal with it now. Plus, it was Friday today- almost the weekend, so technically his rule wasn't too broken.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Revali let out a deep sigh. Meds first- then shower. His hair felt heavy and disgusting.

***

There was something about the shower that made Revali feel even slower than usual- it was probably the hangover. His thoughts were cluttered and vague- like the growing humidity no doubt fogging the bathroom mirrors and the rolling of his stomach.  
It wasn't his fault the fan didn't work properly and the bathroom closer resembled a sauna. It was his fault for taking so long of showers, but he wasn't about to admit that. It was easier to just stand there and think freely.

It wasn't like breakups were anything new to him. In fact, Revali had broken up with more people than most people thought was reasonable for his age- or most ages, actually. And this breakup wouldn't be any different from the others.  
He finds a guy he likes, he dates him for a little while, and then it ends. He doesn't care a bit about any single one of them- and once their infatuation with him was over, he left. It was as simple as that.   
Don't let yourself get dumped was the simplest rule, how had he messed that one up? He should have seen the warning signs and gotten the hell out of there.

Revali let the hot water from the shower run over his face. But it wasn't like usual. Sidon wasn't...

It didn't matter now. He certainly didn't care about Sidon, never did. Revali couldn't afford to care about his boyfriends- they were only there to make him feel good. Hell, Sidon barely did that; Revali always found himself anxious around him, and they didn't even have sex.  
Well, it was of no consequence. He would ignore Sidon and all of his other friends until he gave up, and once he was ready he'd go and get himself a different boyfriend. He just got to this school, after all- his options were entirely open.

The humid air from the shower made it difficult to breathe- making his thoughts feel heavy. Thinking of Sidon was inevitable, especially with-

No. No it wasn't.

Sucking in a deep breath, he turned off the shower. It would be fine- they were all easy to avoid. Hell, none of them were even in his classes- except Sidon himself... And Link. He'd been doing this since eighth grade, it wasn't like one bad breakup would be the end of him.   
Plus, Nekk from the football team was cute. A good rebound fuck would do him wonders.   
So why did he still feel so cold? 

Oh well. It didn't matter. All that mattered right now was doing his hair. After that his makeup, and good clothes. The kind of thing that made it clear that he was, in fact, not torn up at all about this breakup. That he didn't care.   
Because he didn't, Revali lied to himself once more. He didn't care in the least about Sidon. Maybe he'd wear that one skirt- the short white one.

"Hey, who the hell- heck is in the bathroom?" Either Cody or Lukas banged on the door- clear annoyance in his voice.

It wasn't just indifference- no one could tell their voices apart. They were identical in all but their hair, really.

"I'm almost done." Revali called back, rolling his eyes at his brothers impatience.

"So like... Another hour?" Nope, that was definitely Lukas.

Revali scoffed, but didn't answer. Hurrying wasn't an option- he was just going to have to wait.

***

"Come on, Bird, what's with you today?" Jesse called from her car, twirling the keys around her finger.

Revali all but slammed the front door.

"I told you not to call me that." He grimaced, hopping into the front seat.

"What, Bird?" Jesse grinned. "Seriously, is something up? You didn't get up this morning."

Revali groaned. "No. Nothing is up. Everything is fine."

Her teasing expression darkened to that same accusatory glare. "You stole mom's alcohol again, didn't you?"

"No!"

Jesse's face got a little more concerned.

"...Sleeping pills?"

"Jesse, I am very serious nothing- and I mean nothing- is wrong." Revali crossed his arms, staring out the window as Jesse pulled out of the driveway.

"So... Alcohol, but you didn't steal it?" She assumed with a side glance.

"That's not what I said." Revali huffed, crossing his legs.

"Mm Hmm." She wasn't buying it. "So how's it going with your pretty new boyfriend?"

Revali deflated, letting his shoulders fall. "How do you always know?"

"It's a big sister thing." Jesse smiled, reaching across to elbow him a bit. "Shame, though. Mom really liked that guy."

"Yes. Yes, she did." Hissing through his teeth, he continued to stare intently out the window.

"And we both know how rare that is."

"Yep."

"And she already doesn't like you dating anybody as is-"

"Would you stop trying to get a rise out of me already! It's over, and-" Revali took a deep breath, trying to get his body to calm. "And I don't care. It's not like he mattered."

Jesse's eyebrows went up at that, but the attacks stopped. She at least seemed to sense how touchy of a subject that actually was.  
To her credit, she didn't try to look over at Revali- a fact for which he was grateful as he tried not to cry. 

Revali Gale does not cry, he reminded himself. Especially over stupid things like breakups. Which he does all the time. And he doesn't care about.   
At the very least, he wouldn't ruin his eyeliner over it.

"That bad, huh?" Jesse finally said, her voice softer this time. More sympathetic.

Revali sensed the bait, and refused to fall for it.

"I'm not spilling details for you." He stated, turning up his nose.

"I wasn't asking for details." She defended, raising one hand in mock surrender. "I was just-"

"Don't bother." Revali interrupted.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at that, scoffing. "Whatever, Bird. Just don't let it get too bad again, Kay?"

"Yeah."

With that Jesse parked, and they both got out to face the school day.  
Revali shouldered his backpack and held his head high, thin shoulders squared. This hadn't defeated him, and he wanted everyone to know that. Of course, it wasn't like anyone was thinking it but him.  
Everyone else saw his perfect image- all put together and perfect.

***

It was cold. Revali tried to focus on the things going on around him instead of Sidon sitting precisely two seats over and one row back. Such things as it being cold- the large window on the left side of the room was facing the wrong way to let in sunlight, so it just allowed the heat to seep out of the building and be wasted on the cooling autumn air. It seemed like such a short time since it had been summer- but maybe time passing quickly was a good thing.

Time most certainly was not passing quickly in class at this very moment as they were told to work on their assignments for next Monday. Revali had already finished his, of course. Writing papers was nothing- truthfully he should be in the AP classes with Zelda and everyone else intelligent. He would have been if it weren't for...  
That was a mistake- and one which will not happen again, either way it goes. He already had that determined.

Revali shivered. No one else seemed bothered by it- maybe the short skirt was a mistake. No. Glancing over at Sidon made it clear that the effort was worth it- as he very pointedly tried not to stare. A smile creeping onto his face, Revali turned forward once more. It was good to be appreciated- and unattainable- once more.

***

Lunch wasn't the same without them. Most remarkably, it wasn't the same not sitting on those awful carpeted stairs. They truly were heinous- sitting in a chair was much preferred.  
Revali shivered. Okay, the cafeteria was much colder- but that wasn't much of a problem. He'd just remember to grab a jacket tomorrow. 

As he sat and ate his small lunch, it was more than the temperature that he missed. The conversation had been... Entertaining. It had been nice there with all of them bantering as friends.   
Of course, thinking of that only highlighted how alone he was at his table currently. He was sitting with people, of course- he wasn't a loser. He could tune into any number of conversations between friends, but he wasn't welcome in any of them.  
Well, he hadn't been welcome in their's either. Revali's lip curled as he thought of the blank stair Zelda always gave him when he gave his input- the glare if anyone listened to him. Especially Mipha.

...but thinking of Mipha only reminded Revali of Sidon- and that was a loop back to what he was avoiding. They really didn't look very alike, but it was enough: those honey yellow eyes with flecks of green throughout- the bright red hair... That was where the resemblance ended, but Revali's thoughts continued. They had the same kindness to them, and the same infuriating stubbornness.

No, he wasn't going to think of him. He wasn't going to think of either of them if that's what it took- or Zelda, for that matter. It was difficult though, when those were the only people he had really been around at school so far. Urbosa was good- but she was entirely loyal to their group. Daruk was nice, but Revali didn't think he could ever be around him for a long time- there was something about him, that carefree attitude, it was... Unsettling, almost. And Link...

Revali hummed to himself, stabbing his salad. Link was weird- he honestly seemed kind of dumb. Not in a bad way, though. It was an endearing kind of stupidity. He almost liked him- his company wasn't too bad. He was pushy, but not when it counted.  
Plus, he wasn't nearly as caught up with the others. In fact, he was usually offset from them. Always sitting in the back- Hell, the times they had talked Link was sitting entirely alone. He had been completely separate from the others. If he wasn't with the others, Revali could almost see himself hanging around him.

Of course, he was around the others though- nearly all the time. Sidon had been sticking even closer to him than normal in class, so it would be impossible to avoid Sidon and be around him. Plus- others had certainly made the observations about Link he had. That he's slow, and doesn't make good grades. The kind of blank stare that sits on his face is obvious- or the wide eyed, quick glances.   
Link really wasn't the type of person his image hung out around, even if he enjoyed his company. Still, the idea of being around him was a pleasant what if. A bad for his public image what if, but a pleasant one.

It would probably make mom happy, too. Revali thought to himself, rolling his eyes. She was always insisting that he made friends.  
But- Revali stabbed his salad once more- it didn't matter what she thought, and he didn't live to please her.

Revali frowned when he thought of Link's smug eyebrow raise, letting his shoulders drop a bit. He was Sidon's friend- and that meant getting rid of him. It would make things easier in the long run, after all.

"No strings attached-" Revali muttered to himself, picking at his salad. "No strings at all."


	17. Part 2

He knocked.

A million things raced through Link's head as he approached Revali's house, but he knocked on the door anyway. The house itself wasn't impressive- mismatched siding and small windows- but every step as he came close was difficult.  
Worse was the silence after he knocked, waiting for an answer.

You shouldn't have come here.

Forcing that thought out of his head, Link secured his feet on the ground. He came because he was worried about Revali. He had talked to Revali a few times, all outside the group setting. He wanted to consider them as friends.  
Nervously, Link reached back and checked that his notepad was still in his back pocket. In preparation he had already written on it-

(Hi, I'm Revali's friend Link. Is he home?)

It felt inadequate, but it would have to do- he didn't have time to write anything else as footsteps approached the door.

Link was shocked at seeing Revali answer the door. He almost wasn't recognizable- Link nearly thought it was one of his, many, siblings.  
But the bright blue hair was unmistakably Revali's- and Link let himself look him over.

His hair looked clean but wild- half of it pulled into a messy bun that had fallen to the nape of his neck. The other half floated in wisps- resting against his face and neck. He was dressed comfortably in a large black long sleeve shirt, small red shorts and white socks. The amount of skin showing on his legs was nothing new- Revali seemed allergic to covering them up- but what was new were the unmistakeable prickles of not having shaved in a day or two. Once more he was struck by how short Revali was without his heels. Link swallowed hard before he looked up into his face.   
He isn't sure what he expected- but certainly not this. Revali wore no makeup at all, and was nearly unrecognizable. His normally flawless brown skin was a bit blotchy, with pockmarks telling a story of acne in previous years. His lips were thinner and more downturned, and his nose seemed larger. Impressive shadows sat beneath his still piercing eyes- still with a faint gray showing in the corners. The beginnings of a faint line was etched between his full brows. His piercings had been taken out.

"Are you going to explain yourself, or are you just going to stand there and gape?"

Link was shook back to reality by Revali, who cocked his hip and scowled.

"I came to check on you." Link signed too fast, and had to repeat when Revali's facial expression was just one of confusion.

"Well, consider me thoroughly checked up on." His voice was drier than Link thought possible- the eye roll nearly audible. "But I'm not your elderly grandmother in a nursing home. I don't need to be checked up on."

Something was wrong about his tone though. Link couldn't quite place it.

"We've been worried about you." Link explained, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn't scratch his neck as he talked, so he settled for clenching and unclenching his teeth as a way to calm down. It didn't work, but it was better than nothing.

"We?" Revali raised an eyebrow.

"Our friends?"

"'Our' friends?" His eyebrow creeped higher.

"You know, Urbosa, Daruk-"

"I know who they are, you don't have to spell out each of their names." He cut him off in the same dry, off-put tone.

Link braced himself, but forced his hands to move. "I was worried, okay?"

Revali seemed genuinely surprised by that. His eyes went wide for a moment before squinting in scrutiny. 

"Fine- come in."

He swung the door open wider and walked a bit further into the small entryway- beckoning Link to come forward. Taking off his shoes didn't seem necessary, but Link did so anyway because Revali was only in socks and it would be awkward otherwise.  
Leading him back further into the house, Revali eventually came to a dark colored door at the beginning of a hallway. His hand rested on the doorknob for a moment, before he seemed to realize something.

His posture shot straighter for a moment. "Mom! I have a friend over!" He called upwards- presumably to the upstairs of the house.

"Which friend?" A woman's voice called back.

"It's probably his boyfriend." A younger voice, loud and slightly nasal blurted from out of sight.

"Definitely his boyfriend." A similar voice, slightly lower, replied from around the same spot- further down the hall but through a closed doorway. 

The door peeked open, and two people walked out. They were both tall- the same height about, with dark wavy hair. One wore it down- hanging low over his eyes; the others was swept to the side, out of his face. Both had the same electrifying green eyes as Revali.

"Definitely not his boyfriend." Side hair stated.

"Too small." The other- Flop hair- observed.

Link could feel himself shrink down at that, skin crawling.

"Too young." Side hair decided.

"Pfft," Flop hair elbowed Side hair in the ribs. "Too close to Revali's age, you mean."

"Lukas, Cody- do us all a favor and shut up." Commanding as ever, Revali sent them a glare.

They both raised their eyebrows, and Link decided they probably weren't just brothers- their identical expressions easily marked them as twins. Trying to think back that far, Link searched his brain for how many siblings Revali said he had.  
It was a lot, that was for sure.

"It's true though." Flop hair- Link guessed Lukas- grinned.

The other one- maybe Cody- smiled the same. "You can't try to deny that, not after-"

"Ugh, just shut up." Revali rubbed his temples.

"Which friend, Revali?" The same woman's voice- loud and commanding- rang out from upstairs, paired this time with the sounds of the stairs creaking.

Link subconsciously gripped his sleeves and bit at his lip, cowering his head down. He hated how he did this- but he couldn't bear to keep himself completely upright. Everything called for his to curl up into a ball- to cry until he was left alone. But this isn't then, Link reminded himself, and this isn't her.

Even though he didn't know who 'she' was, he was terrified.

He sucked in a breath and looked up at Revali's mom standing before them. She was a very tall woman- towering well above all of them in the room- well above Revali and he. Link had to tip his head back significantly to look at her. Black hair giving way to white in the front was pulled back into a bun- and though her voice was commanding, her face looked kind. Her lips were the same thin, downturned shape as Revali's- but were offset by the slight smile lines and little crinkles around her eyes. In fact, most things about her reminded Link of Revali- he was much paler than her dark skin tone; but they shared the same thick brows, large hooked nose, and piercing green eyes.

"This is Link, you haven't met him before."

The door shut behind them as Lukas and Cody disappeared back into their room. 

Link, turning back to face Revali's mom, gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you." He signed, trying to be fairly slow and deliberate.

"He says it's nice to meet you." Revali translated.

She turned to face Link, making sure her face was in full view to Link as she greeted him. He decided then that he liked her- it wasn't often that people put in that much effort.

"Alright- just tell me if you're planning on going out." Mrs. Gale? glanced over the two of them, a slightly concerned look settling on her face before it returned to a neutral smile.

"Yes mom." 

"Be good- don't do anything too crazy."

"Yes mom." Revali repeated, though it sounded more like 'go away.'

"Alright, I'll leave you two then- don't get into trouble."

"Yes. Mom." Revali rolled his eyes, already opening the door he had moved towards previous, walking right inside.

Link gave a weak wave to Mrs. Gale before he followed him inside.

***

"So why do you care?"

Link froze. He wasn't expecting that kind of question right off the bat.

He shrugged.

"That's the best answer you have? A shrug? I'm serious, who put you up to this?" Revali scowled, crossing his arms.

Link's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid his intense gaze. The room was small but nice- two beds, one on either side of the room- and a clearly defined line on whose side was whose. The side Revali stood on couldn't be more clearly his- neatly put together bed, closed drawers, everything put in its exact places. Several small bags sat on top of his dresser, lined up neatly in size order. Several prescription pill bottles sat alongside the bags.  
The other side was, frankly, a mess. The bed was unmade and strewn with clothes- clothes that by their size alone were clearly not Revali's. Several flannels shoved into the drawer set were spilling out.

"Hello? Link?" Revali waved his hand in front of his face.

Startled back to reality, Link met Revali's eyes.

Revali sighed, his shoulders slumping. He sat down on his bed, folding his hands in his lap. Goosebumps broke out on his legs.

"Did Sidon send you?" 

The sadness in Revali's voice struck Link. The way he hung his head, the turn of his shoulders. Once more, Link realized just how small he really was- sitting there he looked tiny. And that's when it hit him- what was wrong with Revali's voice; he sounded like he didn't care. Apathetic. 

It was wrong. It was so, so wrong.

Link's feet moved on their own as he moved over to Revali- sitting next to him on the bed. He put an arm around his shoulders.

Revali flinched a bit, but leaned into the touch. Link's head and heart were racing a hundred miles an hour, the contact between the two of them electrifying. Link hated himself for being like this- that wasn't why he was here! He was here to see if Revali was alright, trying to comfort him. Obviously he was upset- Link had no business being so self-centered.

"I'm fine." Revali said in a blank, monotonous voice. "You came to see if I was alright and I'm fine. Just taking a little break- I can't be put together all the time."

He laughed- but it sounded hollow and tinny.

"But, tell me honestly- did you actually come to check on me? Without being told by Sidon?" 

They met eyes- and Link could see the questioning in his eyes. The confusion when he nodded yes. For once Revali was the first one to turn away, a little smile resting on his lips.

Link couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was- even though it was so different from how he normally looked. He looked tired, yes- but unlike all of his makeup and the effort in his hair it looked real. Link really was sitting next to him, worrying about how their shoulders touched, about the arm that was still outstretched around his thin shoulders. He seemed so much more there, and his smile looked sincere for once.

"I don't know how I feel about the others, but do you want to hang out? Just sometime, I don't want to make it a big deal." 

Link nodded enthusiastically at Revali's words, bringing even more of a smile to his face.

"I'd like that." He signed quickly. The smile was contagious, apparently- and in no time he was grinning right back.

***

Link left Revali's house with a sense of accomplishment- texting his aunt that he was going to walk home, and didn't need a ride. His shoulder still buzzed from where they had sat side by side, his hand from where it had rested on Revali's shoulder. He had never realized how muscular he actually was- but the lean muscle was apparent, even beneath his long sleeve shirt.

The long sleeve worried him- but Link knew it was just his own paranoia. Revali wasn't the kind of guy to do that- he just wasn't.  
Then again, most people didn't think that Link was... Never mind. He would just keep a lookout on the telltale signs. It was always easy to know if you were looking for it.

But Revali really did seem okay- like he was recovering from it. They hadn't been together for all that long, but he really liked him- Link knew that much. They both really cared about each other. Or at least seemed to.

Sidon's voice nagged at the back of his mind as he walked, but he ignored that. This was fine- and being friends with Revali wasn't a bad thing, right? Still, he didn't want to tell his friends, but that was natural. He is his best friends little brothers ex after all. He'll just keep it quiet until the whole thing settled down.

And for once, Link didn't mind keeping the secret.


	18. Part 2

Link never went into the locker rooms for any reason if he could help it. Somewhere between the disgusting state of the boys locker room, the nudity, the volume, and the fact that he was trans that just wasn't a good place to be. Gym class was inevitable of course, but he tried to make sure that was the only time he was anywhere near the locker room. Even then he kept the time spent there as short as possible.  
Of course, it would be just his luck that he forgot his history book- especially since he only noticed once half the lunch hour had already passed. Thankfully, nothing extreme happened during lunch, and he was able to quickly excuse himself in to go to his locker.   
Except the book wasn't in his locker- which meant it had to be the one that he took out of his backpack before gym so that he could stuff his hoodie inside the back. He swore that he would remember to put it back in, how could he be so stupid...

Technically, he could just get it after lunch. That really would be the best thing realistically, but Link knew that it wouldn't happen.

Because you're too busy being stupid, his brain reminded. You'd worry about it for the rest of lunch and you'd end up forgetting to get it while you calm yourself down.

Idiot.

Shaking his head, Link kept on towards the locker rooms. He hated it in there, but right now he just needed to go in and get out. Likelihood is that no one else would be in there even- no problem for him to sneak in, grab his book, and leave.  
Of course, unless someone was in there. A few crazy people- Sidon included recently- liked to swim during lunch, or work out in some other way. Crossing his fingers that no one like that would be there, he pushed open the door.

Link remembered exactly which locker it was though, so it really wasn't too bad. Plus- no one steals a textbook in high school... Right? Unless they're just trying to be unnecessarily mean, or if they lost theirs...   
Anyway, all he had to do was get to his locker, number 32, and he would be fine. It was in the back, and just far enough away from number 34 that it was okay.

The number thing? Still? Why are you such an idiot about that. You know better.

He sighed and made his way across the tiled floor, rounding the corner to the back lockers.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The first thing that stuck out was Revali's bright blue hair, messy and loose. A tanned hand was tangled in that hair, smashing his face close as he made out with who looked like Nekk from the football team, at least from the sloppy face and bleached hair. Full blown make out- Link could see slick glimpses of tongue and smudged nude lipstick. Revali was pushed flush against the lockers, save for the way his back was arched. Nekk's hand that wasn't occupied in Revali's hair was up the back of his long sleeve shirt. His skirt was hiked up by Nekk's leg between his, his hands pulling him closer.

Link was so completely stunned he didn't stop to think that he was staring; he only stood shell-shocked by the sight in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure how long he stood there. It felt like he was just watching the same movements over and over again. Revali's sweat slick legs, the way his body moved... It wasn't how bodies should. Not in real life. Only the femme fatale's, only the gorgeous love interest in an action movie moved like that. That kind of writhing was reserved for videos that adults don't want you to watch.

It was Revali who first noticed Link watching. Cracking open an eye, he looked over in his direction. Quickly, he shoved Nekk away from him. At that Nekk seemed to notice him, but he didn't look like he cared at all- not like the bright red flush on Revali's cheeks, the breathless look on his face. Nekk looked like he just wanted to keep going.

That sparked Link back to action, feeling the blood rise into his own head until he was sure that he looked like tomato. He dropped his backpack. Quickly, he scuttled to pick it up. Darting around the couple, he opened his locker- 32- found his textbook, and sped back out of the locker room, trying to force the images out of his head.

You fucked up! You fucked up! Seemed to be shouted in his mind on repeat, pounding with his heart.

Link left just in time for the bell signaling the end of lunch, and made his way up to history. Silently, he berated himself for not seeing the clear warning signs. The lights had been on, and if he has been listening he really would have heard them.

Doesn't make much of a difference now.

***

Despite what Link assumed would happen, Revali was in History class- all put back together so you couldn't tell how disheveled he had looked earlier. But all that Link could see when he looked at him were those smooth thighs, the breathless way he had panted-

Link stopped himself from thinking any further and turned his attention back to Mr. Gaebora. For once in his life he was glad he couldn't get a boner.

But paying attention to class was just worse- he could hear the history lecture but he could only see the skin revealed by Nekk's wandering, desperate hands. He could only see that hand clenched right in Revali's perfect hair.

Link clenched his jaw, pushing his attention back to class. He couldn't afford to get distracted like this, his grades couldn't afford it.

What was so special about Nekk?

That thought caught Link off guard. What was special about him? The truth was nothing really- he was just another person who fit Revali's type. Big, strong arms and rough hands. Face doesn't matter much, it's all about the body.

At least, that's the type of thing Urbosa said about Revali's... Past reputation.

Link swallowed hard. Because you can't exactly see someone's face in the dark- and that's all Revali wants these guys for anyway. That's all he dates for. Hell, that's probably what he was really dating Sidon for originally: his body.

Isn't that what Sidon said? One of the reasons they were at odds was because he didn't want sex. Would Revali go straight towards someone who would give that to him?  
Either way, Revali really wasn't dating people, just images.

And, by extension, that's why Revali would never date Link. Short, chubby, trans; pretty much lacking in all of Revali's favorite departments. He just wasn't the type, and that made Link's blood run a little bit colder. Not in an angry way, though. It wasn't Revali that he was upset with- it was his own self for being so...

The bell rang, interrupting Link's trail of thought. Silently, he packed his textbook back into his backpack and left. All he had left was study hall- he could make it through that, at least.   
But Revali was walking a little ways ahead of him, short skirt swaying, thighs still on full display. The thought of Nekk's hands still touching him, gliding across that smooth skin, made him feel nauseous.

Link shook that out of his head, and focused higher up. Revali's hair was down right now- though it had been put up in a braided bun earlier today. Ruined by Nekk, no doubt. His soft blue hair came down to his shoulder blades, moving as he walked quickly down the hall. He had a different class seventh hour, after all. Link was pretty sure it was choir- but it might not have been.  
But looking at that hair wasn't better- seeing a hand twisted in it, holding him by it.

Link swallowed, took a deep breath, and looked away. He couldn't think about Revali right now- all it did was make his blood boil.

***

Link was going to go straight home after school. He had already determined that- he was going. It wasn't a problem, thankfully. None of his friends had plans, so no one was going to stop him from just... Going.  
Inside, he wanted to go over to Revali's. He knew that he did- but he wasn't going to. Facing Revali was near impossible when all he could see was...

Never mind. Link wasn't going to think about that and he was, in fact, just going home. Anxiously, he leaned against the outside of the school building. The part behind him- a strange column- was an odd texture, it felt weird as he leaned back against it- unpleasant where it dug into his already aching back.  
Almost like leaning against a locker- no, stop. Link pushed that thought back down. He didn't have much time to think about it, because soon enough he was in the car with Aunt Tera. Her usual chatter was a welcome distraction- how her job was, and how it is certainly Cotera's turn to handle the laundry. Paying close attention, Link found himself nodding along a bit. Looking at someone else's life was like a breath of fresh air.

Then his phone chimed.

With a put-out sigh, Link pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket.

Revali: (Hey, you doing anything rn?)

Deep breath. Exhale. He wanted to be around Revali- he really did, but...

Link: (No, not really. Why?)

Fingers on autopilot, he typed the message faster than he thought possible. Looks like he wasn't just going home after all.

Revali: (Wanna hang out?)

Link: (Sure, where though?)

Revali: (My place? I can come pick you up in about a half an hour)

Link: (Do you mean you'll pick me up, or Jesse will?)

Link smiled. He could practically see the outraged way that Revali placed his hand on his chest- like an elderly southern woman. He had such a thing for the overdramatic.

Revali: (I'm actually with Jesse- she dragged me to the store with her. Something about needing brownies for something?)

Revali: (I don't know. Does tat sound good?)

Revali: (*that)

Chuckling, Link slid his phone back into his pocket. He would have to ask Tera after she had parked in the driveway. One of the many disadvantages of sign, he shrugged.

Link: (I have to ask my Aunt.)

Revali: (Okay okay just let me know)

They were barely parked in the driveway when Link asked, and he could already see the wariness in Aunt Tera's eyes.

"Who's Revali? I don't think you've talked about him before."

Link bit his tongue. "He's another freshman, and I went over to his house... Before."

Tera didn't seem impressed, but she shrugged. "Okay- be safe."

"Yes, Auntie Tera." 

"I'm serious- be careful." She continued.

Link furrowed his brows. "What are you so worried about?"

It was like she wanted to say something. Link could see that in the way she frowned, the corners of her blue lips turning downward. Her eyes seemed to be speaking some kind of warning, but only for a moment.  
In a second she was smiling like before, when she was teasing Cotera about the laundry.

"Nothing, really." She sighed, letting that tension go from her shoulders. "I love you."

Link smiled, and got out of the car.

He guessed he was lucky- most parents were more protective than his aunts, even though they had every reason to be strict. With how he was, it was a wonder he was allowed to go out alone, or walk home sometimes.  
But they trusted him. Link didn't know how good of an idea that really was- but he wasn't about to argue. If they wanted to give him freedom, they could go ahead.

Until you ruin it all, betraying their trust and making them hate you.

How far away could you run before they noticed you were gone?

"Link!" Aunt Tera was saying his name.

"What?" He signed, started.

"Do you need me to give you a ride? I need to drop by the store, and I could drop you off there, if you know the address."

Link did know the address, by heart at this point. After he had asked Sidon about it he made a point of nearly memorizing every bit- just in case he had to walk there.

"No, it's fine." He signed, "His sister is coming by to pick me up."

"Okay," Tera said, but her voice betrayed discomfort. "Be safe."

"I will."


	19. Part 2

The trip in the car had been spent in absolute silence- other than the smack of Jesse's bubblegum. Jesse, as it turned out, was the closest sibling to Revali in age; she was almost eighteen, and a senior at their school.

Link made a mental reminder to ask Daruk about her.

She turned out being the one Link had seen Revali walking with, back when Sidon told him that they had broken up. In addition to that, she was also the one Revali shared a room with- at least, Link assumed so. Well over six feet tall and wearing a ridiculous amount of flannel, she certainly fit the clothing that had been strewn about.

"Oh, forgot to mention-" Revali turned around from the front seat to face Link. "We're going to the mall. Are you up for that?"

The way Revali asked didn't really give no as an answer, but Link nodded anyway.

Maybe the mall would be good- less one-on-one with Revali really was preferable after... What had happened, earlier today.  
Still, Link wished he would have had a bit more warning.

***

"Do you have any ideas about where you'd like to go, or are you content just wandering?"

Link got the sense that Revali was only asking out of principle- but he didn't mind. The mall was always a hard place for him to be in, so it was kind of nice to have someone to just follow around while they were there.

Link shrugged passively.

"Alright then- come on, there's a sale going on that I don't want to miss."

Having to jog to keep up with him, Link signaled for Revali to slow down a bit. Begrudgingly, he did so.

"Sorry." He said, sounding very much un-sorry. "I'm used to my family, and they're all, well, much taller than me. Longer strides, you know?"

He was very used to people having longer strides than him- Revali was included there. Link nodded his understanding and continued to follow Revali into whatever store he seemed to be drawn to next. It was more than a little hectic, but Link found that he didn't mind too much. Or maybe he just didn't mind the soft wave of Revali's hair- it was down still- and the way his skirt fit tightly around his waist.

Link had caught himself staring, and forced himself to look away. He was here to hang out with his friend; not ogle him. Plus, he didn't think that kind of attention was what Revali needed at the moment.

"Mmm, not my color at all- that'd make me looked washed out. Shame- it's a cute cut." Revali talked to himself as he looked through shirts and other various articles. "Maybe if I was thinner that would look good." 

He frowned, and put the item back.

Link's eyebrows shot up in confusion at that, quickly furrowing in thought. If Revali was any thinner he'd be a skeleton, he was fairly sure. Already the his collarbones nearly jutted out, and is hip bones weren't much better. Then again, Link was probably thinking comparatively- compared to his aunts or himself Revali was freakishly thin, but they also weren't the skinniest people. Link was very conscious about how soft he was- it made it harder to bind, let alone fit most men's clothing.  
It didn't feel quite right, but Link wrote off those thoughts as overreacting- I mean, look at him. Revali was clearly fairly healthy from the way he acted, right?

"Definitely not. Who even wears this shit? Ghirahim?" Revali had a little laugh to himself.

Link chuckled, but kept on his train of thought. When was the last time he saw Revali eat? Hell, had he ever seen Revali eat anything? Anything other than a salad, or a granola bar that was. But he wasn't that kind of guy, he was always so confident about himself and his body-  
Plus, if he thought of himself as overweight, what would that make Link?

"Ohh, this would look good on you, Link, don't you agree?" Revali held up a shimmery green-ish... Skirt?

It was too short to be anything else- a sheer layer flowing loosely over the actual fabric. Link had to admit that it was a nice color- but the idea of having to wear a skirt again made his stomach roll. He hadn't had to wear one since... Well, he didn't remember. Even if he did, Link had the idea that he'd push it back down.

Link shook his head 'no' profusely, sending his hair flying about his face.

"What do you like to wear?" Revali exclaimed, putting it back on the rack.

Link slouched a bit and that, feeling the heat rise in his face. "Comfortable things?"

Revali snorted a laugh, but it didn't seem mean somehow- Link wasn't sure. Something about the way he turned his head away, a fond smile still on his face. He was wearing just as much makeup as he normally did- but somehow a muted red color still rose in his cheeks.

"That's fair- it suits you. Let's go somewhere else then- I'm not finding anything great here, anyway." Revali tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Plus, we've got to find you something- it seems like all you wear are the same three outfits every day."

Link stopped in his tracks, feeling like he wished he could disappear. "You notice that?"

"I notice a lot of things." He twirled a strand of hair in his fingers. "You do a good job of switching it up- most of the time."

Link scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly remembering very vividly the entire weeks he had gone a while ago wearing the same clothes. Oops.

"Don't make it like that- I'm not really dissing you." Revali claimed, clearly dissing him. "I just want to see if we can find something you'll like."

Nodding, Link continued to follow Revali as he led them into yet another store- this time with louder, scratchier music. Link gripped at the bases of his sleeves and bit into his lip, continuing to trail Revali closely.

"Never mind- looks like we're going somewhere else." Revali backed up and out of the store just as quickly as he entered.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Ex-boyfriend." Revali explained, and left it at that.

As they exited, Revali walking once more at his pressing pace, Link stole a glance over his shoulder. Scanning the store for anyone who might be Revali's Ex- his eyes quickly fell on the right guy, or at least he guessed so. He was tall- with very dark skin and a mane of red hair. He looked much older than the two of them- but Link accounted that to his height.

Strangely enough, his face reminded Link of Urbosa, just a little bit. They shared similar noses, and full lips.

Turning away, Link jogged lightly to catch up to Revali, struggling to catch his breath.

"We could always check... You need a break, don't you?" Revali turned to look at Link.

Link breathlessly nodded. It was far too easy to get winded in his binder.

"Alright- come on, there are a few benches up here."

Link flopped down on the bench the moment they got to it, taking in a deep breath. Revali laughed. Far more carefully than Link, he sat down beside him.

"You don't do this much, do you?" Revali asked.

Link shook his head. "I don't like shopping."

"Hmm." Revali crossed his legs, turning a bit more towards Link. "Why not?"

Exhaling slowly, Link started scratching his neck at he thought. Where could he even start? It was loud and irritating, for one. People ask you unexpected questions that you aren't prepared for, and taking off and putting on clothes is irritating on the skin.

It wouldn't be if you weren't so-

Link silenced that. Besides, nothing ever fit. It would have been hard enough as an under-five-foot girl to find clothes that fit, let alone as a guy. Men's clothing never fit, boys clothing was demeaning, and nothing really looked good.

He shrugged.

Revali raised an eyebrow. "Am I really going to let you get away with that as an answer?"

Link scowled, but started thinking his thoughts into signs. "I... Nothing fits, I guess. It's really hard to find guys clothes."

An affirmative nod and a low hum were Revali's only answer before he went to other things. "I think... Should I call Jesse? You seem pretty tired out."

Well, you could stay for longer if you weren't so-

"Yeah." Link signed, cutting himself off. "That's probably a good idea."

Revali smiled. "Thought so- lets get going, shall we?"

***

One thing led to another, until Jesse was kicked out of the room for the night, and Link was going to sleep in her bed. She looked like she wanted to argue, but their mom had given her a strange, pleading look. Jesse shut up quickly after that.  
Link wondered what that meant, but tried not to think anything of it. He didn't know everything about them by any means, it wasn't his place to question things.

Link heard the sound of the bathroom door opening down the hall, and Revali re-entered the room. He shut the door softly behind him, then sighed.

"You're sure you're fine sleeping over?" He asked, voice trailing a bit.

Link nodded, but inside he questioned what that meant. Did Revali not want him over?

"It's not like that-" Revali chuckled, most likely picking up on Link's facial expression. "I just know that you don't sleep that well."

Startled, Link signed; "How do you know that?"

Revali laughed, but it wasn't malicious. "You always look exhausted."

"You don't look so well-rested yourself." Link shot back, and regretted it the moment he did.

"Yeah..." Revali breathed, leaning back against the door.

He wasn't wearing any makeup, which aided the tired look- but the was something else in his eyes. That faint shadow at the corners, and the blank stare.

"I don't sleep that often anymore, you know." Revali admitted, letting the tension fall from his shoulders.

Link turned to face him, even though he had already been paying close attention. That kind of voice was strange still- soft and delicate.

"I'll get finished with everything for the day and then when I get to bed it's like I can't even imagine sleeping. When I close my eyes all I can think of are the things I've done wrong." He inhaled, then spoke quickly; "Which, the things I've done wrong don't compare with the things I've done right- but still it... it weighs on you."

Nodding, Link thought about that. He could really relate- but fixing that feeling, that awful looming failure, to Revali? It was strange.

"Were I to have been better, would Sidon still be with me? If I had been honest from the start maybe the school wouldn't hate me. Maybe if I were more skilled people wouldn't dislike me so much... I don't know. There's a lot that I don't want to think about- let alone tell you about."

Link nodded once more in acknowledgement.

"Instead of sleeping I've been working out- which is why I've been losing a bit of weight recently. I know that others have noticed, but I don't want them worrying. I mean, that's just one of the things Sidon was so concerned about. I vomited once because I was sick, and suddenly he was making a big deal about everything." Revali rolled his eyes, but his voice sounded bitter- not dismissal. "But you know I'm not like that, don't you? I love myself and my body, I wouldn't starve myself."

"Yeah..." Link signed hesitantly.

This looked an awful lot like a coverup- but he didn't want to assume anything. If that's why Revali said, he'd try to trust him.

"Exactly. People just worry too much. I appreciate knowing they care somewhat- it's just irritating to have the lack of freedom that comes from people constantly evaluating your mental or physical state."

Link nodded sincerely. "It really sucks."

Revali laughed at that. "Indeed it does. I appreciate you listening to me- I needed to get a few of those things off of my chest." 

"Anytime." Link signed, and he knew it wasn't a lie.


	20. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So- putting the word on here, my normal updates are Tuesday's and Thursday's, but sith an upcoming trip I'm going on updating will be difficult. So I'll update every day this week, ending on Friday <3

Balancing time with Revali and time with the rest of the group was hard- but Link found that he always had time for the Dorephans. After the weirdness between he and Mipha had settled everything had been pretty good.  
And of course, Sidon was himself as ever.

This time Link had only been at the Dorephan's house for a few minutes when Sidon took him by the hand-dragging him up the stairs with a firm grip and a slew of enthusiastic words Link didn't fully understand. Laughing, Mipha waved a little 'goodbye' from her spot on the couch. She was leaving for cello practice soon anyway- so Link offered a weak wave with his free hand.  
No sooner than the door was closed Sidon began talking- as if the words had exploded from his mouth.

"Did I make the right choice? I mean," he tucked the stray locks of hair that hung about his face behind his ears, exposing the jagged scar across his left cheek. "With Revali, I mean. I know that I needed to, but-"

Sidon practically threw himself down, sitting on his bed. Link stayed back- too startled by his erratic behavior to offer comfort.

These words, this rambling... It was all very different from how he had talked while pulling him up the stairs. Something about his tone wasn't quite right.  
Link wondered when Sidon had started lying to Mipha.

"But did I make the right choice?" Sidon snapped- and Link cowered beneath the weight of his voice.

Slowly, he moved to sit on the bed next to him. It took every ounce of courage he had to get closer.

That's stupid, you don't need to be afraid of Sidon, you're just-

Sidon interrupted his thoughts. "Every time I see him- all day at school, in class, all the time he looks I don't know how to describe it." He swallowed. "He doesn't smile as much, and I miss his smile. And the way he's been dressing-"

Link's eyebrow shot up.

"It's not like that!" Sidon defended, crossing his arms like a child. "You know how it's been. He looks so cold it makes me want to wrap my jacket around him, he always looks so frail..."

Revali's voice was so loud in Link's head it was distracting. For him to be described as frail... It would warrant a slap for sure. Plus- he really wasn't that fragile looking; his arms were strong from years of dedicated archery practice, muscles well toned, if lean.  
Okay- he looked pretty frail. Even in the older videos of Revali's archery he had shown him though- he had always looked like that. Honestly, it was surprising that he was able to pull back the bow.

Revali had laughed when Link told him that- he had laughed and said something about being deceptively strong.

"My worries for him have only increased since we broke up- and all I can think of are the times that we just spent together. I know that it's the same as before but I, did I make the right choice?"

Sidon looked devastated- his brows wrinkled up in concern, his eyes wide and glassy. It took everything for Link to not just reassure him. He knew that he should have an answer- but after knowing Revali? That just made it even more complicated.

Link furrowed his brows in concentration, trying to put all the pieces together. Sidon and Revali didn't work as a couple the first time because Revali wasn't open with communication and Sidon put him on a pedestal. Neither of those things had changed, so their relationship probably wouldn't work out, right?   
...except Revali really liked Sidon, and had wanted to be more honest with him. He had been ready to tell Sidon things about himself- he just never got the chance to. That changes everything. But now... Now Revali seemed pretty much as over Sidon as ever. Link tried not to think about how he had caught him- entangled with Nekk against the lockers, the way his hand was up Revali's-

Link pushed those thoughts out of his head. Revali seemed very over Sidon- especially based on their late night conversations. Feeling a little more like Zelda and a lot more like a headache, Link shook his head.

"I think you made the right choice- but I don't know. You could always try." He signed cautiously, feeling a little guilty as he did.

Protecting Sidon seemed like a childish goal, yet it was the only thing Link felt like he could do. Revali would turn him down- Link had no doubts about that- but he didn't want to crush his hopes altogether.  
And what if, unlikely, they did get back together- or at least Revali had wanted to? What if Revali would have opened up and they would be happy, but it never happened because Link was stupid and in love with Revali so he told Sidon not to try?  
The thought of the two of them together made Link's stomach roll, but he smiled reassuringly- at least he thought- at Sidon anyway. He couldn't let his own feelings get in the way of this- Sidon mattered more right now.

Sidon seemed to perk up at that- his usual grin of shiny white teeth splitting his face. "You really think I should try?"

Thinking about it, Link should have realized that any answer he gave Sidon would probably have tried again with Revali. It's just in his nature- he doesn't accept defeat.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Thank you for having such faith!" Sidon squeezed him in a hug. "Though I fear I may simply be rejected, it always feels good to have someone with hope in you."

Rubbing off the contact from the hug, the inside of Link's head screamed what a fraud he was. Sidon believed him- and he was lying to save face. What kind of a friend was he? He was just telling him what he wanted to hear as the easy way out, and hoping that the opposite happens. 

"You are truly one of the best friends I could hope for. Come, let's go get food."

Link's stomach boiled as he followed Sidon downstairs, every step feeling heavy and cold. His throat felt swollen and sick- there was no way he could get himself to eat anything.  
Disregarding that, Link continued to trail after Sidon as they went down to the kitchen. He was slower than him though, so he just dragged behind as if Sidon were pulling him still. Watching the enthusiastic spring in his step felt wrong, watching his long braid sway as he practically bounced down the stairs.

Failure. Fraud. You couldn't tell the truth to save your life. All you do is lie to get people to like you.

Your friends only like you because you've lied about everything- because they don't really know you. Wait a little further in the year, when you have your first big breakdown- they'll all leave. None of them really care- you're just tricking and manipulating them.

"Friend, are you alright?"

Just like you're manipulating Sidon.

"You look pale, come, you should sit down."

Sidon placed a large, warm hand on Link's shoulder as he led him down to the couch, sitting him down slowly.

"Are you feeling well? You look quite sick, Link." Pushing his bangs out of the way, Sidon pressed his hand against his forehead.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?" 

Sidon's eyes seemed to pierce through him, as if they were detecting all his lies. Link couldn't meet those eyes, he couldn't even look at them. It was all wrong, wrong, wrong- he was nothing but a liar, a fraud, he was-

"I'll go get you some water, you don't look like you should stand."

Link nodded, grateful for the break that Sidon walking away provided. His entire body was covered in goosebumps, and his stomach did feel bad- even though it was just from the stress. Silently, he prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't puke. The blue couches of the Dorephan's living room were easy to sink into- Link felt as though he were sinking- hiding in the soft material.   
The water ran for a second in the kitchen, then Sidon returned with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." Sidon thrust the glass into Link's hand, nearly spilling. "Mipha is always talking about not drinking enough water- especially as it gets colder outside. It is very easy to get dehydrated, you know."

Link nodded as he sipped, only feeling worse. Sidon was thoughtful and kind- and all he did in return was lie.

Sidon sat down on the couch next to him, slouching into the overstuffed cushions. "You need to take care of yourself you know, we all worry about you some."

Link's shoulders slumped in response, guilt weighing on him as if his body was made of lead.

"Zelda won't say it, of course- but she really cares for you. She sees you as a little brother of sorts, and we all want to see you do well." Sidon shifted in his seat. "You have so much care you give to others- always listening, but you never share anything of your own."

Link paled. He couldn't tell them anything- let alone everything because all he was is a fraud, just pretending in order to gain their friendship. Hell, he doesn't even remember Mipha and that's the only reason he's here. 

"I hope that you can trust us- I am always here for you, Link." Sidon smiled. "And I believe all of us feel the same way."

Link smiled back, sinking further into the couch.

A mischievous grin broke out across Sidon's face. "Especially Mipha."

Blushing, Link wished he could sink into the couch and drown.

"You know about that?" Link finally signed, keeping his motions small.

"There's only so much of a secret Mipha can keep from me." 

***

It was late by the time Link got home- the sky was already dark and his street was only dimly lit by the street lamp on the corner. He waved a thanks to Mr. Dorephan as he made his way up the driveway, receiving a nod in return. He felt a little guilty for getting a ride from him- but he had insisted that it was no trouble.  
Link liked him- he was a very kind man. Though, something about him still made him feel a little uneasy. He reminded him of... Something from his past, but he didn't know what. It didn't do anything to think about it now, and Link shook those thoughts out of his head, and approached the door. The dim light made it difficult for Link to find the right key, so he pulled out his phone.

Five new messages:

(Revali): Hey, hang out tonight?

(Revali): Or sometime this week

(Revali): How's tomorrow at six? I promised to help Mr. Bowers with something after school

(Revali): You're not home, are you?

(Revali): Get back to me on that, K?

Link smiled. He really was so impatient- of course, he would never listen if you told him that. The messages weren't even five minutes apart at the most. Gosh, Link could help but blush now that he thought of him- it felt so good to be-

Wanted. Wanted was the word that fit so well there, and Link couldn't remember the last time he had friends who really wanted to be around him.   
Well, he couldn't remember feeling like this.

(Link): 6pm tomorrow works fine. See you then? <3

Link hesitantly typed the heart, knowing that Revali told him that he sounded like a dying robot over text, he was so unemotional. Then he had snickered a bit though- so Link didn't know what he really meant by that. Maybe it was a reference to something, or an inside joke.   
Either way- as nerve wracking as it was, it felt good to type that little heart.

(Revali): See you then <3

It was only a second or two before Revali answered- and Link couldn't help but wonder if he had just been staring at his phone, waiting for an answer. He wasn't typically one to do that, but Link never knew. 

Normally Revali abided by a strict 'no texting back too fast' rule. It was nice to know that he was an exception.

Sliding his phone into his pocket after he located the correct key, Link unlocked the door and stepped inside. Careful to be quiet, he toed of his shoes and stepped on upstairs. He didn't want to wake Cotera- he could hear her show playing on the TV and knew that meant she was passed out on the couch.  
When Link finally got to his room he shut the door with a sigh, flopping into bed. An idiotic grin still lit up his face- but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Wanted. It was so good to feel wanted.


	21. Part 2

Link knew something was a bit off when Revali wasn't over at six o'clock exactly- he was always perfectly punctual. Well, he was perfectly most things; but that wasn't the point right now. 

Of course, things happen outside of your control sometimes. Maybe he was stuck in traffic, or he had to get a ride from his mom instead of Jesse. 

Maybe he was in a fatal car accident, and he was dead by now.

...Or, more likely, Jesse just didn't care about him being on time- Revali loved to complain about her and how she never wanted to help him. Which was funny, because for Jesse being someone he depended on so much he sure complained about her a lot. 

There were a lot of things that could make him late though- so two minutes probably wasn't anything. He was almost certainly coming over, right? He'd send a text any minute now telling Link that he'd just be a little late, or something like that. He had been the one who asked if they could hang out, after all- and he had set the time, so he had to be able to make it.

He's not coming, you know-

To interrupt himself, Link checked his phone- no new messages- then checked his appearance once more.  
Looking at himself in the mirror was never a thing Link enjoyed, but being around Revali only made him more aware of his own shortcomings. They were such opposites it was startling. Revali's hair was always lightweight and shiny- pieces of if pulling away from his braids in gentle wisps. Link's hair was heavy, thick, and usually greasy- pulled into as much of a ponytail as possible, but the same pieces and baby hairs alway stuck out. Revali's eyebrows were always perfect, his makeup beautifully done- and Link? His skin was blotchy and red, he had acne, and all of the other signs that his skin was, in fact, real. He disliked it's appearance- but the feeling of makeup was far, far worse. Perfect skin wasn't worth it for that kind of dysphoria. His eyebrows were barely kept apart in the center- and beneath his eyes sat heavy bags.  
Link didn't feel the need to change- but he wondered what Revali thought about him. He's short, chubby, and covered in a combination of scars, freckles, and acne. Can someone who so values perfection really enjoy something like that?

No, he can't.

Of course, Revali was technically short too. But the differences between four foot ten and five foot five are fairly drastic- over a half a foot. At that point it barely even mattered.

Link checked his phone again. 6:10, no new messages. 

He rubbed his face, disgusted by how oily he felt. It was too late now to take a shower- what if Revali showed up during that time? He wouldn't have enough time to dry off because he'd be in a hurry, then his skin would be wet and sticky and- ugh. So he settled for just washing off his face a little bit with some cold water. That was better, he felt a little more human.

6:12, no new messages.

It was fine- he was only a little late, really. But doubts started to creep up into Link's mind. Was he coming? What if he had just decided to ditch and not tell him? Link looked over himself once more. Did he really enjoy being around him, or was it just another pity thing? Did he just hang out with him so that he could feel better about himself? 

He doesn't really like you- he ditched on your plans because of that.

Revali always looked so perfect, but Link knew that he didn't feel that way. Was Link just a confidence boost for him? Looking at himself- his frumpy clothes covered in patches, his tired eyes, the slump of his shoulders- it felt more likely by the second. His very existence was miserable and dirty looking.

6:18, but Link didn't hold onto the hope of Revali coming over anymore. 

***

Link was right.

He didn't come. 

At 6:30 Link had gone downstairs to sit with his aunts- watching a movie with them seemed like distraction enough. Of course, his thoughts could never leave Revali because of that one actress in the film- long, braided hair, lithe muscle- it was too familiar. All Link could see were those long legs and that bright smile, the way the light caught his collarbones and throat.   
But thinking of Revali only made him feel worse and worse. It was 7:05 by the time Link allowed himself to check his phone again- no new messages. A sinking feeling made its home in Link's stomach, weighing him down.

Why?

Why hadn't he come over? Did he have something else that came up? Did he forget? Link shook that thought out of his head- Revali didn't just forget things, he wasn't like that. 

No, he didn't want to come.

Link tried to think of what he might have done wrong- coming up empty. Was there something he had done? There had to have been something- was it something he said? Had Revali caught on to his little crush? Did he hate him for it? Did he think that Link was just using his emotions, manipulating him to get closer? Revali was no stranger to manipulation, he might see Link's actions that way...  
Either way, it didn't matter. Finding out what he might have done wouldn't bring Revali over. He was just like that, after all. Link furrowed his brows. Had he become just like Revali's boyfriends? Used, and then thrown away as soon as he wasn't wanted anymore?

Probably. He doesn't need you, after all.

Link didn't know- all that he knew is that he couldn't cry- his eyes wouldn't allow him.

***

The room was dark other than the occasional light from a car passing by. The only sounds were Link's own soft breathing, the ticking of the clock, and the ever present ringing in his ears. His pajamas were soft, his blankets were warm but not too hot, and his head didn't itch for once.

Link's eyes were wide open- there was no way he could fall asleep.

It was like his brain was screaming over and over- how badly he failed, failed, failed. How awful he must be. How Revali must hate him, hate him, hate him. How nothing he does is worth it and he may as well just lay down on the forest floor and be consumed by the ants.

He knew that wasn't helpful, but he couldn't help the way the thoughts swarmed his brain while his body felt as if it may never move again. Immediately his thought jumped to what he used to do, how he used to quiet his thoughts- but he pushed that thought out of his mind. He wouldn't cut himself- not now, not ever again. No matter what happened.  
Even though Revali left him, Revali didn't want him or want to be around him, he didn't- he never enjoyed being around, did he? He never really wanted to be around Link.

Link was the one who showed up at his door. Revali never started it- he just kept it going out of pity because Link is pathetic and stupid and doesn't know how to do anything right.

Groaning, Link rolled over. It would be a long night- his brain wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He didn't feel too overloaded, at least. That was good. He didn't know if he could handle anything else in his ears right now. The tick tick tick of the clock, the sound of cars going by outside- Link sighed, and pulled his pillow over his head.

It really would be a long night.

***

Something was poking him.

Link could tell that much- there was something repeatedly stabbing into his side. It was getting worse and worse too- why? What was going on? Had he not gotten up with his alarm? Shit, was he about to be late for school?  
Snapping to attention, he found himself sitting in his desk- first hour. The adrenaline of thinking he was late still coursed through his body. Now that he thought about it, he could remember getting up that morning- but barely.

A couple of classmates snickered, and Link tried to tune them out to listen to the teacher. That didn't last, though- quickly something else caught his eye.

Revali was... Smiling. Like he was happy.

A crushing feeling squeezed itself into Link's gut. He felt like he could cry- how- why? What happened, did something go on without him knowing?  
He was smiling at Sidon. Really, what happened? Last he knew Revali hated Sidon, yet they sat there smiling- Revali tucked a bit of hair behind his ear and-

Link forced his eyes away. If he wanted to forget about him, if he wanted to be with Sidon again, no matter what Revali did- it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter.

But that smile- the warmth and happiness in it, lighting up his eyes and filling the room with sunshine. Link couldn't help but feel darker and colder from it, more focused on how it wasn't for him than the smile itself. All he wanted was to make Revali happy like that, to give him that kind of joy.

But obviously he couldn't.

With a shaky sigh Link forced his eyes back on the teacher.

***

"Hey, Little Guy, you alive?" Daruk nudged his arm with an elbow as he spoke.

The action itself was gentle- but Daruk's strength combined with Link's size and the shape he was in was a bad combination. Link stumbled a bit to the side, nearly dropping his lunch.

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged "Hey, you don't look so good-"

Looking up at Daruk effectively silenced him as they kept walking to the stairs.

"Just let me know if you need anything, Kay?" He said in a softer, more gentle voice.

Link nodded, still a bit dazed.

They made it to the stairs with no more sound than that of their breathing, their feet, and the chatter still flowing from the cafeteria. Chatter really was the right word for it- and it didn't stop when Link reached the stairs. In fact, it got worse- because no one else knew what happened, no one could care.  
Link made the decision right then not to tell them- they just didn't need to know. That and they might want nothing to with him once they found out he had been hanging out with-

Shut up, Link reminded himself. He couldn't handle his brain's noise on top of the chatter surrounding him. It was bad enough already.  
Plus- they didn't have to know. No one ever really asked about his life.

No one except Revali, who he was currently not thinking about.

Mipha and Zelda seemed happy- Mipha tucked a lock of Zelda's hair behind her ear. All Zelda could do was blush and sputter. Link nearly laughed at that. They would be a good couple- if they overlooked Daruk's words of wisdom that high schoolers shouldn't date. At least, Link thought that Mipha liked girls- he wasn't entirely sure, now that he thought about it. But being queer seemed to be the only thing their group had in common.  
Urbosa was on her phone- smiling wide enough to rival Mipha. She was probably texting her girlfriend... Buliara? Yeah, that sounded right. Daruk found a seat next to Sidon, playfully elbowing him. Sidon himself offered a dazed smile, still staring off with that spacey look in his eyes.

Look at how happy they are- they don't even care. No one really wants to know how you're doing; they just ask to be nice.

You're just annoying to them. Soon they'll just get rid of you.  
Just like Revali did.  
Just like everyone else in your life did too.

Trying to silence those thoughts, Link hopped up the stairs to his usual place at the top. He took out his lunch, and began to eat- feeling lonelier than ever before.

He didn't see Revali for the rest of the day. Not because he wasn't there, but because Link couldn't stand to see him.


	22. Part 2

Link didn't know when or how he had gotten here. Well, he did- but he wasn't sure why. Why he didn't ignore Revali's text, why he didn't turn him down when he asked if Link could come over.

Instead, he was here.

They had been at Revali's house, sitting in his room silently for nearly six minutes now. Link knew because he was watching the digital alarm clock on Jesse's dresser slowly tick upwards. The only sounds were those that came from other rooms in the house, their breathing, and the occasional rustle of clothes. Link had considered asking something three minutes ago- but hadn't been able to get up the courage. By now it had been too long sitting in silence.

Revali cleared his throat. "I'm... Sorry for ditching on you. That, really wasn't... It wasn't my intention." 

Relieved by him finally breaking the silence- Link relaxed, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine."

Revali seemed to relax a bit after that, but didn't seem like he had anything to say. It was strange- he was never this quiet. He had that same distant expression on his face that he only got late at night when they were talking, his eyes had a far off look.

Link, not wanting to lose the broken silence, quickly added. "How was your date?"

Pursing his lips, Revali avoided his eyes.

"Well, it was a date, right?" 

Revali winced.

"That bad?" Link regretted asking, but not really.

"No, it's... It's not that. I..." He pursed his lips, toying with one of his braids. "It was a date, but..."

Link leaned in a bit as Revali spoke quieter.

"It was Sidon." He blurted out- squeezing his eyes shut. "My date was with Sidon. We're back together."

Those words struck Link as if they were a blow to the heart- filling him with a deep, sinking feeling. Who had he been kidding? Revali and him would never end up as 'a thing.' He was stupid for keeping hope in that, and he was being self-absorbed and altogether a shitty friend.  
High schoolers shouldn't even date! Why had he been getting his hopes up?

Link swallowed his anger and pride. "So how was it?"

Revali flushed a deep red, turning his eyes away from Link. "It was... Good. We went down to the beach."

Link raised his eyebrows, shifting where he sat. "Don't you hate water?"

Revali's attention turned right back to Link at that- his eyes snapping wide open. "I am not, I-"

"Revali." Link interrupted.

"...what?"

"Just shut up and admit it."

Revali turned even redder at that- clenching his jaw tightly. "I... Fine. I am... afraid, of large bodies of water."

Link feigned shock. "First apologizing, now admitting? Who are you really?"

All his previous anger was gone, somehow. Revali had been spending good, productive time with Sidon. That was more important than him being butt hurt.

Revali gave a squinting glare before bursting into a smile. "Shut up, you ass." 

"Were you replaced by a sibling?"

"Shut up,"

"They look enough like you-"

"Link." Revali cut him off, staring at the floor.

"No seriously, what happened?"

Revali shook his head. "I did something that I don't enjoy for the sake of another person. Who am I indeed."

"But did you enjoy it?" Link leaned in, regretting that he chose to sit on Jesse's bed instead of by Revali.

"Oh no. I abhorred every second of being near the water." Revali stated, crossing his arms. "But... Being there with Sidon... It was worth it, I want to say. It makes me think that, perhaps, we can figure something out."  
"'You'd have to be honest with him." Link reminded.

"Yes, I would. And what if I was?" 

"...he'd have to believe you."

Revali took a deep breath. "Maybe I can get him to listen this time. He's eager to do things the right way this time, he's being far more open."

Link nodded. "He's a good kid."

Revali gave a questioning look, wrinkling his nose. "Don't call my boyfriend a kid, it's weird." 

"He's a freshman."

"Aren't we, technically?" Revali reminded.

"Oh shit."

At that Revali laughed, completely lost in it. His head was tipped back, and little snorts punctuated every little inhale. Smiling and happy like that, it only hurt more looking at him.  
Link knew that he had no chance- but that didn't make it any better.

"Alright, alright. Where were we?" Revali collected himself, still smiling wide.

***

It wasn't the same, hanging out with him after that. Revali always had things to say about Sidon- how he thought things really were going to work out this time. How this time he was listening more, and that he felt like he might be able to open up about things soon.  
Link frowned. It was always 'maybe soon' when it came to admitting things to Sidon. Revali would say that he would do it tonight, that it would happen- but a week passed with nothing. He was full of excuses too- that there hadn't been a good time, or that things would be weird- but it was clear what the real issue was.

Link picked at the skin of his wrist. He wasn't very good at being able to tell what people were thinking- but if there was one thing he knew, it was fear. The way Revali anxiously fiddled with his braids, his tightly clenched teeth, the flitting way that his bright eyes made their way around the room- it was all clear. Revali was afraid.  
Link nearly snorted. If anyone had told him even a month ago that Revali Gale was afraid of what people thought of him he'd laugh- but now it just seemed... Sad. He knew how bad it felt not being able to be honest- especially about important things, or with important people. Link could empathize with having to keep secrets so that loved ones wouldn't hate him. He wasn't sure how he could- but he knew that he knew that feeling well.

But looking over at the two of them... Link had to turn away because of how his stomach rolled, seeing the two of them together made him sick. They weren't even doing anything together- just sitting there. Revali had a faint smile on his face, one that Link could tell was real. Sidon looked like he was choking back a laugh.  
It was just seeing Revali with someone else, Link knew that. He didn't generally consider himself a jealous person, but it was strange how upset it made him feel. It was like seeing Revali with Nekk- it was the same kind of gut instinct.

Link made a point of looking at anything but the happy couple- focusing instead on the writing on his desk. He had noticed it a while ago- back when Revali had sat next to him, and Link had leant him a pencil. That felt so long ago- even though it had only been a matter of weeks. Now, he copied down the slanted cursive as best as he could into his notebook- the result far less graceful than the original. Link tried again and again, but he could never get the writing to look quite the same- or quite as good.  
There wasn't much he could do about his fine motor control- but regardless, Link kept trying. It was kind of soothing- trying to copy the smooth lines. The only part he could consistently get right was the happy little exclamation mark.

Link took a mental step back and looked at his work- the margins of his notebook covered in... Scribbles. He couldn't understand it any more in his handwriting than he could written on his desk. 'Gee yon meuer' was the closest he could understand. Maybe it was in a different language, or the weird, old English they had to read sometimes in literature. It didn't matter very much, anyway- it was just writing on a desk.

Link looked back up and over to where Revali sat, still smiling at Sidon. Promptly he snapped his attention back to the writing. Even if the writing didn't matter it looked happy- and he wanted to know more about it regardless.

***

Somehow, being at the Dorephan's house now felt even more wrong than it had felt at Revali's earlier in the week. Something about the tense way he stood in front of the door, the silence from within the house.

Mipha had asked him to come over, after he finished his homework. He knew that because he had checked his phone at least ten times by now to make sure that was what the message said.  
A cold breeze hit, and Link shivered. As it got further into fall it was getting chilly, and he regretted not pulling on a windbreaker. His hands were already freezing from the walk here.

The door flung open, Sidon on the other side. "Link! I wasn't expecting you! Come, come in."

Link smiled with a little wave, and stepped inside. 

"Are you here for-"

"Mipha invited me." Link explained before Sidon could finish whatever he was about to say.

"Oh, of course." Sidon nodded. "I have to go- doctors appointment. Mipha's in the kitchen."

Nodding his thanks and giving a little mock salute, Link slid off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. The tiled floor was cold under his feet, making him shiver even more.

Sure enough, there was Mipha. Her back was turned to him, and she was mixing something in a large bowl on the counter. 

Trying his best not to startle her, Link tapped her shoulder.

Despite his best efforts, Mipha stiffened and spun around, hitting herself with her braids and barely missing Link with the spatula in her hand.

With a sigh of relief, Mipha pulled out the earbuds she had in. "Oh, Link." She caught her breath. "You surprised me there."

"Sorry."

"No, no. I simply didn't here you come inside." She tapped the earbuds.

Link nodded.

"I was just about to put these cookies in the oven, could you help me with that?"

Link nodded again, and soon enough they were both scooping little balls of cookie dough onto sheet pans. In the oven they went, and they washed their hands. Few words were exchanged the whole time, and it was starting to worry Link.

"So... You've been quiet." Link finally forced himself to sign.

Mipha raised her eyebrows, still drying off he hands. "Sorry, I've- I guess there's been a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Mipha furrowed her brows, and turned her head away.

Link frowned. "Is it Zelda?"

He didn't want it to be Zelda. At least, it didn't seem like they had been fighting- but what if they had? That would be... It would be awful. 

"Oh, no." Mipha assured, putting the towel back on the fridge handle. "It's not Zelda."

Link swore he saw her blush at Zelda's name, saw something in the little twitch of her lip. He smiled at that.

"It's Sidon." She blurted out, then covered her mouth.

Eyes darting back and forth, Mipha seemed to be listening for something with the tilt of her head. 

"He's not here." Link remembered. "Doctors appointment?"

Mipha relaxed at that. "It's Sidon," she restated, quieter, but more firm. "I know, I'm too protective of him."

Link shook his head, and Mipha snickered.

"I'm not as bad as I was last year, I think. Moving to a new place is... Well, Daruk has nicknamed me 'Mom.'" She smiled at that, not really seeming bothered by the nickname. "It's been a lot for him, too."

Link raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess-" she inhaled. "We should go sit down."

Nodding in agreement, they both walked over to the dining room table. Despite the fact that only three people lived in the house, it was a large wooden table with eight chairs around it. Link always thought it looked a little too fancy- very intimidating. A lot of things in the Dorephan's house were like that.

"Explaining a bit about Sidon would make everything make more sense." Mipha started. "Well, family history- I guess. My father, he's... I won't say anything about his character, but... I should just get on with this, shouldn't I?"

Link said nothing, but tried to look encouraging.

"He was never married to my mother, and I never knew her. Sidon's mother was a different story." She paused, sucking in a breath and glancing towards the door. "She and my father were married for some years- since I was eight. Personally, I never quite... She was never my mother. But Sidon adored her. Still does, actually."

Mipha sighed at that, frowning a bit. "A few years ago things weren't working out between them. I saw it coming, and I... Never mind. It wasn't anyone's fault- just how things were." She swallowed. "But Sidon took it hard. In the end, his mother lost custody of him, since Father had been his legal guardian before the marriage. She has visitation rights, but she's never come by."

Link hadn't even thought about that. How they were half siblings, but only their father was in the picture. The family pictures in their house just had Mipha, Sidon, and their father.

"Sidon was crushed." Mipha continued, staring at her hands on the table. "Then we moved before last school year and he's... He's adjusted better, but he's constantly looking for some stability. I think, and Zelda agrees, that he just wants some proof that love is real."

Dead silence. The house was so quiet that Link could hear his own heartbeat.

"I'm scared that he's going after Revali again." Mipha admitted, finally looking up at Link. "And I saw how he was last year, we all did. He was an absolute wreck- completely heartbroken. I don't want him to go through that again."

Link nodded.

"Do you think... Do you think that he's...?"

Shaking his head, Link raised his hands quickly to sign. "They won't get back together."

Mipha raised an eyebrow. "You seem very confident."

Images of the locker room flashed through Link's mind, and he blushed.

"No, it's good." Mipha assured with a smile. "You could do with being more confident." 

"Not that," Link shook his head. "I... I walked in on Revali and Nekk making out in the locker room."

Eyes wide, Mipha gave one very slow nod.

"So I don't think they'll get back together." Link signed quickly.

But all Link could think about was how they had been smiling at each other, how Sidon had asked for advice, how they had gone on a date and Mipha didn't even know...

You're just a liar. You're only saying that so that she won't be angry at you.

You encouraged Sidon to go for it! You did this.

"Thanks, Link." Mipha touched his hand ever so slightly.

"Any time." Link signed quickly out of instinct, trying to hide his nausea. "Mom."

Mipha scoffed, but that soon turned into a small laugh.

"Alright, Little Guy." She shot back, Daruk's nickname for him sounding foreign on her lips.

"We should probably check on the cookies." Link signed, glancing over at the kitchen.

"Probably," Mipha agreed, rising from her seat. "They should be-"

The timer went off, startling them both.

"-almost done." Mipha finished, stifling laughter.


	23. Part 2

Link sat down where he normally did at the top of the stairs, a bit before any of the others got there. He didn't mind starting to eat alone- he knew they were coming, after all. Though... things had been a bit strained recently. He knew they could tell he was lying. People could always tell when he was lying.

They know, and they hate you for it.

Who was it he had been talking to who said that? Someone had told him he was a bad liar, was it a parent? Link didn't think so, but the memory was dim and foggy at best. He thought it was a woman- but he couldn't be sure. She had told him that he was a bad liar, that his face turned red and that he scratched his neck too much. Even now, avoiding scratching his neck when lying, he felt like it was given away easily.  
Though, trying to think about all of that made his head hurt, so Link went back to eating his sandwich.

What if they weren't coming?

They aren't coming, because they hate you. They hate you and Revali both.

The thought was too clear in his head. What if they had gotten fed up with him lying to them for so long? What if they knew he had been hanging out with Revali and now they thought that he hated them so they hate him back? What if they're not coming?

All of those thoughts were silenced, however, when Zelda rounded the corner and sat down on the stair a couple down from Link. She gave a smile and a little wave with the hand that wasn't currently holding her chickpea-covered salad. At least he didn't have to worry about them not coming anymore.

Unless they all hate you and are going to confront you about it once they all get here.

Or Zelda's just pretending to still be friends with you.

Or-

"Hey guys!" Daruk also joined them, not appearing to hate him.

See, shut up. Link told himself.

Finally relaxing against the wall, Link bit into his sandwich. He really had to stop doing this every day- it was exhausting. The same repeat thoughts always whirled around until everyone showed up.

Soon enough the others joined them- Urbosa and Mipha chatting amicably about a project Mipha was doing in art. Sidon followed not too far behind, and with him-

Revali.

The conversation died as they noticed him sit down next to Sidon. Guessing by their faces Link didn't think that they knew he was coming- or even that they were back together. Hell, Link didn't even know until the other week. Had it been so long ago? It felt like yesterday.

"What?" Revali set down his sandwich on his knees.

Zelda scowled, but said nothing. Mipha shot Sidon a questioning, concerned look. Sidon's eyes seemed to soften, begging her to be kind. 

Mipha smiled- sickly sweet and deadly fake. "I didn't know you were back together." 

Link bit his lip. That's because they weren't until recently- but he knew how Mipha was suspicious. Hell, she had even asked him about it. And he had known, and he had lied.

At least she hates you now.

...Especially since Sidon had been the one to break up with Revali. It made the whole thing look bad. He could see how Mipha thought Sidon was hiding it from her.  
Which, he was. He had lied more than Link about the whole thing.

"Well, we only just started talking about things again." Revali answered with one of his angering eye-rolls.

Except Link knew that wasn't quite true- but he stayed silent.

"Mmhm." Mipha raised her eyebrow, but said nothing else.

Zelda was still glowering. 

Silence resumed for a good while- other than the sounds of Daruk and Urbosa eating their lunch and chatting quietly about something that had happened in their history class. Link loved that about them- neither one could bother to be concerned by little things like this. It was a great quality- especially as everyone else stared daggers at each other. Mipha slowly ate her sandwich. Zelda picked at her salad. Revali still hadn't touched his food.

"I mean, we all thought that you were over him." Mipha whispered, but somehow it was worse to Link than that.

It dawned on Link that he had told her about Revali and Nekk when telling her how he and Sidon wouldn't get back together. But now... Now they were back together, and Mipha knew about Nekk. Which meant that she definately thought that Revali was just using Sidon for one purpose or another- when in reality Nekk was a rebound.   
Link questioned when the hell his life got so complicated. But since he told Mipha than Zelda knows- and the only thing stronger than Zelda's hatred of Revali is her loyalty to Mipha.

Revali moistened his lips, one hand coming up to toy with his braid. "Why would you say that?"

Zelda laughed. 

It was a terrifying laugh, one that send fear gripping Link's heart. It made him think of hands rough from dry skin- the sensation of fingers around his neck. The voice was almost worse than the hands. The choking feeling set in, but he tried to force himself to be calm. Picking at the skin on his wrist, he reminded himself of where he was. He was still here.

"The whole school knows, Revali." Zelda spat, still smiling.

"Knows what?" Sidon's eyebrows curled up in a question.

Revali started. "Nothing, it was-"

"It certainly wasn't nothing, I can assure you." Mipha said, and Revali paled.

"What is going on?" Sidon asked. "Revali?"

Revali pursed his lips. "I'll explain to you later."

Mipha raised her delicate eyebrows.

With a huff, Revali let out his breath. "The thing with Nekk? Actually happened."

"Oh." Sidon, unlike anyone else, seemed taken aback by this... Until he shrugged. "That was before we were back together, I can't be upset about that."

Mipha gave Sidon a look, as if to say they had to talk later, but said nothing more. Zelda raised an eyebrow, but returned to her salad. Revali still didn't touch his sandwich. To his credit, he stayed with them for the whole lunch period- made difficult by the fact that no one said a word.

***

Despite Revali's lack of words earlier, everything came flooding out the moment his bedroom door was shut. 

"Ugh, I hate them so much." Revali rolled his eyes, letting his posture drop. "Well- Zelda mostly."

Link shot him a sideways look.

"Okay- their not- no, they're still pretty awful. Zelda, the way that she thinks she's infallible! And how she never, she'd never admit to her own fault- she only points out others." Revali frowned, but then a sly smile broke out onto his face. "I bother her because she can't find fault in anything but a few of my choices."

Link furrowed his brows. "Don't your choices kind of define who you are?"

"Not necessarily." Revali's smile faded, and he messed with the end of his braid. "Sometimes they define who we want to be."

Raising an eyebrow, Link thought over what he said... And what he had seen from Revali. "You want to be seen like that?"

Revali opened his mouth as to speak, then remembering, closed it again. "Touché."

Revali sighed, tossing his braids back over his shoulder. "Zelda and I went to the same middle school- we even hated each other's guts then. I respect her intellect, but she really hasn't changed since then. It's a bit embarrassing."

Link smiled. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Revali crossed his arms.

Smiling bigger, Link leaned in. "Changed since then?"

Revali scowled. "I'd like to believe so."

"That's... Not very confidence inspiring." Link kept his position.

"It's hard to tell how much you've changed sometimes. It hits you once in a while but- you know? Things always just kind of feel... The same." Revali chuckled, but it didn't sound happy- far from it. "I believe that I've grown a great deal since then- and not just physically. A lot has happened."

Link nodded. "I was just teasing you, you know."

Revali thought about that for a second, a squinting frown taking his face. "You bastard."

Link tensed a bit, but knew from the sly smile on his face that he was joking. He let his shoulders relax again.

"I don't even remember middle school." Link admitted.

"Oh, I wish." Revali exclaimed, not missing a beat.

Link winced. "Revali?"

"What?"

"I was being serious."

"Oh." He didn't seem to know what to say about that, brows slightly furrowed.

"I have... Weird memory problems. I forget things a lot." Link explained, feeling his stomach roil as he did.

He wasn't sure why he admitted it then- but... Revali should know, just in case.

"Oh, okay." Revali shrugged. "But you won't forget about me, right?"

He smiled that electric smile- and Link could feel his heart trying to beat itself out of his chest.

"I don't think I could." He confessed with a smile, but Revali only laughed.

"Better not. You're the only real friend I've had in a long time." Revali elbowed him softly.

Link could only smile down into his lap, wishing Revali would smile at his like that again and again- that he would never forget that image.

"Kinda depressing. My only friend is an amnesiac- sounds like a book title, doesn't it?" Revali laughed more. "One of those depressing 'teen fiction' books where the protagonist kills herself in the end."

Link scoffed, and elbowed him back. "It better not be."

"Who knows-" Revali continued, voice theatrical and dumb. "Maybe it'll be a great novel that I'll write one day."

Link rolled his eyes. "You want to write a novel?"

"Well..." Revali trailed off. "No. But if I wanted to, it would be amazing."

"Of course it would."

"Don't sign it like that!" Revali snickered, lightly slapping Link's arm. "I am a decent writer, or at least, I make excellent scores in composition."

Having to agree with that, Link nodded. Revali made excellent scores in every section of every class he was in.

"You're not so bad yourself." Revali added. "Not as good as I am, but your writing has been pretty good."

Link raised his eyebrow at that, until he remembered that he did a lot of his homework with Revali.

"What did you get on that last report, anyway?" Revali asked.

Link got the sense that he didn't care a whole lot, but answered anyway. "I got an 88."

Revali nodded. "Not bad- I told you that that extra detail about the shoes was necessary."

Correcting what he thought earlier, Link sighed. Revali cared- but only because he had helped out. It was funny how like that he was sometimes; it never actually felt mean. Well, to Link, anyway.  
He could see how the others would hate it, though. It wasn't the most humble of personality traits. Speaking of the others...

"How are you and Sidon?" Link asked.

"Good." Revali answered reflexively. "Well, things have been better."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"You know how irritating it is when you do that?" 

Link shrugged. "Do what?"

"When you raise your eyebrow like that, you idiot." Revali rolled his eyes. "Anyway- things would be better without what happened at lunch earlier."

Revali yawned, and crossed his legs. 

Link winced, remembering Zelda's evil laugh. "Was he mad about the thing with Nekk?"

"Oh, no." Revali answered quickly. "He maintained the same answer- that it was between when we were dating, so I can't be blamed." He rolled his eyes.

"He's still putting you on a pedestal." Link stated.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

"But you're not telling him how you really feel, either." He added.

Revali shrunk at that, taking in a deep breath. "I don't tell anyone how I really feel. Except you."

Link brushed that off, but could still feel the trace of a smile pulling at his lips. "You know you have to, if this is going to work."

"I know, I know." Revali rolled his eyes.

Trying not to think too hard, Link just signed. "Revali?" 

He froze, then exhaled slowly. "Yes,   
Link?"

Bracing himself fit the answer, Link signed. "Do you really like Sidon?"

Neither of them said anything for a minute- literally. Jesse's clock on the nightstand ticked off a minute while they spoke no words.

Revali finally broke the silence. "Yes?"

What did that mean? Link raised an eyebrow as he still tried to decipher that answer.

Revali signed, shoulders slumping forward. "I... I'm pretty sure."

"That's not a very good answer."

"You don't think I already know that?" Revali snapped, but quickly reigned himself back in. "I do like Sidon. I think."

Link frowned. "You know, the others don't like you dating because they don't think you really care about Sidon. It's not because they hate you."

"I know they hate me." Revali said, voice cold but also... Bitter.

"How do you know that?"

"Well," Revali straightened his posture. "Zelda hates me at least, I know that. Which means that Mipha also hates me and everyone else because let's be honest, Mipha controls all of them."

Inhaling slowly, Link tried to make sense of that. Mipha did believe Zelda on most fronts, but Mipha didn't control them. Then again...

"I don't think Zelda really hates you."

Revali laughed at that. He really laughed- cold and mirthless, turning his face away.

"She does." He stated. "I know that much by the things she's said."

Link frowned. "Recently?"

"No," Revali admitted. "It's been a long time now."

"People change, you know."

"She hasn't given me a single reason to believe that she's changed." Revali crossed his arms. "And you don't know the things she said."

Link sighed, defeated. "You're right, I don't."

Nodding at that, Revali quickly changed the topic. "And I do like Sidon."

Raising his eyebrow, Link signed. "What do you like about him?"

"Well..." He thought about that for a moment. "He makes me feel good about myself. He's funny, and really cares about people. Stubborn, but he always listens to you all the way through."

Link nodded. "Then why can't you be honest with him, if you know he'll listen?"

Revali sighed. "We both know why."

They both sat on the bed in silence again, neither one sure of what to say.

"He'll figure out that something is wrong sooner or later." Link finally signed.

Revali snorted. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Link raised an eyebrow. "He's not dumb, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad of a liar, you know."

But all Link could think about was those conversations with Sidon, being dragged up to his room and having Sidon tell all about he and Revali. How worried Sidon was about him.

"He's already suspicious." Link signed.

"Well," Revali took a breath, then let it out. "I'll just have to give enough of the truth for him to believe that it's not bad."

What was he talking about?

"That what's not bad?"

Revali winced. "Did I say that?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

"That- you're just going to think I'm lying, aren't you?" 

"Pretty much."

Revali sighed. "Fine. I probably shouldn't have lied in the first place- I have an eating disorder. It really isn't bad, but it's followed me for... A long time."

Inhale. Exhale. Link had thought as much, but it felt so much worse coming out of Revali's mouth. Inhale. Exhale.

At least he was being honest.

"Is that-"

Revali cut him off. "And I have an issue with my bones that makes me shorter and makes my bones weak."

Link had no idea how to respond.

"So yeah, those are a little bit, let's say, worrying? What would happen if I told him?" Revali frowned. "I'm not scared he'd reject me, I'm scared he'd coddle me, or pity me."

He frowned, furrowing his brows and clenching his fists. "Thinking I'm delicate."

Link took in a breath. "But what if you don't tell him?"

Revali sighed, letting go of that tension. "Yeah, that too."

"But, I mean-"

Revali interrupted him with a groan. "Enough with Sidon for now, okay?"

Link gave in with a nod, hoping and praying that this would all be okay.


	24. Part 2

(Revali)

The anger rose in Revali's throat at that- pressure building like bile. For a moment he was afraid that he might actually vomit- but that fear quickly subsided. His lips curled, brows furrowing.  
He wasn't nauseous, he was angry.

"Stop patronizing me!" He growled, glaring daggers at Sidon.

Sidon tensed a bit at that- his eyes stretching wide. "I'm not patronizing you, I'm just trying to-"

Revali interrupted without a care. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help."

"Is that not what you're doing? Asking for help?" 

He almost felt bad for Sidon- for how terribly wrong he was.

I'm fine. I don't need help- not now, not ever. I can deal with this on my own. But those aren't the words to leave his mouth.

"No! Of course that's not what I'm doing, I'm dealing with things-" Revali drew in a shaky breath. "And maybe it's not the healthiest-"

Outraged, Sidon interrupted. "What you're doing to yourself isn't healthy at all, Revali-"

He reached forward to comfort Revali- but he took a step back.

"I'm doing just fine!" Tears threatened his eyes. "Everything is just fine, I'm doing alright you don't have to be Iike this."

"I want to help!"

Revali laughed, cold and mirthless. "No, you don't."

"Yes, yes I do, Revali, I care about you and don't want you to run yourself into the ground like this!" Sidon talked in equal parts with his hands and his voice, his body tense.

In Revali's eyes he just kept getting bigger and bigger- and suddenly he was too tall, too strong. His entire body tensed, shutting down. It wasn't time to be fighting with him.  
Revali could feel his heart hardening in his chest.

"I'm not running myself into the ground." He stated- voice cool.

"Than what is all this?" Sidon gestured about them. "Would you say that this is healthy? Starving yourself? Drinking-?"

Fear gripped Revali's stomach. "What do you know about the alcohol?" 

"Enough." Sidon solidly stated, then continued on. "You've been intentionally putting yourself in harms way-"

"Don't talk to me about danger. I'm fine- I've been doing this kind of thing for a long time." He fluffed his hair, trying to keep his eyes off Sidon.

Sidon looked down at him as if he was broken- and Revali hated it. He hated the pity he saw in his eyes, he hated every once of it.

"... How long?" Sidon nearly whispered, voice soft and sad.

Revali glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"How long have you done this to yourself?" Sidon closed the space between them, taking Revali's hands in his. "Darling-"

"Don't-" he wrenched his hands out of Sidon's grasp. "Call me that. Not now, not ever. I'm done with this."

"What do you mean?"

He glowered.

"Revali, what do you-"

"I'm done with this!" He shouted, his voice cracking. "I'm done with your worrying, and never taking me seriously, never taking my 'no' as an answer! I'm sick and fucking tired of you treating me like some delicate thing, like I may break at and moment! I'm done with your pity, Sidon Dorephan! If I say I'm fine I'm fine, alright? We. Are. Finished."

"Revali, wait-"

"Or do you not respect that decision either?" Revali's eyes burned. "What will it take to get you to leave me alone!" His voice started quiet, peaking into a yell.

Tears bubbles at his eyes, beginning to flow down his cheeks. His makeup smeared and ran.

"I-" Sidon took a deep breath, lowering his head. "I'm sorry. I will go- but I want you to know that I still care about you. I'll always be your friend."

Revali couldn't see the tears in his eyes, or the way his lower lip quivered. All he could see was red- the protective walls he had thrown up against this kind of feeling. His chest felt cold.

"And? Why should I care?" He blinked back his tears, calming his body until he was still as a statue. "Did you think I actually cared about you?"

That was the final straw- and Sidon let the sob that was boiling in his throat loose. Revali held his ground- his face stony and cold. He wouldn't be affected by this. He wouldn't let himself be.

He ignored the hole growing inside him, devouring him from the inside out.

"Goodbye, Revali." Sidon choked out as he turned to leave, passing Jesse on his way out.

Revali couldn't bring himself to care- such was the anger rolling through his head. He only reached over and grabbed the 'water' bottle by the side of his bed, taking a long swig to calm his headache. Soon the familiar numb feeling set in- and he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Finally it hit that Sidon was gone- Sidon who he thought he wanted. Sidon who he made leave, who he told that he didn't care about. Tears began to roll freely down Revali's face until he fell asleep- still in his clothes, his makeup, and his regret.  
He knew the answer to Link's question now: he did care about him. More than he wanted to admit. Revali wondered if he could have loved him, but instead there was this.

Sidon had just asked if he was alright, and Revali... He had only answered. And Sidon had responded like anyone else would have: poorly.  
Then Revali pushed him away.

His bedroom door opened with a long creak. "You're glad mom isn't home- she'd skin you alive over hearing things like that."

"Go away, Jesse." Revali waved her away weakly, still lying on his back, bottle still in hand.

"This is my room too, you know."

Revali rolled over onto his side, hiding his face in his pillow. "I said go away."

Jesse frowned. "I'm not going away until you text somebody."

Revali turned to face her. "Why?"

Rolling her eyes, Jesse took a couple of steps closer. "'Cause I can't trust you alone, idiot."

Revali could feel his blood boil at that- the anger rising with the color in his face. "I'm not going to fucking kill myself over some- boy, you know."

"Great." Jesse gave a dull smile. "Than having someone come over won't be a problem."

Revali flopped backwards into his bed again. "I'm drunk."

"Yeah, and?" She scoffed. "Aren't you always?"

"Jesse." He made half-closed eye contact. "I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"What about your friend, the little squishy one?"

Jesse thought for another second, and Revali could feel himself shrinking in on himself.

"Link?" She finally got the name.

Revali mulled over his options. Either sit here for copious amounts of time with Jesse stopping himself from crying, or call Link and possibly never be able to talk to him again for shame. Revali looked up at Jesse again and-

"Fine, I'll text him."

***

When Link got the text, he was about to get ready for bed. There were other messages- but Revali's name jumped out at him from the screen.

Revali: Can you come over?

Revali: I need you

Link's eyes widened at that- not sure how to take that kind of information. After the whole thing before? After blowing him off for Sidon? Link could feel himself desperate to go back to him, but at the same time he almost didn't want to.

It's just a stupid little grudge, Link reminded himself. And Revali needs me.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Link put his hoodie back on. Of course, he wasn't allowed out at this time of night- he'd have to sneak out.  
Link's stomach rolled. He knew that he had done it before- he just wasn't sure when. It didn't matter now- what mattered was sneaking out of his aunts house without any of them noticing him. 

When had this become his life?

He wouldn't think about that now. For now all that mattered was the fact that his window opened out onto the roof, so he could climb out decently- the real question was how to get down from there. Link shivered, but not from the cold. It would be easiest to get down on the left side of the house- the grass was thick over there and he probably wouldn't die if he hit his head there.

Link bit his lip, unable to believe that he was doing this. For Revali, no less. It was a long way down from the edge of the eve to the grass, and he wasn't confident that a fall like that wouldn't break his ankles. That would be bad- he couldn't imagine...

"Link, what happened?" Kaysa's imaginary voice in his head asked.

"I broke both of my ankles." Link's thought-voice replied.

"How did you do that?" 

"Trying to sneak out. I jumped off the roof."

Yeah, that was not a conversation Link would have. For a second he debated going back inside, but he couldn't. Squeezing his eyes shut, Link imagined once more the text message. The way Revali said that he needed him.  
It wasn't a long walk to Revali's house- he could make it there pretty easily. He would have to. Revali was his friend- one of his only friends, even if he wasn't a very good one. He had to be there for him.

Sucking in a deep breath, Link sat on the edge of the roof, placing his hands on the edge. No, he couldn't do it like that- but he had to lower himself at least a little bit, that way he didn't break his ankles entirely. Letting out his deep breath, Link turned himself around, putting his hands at the edge. Carefully, he crept his feet backward until they were on the very edge.

Here goes nothing.

Link put most of his weight into his arms and forced his feet to slide the rest of the way off of the roof. Fear struck it's way into his heart at the feeling- hanging from his arms from the roof.   
It was still a long ways down- and Link couldn't hold on to the rough shingles of the roof for much longer. Before he lost his courage, he let go.

The drop was terrifying- leaving Link's stomach feeling like it was still up on the roof. Hitting the ground was worse- a hard shock to his ankles then falling to the ground. The grass was slippery from the rain they had gotten earlier, and now it soaked into the butt of his jeans. 

Take a deep breath. Let it out. Another.

Link did a quick inventory of his body. His butt certainly wasn't comfortable- but it didn't hurt like something was wrong. He hadn't even considered breaking his tailbone as a possibility before, but he was very grateful that he had not done that. His stomach was still upset, but nothing major. His hands were a little bit scraped up from the rough tiles on the roof.  
Touching his ankles, Link was able to determine that they weren't broken- they only hurt from the initial shock. It was no problem for him to pull himself to his feet. 

Link: I'll be right over.

Shoving his phone into his hoodie pocket, Link got up. It was colder than he had anticipated, but a jacket would have made him louder. Plus, the cool breeze was almost welcome, in a way. It distracted from the greasy feeling of his bangs against his forehead and the pounding of his heart.

Why did Revali need him? Was everything okay? Link was scared for his friend, but tried not to think of too many nightmare scenarios. Revali was okay enough to text him, which meant he probably wasn't physically injured. So... That was a good thing.  
It didn't give much solace, though. Link wasn't as worried about Revali being physically okay as he was worried about him being mentally okay. He was probably just breaking down a little bit, but he was on his way. Revali had been okay enough to send those texts.

It'll be fine, Link told himself. It'll all be just fine.


	25. Part 2

Link could feel his gut tightening as they got closer and closer to school. Tera chattered in her bubbly way as she drove- criticizing other drivers, commenting on the weather, talking about how her job had been recently- Link toned it out pretty quickly, but her talking was welcome. He didn't know if he could face the silence.

You fucked it all up.

It wasn't until late Friday night, after he snuck back into his own house, that Link realized that Sidon had texted him too- asking for advice or comfort or something- Link didn't know how he hadn't seen the texts.

He was too focused on Revali, that's why. Too focused on how he needed him to notice that Sidon needed him too.

If Link tried to excuse himself he could say that Sidon had other people to turn to- Mipha and Urbosa and Daruk, and perhaps Zelda even- but that didn't change the fact that he had come to Link. He could also argue that Revali had Jesse- but he knew that wasn't the same.

He could defend himself by saying that Revali was slobbering drunk and a mess when he got there, but that would be putting Revali down. Anything he said in that realm would be putting Revali down.  
Plus, from what incoherent babbling Link was able to discern, Revali was the one who ended it. 

Sidon had been dumped, and he wasn't there for him. End of line.

They came to the school too quickly- the dread weighing Link down in his seat. Despite that, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door- nearly melting out of the car as he tried to put off going inside. The building with it's strange pillars looked more imposing than ever. His blood felt like lead in his veins, holding him down.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to be late." Tera urged, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

At least his Aunts didn't hate him.

Until they find out that you snuck out last night.

With that, Link grabbed his backpack and plunged ahead.

***

Mipha's telltale red braids wove their way through the hallway, right beside Link as he made his way to class. She didn't seem to notice him, so Link gave a little wave.  
She didn't see him or ignored him- but either way she sped up as she kept going.

Link slowly lowered his hand. Why would she wave, after all? He had just ignored her little brother when he needed him. He deserved to just be ignored.

With a deep breath he kept going, not bothering to think about that anymore.

***

Link felt like he saw their faces everywhere. He saw Zelda on his way to Science, Urbosa and Daruk talking with the office about something. None of them spoke to him, none of them even batted an eye. Even when he saw Mipha again before lunch- nothing.

Pulling his lunch out of his backpack, Link sat down at his regular place at the top of the stairs. He was there first- like he normally was- but time was passing and no one came. Not even Daruk.  
The noise from the cafeteria was soft, but Link could still hear the general commotion. It was always like that but the noise felt especially loud today- no cheerful chatter to cover it up.

They weren't coming. Link couldn't be any more sure of that fact than he was- he could feel it in his soul. They never wanted to sit on the stairs anyway- Urbosa just suggested it because she saw Link struggling with all the noise. After they had done so much for Link he had just gone and let Sidon down. Was that really all he was? All he had ever been to them was an inconvenience, ever after everything.  
They weren't coming. Link knew that.

Then all at once they rounded the corner.

Link's heart jumped as they came into view- whether more of relief, fear, or dread he didn't know. He couldn't meet any of their eyes- not like he normally could- but even more shame hung over his shoulders.   
Sidon looked like a mess, he noted with a heavy heart. His hair was disheveled, pulled into one messy braid with half of it still trailing loose. His eyes looked puffy. His shirt was only half-tucked in, and not in the artful way that Revali was so fond of on him.

Revali... Link hadn't seen Revali practically at all today. He knew that he was at the school, but he had been very quiet. He probably had a killer hangover from last night. That would most certainly account for how he hadn't answered a singe question in class.

Link shook his head, forcing himself back into the moment. They all sat down as they normally did- Urbosa closest to him, then Daruk, Zelda, Mipha, and Sidon. Sidon sat very close to Mipha- making it clear that they were siblings. Link wasn't sure how he had missed some of their similar features before- high cheekbones; wide, round eyes; and lips drawn into the thin line of disappointment.

But looking at Sidon... Had he really taken it that hard? The breakup was rough, yes- but was he that affected? He didn't have much hope their relationship would turn out, even when things were going steady for a little while there. But Sidon, always Sidon looking for the best in everyone and everything. He was crushed by the whole thing.  
And it had to have been bad. Seeing Revali had proven that much.

Then Sidon's eyes met his- looking at him with a questioning look. Suddenly, all he could see in his head were those text messages, read aloud by Sidon's voice.

"Can I come over?" His accent lilted at the end, voice nearly breaking. "I need to not be alone right now."

Link had never responded, and he didn't feel like he could respond now. The dryness in the back of his throat felt overwhelming, only matched by the quiver of his hands. He rested them on his thighs as if to say 'Be Still.'

Those eyes, still staring into his soul. They were crushing him, strangling him, burning into his soul. 

His hands jumped, tapping fingers against his thighs. Link's priorities were all wrong- they had to be. Because Sidon was down there almost crying, and it was his fault. He could have been there for him, but he wasn't, and now everything was all wrong, wrong, wrong.  
But Revali was there too, and he couldn't have just left him- Link didn't know what Revali would have done without him. He certainly wouldn't have changed out of his clothes, taking off each item carefully and folding it on a neat stack on the dresser. Link hadn't even been focused on how much of Revali's skin he was displaying, he was just helping out his friend. Revali wouldn't have looked around for a comfortable pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt to sleep in, and he wouldn't have gone to bed without complaint.

No, Revali needed him there. But did Sidon need him more? Was Link just making excuses as to why he wasn't with Sidon because he likes Revali? Was that really the only reason.

Sidon wasn't staring anymore, but Link could feel those eyes on him. No, not those eyes. Different eyes, dark green and devoid of mercy. He remembered those eyes, the way they told him he was a bad liar. The hands followed the eyes, wrapping around his throat and choking him, telling him how evil and wrong he was. Scratching at his throat was no use- those dry, cracked hands held their grip tight on him.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

The pressure of bile began to grow in his throat, choking him further. Air was impossible, his body was starting to feel like it was shutting down from lack of oxygen. 

Springing up from his seat on the stair, Link hurried as fast as he could down the hallway, through to the bathroom. He had to get there quickly, his mouth was beginning to water: a telltale sign that he was about to puke. Barely making it into the stall, Link heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet until nothing came out, and then longer. His throat burned and his eyes stung, the long bits of his hair dipping the ends in the water.

He needed you, Link's voice echoed.

He needed you, and you weren't there.

You finally had friends! You've wanted friends for all your life and here, now, you messed it all up. Imaging telling that to your younger self, who was bullied until he tried to run away.

Link dry heaved again.

Imagine telling that to your younger self, who cried and begged some higher power for someone to talk to. Who took the world alone, with no one to help.

Impossibly, more bile trickled up from his throat, burning his mouth.

Imagine having to tell that to her- him- you, as you prayed for deliverance from the awful house you were stuck in, that awful woman with her sandpaper hands and iron-clad voice.

Heaving produced nothing now, but tears spilled down Link's face.

And you messed that up. You messed it all up- they're all gone now. Sidon will ask you in his innocent voice, "Why weren't you there?" And you will have to say that it was because you were comforting the cause of his pain, the one who hurt him.

He won't believe me, Link tried to convince himself.

He won't, but Zelda will. So will Mipha. And Urbosa, who sees more than most people whenever she looks at a situation. She already knows you've been with Revali, that you've been his friend.  
They'll hate you for it. There was an easy choice- Revali is a terrible person! Aptly named The Walking Terror and you, you turn your back on your friends for him.   
You've become a terror yourself.

Link didn't heave again, but the tears refused to stop falling. Leaning over the toilet, slumped and sobbing, he stayed there until the bell rang.

At some point he got up. He didn't know when, or how. Only that he did because he wasn't decaying on the bathroom floor. He washed off his face, and cleaned the tips of his hair as well as he could. Deep breaths. Inhale, Exhale. 

You're okay, Link tried to tell himself, but it didn't feel true.

Feeling more than a little stupid, he raised his hands to sign to himself in the mirror.

"It's better when you're alone," he started, tears welling in his eyes and making it difficult to see. "Because then, there's no trouble. You wouldn't have gotten into this mess if you hadn't talked to anyone. You could be fine."

Stopping only to wipe his eyes, Link brought his hands back again.

"If you ignore all of them, things will be okay. It'll be boring, but you'll make it through the year. You can do this." His hands shook, and he didn't believe the words.

Link could feel his phone buzzing, but he ignored it. Straightening his posture, once more he wiped his eyes. 

Everything will be okay.

You'll be alone.

Yes, but that will make it okay.

***

Class passed, hollow. Link surprised himself with how completely empty he felt, as if everything left inside him had run over and emptied itself in the bathroom. He was too tired now to be angry, too resolved to care what they thought about him.

What did he care what they thought of him, anyway? All his life at school that he could remember, he was alone. That wasn't about to change.

Except it had changed, and however dimly he could remember the good times they all spent together. Good conversations on the stairs, Daruk talking with his mouth full and Zelda laughing too loud. Game nights spent at Urbosa's or Daruk's, all crowded around a board game or a deck of cards. The one of Sidon's swim meets he had gone to, and they all cheered so loud it took him an hour to calm down in the bathroom; but still after all that he was smiling.

All those times seemed... Dim, now. It was like they had faded out, leaving only Link sitting alone in his empty history classroom. He wasn't sure why everyone was gone from around him, they just were. Maybe he had forgotten them, too.   
The words written on his desk were jarringly dark, pencil contrasting against the pale surface. Their happy slant and rounded cursive letters made something feel broken, the exclamation point leaving Link feeling that much more alone. But still, all the good times and exclamation points seemed oddly dim, as did the rest of the classroom around him. Not even Mr. Gaebora was there, surprisingly. Was this all in his head? Where was he?

Bringing his hand up to the back of his neck, Link scratched hard. Nothing changed- he was still sitting in his cold history classroom with no one around him. His textbook was still on his desk under his notebook, and his backpack was still tucked up with his legs. Idly, he lowered his hand to pick at his wrist instead. The sensation brought nothing back- if this was a delusion, it was a good one. 

A sudden thought came into Link's head, and he pulled out his phone. On it was displayed the time- twenty minutes past when sixth hour should have ended.

How long had he been sitting here?

Also on the screen were texts and text, messages from Sidon and from Daruk, and a fair amount from Mipha as well.

How funny, Link thought to himself. They're still pretending we're friends. All those good times? They happened years ago now. It's weird that they would be so worried about him now, after so long had gone by. 

Silence. It was like there was nothing there for Link, in that moment. The universe and his head aligned for one moment of true quiet. Suddenly he had a desire to look around, to make sense of the time he was living in now.

The walls of the classroom were pale blue, but dirty near the edges and the trim. Stuck, pinned, and hung from every available piece of wall was some poster or sticker or flag. Underneath him, his desk wobbled a bit whenever he moved. Beneath that the dark green carpet was covered in crumbs and little scraps of torn notebook paper. Idly he wondered who else was in this class with him, and if they were the ones who made such a mess.  
At the front of the classroom there was a whiteboard, which doubled as a weak projector screen. Next to it hung a sad world map, worn down over the years so that you could see what routes had been traced across its surface most often. To the left of the desks was the teachers large desk; covered in knickknacks and a placard that read 'Mr. Gaebora.'

That's when it all hit again, like a punch to the gut. Time hadn't passed, but Link was here alone. Alone, past class time and with no one beside him. No, he had pushed everyone away.  
Mr. Gaebora, Revali's voice speaking to him as he puked. He had just puked- he could taste the bile on his tongue. Was that just a few minutes ago? No, more had happened with Revali since then and everything surrounding him was clear as crystal. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he couldn't stop them.

He remembered it all, for better or for worse.

The bell rang.


	26. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic over the next few weeks- whenever I'm in an area with good enough wifi I'll post? It's all in the air.

Link's gut was full of guilt and his eyes were full of tears as he trudged home in the cold. He had texted Kaysa that he didn't need a ride- that he wanted to walk. 

After that breakdown, he didn't think he could talk to anyone- even signing. His brain was all mush and his hands shook.

But she had seemed positive- maybe she was happy that he was getting out more. Maybe she was happy because she thought that he would be walking home with friends who lived nearby- Daruk wasn't too far, after all. Maybe she was happy because she thought that her foster child was finally being normal for once in his miserable life and that he wasn't just being-

Link wiped his eyes. His tears were making it too hard to see the sidewalk beneath him. Everything was covered in a thick coating of leaves- usually one of his favorite times of year. Instead, it had rained all through the night, leaving the leaves which could have been crunchy nothing but dull colored mush that soaked through Link's old yellow converse. The murky liquid was slowly turning them a bleak, muddy brown. He had other shoes, but he liked these ones because they were familiar- they fully understood his feet. He didn't even know when he got them- but then again... Never mind.

He had remembered too much earlier, and he wasn't about to bring it back.

Link knew that he was trying to distract himself by thinking about his shoes- but the betrayed looks from his friends still played back in his mind. Zelda's questioning glare. The hurt in Sidon's wide eyes. The disappointment Mipha held on her face. He couldn't have even looked at Urbosa and Daruk if he had wanted to- it simply would not have been possible. They were too much... Too Much like older siblings that maybe he had but couldn't remember. So he ran.  
He ran away because that was all he knew how to do when things got bad: run away and forget. This time he really wished he could forget- it was all his fault, they had all trusted him and he failed them. He betrayed them by choosing Revali's needs over their's and now they'll hate him forever. For once, Link was glad he shared very few classes with them- it'll make them all the easier to avoid.

It would hurt- but it would be easier. He couldn't give up Revali, not when he needed him so badly. So he kept on trudging through the leaves, shivering slightly from the brisk wind that cut through his hoodie. The cold seemed especially harsh today; shivers had been attacking him ever since he left the school in a daze.   
No, before then. He always shook like this after he vomited, and now his stomach was restless with the lack of food. His appetite, however, did not match his stomach's needs, and he was more inclined to follow it.

Startled out of his thoughts by stepping in a puddle, Link nearly slipped and fell. Wet and marshy, the leaves had slid beneath his feet.  
Shaking his head and shivering once more, Link continued on.

***

Revali: (Hey can you come over?)

Link received the text as soon as he entered the house, kicking off his soaked shoes.

Link: (Just a minute, I'll ask.)

It was a relief to get a text from Revali- Link didn't think that he could initiate a conversation like that. He hated asking for things, so to hear that he was needed by Revali was good.   
Especially after he had ruined everything with any of the other people who would ever want to be around him- but Link didn't want to dwell on that. 

The trick would be finding one of his aunts- Tera was probably home, but he didn't know for sure. Neither of their cars were in the driveway, but the door had been unlocked. Then again, Tera was often forgetful- she never remembered details like locking the door, or turning off the lights. Mija endlessly teased that Tera would be the death of them all because she left the stove running.  
A note on the microwave read that she had gone grocery shopping- and that she would be back soon. With a smile, Link searched for the pad of pink sticky notes and the pen she had used for her note, writing his own;

(I'm at Revali's house if you need me - Link)

It took a while to figure out what to write- and a longer while trying to write so that it would be legible. In the end, his name trailed down the side of the note and his r's, u's, and v's all looked the same- but it would be okay. One of them would text him if they were worried. 

Link: (Yeah, I'll be right there.)

Revali responded with a red heart, and Link squished his soggy feet back into his sneakers. Whipping on a windbreaker, he rushed out the door.  
It wasn't too long of a walk to Revali's house- he had gone many times now, after all- he had the route well memorized by this time. And now that he had a positive goal in mind his steps felt a little lighter- even though his shoes were still soaked. It was easier to walk this way, focused on Revali rather than the friends he was leaving behind.  
But as soon as he was feeling good about knowing the way the familiar guilt set in. By going to Revali, wasn't he just further betraying the rest of his friends?

Sidon's eyes still stared, and Link shuddered.

Were they even his friends anymore? Link wasn't sure. Either way, Link continued to trudge through the leaves. Absently, he opened his phone again, opening the same conversation he had stared at for hours just that morning.

Sidon: (Can I come over?)

Sidon: (I need to not be alone right now.)

Before that were the same easygoing texts- asking for answers on homework, Sidon's terrible jokes, the normal things that used to go on between them. After that were worried texts, asking if he was alright and such. Briefly he wondered if they were sincere, or if he just didn't want to look like a bad guy. Link could feel his shoulders sag. Texts with the others had been just the same- so terribly normal that it made his heart ache. But Revali...

Revali always texted that he needed him- or something like that. That they should see each other. Link liked that about him, he never wanted to have a conversation over a device where they couldn't completely understand each other. Link had such a hard time knowing what people meant over text- the emoji's, the lack of punctuation, how was he supposed to know how those words were really said? It was hard to put the right words down into letters.   
Those texts. Can you come over? Do you want to hang out? Link never felt like there needed to be a certain answer to those- Revali was okay even if it was a no. He liked that. Sidon always sent a frowning face, or some other sign of displeasure. Revali would just say okay.

Not sure how he was feeling anymore, Link slid his phone back into his pocket and kept walking.

***

"Wow, you look like shit." Jesse's voice answered Link at the door.

She shifted her weight to her right hip, leaning against the doorframe. The large step it took to enter the doorway put her far above Link; though with her height she would have towered over him anyway. All of the Gale's were tall- except Revali. He hated that.  
Of course, they all seemed like giants to him.

Link shrugged with an awkward smile, unsure of what else to say.

"Glad you're here, though. Bird's been having it rough these days.

Bird? Link raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

Jesse gave a puzzled expression back before rolling her eyes. "Revali. We call Revali Bird."

Link nodded. "Should I?" He signed, but with better thought whipped out his notebook to ask.

Jesse laughed. "I know sign, for one. And two- never call him that. He hates it."

Blushing awkwardly, Link tucked the notepad back into his pocket. "Why?"

Jesse shifted her weight again, looking up at the top of the doorframe. "Eh, who knows? He's always grumpy like that."

Link could tell there was something more, but when Jesse moved out of the doorway he dropped in favor of coming inside.

"You can hang up your jacket there, or... Wait. You're been here before. Never mind." She swung the door shut and left Link alone in favor of striding quickly up the stairs.

Well- time to find Revali, he guessed, shrugging off his jacket and hanging in on one of the very tall pegs. Tiptoes and reaching his arms up were necessary to reach up that high.

Honestly he had expected Revali to answer the door, but that was no problem. Right now the problem was the guilt sliding down his chest as he walked further inside.

With every step you turn your back on them more and more.

They really cared about you when they sent those texts, but now? You're just testing their limits.

They hate you for this.

Link kept on, damp socks leaving a trail across the hard floor as he dragged his feet.

***

"Oh, you actually showed up."

When Link pushed the open door he was met with Revali lying on his back, sprawled out on the floor. That wasn't what he expected at all.

"I said I'd be here, didn't I?" Link signed, sure confusion was written all over his face. 

At least, confusion is what he was trying for. He might have just looked angry. Part of him almost felt angry- at himself, not Revali.

"I heard what happened, people talk." Revali explained, bored.

"What'd they say?" Link was trying not to care too much but now he was just pushing thoughts through his mind.

"Eh, not much really." Revali sat up, and reached for a water bottle. "You ran off from the stairs, crying. So distracted that you went into the women's room to puke. Then you wandered into World History late, but didn't seem to notice anyone asking you questions. You looked like hell."

Revali yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "You stayed there after the bell rang, and Paya said that you never showed up at your stuffy hall. After school I saw you walking home- no, shuffling home, still crying."

Link swallowed. The matter-of-fact way Revali spoke made this sound like a history lesson, not a breakdown he had not even a day earlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive. Come, sit." Revali patted the floor in front of him.

Link sat down, his body on autopilot following whatever commands he was given.

"Wondering why we're sitting on the floor?" Revali assumed, taking a swig from the bottle.

Link nodded. It felt weird knowing that Revali knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I felt guilty over ruining all of your relationships so I decided to work out to relieve some stress, got too tired and dizzy, and I didn't get back up." Revali said all in that same, bored monotone.

Link raised an eyebrow. Revali didn't just... Admit, things like that.

Revali dangled the water bottle in front of him. "Makes me honest."

Link sucked in a breath, but didn't reply.

Revali went to take a sip, but decided against it. "I'd apologize for everything, but I don't think it'd really matter." 

"Why not?" 

Revali offered him the bottle. "It wasn't something I did; you chose to go to me. And yeah- they're probably really pissed at you. But could I have prevented that?" 

His English teacher called those 'rhetorical questions.' Link hated those, but he had to admit Recali was right. The words shifted in him like sandbags on pulleys, ultimately weighing him down.  
He refused the drink.

"No, I couldn't have. You came to me when I asked. But I'm here for you now, if you need me." Revali awkwardly rubbed Link's knee, his motions a little sloppy.

"How are you doing?" Link asked, unsure of what else to do.

"Just fine." 

Revali screwed the cap onto the water bottle, then threw it halfway across the room, onto a pile of clothes. His clothes. Revali was never this messy, what happened? Well, Link knew exactly what had happened.

"I meant after last night." Link signed with a frown.

"Oh yeah, that." Revali sighed, glancing around the room. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Link hesitated. He didn't want to ask, not really. But at the same time... Curiosity won out.

"Revali, what happened?" His hands were a flurry of sharp movement, blurting out every motion.

It was Revali's turn to frown, face scrunching and shoulders hardening. "What do you mean?"

He couldn't lose his courage now. "Last night. What happened with you and Sidon?"

Slow inhale. 

"I had him over, and we were talking." Revali admitted, trying to maintain his bored tone. "He asked me something, and I decided that this was it. I said that I had trouble with food, that I had for years. And..."

His voice cracked, but his face kept its stony exterior. "He proved me right. He panicked. I didn't even tell him about the disease, and he already knew about the alcohol. But he lost it, asking if he cold do anything and if I was okay, and then he-" Revali ground his teeth. "He told me I was beautiful- perfect, and that I didn't need to change."

Link furrowed his brows. "What's so-"

"I wasn't what he said." Revali snapped, lips turned into a frown. "It was how he said it, like it was a lie. Sidon's lied to me before, lied for me more often. I couldn't take that from him."

Swallowing, Revali stiffened his posture once more. It seemed like a battle to keep himself upright.

"So I yelled. I screamed. I told him that I didn't need him- that much is true. I told him that I never really loved him." He sighed, finally giving in and letting his shoulders slump.

Silence hung over them for what felt like hours, but was only really a few moments.

"Stay with me?" Revali broke the quiet, swallowing hard. "I don't want to get wasted again tonight.

Link nodded, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

***

Revali couldn't sleep- the air felt heavy in his lungs as he lay awake on his bed- staring blankly at the textured ceiling.

What was he doing?

He knew who he had been up to this point- he was confident he could tell everyone the trope he played. He was perfect- in sports, grades, in appearance- hell, even when it comes down to sex. He's the one who got away, or maybe just the one who no one believes you slept with. Either way- Revali had designed himself to be someone who would not be forgotten. His archery records would stand for a long time- he was confident in that fact for certain. And he just transferred schools too- so when it came down to the season, he would be known for his amazing archery and not for-

Fuck. It all came back to killing himself, didn't it.

Glancing over to his side, Revali checked that Link was still asleep in Jesse's bed. Sure enough- he was passed out cold. His face looked so small when he was peaceful like that- surrounded by blankets. His hair was messy and fell over his face, but in an endearing way.

He couldn't do that- he wanted to be around with Link. He's got Link right where he wants him- it's so simple. All he has to do is play his cards right and he has him.  
But for how long?  
How long will Link want him? The good ones never last long, after all. Those are the only times the other person breaks up with Revali instead of vice versa. A bitter thought shot back to Sidon- but he shrugged it off.

But Link already knows.

He knows what kind of a mess Revali typically is- how he looks with his hair down and no makeup. He knows the kind of things he does to distract himself from the stress. Hell, he even knows about the eating disorder. Maybe he would stay. Maybe.

But he doesn't know all of it.

He doesn't know the full extent of his behavior- just how desperate he gets. He doesn't know about the hospitalizations, the attempt-

He can't know.

The realization struck Revali as he saw Link's delicate lashes flutter above his perfectly pink cheeks. He's too... He's too small. He wouldn't be able to handle it all, if Revali was honest with himself. He probably won't even want to be around him for much longer- it won't be long until Link starts to get scared, or too concerned. He's so sweet- Revali didn't want to hurt him.

He makes you happy, Revali thought to himself, looking over the soft pink of Link's lips. 

Looking at Link, being around Link at all did make him happy- more happy than he'd been in a long time. It was like everything was... Everything is alright around Link. But as soon as he leaves it's a hazy jumble of responsibilities and ideals and reputations to uphold.  
How had Link of all people shaken his identity this much? He was only around Link at the beginning as a promise to be friendlier to Sidon's friends- because he seemed like the easiest one. The one farthest removed from the group was a better way to put that. He didn't yet have the mob mentality of following Mipha's every whim yet. He had been easy, and yet...

Revali smiled as Link buried his little face into the pillow. As time went on it had become harder and harder to be around any of them- yet Link maintained that easiness. He had been the one to seek him out after the breakup- which made Revali a little guilty over why he picked him. Obviously, Link had appreciated his gestures, however, so he didn't feel so bad. The ends justifies the means, right?

Revali choked back a dark chuckle. It didn't really, but that's not what mattered. If it took Sidon to bring he and Link together? So be it. But they couldn't be together for long.

No matter how perfect he was, no one wanted him for long. They couldn't keep up, is what Revali told himself. They just aren't on the same level.

But even he was starting to doubt that. And as he stared at Link he knew that he- with his steady manner and patient disposition- of all people was the only person who could keep up, who didn't just get swept away. When he left, it would be because he truly did not want to be around Revali- ever again. Because he was all the things he hears and more.

Arrogant. Prideful. Irritating. Too loud. Too talkative. A know-it-all. A bitch. A slut. An attention whore. Insatiable. Fake.

When Link left, he would have a good reason.

And when Revali looked over at Link one more time, he knew that he wouldn't let that happen. He made his choice, and closed his eyes.


	27. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before- updates for the next while? Sporadic

Link rested with his head in his arms, slumped forward on the cafeteria table. He was hungry, but with all the noise around he didn't think that he'd manage to eat anything. Sleeping, or at least resting, seemed a better alternative; and an easier one, given that he could tune out the noise that way.  
The shriek of a cafeteria chair being pulled away from a table- his table by how close it was- startled him. Anxiety begged him to look up, to see who it was, but he silenced that.

It's probably Zelda, part of him still whispered. Or worse- Mipha. She's here to tell you how much she hates you. How much they all hate you. You aren't welcome with them, and Revali can't be seen with you in public.

Link didn't want to raise his head. In truth, he was afraid of what would meet him there. He couldn't look at Mipha, or Zelda, or any of his friends. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Revali to be there right now- as much as he liked him, he was fairly loud. That in addition to the cafeteria noise...

Wait- what if it's Sidon? What if he tells you how all is good, and that you're still friends? You're a terrible example to him. He shouldn't like you as much as he does, you're worse than Revali was to him, and-

"Link?" Mipha's voice broke his train of thought.

Slowly, as if he hadn't noticed anyone was there in the first place, Link raised his head.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up," Mipha said quickly, eyes sweeping over Link's current state, no doubt.

He knew that he looked awful. Spending the night up late with Revali had certainly not done his appearance any good, and he didn't look good before then. He hadn't showered in... he didn't want to think about that. And he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, since he never went back to his aunts house. Revali offered him clothes- but none of them would have been able to fit.

"I wasn't sleeping." Link signed, trying to get away from Mipha's pity-look.

Mipha did seem relieved by that, letting out a sigh and relaxing her shoulders. 

Then she stirred again, blinking hard before turning to Link. "I wanted to know if you were alright, after yesterday. You seemed quite ill."

Link cocked his head to the side, confused. She seemed so... Genuine. Why? Why would she care after everything?

"I thought..." Link's heart pounded. "I thought you were angry with me?"

Mipha's looked startled. "Why would we be angry?"

Link froze. Did they know? What if they didn't now this whole time? That would be... No, he already gave it away. He may as well just tell the truth.

"I was with Revali." His hands blurted out, shaking. "We've been hanging out a lot and... And I know you guys don't like him."

Silence would have been bad, but Mupha remaining quiet with her brows furrowed like that was worse. Her amber eyes seemed to scrutinize him. The noise from the cafeteria was deafening, threatening to strangle him.

Finally, Mipha laughed. "You think we're mad about that?"

Link flushed bright red, he was sure. Had he been so stupid?

"We already knew you two were friends, Link." She said simply, still smiling.

Unable to take it, Link hung his head and covered his face with his hands.

"You are your own person, and as much as Sidon... And Revali, rely on you sometimes, you make your own choices, Link." Mipha talked clearly, a bit louder than normal. She had clearly thought out her words, but Link didn't mind. "The others aren't mad at you. I'm not mad at you, Link. I'm upset because my brother was hurt, but you didn't do that."

She paused to take a breath.

"Sidon is hurt, but not because you weren't there for him. Believe me- if you ask him he will assure you of that much." 

Mipha smiled, but Link couldn't return the gesture. Sidon was a people pleaser at best- a liar to do that when it came down to it. He would rather everyone be happy with him than for him to be honest.  
He knew why, but that didn't make it any better.

"How do I know he's not..." Link found his hands trailing off, trying not to offend Mipha in his choice of signs. "How do I know that he's not lying to make me feel better?"

Mipha looked like she was trying to smile, but she couldn't. "You'll have to talk to him," she confessed. "I know him better than most, but I can't claim to understand everything about him."

Link nodded. "What about Zelda?"

Mipha raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Shuddering at the image, Link remembered well the look she had given him. As if he had done the worst offense imaginable.

Sighing, Mipha leaned closer to Link. "She's very protective, sometimes."

Confusion must have been playing out all over his face as Link signed, "Of Sidon?"

Mipha laughed at that, her gaze dropping to the table. "No, not of Sidon." She chuckled softly.

"Then..." Link let himself trail off, confused.

"It is technically a secret," Mipha whispered, leaning in closer. "But, all things considered, you should know."

Link's stomach clenched. "Know what?"

Mipha leaned in to whisper in Link's ear, but seemed to sense his discomfort. She motioned to the notebook and pencil in his pocket. Still a bit wary, Link gave them to her with trembling hands.  
Faster than Link thought was possible to write something, the notepad was given back to him. Written in fairly small, rounded letters were five words.

Zelda and I are dating.

Smiling, Link nearly dropped the notebook. Though, he had to admit part of the joy was selfish. Turning Mipha down still weighed on him, even after it had been so long. Seeing her smile and blush as she thought about Zelda was a dream come true. On the less selfish side he was still overjoyed: Zelda had been making not-so-subtle hints for weeks now, and they were an adorable couple.

Mipha shushed him, taking back the paper and erasing what she had written. "Daruk and Urbosa don't know- we're going to surprise them at game next on Thursday of next week."

Trying to contain his smile, Link nodded. In an attempt to remember that, he wrote in the notebook; 'game night- next thurs.'

"So you'll be there?" She asked expectantly.

Link hesitated for a moment, but settled on yes. He nodded. Mipha smiled at that, a smile so warm that it rivaled the sun.

"But," Mipha composed herself once more. "As I had been saying, Zelda's a bit protective. She means the best, but she really doesn't want me to be hurt- and by extension, Sidon."

Link nodded, finally understanding. He wondered how long it would take Daruk to extend the 'mom' label to Zelda, too.

"We've talked. She isn't mad at you personally, rest assured." Mipha smiled. "And you know how she looks. Her resting face alone looks like she may murder the whole room!"

Link snickered at that, thinking of Daruk's nickname for her. 'Princess,' as if she were royalty. The only reason she wasn't called 'Queen' is because she hadn't beheaded anyone yet.

"That you know of." Had been her only reply to that.

The real reason was that Urbosa was already Queen, but... That wasn't part of the joke.

Mipha's voice startled Link back into reality.

"What?" He signed.

"So we're all on the same page?" Mipha asked again, not appearing annoyed at all with how Link spaced out.

Link nodded.

Mipha sighed. "That's a relief."

Sick and tired of just nodding, Link offered her a smile.

"So, do you want to go join the others, or not quite yet?" 

Something about that question stopped Link in his thoughts. He had been so prepared to never face any of them again, let alone sit and talk and eat lunch with them. Hell, he had almost forgotten them.   
Everything going on felt like emotional whiplash.

"Not quite yet?" Link signed haltingly, giving what he though was a pleading expression.

Mipha chuckled softly. "I thought you would say that. I brought my lunch with me, if you'd like me to stay."

"What about the others?" Link's hands couldn't sign fast enough.

"They know where I am." Mipha stated with a shrug, looking up from digging in her backpack. "And I think that spending more time together as friends is due between the two of us."

Link smiled. As they carried on eating they barely talked, but it was a bearable type of silence. 

"You didn't think we knew about you and Revali?" Mipha asked, setting down her fork.

Link wasn't sure why, but he blushed. "No?"

She laughed. "You two aren't very subtle people, you know. It's obvious that you're... friends."

Wincing a little, Link forced a smile. "Was it that obvious?"

Mipha nodded emphatically.

"Wait-" Link furrowed his brows. "How am I not subtle?"

"Your face," Mipha chuckled. "It gives everything away. Anyone in a room could know what you're thinking, sometimes at least."

Impossibly, Link blushed even redder.

"It's not a bad thing," Mipha followed quickly. "You're honest. It's a good thing about you."

Link thought about how long he spent lying, believing that he couldn't trust any of them because they would hate him. It all felt so stupid now, just another thing that he had almost messed up for himself.

"Tell me honestly, Link." Mipha interrupted his thoughts. "Do you like Revali?"

Link paled, and began raising his arm to scratch his neck. Finally he lowered his hand to sign- but a grin had already broken out on Mipha's face.

"What?" He asked.

"Just like that-" Mipha wiped the smile off of her face. "I'm sorry, that was rather mean."

Link raised his eyebrows. "What was?"

Mipha cleared her throat. "The moment I asked you, I knew. The way you rubbed your neck, it was obvious."

Link let the tension go from his shoulders.

"You know, I don't think I would mind him so much, given the correct opportunity." Mipha admitted. "Knowing him as a friend and not as my little brothers partner may be a good thing. We haven't had the most favorable circumstances as is."

She winked. "If he wants to come, I'm sure he would be welcome at game night. That is, I'll see if Sidon's coming."

Link nodded.

Mipha glanced over her shoulder. "I think the bell's about to ring, but-" she turned back to Link. "Just know that, no matter what, I'm here for you, okay? I hope that I can always be a safe person for you to talk to."

***

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but not a bad one. Link saw them in the halls on occasion, and it didn't fill him with that sense of dread he had before. In a way he felt stupid for everything- every time he had anxiously waited for them on the stairs, worried they wouldn't come. Every time he had wondered if they knew he liked Revali, and wondered if they would hate him for it when they found out.

It felt so stupid now, but it was a relief that it was all over. 

Game night sounded like a great idea- without the tension of Revali and Sidon, that is. He would have to ask him to come, too. Link wasn't too happy about that; but he could wait until Mipha made sure Sidon wasn't coming. She told him that she would text him, anyway.

Sidon... Those sad looking eyes still made Link feel guilty. He tried to suppress the feeling, but still it remained. Part of him was still sure that it was his fault everything had happened the way it did.

Link paused. Would Sidon even want to come? He had talked so often about how much he hated the whole group, especially Zelda. Making a mental note to ask her about it, he pushed that thought away. Revali needed people more than he wanted to admit, and Link knew that he couldn't always be there for him. Now that he was thinking about it... How many times had Link been unable to come over; and did those nights align with the mornings Revali came to school in sunglasses, slouching and not answering questions?

Did Revali get drunk whenever he wasn't there for him?

Link but his lip, and tried to return his attention back to his history homework. There were only a few minutes left in study hall, and he had spent a very long time on this last question.

Still, he couldn't quite wipe that last thought from his head.

***

That night he texted Revali, and he came over to Link's house. Not much happened besides that- homework and talking about stupid things until it was so late they debated just staying up the rest of the night. 

It was small talk, really- but a good kind. Link had a feeling that Revali hadn't talked this honestly with someone in a long time, even about stupid things. Having him just be there, relaxed and at ease, was everything.

In the end, he forgot to ask about the game night, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Revali, snoring quietly, in bed beside him.


	28. Part 3

It was Friday now, and Link still hadn't asked Revali about the game night. Even after Mipha texted that Sidon was doing something else that Thursday, and even though he saw Revali every day for long periods of time.  
He swore that he lived at Revali's house at this point.

So when Link got Revali's text asking if he could come over, his heart pounded. It was a simple question, but it was still nerve wracking. He could imagine the types of responses he could get from Revali.

"Oh, you're on good terms with your friends now? That's cool." In the most sarcastic tone possible, peering out of the corner of his eye.

"Me? Get along with your friends for an entire night when I could be doing something fun? Hardly." And that little chuckle, then a change in topic.

Or he could just laugh.

Any of the ways above he could answer, Link didn't anticipate a positive response. What if he got angry? Revali had been fairly over Sidon recently, so he didn't think that would be an issue; but he knew there was something between he and Zelda.  
Link had wondered for a moment of they had dated- being someone's beard was hardly a good thing to remember. But then again, both Revali and Zelda were gay. If they dated, both of them would have been beards. Would Revali be mad about it?

Link knew the answer to that, but the whole idea was so preposterous that he pushed the thought away. They never would have dated at all; they didn't have a single thing in common. Did they?  
Neither of them seemed like they would ever get along with each other, but the more Link thought it could be because they were similar. Intense view of self-image and reputation, crazy work ethic, a desire to be validated? All things in common. Likelihood was they had just gotten bad impressions of each other- nothing more. 

Link wondered why Zelda had never talked about knowing Revali, though. Was there something more there between them? Had something really happened?

No, you're just being stupid. Link told himself, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

It was warm for an autumn day, and the weather had dried off considerably, so Link had opted to go without a jacket. The texture of his windbreaker was annoying anyway- it was nice to just be in his favorite hoodie. Plus, the walk to Revali's house wasn't very far at all. It wasn't before long that the familiar building came into view with it's small lawn and dead flowers in the front. 

You should ask him this time, Link reminded himself. You do want him to be there, right?

The way Mipha had asked him about Revali still rang in his mind. Do you like him? She had known the answer so instantly, Link wondered if Revali knew, too. That was a scary thought.   
But he did want Revali to be there, he wanted them to all be together and all be able to be, well, happy.

Link approached the door and knocked.

One of the twins answered, though Link couldn't remember his name. Luke? Cory? He want sure.

"Oh, you're here." He said with a grin, flicking the sweeping dark hair out of his face.

Link must have looked confused, because he laughed.

"Revali's not supposed to have anybody over," he explained. "But..."

The other twin, the one with his hair pulled all to one side, materialized behind him.

"But Revali would owe us if we let him in." Side hair finished his sentence.

"Exactly." Front hair smirked.

"So... Just be careful." Side hair warned. "Bird's pissed off."

"Why?" Link asked.

"I have... No clue what you just said." Front hair said. "But I'm guessing he'll tell you."

"Come on in." Side hair pulled front hair away from the doorframe, giving Link space to step in. "And don't leave your shoes in the entryway."

Link nodded, slipping off his shoes.

"Yeah, just take them with you." One of them said from behind him, but Link had already picked up his shoes and was headed back to Revali's room.

***

When he got there, he hesitated. What was Revali mad about? Did it have to do with Sidon, or Zelda, or what if it had to do with him?  
No, Revali had asked if he had come over. It would be fine, he wasn't mad at him.

What if Revali was drunk?

Still apprehensive, Link knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jesse- it's not locked... anymore." Revali's voice fumed from inside.

Slowly opening the door, Link stepped inside as quietly as he possibly could, as if any sound may further agitate him.

"Oh it's you." Revali observed, exhaling deeply. "Come on in- and shut the door behind you."

Link turned and shut the door, turning the handle so that it didn't make much noise.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link signed hesitantly, not eager to be approaching Revali.

Even after his brief moment of quiet when Link came in, he was absolutely fuming. Pacing back and forth across the room, hands clenched in his braids.

"Yes. Yes, Link I'm fine. Just fine." He replied- too fast and too sharp.

Link took a deep breath. "Revali."

He seemed to calm a bit at that, releasing his hair from his iron grip. With a sigh, he almost flopped down onto bed.

"Did something-"

Revali interrupted him. "I had to talk to my mother. She said the same redundant things, all of the bullshit, how good I'm doing, how successful I am..."

From how Revali wrung his hands you would think those were the most insulting things she could say.

"Well you have been-"

"Well maybe I don't want to be another so-called success story!" Revali snapped, his lip curling back and brows furrowed.

Link was confused, lifting his hands several times to speak. Not able to put the signs together, he gave up. He often couldn't make sense of Revali, his only hope was for him to explain.  
At least one thing was for sure- he didn't seem drunk.

"Maybe I just want to be somewhat, I don't know, normal? No- that's a fucking lie and we all know it." He chuckled bitterly. "I just, I just want..." 

Revali seemed to deflate a bit, his shoulders dropping and his gaze drifting to the floor. He sighed with a type of sadness Link didn't think he was capable of sober- and honestly it was a bit scary. To see Revali this vulnerable wasn't completely foreign, but it was still so thoroughly shocking- a night and day transformation from his 'school persona' of perfection.

He was so... different from the person he had met at the beginning of the year. He had been haughty and prideful then; and he still was, at times. Now he looked smaller and sadder- his feathery hair pulling out from his braids and drifting around his face. So far from that convoluted image of perfection Link had gotten used to that it got scary sometimes.

But at the same time, Link knew that he liked Revali better like this: when he was honest.

"I just... I want her to see me as successful- without the disease." He admitted, biting at his lip. "I don't want to be another inspiring story of how a 'disabled' or 'sick' person did something great for Facebook moms to fawn over. I want to be great- so much so that it doesn't matter."

Another bitter chuckle spilling over into a mirthless laugh. Revali's shoulders shook and quivered.

"I am the best archer in the state, I've won singing competitions, I'm a talented flutist, I make straight A's, and yet-" Revali choked softly, blinking back tears. "And yet every time I accomplish something I get the same response from her and my family- no, one of two."

He sighed, looking Link in the eyes. "It's either 'Wow, you didn't die?' Or 'Of course you did that, you're Revali'." 

Link stood in stunned silence. As many new things as Link learned about him, Revali never seemed so... Insecure. He was always on top of his game, never missing a beat- no matter how much it took him to be there, he was. No matter what he did he excelled, so why should he be insecure? Part of Link wanted to be bitter, but he couldn't bring himself to it.  
But it all made so much more sense now.

"How good do I have to be?" Revali practically growled. "How many titles and awards do I have to win? How good do I have to look? How thin do I have to be?"

By this point he was nearly in tears; but he kept blinking them away.

"How good is good enough?"

Link shushed him at that, foregoing carefulness to pull Revali into a hug. Revali pulled him closer, burying his face into Link's shoulder.  
It wasn't long until Link could feel the tears soaked through his hoodie. 

"My makeup is ruined." Revali's voice was muffled by the fabric of the jacket- but he didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon.

Link was okay with that- trying to sooth his sobbing friend by absently stroking his hair.

"And it's getting all over your hoodie." Revali said weakly. "It could stain."

Shushing him again, Link began to rub circles between his shoulder blades. It felt like both forever and not enough time that they were sitting there like that- but Revali pushed him away.  
In vain he attempted to wipe off his eyes- his efforts only making the mess of his face worse.

"I don't need your pity. What I need is to grow the fuck up." Revali swallowed, trying to pull himself together.

Link tried to shush him again, but Revali only pushed him away again.

"Not everyone lives to validate my obsessive personality. I just need to get over myself." He stated, sounding more like a recording than ever before.

Link hated it when he did that- it sounded like he was using someone else's voice- just copying what they had said to him. Even though he didn't know if anyone has said those things, Link wanted to hurt the person who did.

Inside- he knew it was just Revali himself.

"Thanks, Link." Revali said softly, standing up. "Don't tell anyone?"

Link made two circles with his hands, then pointed upwards with his pointer finger on his right hand.

"No one."

He sighed, and looking at the end of one of his braids, began to unwind it. "Thank you, Link."

"For what?" He asked.

"For always being here for me." Revali replied, still undoing his hair. "You're the best friend someone could wish for."

A pang of hurt went through Link at the word friend, but he told himself to be grateful. He barely had any friends- he shouldn't be complaining.

"Wait." Revali stopped, then turned directly to face Link. "How did you get in? I'm grounded for losing my temper at her, you know."

Link shrugged. "Your brother  
let me in."

He sucked in a breath, and blinked slowly. "Which one?"

"Uhh..." Link frowned, trying to think of their names. "The twins."

"Oh... Shit." Revali rolled his eyes. "Great, I owe them now."

Link winced. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." Revali said quickly. "It's better to have you here, and you didn't know. Plus, I won't be grounded for long."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"I can always get my mom to give me what I want." Revali explained, going back to undoing his hair. "Perks of being the youngest."

Scoffing, Link shot him a look like 'really?'

Revali rolled his eyes. "Most of the time, anyway."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Link signed, hoping that with his smile Revali would take it as a compliment.

He laughed. "How else would you have me?"

"That's true."

"Now come on," Revali shook his head, running a hand through his now freed hair. "Let's stop talking about my mom, shall we?"

In the end, he forgot to ask him.


	29. Part 3

It was already Monday again, and Link had accomplished a grand total of nothing over the weekend. He and Revali had hung out nearly all of Saturday- after Revali had gotten himself un-grounded- but he never asked about the game night, or for more details between him and Zelda. Somehow, he doubted if Revali would even answer that question.  
Sunday had been taken up by helping Aunt Kaysa move around some boxes of various things from the attic; mostly yarn, books, and strange collections of items that would have made any cartoon witch jealous.  
But now, it was lunch time, and Link knew what he had to say, even if he was dreading it.

He forced his hands to move. "Zelda? Could we hang out, after school?" 

For as much it hurt Link to sign that, Zelda shrugged as if the request was nothing. If anything, her face lit up at the suggestion.

"Sure." She said, after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "My father is home, though- we would have to meet somewhere else. And he would never allow me to go to your house."

Link thought for a moment. "How about... Outside the library? If the weather stays good."

She nodded. "Sounds great. Do you need help in something, or..."

"No, I just wanted to hang out." Link somewhat lied, hoping that he wouldn't give himself away.

But Zelda smiled a brilliant smile at that. "Sure thing. Three forty-five, at the library?"

Link nodded, and went back to his food.

See, that wasn't too hard. He told himself. Now why haven't you invited Revali yet?

Link silenced that, taking another bite of his sandwich.

He was nervous, but Zelda's enthusiasm has helped. Things would be fine, he was sure.

Unless things weren't fine, and she refused to talk. Or worse- what if she revealed some awful secret? Link had no idea what to expect, and that just worried him all the more. In a moment his sandwich was entirely gone; he hadn't even noticed that he had eaten it while he was thinking.  
At the worst... What was the worst that could happen? Maybe Zelda would get mad at him, but probably not. They were friends, and Zelda didn't take that lightly. 

That was reassuring and terrifying at the same time, but Link chose to think on the former.

***

The walk to the library was longer than he had expected, but Link found himself very much enjoying it. The sun was out and felt warm on his face, and the trees were turning all shades of yellows and reds. It was beautiful, which took away from some of the dread of talking to Zelda.  
How would he even start that conversation? Just sit down with her and say:

"Hey, I know you hate Revali, but why?" His brain voice sounded like a complete idiot.

"What?" Brain Zelda said, in shock.

Why did she sound so much like Revali in his head? Link had no idea.

"He said that you've said some things to him." Brain Link stated. "I was wondering what kind of things you might have said, since you two hate each other and all."

It just all sounded so stupid that Link couldn't even contemplate starting that conversation. But he would- he wanted to know what had happened, especially before inviting Revali.

He had to know just what kind of situation he was putting everyone into.

Link knew that he was just making excuses to not ask Revali if he wanted to come, but he ignored that. Plus, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. From across the parking lot he could see Zelda sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Well, she didn't look much like Zelda from this distance; but Link could easily recognize her blonde hair as it shone in the sunlight.

With a brief thought about whether or not he needed glasses, Link sped up as he crossed the lot. Even though he had been walking a lot recently, he was still out of breath by the time he reached Zelda.

She waved. "Hey, you actually showed up."

"Am I that late?" Link winced, wishing that he had left his house a little earlier. He really had underestimated the walk.

"Oh, it's fine." Zelda said with a shrug. "I just couldn't think of anything else to say."

Link nodded. "Fair enough."

"Come on and sit down." She patted the pavement next to herself. "It's strange having you stand like that."

Link cracked a smile. "You don't like me being taller than you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, and Link sat down next to her. It was better sitting down instead of facing her; the sun reflecting off of her hair had been okay at a distance, but was painfully bright up close. Link wondered which one would give him worse eye damage- staring directly at the sun, or Zelda.

"So? What is it?" Zelda asked, elbowing him lightly. "You have something on your mind, I can tell."

You could just ask now. You could do that.

But Link couldn't. "I was thinking about how I should have worn my sunglasses."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "While I'm with you on that one," she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I can tell that's not what you wanted to talk about."

"How can you tell?"

"You're bouncing your leg- you only do that when you're thinking about something." She stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing. "That, and you're blushing."

Link's hands immediately sprung up to his face. "I am?"

Zelda laughed. "Yes- even more so now."

With a sigh, Link lowered his hands. "...You and Mipha?"

She froze in place, eyes suddenly very icy. The tension between them was palpable. "How do you know about that?"

"Mipha told me." Link signed very quickly, as if he hands could hide him from that stare.

Zelda relaxed, and Link's heart tried to stop pounding.

"Sorry," she muttered, exhaling deeply. "I can't be... I can't be fully 'out' at school, because of my dad. He would... Well, I don't know what he would do, if he found out."

Link nodded.

"And she wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet!" Zelda's smile was back, like she was seeing Mipha's face in her mind. "That's for Thursday."

Link couldn't help but smile- her grin was infectious. But then he remembered... He didn't have a better opportunity than now.

"Speaking of Thursday..." Link started, forcing his hesitant hands to move. 

"You will be there, right?" Zelda asked, concern apparent in her voice.

That felt good, but he didn't have time to really process it.

He nodded. "I'll be there, but... Mipha asked me to invite Revali."

It was hard to describe Zelda's face other than empty. She said nothing, and no sign of emotion was present anywhere on her face. It was like she had been told to look lifeless, then turned to stone.

"That's fine." She finally said, voice metallic, barely opening her mouth.

Link frowned. "What happened? Between you two, anyway."

"Nothing recently." Zelda furrowed her brows, and shifted her weight. "What do you mean?"

Bolstering his courage, Link forced his shaky hands to move. "Revali said that he knew you hated him, because of things you had said. He also said you went to the same school, I think."

Entirely silent, Zelda took several deep breaths. A few people walked by, wandering in and out of the library, dropping off books. He wondered if they felt the same tension he did.

"We did- we went to the same middle school." She broke the silence. "We were friends, at first. It was only my second year being public schooled- and no one really liked me there- I was new, and strange. Then Revali came along, even more of a newbie than I was. I decided that was my chance, and befriended him."

"Things were good, for a while. We were both bullied, though; he had it quite a bit worse than I did. Being so feminine, and openly gay, he was an easy target. It made me angry that he wouldn't put his safety first- but he wouldn't listen." Zelda frowned, and bit her lip ever so slightly. "We started getting into a lot of arguments. We didn't have much in common, other than being queer, and he was the only one who knew that about me. He wanted me to come out, and I knew I couldn't. Just because his experience was positive doesn't mean mine will be."

She sighed. "We got in a fight one night. I was over at his house because he would never be allowed at mine, and I had lied about being somewhere else. It got bad, that time. Worse than it ever had before. He said things about me I won't repeat and..." Zelda let out a shaky breath. "And I brought up things he didn't think I knew about. He had- or has, I'm fairly sure- anorexia, and he drank even back then, sometimes. I didn't say anything before because I was in middle school and I didn't want to lose my only friend."

"After that, we went our separate ways. I joined volleyball, and though I wasn't very good, I made friends. People liked me, once I got rid of Revali. They didn't know why I had hung out around him in the first place. And he..." Her voice broke. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

Link tensed. "Do what?"

"One of the things I said to him, I-" Zelda sucked in another breath. "I told him to kill himself, because that was the worst insult I could think of. I told him how much of a waste he was, and how he wasn't good for anyone or anything- and he tried, Link. Swallowed his dad's sleeping pills, according to the rumors." Her face was ashen. "He fell behind an entire year of school because he was in such bad condition for so long. From that, and from related problems."

Link couldn't breathe. How hadn't he known about this? Why hadn't Revali told him? Zelda's words were getting dim, and it didn't quite feel like the sunlight was touching him anymore. He shivered.

"I should apologize." Zelda stated to the air, unwavering certainty in her voice. "Running away from what I did won't do any good."

Pulled back to reality, Link nodded. In truth, he was just unsure of what to say.

"So, I guess that explains it for you." Zelda sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. 

He wasn't sure why, but Link found himself with an arm around her, gently rubbing circles into her back.

"I'm hardly the one who needs comfort." Zelda said, but she accepted the touch. "Thank you."

Unable to say anything with his hand occupied, Link hummed softly. Despite Zelda's warmth next to him, the day still seemed a lot colder and darker than it had before. Even Zelda lacked that glow she had earlier.

Zelda sighed. "Go ahead and invite him- I want to make things right."

Taking in a deep breath, Link nodded softly. She pulled away from their embrace.

"Should we... I don't know." Zelda frowned. "It seems wrong to still be sitting here." 

Link nodded, and moved to get up. 

"Should we... Walk around a bit?" He suggested, cursing how awkward that sounded.

"Sure." Zelda sprang up to her feet. "Any particular destination?"

Link shrugged.

"Just wandering? Sounds wonderful." She smiled, dusted herself off, then started walking. 

The sun was back, shining on Zelda as it always did, making her look strong and regal. Princess was truly a good nickname for her- there was just something about her... 

"Well?" She turned to face him, a grin on her face. "Are you coming?"

Shaking himself back to reality, Link got up and followed.


	30. Part 3

"Hey, Revali?"

Link wasn't sure if Revali had seen him sign, as he got no reaction. Tapping his shoulder first, he tried again.

"Hey, Revali?"

Revali shut the textbook he had open- World History- and shoved it a little way across the floor. Yawning, he stretched his shoulders.

"What is it, Link?" He asked. "Question number nine is 'King Ronan James XVIII.'"

Link shook his head. "It's not about the homework."

Revali raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What is it, then?"

Freezing up felt inevitable- Link swore he couldn't move for a whole minute, but regardless he kept trying. 

His hands made the signs mechanically. "There's a game night at Urbosa's apartment this Thursday."

Revali scoffed. "So you'll be busy? Alright." 

Reopening the textbook, he went back to the homework assignment. Link tapped his shoulder once more.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come." He signed, and regretted it instantly.

Revali froze in place, hand still turning a page in his book. He looked... Confused. Then quickly, as if it had never happened, he laughed.

"Why would I want to go? Your friends all hate me, remember?" He chuckled, going back to his work.

Getting annoyed by his having to do this, Link tapped his shoulder once more. "Mipha suggested it, and I talked to Zelda. No one hates you there, Revali."

Revali sucked in a breath. "And what, exactly, did Zelda tell you?"

"A lot." Link admitted, shifting his weight. "She told me that you two went to the same school, and that you were friends. She also told me-"

"I know exactly what she said." Revali cut him off, crossing his arms. "And no matter how she stressed her importance, it wasn't because of her."

The numbers on the clock changed.

"I didn't think it was." Link signed.

"Good." Revali's voice was stiff and stony. "And I hold no grudge. If she wants to feel guilty, that's fine by me."

Link frowned. "Revali, she wants to apologize."

Silence. "She what?"

"That's part of why she wants you to come- so she can apologize for what she said."

"Well, that's a first." Revali's eyebrows were raised. "I... I don't know. You said they want me to come? Why?"

"Because you're my friend." Link guessed. "And Mipha thinks that you two might have just gotten a bad start."

"A bad start," Revali mused out loud. "And Sidon won't be there?"

Link smiled. "Guaranteed."

"Alright then-" he stretched once more. "What time is that? I wouldn't want to be late."

***

Small talk had been circulating around the table for a few minutes now, and Link could not be more eager for Zelda to get here. Urbosa herself was a great hostess, as always, but still there was an uncomfortable air that lingered over all of them no matter how many comments were made about sports and homework. Daruk and Mipha had elected to wait until Zelda got there for games, and the double chocolate brownies, Mipha's recipe, were still in the oven.  
So, they waited.

Link could tell that Revali was getting antsy too. Out of place was the best way to put it, though he was making a conscious effort in their conversation about how shitty the chemistry teacher was. He still looked awkward talking to Mipha, but Link chalked that up to Sidon. They were quite similar, after all, once you got past a few initial differences.

Not for the first time this night, Link was grateful Sidon wasn't there. That could be a nightmare.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Link's thoughts, followed by Zelda announcing her presence.

"And I brought a bag of chips to make up for being late!" She added, having to holler over the distance and the rustling of the bag.

Pleased expression shifting to a frown, Zelda approached the small dining room table. She set down the chips- sour cream and onion flavored- leaning the bag against the wall. She eyed the only empty seat; the one next to Daruk.

"Urbosa?" She shifted her weight for side to side. "Could we trade places?" 

"Why?" Urbosa asked, barely turning her head over her shoulder. 

Link could see that Mipha was already blushing. She had been spacey and awkward this whole time- likely in anticipation.

"Because..." Zelda offered weakly.

"Just sit in the chair, you're late anyway." If Urbosa was confused, or if she already knew, she did a good job at hiding it.

Zelda gasped theatrically, putting a hand over her heart. "I didn't think you could be this cruel, Urbosa. You surprise me."

Urbosa was certainly confused now, or at least playing that she was. Link suspected the latter- she really did love to play along with Zelda's games. 

"Whatever could you mean?" She replied in a suitably ridiculous voice.

"I mean, I supposed that you would move so that I could sit next to my girlfriend." She stated simply, stepping forward so she could lean against the table.

Daruk bellowed and clapped, making everyone in the room cover or partially cover their ears. "I knew it! Fuckin' knew it!"

He seemed quite pleased with himself, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear. Urbosa laughed, and got up.

"You know, you two aren't the best at hiding things." She observed, tucking a lock of Zelda's hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Zelda slid into what had been Urbosa's chair, and took Mipha's hand in her own. "Because you seemed plenty surprised at first."

Urbosa raised her eyebrows, but couldn't keep a smile from her face. "Perhaps."

"Alright then," Revali interrupted, drawing the attention back. "That was dramatic- but Zelda's here, so..."

"Yep." Daruk reached across the table for the decks of cards. "So what's first?"

"Rat Slap?" Mipha suggested, trying to keep her voice level. She failed, letting loose a few little chuckles.

"Only-" Daruk stopped shuffling, and raised his finger. "-if Urbosa takes off her rings."

Urbosa raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. "Deal."

One by one she slid off her rings, all differing sizes and styles. Link imagined getting hit by someone with them on, and winced.

"Oh, probably the same for you too, Bird." Daruk added, nodding once toward Revali.

Revali swallowed. "Don't call me that."

"Okay." Daruk shrugged. "How's Vali? Can't think of anything better."

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Revali took off his rings in a neat pile, and slid them carefully into his jacket pocket.

"Nope." Daruk kept shuffling. "I just give everyone nicknames. Volley Ball."

Zelda snickered.

"Until you can think of something better than 'Volley Ball' I think my name will suffice." Revali huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay." Daruk set the cards down in one huge stack in the center of the table. "I hate to tell you, but 'princess' is already taken."

"Hey!" Revali exclaimed.

Everyone else laughed. Even Link couldn't help but snicker at how red he was turning.

Revali tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Fine. Whatever."

"Okay, sorry." Daruk's tone got a little more serious. "Didn't mean to actually offend anybody."

Though Revali rolled his eyes, the little smile revealed that he was pleased. "Alright, Santa- are we going to start playing or what?"

Daruk raised his eyebrows, and several around the table suppressed snickers. 

"That's fair." He finally said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Anyway- let's get on with it. Quick rules- oh shit."

Daruk grabbed the cards from the center, and began to divide them into six piles. 

"Each person gets a sixth of the deck, approximately-" he scratched his chin. "26 cards? With three decks... Sounds right. Anyway, play starts to the left of me, Urbosa, and continues from there. Everyone puts down one card as they go, slapping at certain combinations."

He finished up his stacks, and pushed them at people across the table.

"Oh, and don't look at your cards. Slap on doubles- two of the same number card; sandwiches- two of the same number card with a different number in the center; and marriages- two kings, two queens, or a king and a queen. Slapping a jack with another face-card will give you nothing, though we do call it 'an affair.' Details clear?"

Link found himself nodding with the others. He knew how to play the game from Daruk explaining it before, so he got the sense this was for Revali.

"Oh, and whoever slaps fastest wins- meaning whatever hand's on bottom. Ready?" Daruk asked.

Link looked over at Revali, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I still say we should play with equals ten." Zelda grumbled.

***

Revali disappeared after the brownies were out of the oven. Link didn't notice at first- too focused on the gooey magnificence in his hand- but quickly became worried. Did it have to do with the fact that it was food? Was he feeling okay?  
Link thought that game had gone well, but what if Revali was just feeling really out of place? He knew he certainly had at first. Should he try to find him?

A hand on Link's shoulder made him jump, nearly dropping his brownie. Closer inspection proved it to be Urbosa.

"They're fine," she said softly. "Zelda just needed to talk to him, so they took advantage of the break and distraction."

Link nodded in relief. "Thanks."

"Any time." She winked. "Mipha, these are delicious!"

Mipha blushed and squeaked a quick thanks. 

"I'm sure they're okay." Urbosa's voice went back to reassuring. 

Link nodded, gave a thumbs up, and they both went back to their brownies.  
Had he been visibly stressed out? Apparently. Link wondered for a moment just how transparent his emotions really were. He knew he was a bad liar, but recently it had seemed like more than that.

The sound of a door shutting, then Link could hear Zelda's voice from the hallway. "But seriously- I am sorry."

"It's fine- that was a long time ago, after all." Revali replied.

"It isn't fine." Zelda insisted. "And I wanted to make things right between us."

Revali sighed. "I forgive you, if it takes that off your conscience. Personally, I never blamed you. You were right about some of what you said, too. I should have taken that advice back then."

"You know... It's not too late for that." Zelda said.

"Yeah, yeah-" Link could hear Revali roll his eyes practically. "Link gets on me about my health enough, I don't need you doing it too."

Zelda laughed. "It is part of being friends, you know."

Revali chuckled at that, but said nothing. The two of them rounded the corner, back into the kitchen/dining room area.

"I hope you saved one for me." Zelda said, hopping over to the pan of brownies.

"Careful- they're hot." Mipha warned.

"Of course they are." Zelda scooped one out of the pan, and took a little bite. "You made them."

Daruk and Urbosa both groaned, pretending to gag. Link looked over at Revali to see him still standing there, where he had been before Zelda left for the brownies. Brows furrowed and lips pursed, he appeared to be thinking. As if realizing Link was watching him, his face sprung back into a pleasant smile and he went to sit down.

Link wondered for a moment what that meant, but payed it no mind.

***

"See? Was it so bad?" Link stood outside with Revali, waiting for Aunt Mija to come pick them up.

Revali scoffed. "It wasn't so bad."

Link raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Revali rolled his eyes. "It was good. I had fun, even. Your friends aren't as bad as I thought they were."

"Even Zelda?" Link smiled.

"Even Zelda." Revali admitted. "I'm guessing she told you what went on between us?"

Link nodded.

"Oh yeah- you told me that. Well then- no need to explain twice." He gave an awkward chuckle. "Is that your aunt's car?"

Link looked forward into the dark at the approaching car, but it clearly wasn't it. He shook his head.

"Wait." Link signed slowly. "Are you trying to change the topic?"

"No." Revali claimed, fiddling with his braid.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to-" Revali rolled his eyes. "I am. So, what's with the nicknames? Does he do it to everyone?"

Link considered that for a second, then nodded. 

"What does he call Zelda?" He asked.

"Princess."

Revali grinned. "What about... Mipha?"

Link snickered. "Mom."

"Hmm. And what does he call you?"

"'Little Guy.'" Link spelled out, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not too bad." Revali said. "But still- I like your name. Link. It's good."

Link blushed. "Thanks, I chose it myself."

They both laughed until Aunt Mija came and picked them up, then halfway to Revali's house too.


	31. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late... Phone was resetting

Friday morning was hell. Link hadn't been able to get to sleep until late, far too late, really. He wasn't even sure why he was losing sleep- just that he couldn't bare to be still.

So he wasn't still. He had done everything he could think to do, from folding the clothes that were strewn across his floor to making his bed. After that he played with the idea of going to sleep, but he had just made his bed and he didn't feel tired enough yet.  
So he got out the history homework assignment that was due tomorrow and started working. Maybe that's why he was restless- he was subconsciously worried about it. Aunt Kaysa was always talking about things like that, 'underlying stressors,' she called them. She also called her sisters 'overlying stressors,' but that wasn't part of the issue.

What had Revali said number nine was? He couldn't remember. But by the time he had found every answer and written it as well as he could it was nearly two in the morning. Link knew that meant he should go to sleep, but still he didn't feel tired. Even after changing into proper pajamas and folding the clothes he had been wearing he didn't feel tired.

So he laid down on the floor, and closed his eyes. It was nicer than one would think, especially once the carpet was visible and not covered in a layer of half-dirty clothing. Something in Link's back popped, and he sank down and sighed in relief.  
Today had been a good day, he decided- or was it yesterday? He didn't know and didn't care, but let his eyes drift shut.

***

When Link woke up he was still on the floor. Overhead his alarm blared, beeping so loudly he thought he would never hear its end. He was sure that sound would ring forever in his ears. His back was stiff, but no more sore than it usually was with how often he wore his binder. Revali got after him about that occasionally, so he had been trying to remember to take it off more frequently.

But right now, Link's only thoughts were putting on decently clean clothes and finding some breakfast. He was hungry- ridiculously so. After throwing on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans he shambled down the stairs to get some food.

***

The morning passed in one tired blur. Everything just seemed to happen- Link wasn't even sure if he was there half the time. People and things didn't seem quite real.  
But as soon as the bell rang for lunch he felt something spark. He still waited behind a few moments to avoid most of the other students, but after that rushed to his locker to get his lunch.

Maybe Revali will join us on the stairs, he thought to himself, re-locking his locker. He said he enjoyed the game night, so who knows?

With a shrug, Link tossed on his backpack and made his way through the hallways. Only a few stragglers like himself remained, so the people weren't too overwhelming. Taking that as a good sign, he sped up.  
In no time he was at the stairs, sitting down in his regular place at the top. No one else was here, but he wasn't worried too much. Everything was good right now, why would he worry?

Maybe they hated having Revali there, and still hate you for liking him.

Link shook that thought out of his head, reminding himself of Zelda. She didn't pretend to like anyone- except maybe her dad. If she really hated him he would have known.  
Nodding to himself, Link dug his lunch out of his backpack. The sandwich was a little smashed, but it still tasted good.

After a while everyone got there- everyone but Revali, that is. Then again... Did Revali have other friends? Probably. He was probably sitting with them. A bit of jealously flared up, but Link pushed that back down. 

He's allowed to have other friends- I'm just his friend.

Thinking that to himself didn't make it feel more true, but Link decided to leave it at that. Thoughts still lingering on Revali, he took another bite of his sandwich.  
He was just so... He didn't know how to describe it. Revali was like a character from a movie or from a book- not like a real life friend who he had slept beside and held. Everything about him was surreal and so imperfectly perfect and-

"Why are you smiling like that?" Zelda asked- out of the blue. It caught Link off guard- he hadn't even realized he was doing it.

Shit, he hadn't realized how deep in thought he was. Link swallowed.

Daruk chuckled, patting Zelda on the shoulder. "Give the kid a rest- he can be happy if he wants to be. But seriously, what is it, Little Guy?"

Link blushed and raised his shoulders up in a feeble attempt to cover his face.

"Ooh-" Daruk laughed. "Who's the lucky person?"

Blushing impossibly redder, Link attempted to hide his face even more. "No one." He finally signed.

Mipha gave him a knowing smirk.

"You know we're not buying that!" Daruk clapped him on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to, though, Little Guy."

The last part Daruk added quickly enough that Link knew that, while it may be meant, they wanted him to tell them regardless.

"I was thinking about a cute cat video." Link lied, hoping that his sheepish smile would pull it off.

Daruk laughed at that, clapped him on the shoulder, and went back to eating. Zelda, on the other hand, wasn't so easy. She squinted at Link as if he were a frog she was dissecting, then whispered something to Mipha. His previous frog-dissecting though made him want to think Zelda had said, 'Pass me the scalpel,' or something to that affect. Soon Mipha joined in that same questioning look, but it looked kinder on her face.  
Everything looked kinder on Mipha's face, or in her voice. She could thoroughly insult just about anyone and they would thank her. As scary as Zelda was outright, that kind of skill intimidated Link. Then again, he had just never been good with people... He thought.

Urbosa leaned over and lightly batted Zelda on the arm. "Let the kid have some room."

"I'm giving him some room, Urbosa." She crossed her arms, but didn't really look upset. "I didn't ask any other questions, did I?" 

Urbosa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

Zelda turned to Link once more. "You're a terrible liar, by the way." She laughed, then went back to whatever she was saying with Mipha.

"I know." He signed, more to the air than to Zelda.

Mipha winked at him, and they both kept eating.

***

"He doesn't know, does he?" 

Link squirmed at Mipha's question, but forced himself to nod. 

Revali had been busy after school, something concerning his family, Link thought. He hadn't wanted to go, but there was no getting out of it. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he was at the Dorephan's house; but he'd be lying if he said that it hadn't played a factor in his decision. He didn't regret coming over, but there was something in Mipha's gaze that was making him uneasy.

She frowned. "Does that mean he does, or that he doesn't?"

"He doesn't." Link signed hastily. "Know. He doesn't know, I mean-"

Link blew out a breath. "You know what I mean."

Mipha nodded. "That can be hard."

Shrugging, Link let himself sink further into the couch. "It's not too bad. I'm his friend- that's good enough."

He didn't believe a single sign. It was like, as time went on, his feelings just got worse. Being around Revali was everything, and he couldn't stop thinking about him when he was away. That had almost gotten him in trouble earlier, too. But still, Link tried to convince himself that being a friend was good enough.  
It helped that Revali was completely, entirely, out of his league. Link shrugged again.

Mipha raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to convince me, or are you trying to convince yourself?"

She smiled and elbowed him lightly.

Link couldn't help but laugh a little. That was fair, but... Link regretted not just being honest with her in the first place. Hell, being honest with himself in the first place too.

"I care about him a lot." He confessed, trying to let his tension go. "He only thinks of us as friends- I know that. And I am happy being his friend, I won't let jealousy ruin that."

Mipha offered a sympathetic smile. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but... How do you know that?"

Link frowned, trying to put together what she was talking about. "Know what?"

"That he only thinks of you as a friend." She explained.

"I just..." Everything came to mind all at once.

Every time he had slept over, and Revali was completely comfortable sleeping next to him. How Revali didn't try to hide his issues after a while of their friendship, once he knew he could be trusted. The way the two of them talked and helped each other out. It all seemed so, so... Normal. There was something very natural in the way they got along.  
But, who was the only person Link knew Revali liked? Sidon. And how was he around him? Revali had been a bit awkward at times, worried about what Sidon thought. He always had to look his best, and he never would have let Sidon see him without makeup. That was how Revali looked when he really liked someone: he tried to impress them.

Revali never had to try to impress Link- he just... Did.

"I just know." He decided with a firm nod. "We're so close, I might be like a brother to him."

Mipha sighed. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

Link winced. "What if I don't want to ask?"

"What is there to lose?"

Link thought about Mipha's question for a second. Everything, was the first word that came to mind. He could lose everything they had together. What if Revali thought he was taking advantage of him? What if they lost that effortless friendship? It could all be gone.

"I don't want to ruin things between us, Mipha." Link finally signed, shoulders slumping down.

Mipha pursed her lips, features scrunching up into an 'I'm thinking' face. She sighed, then took a deep breath.

"What's Revali's worst quality?" She asked; a little louder and voice firm.

"What?" Was the only word Link's hands could make.

What was that supposed to mean? What was Mipha really asking him, or was this some kind of test?

"What's one of the things you get the most angry at him about, you and Sidon both." Mipha restated, rolling one of her braids between her fingers.

"He..." Link considered that for a moment, then guessed. "He doesn't pay attention to his health?"

Mipha shook her head. "That's true, but I was thinking of something else."

Link frowned, trying to come up with a better answer.

"He's a liar." Mipha stated, releasing her braid and crossing her legs. "He lies about how he feels, and what's going on in his life."

Link nodded understanding, but didn't quite get it. "That's true- why?"

Her lips made a sad smile. "Because you're doing the one thing you hate when he does it- you aren't being honest about how you feel."

Trying to hide his shameful face in his hands, Link blushed bright red. That was... Very true. He hated himself for not realizing it sooner.

"What if he already knows, and is just ignoring it?" He asked, but it felt like an excuse.

Mipha chuckled. "You'll never know, unless..."

Link sighed in defeat. "Unless I ask him."

"Exactly. I'm not saying you have to-" Mipha brushed one of the long locks of Link's hair behind his ear. "But I think it would be good for you. In the end, you choose."

Link nodded.

"Have you had enough of me mothering you?" Mipha asked, trying not to break out into laughter.

While Link didn't think it had been so bad, he nodded emphatically just for the affect. Both of them laughed, and moved on to different things.


	32. Part 3

Link saw the way Revali was twisting a braid of hair between his fingers; trying, and failing, not to show that his hands were shaking. While Daruk's driving wasn't exactly the best, he knew that wasn't the source of his anxiety.

They were headed for the school's pool tonight; which mean water.

Lots and lots of water.

Link really hadn't remembered that when he invited Revali to this particular game night, but he had been a good sport about it. He even brought a swimsuit- which Link thought was strange.  
Why would you own a swimsuit if you never planned on being in the water?  
Revali had chuckled, rolling his eyes. It was a looks thing, apparently. Link never understood those, no matter how much time he spent with him.

But they had all piled into Daruk's beat up suburban- not without much teasing about the car from Urbosa. Daruk didn't seem to mind, though; and Link guessed that it was a running joke between the two of them.

"I'm just saying- you've gotta be jealous of Rudania." He always replied, no matter what Urbosa had said.

Mipha whispered to him along the way that that was the car's name- named such after Daruk's great grandpa. When Link asked why she told him it was because it was either incredibly slow or too fast, it never turned smoothly, and it only worked properly three quarters of the time.

Link wondered what kind of a person that made Daruk's grandpa- but he kept that to himself. Absentmindedly he wondered if the grandpa knew he was the namesake for this rickety car. He pushed that thought out, trying to avoid getting completely spaced out.

All things considered though, it wasn't too bad. One of the seats in the back had a large box in it, so Link sat squished between the box and Mipha. In the row in front of him sat Sidon, Revali, and Zelda- with Revali in the middle because he's the thinnest. Urbosa sat shotgun, and Daruk was driving- unfortunately for all of them. 

Revali had neglected his seatbelt at first, then put it on after a few minutes of twists and turns. His other hand came up to his shoulder once in a while to fiddle with it.

"We're almost there- you guys can stop looking half dead." Daruk said over his shoulder.

No one acknowledged this, other than Sidon gripping the door handle a little tighter. Link stifled a laugh at that.

Revali shot a look back at him, just a glance, but still it silenced him. He looked pale, his lips drawn into a thin line. Most of his makeup wasn't waterproof, so had gone without most of it. He looked a little bit tired already, and the fullness of his eyes wasn't helping.  
Who was Link kidding, he looked exhausted. He was honestly surprised Revali went outside around people looking like this; not that it was bad, but because it was so... imperfect, compared to how he normally looked.

With a loud squeaking noise the car came to a full stop. It wasn't quite parked straight in the parking space, but it was good enough for them. A little wobbly-legged and wary, everyone stumbled out of the car. 

"Solid ground!" Sidon cried out in mock relief, and for a moment Link was convinced he would fall down and kiss the pavement.

"Hey," Daruk grumbled. "I'm not that bad."

Zelda gave an exaggerated eye roll, then hefted her bag over her shoulder.

Daruk scoffed, but followed as she began walking toward the pool entrance.

As Link watched them all walk away, he was struck by such an odd group they all were. Urbosa towered over most of the others, though a little less in her sneakers than when she wore high heels. Her walk had a confident sway to it, a sort of air that made her seem strong and untouchable. 

Link wondered if that was the kind of appeal Revali was going for.

In an entirely different way, Daruk's walk was also filled with confidence. He walked boldly, never once caring how loud he was or how much space he took up. Link envied that. To contrast him was Mipha, who kept herself very small and walked quietly. Her hand reached out very softly and took Zelda's. Link couldn't see Zelda blush; but he saw the way her body stiffened and her smooth steps faltered.  
Those two were too cute.  
On the other side of Zelda was Sidon, the only one taller than Urbosa and not by much. In fact, Link was fairly sure she was taller than him at the beginning of the year. Sidon was a bit clumsy at times, but you couldn't see that in the casual way he ran his hand through his hair as he walked.

With a start, Link realized that Revali wasn't with them. He had lingered behind as well, messing with the straps on his bag. He tapped his foot against the pavement, and took slow breaths.

"Are you okay?" Link signed, earning an eye roll from Revali.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just fine. Everything is wonderful." He stopped toying with the bag, and started picking at his braid. "Why do you ask?"

Link took a deep breath, debating how best to answer. "You don't have to swim if you don't want to."

Revali scoffed, and straightened his posture. "Of course I'm going to swim, I won't go back on my word."

Link sighed. "No one will hold it against you if you don't." 

"They will." Revali argued.

"No," he insisted. "They really won't."

Seemingly out of the will to argue, Revali sighed. "I don't want to drag you all down. Swimming is fun- to you guys. Technically speaking, the opinion of six outweighs the opinion of one."

"You still don't have to swim." Link reminded.

"While that is true," Revali didn't really seem to have listened to Link. "It would be rude of me not to, and it might be- oh, never mind."

Link frowned. "Never mind what?"

"It might..." Revali trailed off, glancing over at the rest of the group, who were passing through the doors. "It might be good. Who knows, after all."

"Just don't hurt yourself." Link smiled.

Revali scoffed, putting a dramatic hand over his heart. "Me? I don't think you've ever really known me, Link."

Rolling his eyes, Link stifled a laugh. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

***

Link noticed how Revali went into a stall to change clothes, and thought nothing of it. He did the same thing, after all- it would just be weird if he questioned it.  
But at this point, he was just questioning how long it was taking him. Everyone else was out in the pool, though no one else was waiting like he was. 

Sitting awkwardly in the gutter, Link turned his head to watch the others. Sidon and Mipha seemed to be playing some elaborate game of 'try not to get dunked under the water' in the deep end, which Mipha was winning based on her nearly dry hair. Sidon, on the other hand, was entirely drenched. If both of them weren't clearly laughing, he would wonder if they were actually fighting. Daruk stood in the shallower water a little ways off from them, playing at being the referee.  
Urbosa and Zelda were also in the shallower area- though it didn't look very shallow on Zelda. She struggled to keep her head out of the water, while Urbosa and Daruk both stood comfortably. Zelda seemed to say something, Link couldn't hear her from across the pool, then pulled herself up onto the gutter as well.

Link glanced over at the door to the locker room again, wondering what was taking Revali so long. Was he okay? Was there something wrong?

He quieted those thoughts, and took in a deep breath. The smell of chlorine wasn't one he was accustomed to, other than the lingering hint of it that always followed Mipha and Sidon. It wasn't too strong though, so everything was fine that way. The gutter beneath him had a rough, textured surface that made it pleasant to touch. The only thing was that it was a bit loud- even on a Thursday evening people wanted to go swimming with their friends, apparently.

Link laughed at that- wasn't that what they were all doing? Oh well, he decided, rolling his eyes at himself. At least there weren't any little kids.

But, at the same time, there was one thing worse than the noise; what he was wearing. It was best case scenario really: swim trunks, sports bra, and a dark colored tee shirt. Still he felt exposed, and the sports bra did little to compress his chest. Link sighed, and moved his feet around in the water to distract himself from that. The water was nice- cool and fairly calm, where he was at least. He wondered how long it had been since he had been swimming before. It had to have been-

"You waited for me? How sweet." Revali's voice appeared behind him, and he turned to look.

Revali looked stunning as always- dark green top that stopped just above the smallest part of his waist, and a black swim skirt that sat just low enough to give a teasing view of his stomach. His long legs were entirely bare, weight shifting from side to side.

"What took you so long?" Link signed, turning a bit to face him better.

"Had to braid my hair."

Link hadn't realized before, but Revali's hair had in fact been taken out of its two lower braids and put into one French braid down the middle.

"It looks good." Link offered.

Revali smiled, tossing the braid over his shoulder. "Of course it does."

"Wait-" Link stopped. "You're stalling."

"No I'm not." Revali answered quickly.

Link raised an accusatory eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm stalling, Link." He scoffed, crossing his arms. "I was being sarcastic, and water is still terrifying."

Link would have laughed. He knew that he would have if anyone else said it, but this was Revali. Revali who was fearless whenever he was in public, who was now shaking where he stood at a public pool. He had uncrossed his arms and was now worrying at the edge of his swim skirt.

"Should we start at the shallower end?" Link asked.

"What'd you say?" Revali dropped the edge of his skirt, and his gaze returned to Link.

"Should we start over there?" Link pointed across the pool. "It's much shallower there, only like... Above the knee?"

Revali's eyes darted to the other side of the pool, and Link saw how he swallowed, took a deep breath, then nodded.

With more difficulty than he wanted to admit, Link pulled himself up from the gutter to walk over with him. Despite Revali being so much taller than him, he seemed small and, admittedly, weak. He kept that to himself though, he knew how much he hated it.

"You okay?" Link asked when they both halted near the edge of the pool.

"Yes." He answered quickly, tucking stay hairs that had worked their way out of his braid behind his ear. "I'm fine."

Link sighed. "You don't have to get in if you don't want to."

Revali shook his head. "I do want to. I should do things like this more often, after all."

Puzzled, Link raised his eyebrow.

"I should do things out of my comfort zone more often." Revali clarified, inching his way closer to the water. "It's not very brave to only do things you're good at, or things that you're comfortable with."

"You're shaking like a leaf." Link pointed out.

Revali huffed. "I'm well aware of that; now come on."

Together they both walked forward to the stairs which, as it was happening, made Link feel a little silly. The water on this side at its deepest only reached his mid thigh, which wouldn't be very high up on Revali at all. The first step downward would only put the water around their ankles. Still, he could tell how much effort it was taking Revali to even get this close, so he stayed by his side.

"This is humiliating." Revali mumbled, forcing himself to take the first step into the water. "This is where the kids play, isn't it?"

Link considered that for a second, then shook his head.

Revali raised an eyebrow.

"It's where the beginners start." Link stated with a nod, trying to give an encouraging smile.

Revali returned a ghost of a smile, and went down a couple of steps before he stopped.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?" He accused, still gripping the hand rail.

"Not entirely," Link shrugged. "Most of the beginners are kids."

Revali sucked in a deep breath, but seemed to think better of saying anything else. With slow steps and an iron grip on the handrail he finally made it down to the flat bottom of the pool.

"Was that too bad?" Link asked.

"No, I guess not." Revali took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Can we stay here for a moment?"

Link nodded. "Would sitting down on the steps be okay?"

"No way." Revali blurted, then took another deep breath. "I don't want to be that far in the water quite yet- can't we just... Move out slowly?"

Link nodded, and they started out into the water.

"Thanks," Link thought he heard Revali say, but he couldn't prove it if he tried.

"You're welcome." He mouthed silently to no one.


	33. Part 3

By the time the pool closed all of them were thoroughly soaked. It had taken a while, but finally Link had been able to coax Revali into the deeper water. He wouldn't go to where it was deeper than he could stand, which left them in an area of the pool that was a little less than five feet high.   
That has been good for Revali: being neck-high in the water was terrifying to him, but he had adjusted after some time. He even joined in on the Dorephan's game, once they moved over to where he was. Even after he was dunked completely under the water he didn't lose his nerve.  
Link suspected that Revali was faking at least a little to impress Sidon, but that was to be expected. That was just how Revali was, after all; and they all looked like they were having fun. Link was personally mostly focused on staying afloat- but he didn't mind.

Pulling the hair tie off his ponytail, Link stated to squeeze the water out of his hair. Honestly he hadn't expected this to be as fun as it had turned out. With how terrified Revali had been he knew it could have gone horribly wrong.  
But it didn't, he thought to himself with a smile. And now even more than ever it seemed like everything was okay, or going to be okay at least. 

He could hear Daruk say something to Sidon from the other side of the locker room, laughter soon following. Revali's higher pitched laugh carried over the others, loud and sincere.   
Everything really did seem good, other than the wet material of his clothes. Link wrestled with his soaked tee shirt, finally stripping it off of his skin. Everything felt bad- really bad. But that was okay, he'd be fine. 

Link tried to keep deep, even breaths going as he peeled off each wet layer, then aggressively toweled himself off. His skin would still feel damp and uncomfortable, but he could deal with that. Soon enough he would be home again, and-

The other guys laughed again, and Link found himself covering his ears. 

You'll be fine. It's okay, you'll be okay. 

Link kept getting dressed, trying not to focus on the sounds around him. The more he tried to tune it out the worse it seemed, but regardless he kept on.  
Struggling with his sports bra was another deal entirely; his skin was still sticky and all the fabric just wanted to bunch up...

Slowing himself down, Link untwisted the material as gently as he could. As bad as sports bras were, he was glad he hadn't worn a binder; it would have been impossible to get that on, no matter how much he wrestled with it. Finally, after some time, he was dressed. His hair was still wet and stuck to his neck and forehead, but being fully dressed was better than having to look at himself nude.  
Gathering his wet swim stuff in his towel, he opened the stall door.

"Finally- you were wondering what took me that long?" Revali yawned, giving Link a weird look.

Link winced at the volume.

"I did have to get dressed, and dry off." Link explained, but it did feel like a lame excuse.

Revali opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. 

Link frowned. "I'm guessing that means you're all ready?"

Revali started. "Yeah, we're all-"

"Can you talk a little quieter?" Link interrupted, unable to focus on anything but the noise. "Please?"

It was getting bad, he could tell. The noise was getting loud and everything was sticky. Chlorine, the smell that had been pleasant before, was getting overwhelming now. His eyes burned from the harsh overhead lights.

"Oh- alright." Revali whispered. "Let's go then- it should be quieter outside."

Link nodded his thanks, then went to get his bag from his locker.

***

Revali claimed that they should let Mipha and Zelda sit next to each other in order to sit in the back with Link. He guessed that Revali had told the others that he was having sensory difficulty, because none of them spoke above a whisper despite how loud Sidon and Daruk had been in the locker room.   
As guilty as he felt about that, Link was grateful. No one else really seemed to mind, and that helped too. Sidon sat shotgun this time, chatting quietly with Daruk as he drove. Mipha, Zelda, and Urbosa whispered amongst themselves in the row ahead of them. Revali remained entirely silent.

"Are you better now?" Revali signed, twisting in his seat so he could face Link better.

Link nodded slowly. "Still a bit rough."

"Okay." Revali still signed instead of talking. "Should I ask Daruk to drop you off directly at your house? It's on the way to Urbosa's, I think."

After a moment of hesitation, Link nodded. Revali tapped Urbosa's shoulder, and quietly relayed the message. Urbosa leaned forward to tell Sidon, who in turn whispered it to Daruk.  
The whole thing felt a little stupid, and certainly looked silly, but Link was struck by just how good of friends he had. Not everyone cared like that, and it was good to have friends who were so considerate.

"Are you alright?" Revali signed after gently tapping Link's shoulder.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Revali frowned. "You look like you're about to cry."

Shaking his head, Link reassured him again that he was okay. It was all so strange- Revali Gale was asking if he was okay. His other friends were all whispering, and he wasn't worried that they were talking about him behind his back.  
Unable to respond with signs, Link leaned his head against Revali's shoulder and let his eyes drift shut.

*** 

A week passed, and everything was good. Revali sat with them at lunch now- up at the top of the stairs with Link. Even better than that, however, was the food. Over time Link had been able to coax Revali into eating at least a little bit of his lunch every day, even if it was just a salad. Things among them had fallen into a good, predictable pace.  
Zelda and Mipha weren't hiding that they were dating as much anymore, and while it made Zelda anxious Link could tell they were both happy. There was something about just being able to hold your partners hand, or being allowed to kiss them. Both of them seemed so happy they glowed.

Link cast a sideways glance at Revali, then quickly returned his gaze to his food. It was getting dangerous thinking about Revali like that- and he didn't want to get himself trapped in those thoughts.  
Mipha's words played back in his mind again, about how if he never told him he'd never know. But things had just settled in; it all felt too normal for him to disrupt it now.

With another sigh, Link continued into his sandwich.

***

When did it get to be Thursday again? Link had no idea, but here he was outside the Dorephan's house. Daruk was busy this week and Urbosa had a date with Buliara, so there was no official game night; but Mipha had invited him over to watch some movies with the two of them.

Link was surprised that Zelda wasn't there, but Mipha told him that she had homework. That made sense, so he didn't question it any further. Zelda was always studying for something or other, whether it was homework, her architecture program, or what. Her dedication was admirable.  
Mipha had frowned when she told him that though- so he guessed she wasn't too happy about it. Regardless, Mipha didn't seem too put out about the whole thing. If anything she just looked a little tired.

At least, she didn't seem upset when Sidon entered the room. Immediately she went back to a soft smile, and asked Link how things were going with him. Before he could even answer Sidon chimed in with what movies they were watching, and that the popcorn would be done in a few minutes.   
Link shrugged as a response to Mipha, and gave Sidon a thumbs up. He wasn't sure what else to do, if he was honest. Sidon returned the gesture, then disappeared back into the kitchen. Mipha didn't ask any more questions.

"Is Sidon okay?" Link asked, glancing over to make sure he wasn't still there.

Mipha inhaled, and signed instead of speaking. "Well, he's still... I don't believe he's over Revali yet, and seeing him so regularly hasn't helped things."

Link nodded.

"But he isn't nearly as worried as he was before- Revali seems to be doing better, apparently. That's been good for him. Still..." Her hands trailed off, eyebrows knitting together. "I wish he wasn't still so focused on him. He needs to find something else to-"

Mipha ended her sentence abruptly when the microwave beeped and Sidon padded his way back into the living room carrying a large bowl. He sat himself in the middle of the couch, between Link and Mipha. She elbowed him lightly for that, but he payed it no mind. Reaching over Mipha, he grabbed the remote from the side table. She shot him a strange look, but Sidon only grinned in response.

Sidon was most definitely acting- Link knew him well enough to determine that. All throughout the movie he could tell how tense Sidon was next to him, and he knew Mipha could feel it too. Even though he had seen the movie before he barely said a word through the whole thing, which was completely out of character. Sidon always talked during movies- they teased him about it relentlessly.

Though, Link thought he knew why Sidon wasn't saying anything.

He personally didn't recognize the movie, and didn't do a great job following the plot; but one of the characters stuck out to him. She was a spy- fit with all the regular arsenal of traits that came with being the femme fatal. High heels always on her feet, her legs long and smooth, rarely covered with more than thigh-high stockings. Her whole body was immaculate, hair arranged perfectly despite the action. Bright red lipstick and hazy green eyes framed by dramatic brows. The male lead may have been the real main character, but she was the star.  
Beyond the appearance even was her voice- silky and smooth, just low enough to have a certain husky appeal. There was something about her cadence, everything about her movement reminded Link of one person.

Revali.

Link knew Sidon saw it too, he saw the way she moved and breathed and couldn't help but imagine Revali in all the same positions, his body contorted like that...  
Link tried to push those thoughts out of his head, but found himself unable to each time he looked at her onscreen.  
Then she died, and Link could hear how Sidon choked even though he had seen the movie before. There was nothing poetic, nothing beautiful about her death- it just happened. Shot through the chest by the main character, who showed a little remorse but not enough to really care. Link swallowed, trying to separate the two images- Revali, and her dead body- from his mind.

The movie ended not long after that, everything solved and the good guys having won. Link still couldn't bring himself to pay much attention to the plot, instead snacking on the popcorn as he studied Sidon's face.   
He wondered, in part, if Sidon picked that movie for that purpose- but he put that thought away. Sidon may be a liar and a people pleaser, but there was one thing he wasn't: violent. He probably picked the movie because it was an old favorite, not because of the similarities between the girl and Revali. He just wasn't like that.

Still, he couldn't chase the image of her body out of his mind.


	34. Part 3

More than a week had passed, and Link had started staying at Revali's house so often he swore that he lived there. Even his family all recognized him and payed him absolutely no mind. He couldn't remember all of their names though- the only consistent ones were Jesse, and the twins; Lukas, and Cody. He still couldn't tell those two apart.

It had been easy enough getting used to the walk from his house there, and recently he had sometimes just been walking from school. His aunts didn't mind one bit; his grades had improved with help from Revali's friendship. It wasn't like he was a great help with homework, but he couldn't stand it when Link settled for writing down an incorrect answer.  
But they were done with homework now- which meant a whole lot of nothing was coming next. Revali had a rule that he had to finish his homework before they did anything else. It was weird, but Link supposed that it made sense. After all, Revali's grades were perfect; and his were... Less than that.

"So..." Revali stretched, his lithe body pulled into a long line. 

It was distracting: the way his shirt rode up just a little bit, the 'O' of his mouth as he yawned, that little shift in his hips... Link couldn't help but remember the movie from last week.

Revali's voice startled him back to attention. "What do you think- are you even listening?"

Link blushed. "What'd you say?"

Rolling his eyes, Revali scoffed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Link shrugged, sure he would fumble if he chose to sign.

"Is that a yes?" Revali stood up, resuming his shoulder stretch. "Or do you want to turn on a movie, but just talk through the whole thing?"

Link raised his hands to speak, but Revali turned around.

"Second option? Perfect." He went to go grab his laptop from his backpack.

Link smiled, but couldn't help rolling his eyes. Revali was just like that; some things don't change over time.

***

True to plan, they barely watched through the trailers until they were talking.

"Do how was movie night at the Dorephan's?" Revali asked, sounding more bored than anything.

Link shrugged. What could he say? Was there anything he could say without sounding like a liar? Truth be told he spent the entire time thinking about Revali like that, how the woman in the movie was. He was not about to confess to that, not even close.  
Then he thought of Sidon, how he had been all jumpy and off- and the way Sidon did things. He had just enough truth to his lie that people believed it without hesitation.

"Pretty good. Sidon's, uh, kind of a mess." He answered, trying to keep his hands level and still, as if he were bored.

"Still?" Revali exclaimed, raising his eyebrows high. "I expected him to be well over it by now."

"He's not too bad- anymore, at least. But..." Link furrowed his brows. "Why would you think that? I don't think he gets over anything."

Revali froze, and Link could feel by the bed he was shifting his weight awkwardly. He wore a decidedly distant facial expression, and refused to meet Link's eyes.

"I don't know. I guess everyone gets over me eventually." He shrugged, staring at the screen like he had been watching the whole time.

Scoffing, Link elbowed his arm. "We're your friends. We care about you. It's part of the job description."

Revali smiled at that, eyes drifting away. "I guess you are."

Link raised his eyebrows. "You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he fiddled with a braid, a smile still playing at the corner of his lips. "Nothing at all."

***

By the time the movie was over neither of them were paying any attention whatsoever. In fact, they only noticed it was over when the computer gave a loud alert that it was low on battery, startling both of them out of their comfortable positions on the bed. Reluctantly, Revali got up from where they were bundled under the covers to plug it in.

"Didn't realize it was that late." He observed, glancing over at the clock.

Link shrugged. Time really had slipped by, and now that he thought about it... Wasn't he forgetting something? He was sure that he was forgetting something, hadn't Mipha mentioned something after the second movie they watched? Even though it was only a week or so ago it was fuzzy. Why couldn't he remember...

Oh! He sat up quickly, making a small sound to catch Revali's attention. "This Thursday, game night at Daruk's house?"

A long exhale was Revali's only response as he turned. His eyes made their way around the room; anywhere but meeting Link's gaze. Link could feel himself deflate a bit. Everything had felt perfect the past few times; it was like they were all finally settling in.   
Daruk found a nickname for Revali since then- Champion, but more commonly Champ. It made him seem like an awkward dad, and Revali hated it- but everyone else thought it was cute. Secretly, Link thought Revali enjoyed the nickname drawing attention to his abilities.   
He and Urbosa seemed to be getting along fine, making small talk and laughing at everyone else. They had more in common than they had realized before, too. Revali had been experimenting with more colors in his makeup since they started talking, though he hadn't ventured too far into crazy colored lipstick. They both had a similar type of humor that complimented each other perfectly.  
He was civil at least to Mipha, and even him and Zelda had hit it off after a while of awkward conversation. He knew that it was just him getting his hopes up, but Link had wondered if everything could be good among all of them.

"It isn't that I don't want to go, Link." Revali reassured, sitting back down on the bed next to him. "I would love to- another time, that is. I have an archery 'match'-" he made air quotes, "-with one of my rivals, a guy named Harth. We've been planning something for a while now, and my mother finally agreed to something."

Link nodded, still disappointed but unsurprised.

Revali sighed, taking the hair out of one of his braids; and Link let himself be captured by the moment. Meticulously he began to unravel it- letting the soft, wavy hair flow down onto his shoulder. Link was struck once more by how light and fluffy his hair looked- almost like feathers. One of the first nicknames Daruk had turned to, 'Bird,' really would have been perfect if it didn't have such negative connotations for him.  
Regardless, it was a relief to see Revali like this. He was relaxed and open, more so than he usually got on nights like this. He could tell that he had something more than the game night on his mind, but he didn't seem to be fretting about it.

"Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be the hero." Revali admitted, his voice getting that strange, distant quality it often did late at night. "I was obsessed with old knights and such- and with everything I had I just wanted to be, well, that. I read every book and watched every movie I could on the Middle Ages. I craved that- to be strong and unstoppable- the first person people turn to in the face of trouble, a strong force in battle."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he began undoing another braid.

With a dark chuckle he began once more. "But I was always the weakest. The youngest, the smallest, the one who was always in and out of the hospital for some new surgery or test. My siblings used to tease that if I put on armor I would just break- or if I held a sword my wrists would snap off. I knew it wasn't true- but no one... No one believed I could do it. No one believed I could do anything."

His lips curled at the corners with that memory, his fingers catching and tangling in a bit of his hair. 

"But my parents wanted me to do something- traditional contact sports weren't an option- so the doctor suggested that we try swimming. I never learned, as you well know by now. I almost drowned during the first session and that was that. I've been afraid of deep water ever since."

He took a deep breath. "Then we tried archery."

Revali laughed. "And I guess it worked; or at least, I made it through a lot of things with the promise of being able to shoot a bow afterward, once I was healed enough. I used to count down the days until physical therapy appointments when they might tell me I could shoot again. It was all I cared about- and still is to some degree. So that's why I care about it so much. Does it all make sense now?"

Revali didn't give Link any time to answer- but he didn't really think he would. When he was on a roll like this he didn't slow down.

"It's one thing that I can do well- and that I love doing. The idea of anything taking that away from me is terrifying. I don't know if I'd keep going."

Link scoffed a bit at Revali's over dramatization, but still the truth of his words stuck, in an unsettling kind of way.

"So when I say that I can't go somewhere, or do something because of archery, I'm not trying to be rude to you guys or blow you off, especially as we get closer to archery season. I really do want to go to that game night, but any chance I to get to shoot is like..."

He smiled, laughing soundlessly.

"It's all I ever want."

Link thought about this for a second before nodding and giving a small smile of acceptance.   
Revali seemed to relax at that. He looked to be done speaking, and now he moved to take the pins out of his hair. Loose bits and strands fell into his face- the section that was normally pulled back and styled up flopped down into his face.

"Thank you for listening, Link. You, you're a good person to have on your side." Revali said softly, seeming to hide his face beneath his hair.

Link understood that though. Revali was too proud to admit that he had to talk to someone- so any amount of thanks was unexpected and good. Maybe he was getting better with that- he almost seemed to relax around the group now, too.

"We're all here for you, Revali."

He looked almost shocked by that for a moment, but quickly recomposed himself. "Yes, yes of course you all are."

Link rolled his eyes. Maybe they were all getting closer with time. Smiling at the thought, Link let himself settle into bed. Things really did seem to be looking up- sure, everything was going to shit- but maybe that was alright. He was already halfway through the year, after all. Halfway! It seemed like barely any time at all had gone by since he was worried about the first week.  
Looking over at Revali lying next to him made it feel like everything had fallen into place. He knew that he should be worried, he knew that Revali didn't like him like that, but it was okay. As long as he was there, as long as he was a friend, it would all be alright.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

***

(Revali)

Revali sighed, setting the bobby pins that had been in his hair down on the nightstand. By his deep, even breaths, he guessed that Link was already fast asleep. It was comforting, in a way. When he first started coming over to spend the night he had barely been able to get to sleep at all, and now he passed out nearly instantly.

A lot changed in that time, Revali thought to himself, reaching over for his comb. We've come a long way.

He froze. He couldn't let himself be thinking like that- not with what was, no, it felt like betrayal to think that thought all the way through. As he looked over at Link something in his heart ached, begging him to just lie down on his chest.  
But then he remembered how they all were, how it always turned out. Link would leave him just like everyone else, just like every friend he ever had, just like Zelda and Sidon.

It hurt, but he kept his distance.


	35. Part 3

(Revali)

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Revali reached over to hit the alarm, miscalculating and slapping Link in the face instead. Link groaned in annoyance, trying to bat the offending hand away as he rolled over.

"Time to get up," Revali groaned. "For me at least."

Link nodded at the last part, then curled back up under the blankets.

Wishing that he could also just sink under the covers, Revali sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Carefully, he got over Link, then took his meds as quietly as he could. Despite the loud clattering sounds of the pills, Link never even stirred.

He smiled at that, then turned to his drawers. Honestly he didn't even feel like being awake right now, so maybe he should do something a little more simple. Black pants, burgundy long sleeve? Revali frowned, knowing that he wouldn't look his best, but not being able to bring himself to care. As long as he wore his good heeled boots it would be fine- and if he put his hair up.  
Longingly he glanced over at Link, who would stay asleep for a long while yet.

***

"Hey, Revali, what've you been up to?" Nekk's voice was loud over the sounds of the other people in the hallway, his breath seeping down Revali's neck and tickling at the hairs there.

"What do you mean?" Revali answered stiffly, not bothering to turn around. 

He could feel himself stiffen at the way Nekk had him cornered, pressed right up into his own locker. Trying to seem completely calm, Revali continued to gather his books.

Nekk laughed. "Come on, what could I mean? You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." Revali frowned, thinking through the possible options. "Would you care to tell me?"

Nekk laughed even louder, making Revali reach up to cover his ear.

"You've really let yourself go, haven't you?" He whispered into his ear, the one that was still ringing from the laugh. "Those friends of yours sure are something."

Revali scoffed, trying not to shake. "Oh, ha ha, Nekk. You jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" He snickered, his mouth uncomfortably close to Revali's ear. "Those losers aren't worth your time and you know that. Trying to look charitable? You think the short fat one makes you look good?"

Revali clenched his fists. "Shut up, Nekk. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do." Nekk's lips brushed against his ear. "She really does look funny next to you, though."

"He." Revali grit his teeth. "Link is a he."

"Whatever," he laughed. "She's just as much a guy as you are a virgin."

Revali rolled his eyes. "Was the supposed to be an insult?"

"Nah," Nekk took a step back. "You're so much of a slut, I don't think anything like that could insult you."

"Oh, so I'm a slut now that I haven't slept with you?" Revali turned around, scowling. "You're a real piece of shit, aren't you?"

Nekk waggled his eyebrows. "Hey, at least I'm not fake like you."

He laughed, then turned on his heel and strode down the hall. Revali shivered and wiped at his ear. It still felt damp from his heavy breathing.

"Whatever," he whispered to himself, slamming his locker before he made his way to class.

***

Revali had barely gotten to his locker to get his lunch when it happened again.

"You're gonna go sit with them again, aren't you?" Nekk's voice taunted Revali from behind once more.

Revali groaned. "Won't you just shut up?"

"Hey- I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't have you in mind," Nekk snickered. "But I really don't think they've been too good for you."

Rolling his eyes, Revali turned around to face him. "What do you want, Nekk?"

"I'm just looking out for you." Nekk lied, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You've gained some weight since you've started hanging out with them, though."

Revali froze. He knew that was true- eating lunch and even sometimes breakfast had definitely had an impact on his waistline over the past weeks, one that he had especially noticed in his swimsuit. He hated that, but he knew that Link wouldn't want him to stop eating, he knew that if he did that they would all get suspicious.

All those thoughts rolled by in seconds, Revali rolling his eyes yet again. "Are you done?"

"Pfft, whatever." Nekk scoffed, turning away. "But don't blame me if no one wants you."

"Tool." Revali whispered under his breath, gripping his lunch bag tighter in his hand. 

What Nekk said didn't matter, he knew that. But still... Revali took a deep breath, sucking in his stomach. That was better- though the high waist of these jeans still dug into him as an awful reminder.

"You know what-" Revali said to no one, fixing his posture as he strode down the hall. "I don't care. Not one bit."

He knew he was lying, but he kept up the image long after he sat with Link at the top of the stairs. He didn't want to think about what Nekk said about Link, but... His eyes were immediately drawn to it.  
It was true- Link was not masculine. His hair was long, and his bangs fell into his crystal blue eyes. His lips were full, and a pretty shade of pink. Even his acne and unkept brows couldn't hide what a pretty, feminine face he had. His body went even further with his diminutive height and generous curves.  
Link was a boy. It seemed so obvious to Revali now that he had known him for so long, to the point where he nearly forgot his first impression of him. It didn't matter anyway- Link was his friend, and respecting him came first and foremost. He did not just hang out with Link to make himself feel better, he lov-

"You okay?" Link set down his sandwich to sign.

"Yeah." Revali replied without hesitation. "Any reason why?"

Link frowned. "You were staring at me funny."

"You have some hair sticking up... Here, let me fix that." Revali wasn't lying- he did have hair sticking up. "Much better."

Link nodded his thanks.

"How've you been?" Revali asked, quick to change the subject. "That pop quiz was a nightmare."

Link nodded emphatically. "I know right? What'd you get for number 3?"

Revali laughed, answered, and kept the conversation going long enough that he wasn't questioned again.

***

(Link)

(Revali): hey,, can you come ver?

Link looked at the text again, then shoved his phone back into his hoodie pocket. Aunt Kaysa had agreed to let him go over to Revali's house for the night, with the condition that she would drive him. He was grateful; even with the days getting lighter it was very dark outside. 

"You have everything you need?" Aunt Kaysa asked.

Link nodded, before realizing that, as she was driving, there was no way she could see that. Instead he made a small humming noise that he hoped came across as affirmative.

She hummed in response. "Okay, just text me if you need anything." 

Link repeated the noise, then sank back down into his seat.

(Revali): hey,, can you come ver?

He reread the text again, then put his phone back. He was sure Revali was okay, after all- maybe he was just texting quickly?  
As they pulled up to the house Link had a feeling that wasn't true, but he still felt optimistic. He knew that, even if Revali wasn't doing well, he was here to help him out. 

With a little wave he shut the door, and headed up the driveway. The lights inside were all still on, so he didn't feel bad about knocking.

Jesse answered the door. "Oh- thank goodness you're here."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Revali's ham- having," she glanced over her shoulder. "-a tough time. I'm sure it'll be a relief to have you here."

Link nodded.

"Oh, shit-" Jesse took a step back into the entryway. "Come in, and you do know that you don't have to take off your shoes, right?"

Link shrugged, took off his shoes, and went on inside. He couldn't hear anything from inside, which he chose to take as a good thing. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jesse- I thought I already-" Link opened the door, and Revali stopped. "Oh, hi Link."

Link waved a little bit, lowering his hand as he took in the scene. Revali was, as Jesse had begun to say, hammered. His makeup was a bit smeared, hair tousled, and body sprawled out on his bed. Once Link opened the door he was on his feet, swaying terribly.

"Okay, Link- I'm not an alcoholic, alright?" Revali claimed, leaning heavily against the wall. "It's just... Helpful, at times."

Link raised his eyebrow at his friends swaying form. His legs seemed unsteady- hence leaning on the bedroom wall. In his hand was a conspicuous water bottle. His eyes weren't quite glazed- but there was something about them that wasn't quite right.

"I never said you were an alcoholic." Link signed, but Revali didn't seem to see that.

"I mean it- I'm not! Why are you still looking at me like that? I'm not drunk, by the way." Revali defended- crossing his arms.

Link raised his eyebrow again.

"Okay, okay- I'm a little tipsy, I'll give you that much. Just don't... Tell anyone, okay?" Brushing the loose hairs out of his eyes, Revali swayed over and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him did Link to sit down. 

Hesitantly, he followed.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I'll even look up the definition." Revali's fingers fumbled with his phone. "Suffering from alcoholism. I'm not suffering."

He leaned heavily on Link, resting his head on his shoulder. Their heights made the position awkward- Revali was a lot taller than him, over a half a foot. He didn't seem to mind, though- absently nuzzling into Link's hoodie.

Link blinked slowly, trying to keep down the thumping in his chest. He was sure Revali could hear it, it felt so loud- his heart felt like it could burst. He would never get used to Revali touching him, his beautiful face so close to his own, his hair so soft against his neck...  
Link shook back to reality when Revali let out a little yawn.

"It lets me sleep, too." His bright eyes fluttered shut, long lashes resting against his cheeks. "It's so hard to sleep anymore- to feel tired..."

Link almost thought he was asleep already- the way that Revali felt heavy and slack against his side, hearing his long, peaceful breaths.

"Thank you, Link. Really. It's... It's good to have someone like you. I..." His voice trailed off, but not in a sleepy way.

Slowly, Revali sat up and leaned in closer to Link. He could smell the alcohol on his breath- it was scary and wrong but all Link wanted to do was lean in a little closer. Revali's lips were as enticing as ever- it was hard to hold back.  
Link could see himself leaning in. He wanted to take Revali's head in one hand, put the other on his hip. His hear was beating out of his chest, impossibly fast. 

Then suddenly- it happened. Revali swung himself into his lap, and his soft lips were pressed into Link's. Three gentle, lingering kisses were placed there before Link could react; before he could hold Revali close. Before he could even close his eyes it was over, electricity dancing over his lips. There was a tight, anxious feeling in his gut that only made him want to do it again and again.  
But it was over- Revali had laughed softly and pulled away. Standing up only momentarily, he flopped backwards onto the bed. Tipping back his head he laughed and laughed.

Link wondered if that had been some kind of joke, if that's why he was laughing like that. A feeling of betrayal- dark and heavy- accompanied the light flutter of his stomach.

"I've wanted to do that for way too long." Revali admitted, his words fading into each other and the blanket beneath him.

Link was stunned- but as he tried to respond he heard the telltale snorting breath that meant Revali was asleep. As good as the confession felt, Link couldn't help but wonder if it was just the alcohol. Maybe he knew about his crush, and was only doing that to make him feel better.  
But still, something about that didn't seem right.

Looking at Revali laid out of the bed, Link tried to just tell himself that. That it was probably just the alcohol making him say stupid things- but he didn't want to think of that. All he wanted to think on was the beautiful form next to him, his peacefully sleeping face. Carefully, Link removed the water bottle from his hand and set it down on the nightstand. For a split second Link just wanted to lay down beside him- but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to fall asleep and have Jesse find them like that in the morning after she knew how drunk Revali was.  
Eventually, Link settled for brushing a bit of blue hair out of his face- then removing his scarf. It wasn't a good idea to sleep with something around his neck like that.

Link never set that scarf down- it ended up tangled in his arms as he slept in Jesse's bed- just feet away from where he wanted to be.


	36. Part 3

"Are you actually sure this vehicle is safe to drive?" Revali exclaimed after a particularly nasty speed bump.

Link was sure everyone else was thinking the exact same thing. The whole car and all of them in it shuddered, the brakes whining a little louder than usual and something in the front whirring loudly.

"Uhh... Pretty sure." Daruk answered. "Old Rudania's never failed me before."

Urbosa laughed. "Except that one time, and the time after that, and when we were driving to Lurelin the summer before last, and-"

"Okay, okay." Daruk grumbled, but it sounded like he was stifling a laugh. "I'm just saying- you've gotta be jealous of Rudania."

Link didn't have to see that Urbosa rolled her eyes to know that she did.

The car jostled to the right, sending Link into Mipha who was next to him in the backseat. In front of them Zelda slid into Revali, who ended up nearly on top of Sidon. They righted themselves quickly, but not without much embarrassment on Sidon's part.

"You aren't trying to kill us, right?" Zelda asked, making sure her seatbelt was secure for the fifth time.

"He better not." Revali snorted. "Car accident? Terrible way to die. Not classy at all."

Zelda scoffed. "What is a good way to die then?"

Revali thought about that for a moment, resting his chin in his hand. "Anything that leaves a nice looking corpse, preferably painless."

"Yikes, you've put too much thought into that." Daruk hollered back. "I wanna be cremated, so the pretty corpse thing doesn't matter too much."

"I believe that what's being said is that none of us want to die in a car wreck, specifically today." Sidon clarified, voice tight.

"Fair enough," Daruk agreed. "But still, gotta have something badass to write on your tombstone."

Revali scoffed. "Like what?"

"Here lies Daruk- slayer of the greatest evil of our time." He answered, and Link could see him nodding to himself. "Or here lies Daruk- hero of our age. Or just a really mean lookin' statue."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Really?" Mipha peeped.

"Huh," Daruk shrugged. "Guess it sounded better in my head."

"Oh yeah." Revali nodded. "You can say that again."

"How did we get around to the topic of death again?" Mipha asked, leaning forward to be heard better.

Link tapped her on the shoulder. "Daruk's driving is going to kill us all."

Mipha snickered.

"What'd Little Guy say?" Daruk yelled to the back probably louder than he needed to.

"He said your driving is going to kill us all." Zelda translated, stifling laughter.

Daruk grumbled. "Hey, I'm not-"

Just then they hit a bump in the road, shaking the whole car and resulting in a loud thumping noise.

"Okay, okay." Daruk agreed, slowing down to make a turn. "We're almost to the mall, anyway."

They were, in fact, almost there, though it found a while for Daruk to find a parking spot on the street. It was Sidon who finally spotted a place, but it took a while longer for Daruk to parallel park there.

"You know," Urbosa said just as Daruk put the car into park. "You could just blame the rough ride on your shitty car."

Daruk turned to face her very slowly, a grin sprouting in his face. "Are you kidding? I'm just saying- you've gotta be jealous of Rudania."

They all groaned as they filed out of the car, Daruk howling with laughter.

***

It didn't take very long at all for Revali to pull Link aside, making some excuse about there being a sale and no one else wanting to go to that store. Link didn't catch the name of the store and saw the looks everyone else gave them, so he figured Revali had something else in mind.

"We're bound to find something for you," Revali talked as he walked, hand still resting on the back of Link's arm. "I've been told they carry small sizes in menswear, anyway."

Link shrugged and kept following, having to hurry to keep up with his crazy pace. 

"And even if nothing really fits, oversize is more comfortable." Revali figured, slowing down as they approached what had to be the store he had in mind.

In didn't seem too bad, which was a flying pass for Link. The sign above the entrance was impossible to read though, so he still didn't know the name of the place.

Revali stopped. "Only thing- Nekk works here."

Link made an over-exaggerated gagging noise, which brought a burst of giggles from Revali.

"That was... Very loud," Revali chuckled, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Anyway, see anything you like?"

***

"You look... Amazing."

Link certainly didn't feel amazing- no matter what Revali said. He felt like he was thoroughly trying too hard with the entire outfit. Hugging tightly to his hips and thighs, Link couldn't help but feel that these skinny jeans were accentuating everything he wanted so badly to downplay. The shirt was a nice material- it already felt thin and worn out- but he wasn't entirely sure if he could wear the color or not. The jacket was the biggest problem he had though- even though it looked perfect, Link had seen the price tag. He didn't want Revali buying something that expensive for him- even though he loved the fit.

Actually... looking at himself in the store mirror made himself agree more with Revali. The jacket was long enough to disguise his hips a little bit, and the shoulders made him feel strong.

"Wait- one moment..." Revali began to undo his scarf from around his neck, carefully- as to not mess up his hair.

Link assumed that Revali just needed to fix it- so he was shocked when the soft fabric met his own neck. With expert hands Revali fixed the scarf around his neck.

"That's what it was missing- you have to borrow that sometime."

Link knew that he was supposed to look at himself, but he could only stare in shock at Revali. He was almost always wearing this scarf- it was like they were inseparable. It was thicker and softer against his neck than Link had imagined; it truly was a scarf made for winter- and winter somewhere much colder than where they were.

"What?" Revali chuckled at Link's- still open- mouth.

"You haven't taken this off all winter." He signed slowly, just trying to put the words together.

He shrugged. "It looks good on you- especially with the jacket, even though it's not cold outside anymore." 

Revali took a step back and observed, straightening the scarf and fixing Link's hair.

Link gave him a questioning look.

"Fine." Revali rolled his eyes. "It's not that cold here compared to where I'm from. Now come on, change back into your clothes."

Nearly getting shut into the dressing room door, Link ducked backwards and began to change. He was reluctant to take off the scarf- it felt so good against his neck- but he did very carefully, and folded it. Changing out of the rest of his clothes was quick, but he could still feel the soft warmth of Revali's scarf on his neck.

When he emerged from the dressing room it was with the clothes over one arm and the scarf in his other hand.   
Revali laughed at that- but it didn't seem sinister like his laugh sometimes did. He really did seem happy.

"Here, let me." Revali took the scarf out of his hand and once more fixed it around Link's neck.

Link moved his hands to sign, but Revali shook his head.

"Come on, I'm teaching you how to tie it right." He insisted, undoing the scarf again and walking back over to the mirror. "It's simple, really. Be sure to hang this side longer than that side, cross the two, and bring this part up on top. Then all you have to do is tighten it. See?"

Link nodded, still in a kind of disbelieving haze.

"Do you need me to show you again?" Revali asked with a knowing smile.

Link nodded again, clearer this time.

Revali chuckled. "I won't always be around to do it for you, you know."

"Plus-" he added quickly, seeming to sense how ominous that sounded. "It's a good thing to know. Scarves are very practical- warm, and fashionable. Here-"

"Doesn't he look great?" Revali gestured to the Link in the mirror as if he were a completely different person.

They both laughed. "Did you get it this time?"

Still chuckling, Link nodded.

"Good." Revali smiled, and gently undid the scarf. "Now you do it."

Link didn't think he did nearly as good a job as Revali, even if it was very simple. Something about it didn't hang right until Revali pulled it more snugly around his neck.

"No 'but's." He declared. "You're borrowing that- it looks better on you anyway."

With that Revali turned on a heel, and Link had to jog a little to catch up to him, long strides leaving him behind. 

"It really brings out your eyes, you know?" Revali observed as they walked. "You'd think that such a bright blue would just overwhelm them, but... It's very flattering. You look... It's nice on you."

Link didn't miss the blush on his cheeks, and all he could think of was that night last week when Revali slid himself into his lap. The only sound in his head was Revali telling him how he'd waited so long to kiss him. The only feeling in his body was the warmth of the scarf around his neck.

"There you two are- have you seen Sidon?" Zelda's voice startled Link out of his thoughts.

"No." Link shook his head and Revali spoke at the same time.

Urbosa raised a sly eyebrow at them, but said nothing. Revali blushed even redder.

"Well, he's got to be around here somewhere. Do you think he got lost again?" Zelda continued, not seeming to pay them any more mind.

Mipha shrugged. "I texted him, but I haven't gotten a response yet."

"He probably just got lost on the way to the bathroom." Daruk shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We'll hear from him in a bit."

Mipha nodded.

"We could all just go hide." Zelda suggested, glancing over at Revali.

Revali caught on quickly, a sly grin forming on his lips. "It would be quite amusing."

"How long do you think it would take him to find us?" Zelda asked, still smirking.

"Forever." Link signed, but neither of them saw him.

Urbosa sighed, shaking her head. "You remember what happened last time we did that, right?"

Revali looked at Zelda, who winced.

"There's no PA system in the mall." Zelda argued.

Urbosa raised an exasperated hand. "Imagine what would happen then!" 

Zelda nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

Revali rolled his eyes. "I still think it would be funny."

"What would be funny?"

Link jumped as Sidon's voice materialized behind him, spinning around to face him.

"Hello." He waved.

"Oh, nothing." Revali answered quickly, glancing at his nails. "Just talking about Daruk's car."

"Can you even call it a car?" Zelda asked, adding to the quick coverup.

Urbosa face-palmed. "We were talking about splitting up and hiding before you got back."

Sidon nodded. "That... Would be unfortunate. Like that one time in Target."

They all groaned.

"I thought you left without me!" Sidon exclaimed.

"We almost did." Daruk confessed. "After you called for us on the PA system."

Even Mipha couldn't hide her giggling.

"Okay, okay- we're blocking the walkway." Sidon pointed out, eager to change topic.

"Should we head to the food court?" Daruk suggested.

Revali's nose wrinkled in disgust. "How are you hungry? Didn't you just have dinner?"

Daruk shrugged.

"Don't mind him, Daruk would eat rocks if he could." Urbosa said, lightly punching his arm.

Daruk scoffed. "Pfft, that's taking me out of context. What I said was that if humans could eat rocks that would be..."

Link could hear that Daruk was still talking, but he didn't bother to try to listen to the rest over the sound of Zelda's laughter. They were a loud group as they headed up to the food court, but it felt good.

***

By the time they left the mall it was dark outside, the street lamps and neon signs dimly lit the downtown streets. Something is the air smelled crisp and cold; compared to the stuffy, fast food pretzel smell of the mall it was like heaven.

"Hey, do you remember where we're parked?" Daruk asked, elbowing Urbosa.

She gave him a look that just about could have taken his head off, but Daruk laughed. 

"Just kidding." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "But you gotta say, that time was funny- in retrospect."

Urbosa sighed. "It is now that I look back on it, sure."

"Ooh, what's going on here?" Revali sped up from where he had been walking next to Link, falling in step with Daruk. "To what time are you referring?"

Urbosa groaned. "It's a long story, I'll warn you."

Daruk grinned. "So, it was our sophomore year, and I had just gotten my license. Queen didn't have one because, little known fact, I'm actually older. Anyway, I borrowed her mom's car to drive us to one of Buliara's fencing tournaments downtown..."

Link could hear Daruk just fine, but didn't mind that he was zoning out of the story. Something had struck him again, like that night at the pool, about what a strange group they all were. Everyone was walking together, making different comments about Daruk's story as it unfolded. They all seemed so different, and yet... Here they were, all returning from having a great time at the mall, all chatting like they had known each other for years. It was good. So good that Link walked right past where everyone else stopped at the car.

"Sorry!" He signed, not to anyone in particular when he realized his mistake.

Turning quickly, he jogged back to where Rudania was parked. Zelda and Mipha occupied the backseat, which meant he was squished between Sidon and Revali.

Daruk was still talking. "By this time it had been like, half an hour? And we were exhausted and Queen was losing her head over the whole thing because it was her mom's car- and you know where we found it?"

"Where?" Sidon asked expectantly.

"Parked right near the stadium, maybe a block away." Daruk answered, still grinning from ear to ear. "You know when we found it?"

Urbosa shook her head slowly, holding back laughter.

"Twenty minutes after that." Daruk answered his own question. "We looked for that car for almost an hour, both barefoot, with Urbosa's sprained ankle, and got home completely drenched."

"It was... An experience." Urbosa added, still shaking her head.

"You can say that again. Ready to go?" Daruk started up the car on the third try.

Everyone hurried to get their seat belts fastened.

"Alright- off we go!" Daruk bellowed, but only moved forward a little bit to avoid the car in front of him.

Urbosa sighed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Daruk paused. "What? Did I miss part of the story?"

She rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh. "Headlights, Johnson."

"Headlights- yup." He flipped them on. "Remembered those. Now off we go!"

Link remembered that he forgot to say anything before Revali bought him the jacket just as they were dropping him off.


	37. Part 3

(Mrs. Gale)

It was late. Too late, in the opinion of Mrs. Gale, to be receiving any phone call, unless it was a severe emergency. So when her cell phone rang the first time, she ignored it. Hopefully, it was not actually her phone ringing- but one of her many children that still lived in the house.   
The house really was too small for all of them- eight people was a lot for any household. It wasn't as bad as when all of them had lived there full time- but it was still a fairly dismal situation. Especially since they had-

The phone rang again- most certainly not someone else's, she realized as it was most certainly her ring tone. With an indignant huff she snatched the phone off her nightstand. 

"Hello?" Mrs. Gale cursed the scratch in her voice- even if it was 3am she wanted to sound good.

"Is this, um, is this Cody Gale's mother?" The voice on the other line was unfamiliar- but a check of the number proved it to be from Revali's phone.

Why did someone who she didn't know have both Cody's name and Revali's phone? As much as Mrs. Gale wanted to panic, forcing herself to be calm fit the situation better.

"Excuse me, who is this?" She asked, voice clipped and high.

"I'm sorry. My name is Teba, and I..." Teba sighed, but it sounded a bit like a grimace. "Your... Child, is on their way to the hospital-"

"Cody? What's-" her train of thought ended as she tried to piece together the information.

A wave of terror and dread washed over her, freezing her bones and turning her blood to lead.

"Cody's in the hospital." She said softly, reaching over to shake her husband awake.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" 

Mrs. Gale repeated herself as she forced her husband to wake up.

"Ma'am?"

In an instant she was a flurry of activity, pulling on a dressing gown and rushing out of the room.

The words rushed up her throat and spilled from her mouth. "What happened? Is he alright? Where was he- where are you?"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down so I can tell you." The voice- Teba- said in a deep, steady voice. 

"Calm down? That's my son! What happened? Did he get in a fight? Please, just tell me already!"

Despite her own frantic behavior, Teba remained calm. "I can't make any promises. He seemed to have overdosed on some kind of pills- they won't know if he's stable until the morning, according to the paramedic."

Mrs. Gale's blood ran cold at that. That didn't sound like Cody- but as much as she hated to admit it none of her children were very honest- especially with her.  
It wouldn't be the first time a suicide attempt came out of the blue in their family.

"Where are you?" She demanded, pulling on her coat.

***

It was only when she grabbed the doorknob that Mrs. Gale realized that she was, in fact, rushing out the door without telling anyone in the family. Forcing herself to go back upstairs, she cursed herself for every second.

"Especially considering where he said they were, oh gosh..." She thought out loud as she flew up the steps- not easy at her age.

She'd regret that once the adrenaline calmed. But for now the only thing in his mind was the name of the sleazy gay bar Teba had given the name of- and if she could think of anything else she didn't know it. It was only once Mr. Gale was awake that she realized that she had almost left the house in only a bathrobe and her coat.

After a few hasty words to her husband and a change of clothes she was rushing to get out the door once more, until-

"Mom, what are you doing?" A voice said from the stairs- soft and groggy.

She could swear it was...

Sure enough- the baggy purple sleep shirt and Mario pajama pants betrayed the voice as Cody. His hair was a mess over his eyes and he looked tired- but he was certainly not being rushed to the hospital for an overdose.

"Cody? What?" Was all she could say, puzzled by the sudden development.

"What?" He said back, sounding more confused than she did.

The confusion was quickly replaced by anger as she set her mind to go anyway. Whether it was a setup of not, they were getting a piece of her mind for messing with her kids.

***

Come to think of it, it was probably one of Lukas's friends just trying a 'fun prank.' Mrs. Gale was fuming, and slightly regretting leaving her husband at the house. As easily panicked he was in small situations, he was always a voice of reason when big things went wrong.

Like Courtney's miscarriage, or Revali's surgeries. He was always such a good person to have nearby.

But it wasn't exactly a good time to be wishing he was there- she was already across town and nearing her destination. The faint sirens and the lack of good lighting weren't helping her nerves at all- this wasn't a good side of town.  
She could practically see Cody in the back of an ambulance as she pulled into the bar's parking lot, practically screeching to a halt.

The sickly smell of alcohol and other less savory nightlife hit Mrs. Gale's nose the moment she left the car. Hurriedly she looked around- adrenaline rushing as she noticed a man walking quickly over to where she was.

Within moments she had reached into her purse for her pocket knife. The man was fairly young and taller than her- which was no insignificant feature, as she stood solidly at six foot two. 

"Excuse me, are you Cody's mother?" The young man said, and Mrs. Gale's anxieties were put at ease.

Despite his appearance- tight black clothes, no small amount of eyeliner, and a shock of white hair- he looked concerned almost to the point of fear.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Gale." She swallowed, putting the knife back into her purse as if she had never pulled it out. "What happened?"

The man- Teba- took a deep breath. "He was dancing, then I saw him collapse. It was pretty obvious that something was wrong; but I didn't know what so I called the police and tried to make sure he wasn't stepped on. His phone had fallen out of his pocket and it was unlocked, and he didn't look like more than a kid, so I called the contact 'Mom' once the ambulance showed up." He said quickly, handing Mrs. Gale the phone he had said was Cody's.

Just like the caller id had said, the bright green case betrayed the fact that this was Revali's phone.

Mrs. Gale was not amused. "Are you a friend of Lukas's?"

"No ma'am, I don't think I know anyone named Lukas." He seemed taken aback by the accusation, but sincere.

The second possibility made her blood run cold, turning her heart to lead.

"What color was his hair?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"What?" 

"What color was his hair?" She repeated, voice firmer but more scared.

"Blue, why?" Teba seemed thoroughly confused at this point.

Everything in Mrs. Gale's world shattered for a moment. It suddenly felt as though the darkness of the night was drawing too close- climbing in and choking her. Her eyes were petrified open- she couldn't move.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" She heard Teba's voice as though she was underwater, echoing and faint.

"That's not Cody." She whispered, and damn how had she been so blind?

The alcohol she had caught Revali with. The sexual activity. The way his friend looked worried. How thin he was getting once more. How everything had gotten so much better in these past weeks. It was just like it was two years ago- Revali's pale and sweaty body too thin and frail in a hospital bed. His eyes glazed and dark, and the only thing the doctors could say is that if he made the night he would make it.  
How they couldn't tell her then if her thirteen year old son would live.

***

When she came to, it was sitting on a concrete divider in the parking lot of the bar. It took a moment to get her bearings, but then everything came rushing back-

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A deep voice asked, Teba, sitting near her. 

He held one hand on her shoulder, steadying her. 

"That's not Cody." She repeated, voice barely above a whisper. "It's Revali." 

Teba offered her a bottle of water, which she graciously accepted.

"I'm sorry, this is-" She gave a shuddering sigh. "This isn't the first time."

"I'm so sorry." Teba offered, still looking wary, as if she may fall at any moment.

"Do you know if he'll be alright? What hospital, do you know?" Mrs. Gale steadied herself and her voice as she spoke, moving to stand.

"Probably whichever hospital is closest to here- I don't the names, just the locations." Teba also stood. 

"Alright, thank you for your help." She took another sip of water. "Do you know where that is?" 

Teba nodded. "I know where the closest is- I don't know where he is, though."

"If you wouldn't mind tagging along?" Mrs. Gale unlocked the car door.

Teba accepted the offer, hopping in the front seat and giving a direction.

They drove for a few minutes before either spoke other than to give directions.

"I'm so sorry- I can't even imagine." Teba offered as they sat unmoving at a red light.

"You have children?" 

"One, he's only three months old." Teba answered, the bit of pride in his voice showing through.

"Congratulations." Mrs. Gale knew she was only talking out of nervousness, but there was no sense in not doing so.

She sensed that Teba needed it too- the nerves were setting in on both of them.

"It's been so long since my first it's hard to remember." 

"How many do you have?" Teba asked, turning to look at her for a moment.

"Eight." She stated, laughing internally at Teba's shock. "My oldest is Sammie- she's twenty six, and my youngest is Revali."

The silence that followed filled the car- the air conditioning doing nothing to dispel it. The light turned green and Mrs. Gale made a gradual left.

"He's only fifteen- almost sixteen." 

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital- both of them too scared to talk.

"I'm so sorry." Teba whispered as they pulled into a parking space.

Mrs. Gale's hands were stiff from their tight grip on the wheel- and as she got out of the car she could feel the exhaustion creeping into her bones.

The words 'I hope you don't have to be sorry' hung off her tongue, but were never said.

***

They wouldn't let her in.

Mrs. Gale knew what that meant; that he was still in unstable condition. It meant they were doing all they could- going through all the same motions they did with him years ago. Last time when the nurse finally gave them news it was what they had hoped for- hearing that their son would be alright. He was going to be okay. This time more worry hung in the air, amplified by the fact that the family wasn't there.

Teba placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

He had decided to stay with her- at least until Mr. Gale got there. It would take a while- to get across town in the van, and possibly wake up the kids, but she was comforted in knowing that he was coming. Teba had been very kind by offering to stay, even after she told him that they'd most likely have to be there all night. 

"My wife works at the hospital on the south side of town- I know how long it can take." He had assured her. "I know what I'm doing, and I know that I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

She wasn't dumb enough to not catch on to the way he looked at her like she might die of shock any second- but she wouldn't bring that up. Having him here was a blessing in itself- just to hear another person's breathing had a sort of calming effect.  
Last time she had waited in a hospital like this she was surrounded by family. It was a different hospital, and with different company than she had now, but it was still the same. The same sickly clean scent- the same pale colored waiting room walls, the same air of tension.

She remembered the way Jonathan had called for help, the way he called for someone to call an ambulance. Revali had been in the bathroom that time. He had left a note telling them all how sorry he was for being such a waste. He was younger then and they had trusted him more- but even without that trust he had been able to try again.   
Still he had used her husband's sleeping pills. Still he had washed them down with alcohol. 

Still it came out of nowhere- even though the signs were obvious in retrospect.

Still was the air as they waited to hear whether or not he was stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to talk to someone, here or on tumblr, I'm here, okay? Don't be alone <3


	38. Part 4

"To whomever reads this first,

I'm really do apologize. I wish you weren't the one who had to read this, but life works in funny ways now, doesn't it?  
I'm just making you more miserable in the end, and that's what I apologize for. It's not right to force you to take my problems. Regardless, if you could get this to one of my friends or a member of my family, it would be much appreciated.  
Thank you.

To my family, I'm sorry for being such a waste. My mere existence was money down the drain and a burden for you all. I'm sorry it had to end like this- but don't feel bad. Know that, to my siblings, we all got what we wanted.  
I'm less expensive dead, after all. Don't spend too much on my funeral. Don't mourn me too extensively- I'm happy here.

To my friends, I wish you luck. You were some of the best friends someone could hope to have- even though I was, less than civil, to you on more that one occasion. I apologize for how I treated you all in the beginning. You were more like family than my own blood.

To Sidon, don't blame yourself. I loved you at first, but this isn't about that. You have so much ahead of you- and I know that we were never meant to be.

To Link, I didn't want to leave you, but I hope to see you again- if not in this life, than in another. I just wanted to say that I-"

A few lines down in messier writing were scrawled four words.

"I really am sorry."

That was where the note ended- no more words were written on the rest of the page save for the beautiful, flowing signature of Revali Medoh Gale, and the makeup stained tears.

"He wanted it to get to you." Mrs. Gale said somberly, biting her lower lip.

Link couldn't help but see the similarities in their looks- the thin lips, the large hooked nose, and those electrifying green eyes. Revali was a bit paler, though. And much shorter and far too thin.  
He had looked so sick and so sad- how did they not notice? He had been getting so much better; eating and laughing as if nothing could possibly be wrong.

"How is he?" Zelda finally asked, tears filling her eyes.

Link had never seen her cry- but couldn't help the numbness in his heart regardless. It couldn't be real- it was all like one bad dream.

Mrs. Gale swallowed and cleared her throat. "He's stable. Not awake yet, but stable. They think that he'll be okay."

"That's good." Mipha choked out.

"Do what you will with the note- I don't want it. Those will not be the last words of my child." Mrs. Gale stated firmly- clamping her jaw down.

She looked as if she had done much crying recently- her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Regardless she looked strong- set in place.   
Just as stubborn as Revali was.

Is. As Revali is, Link reminded himself. Revali would be okay. He would be okay. They said he was stable, right?

Link knew that didn't mean anything- in the blink of an eye something could change and all of his progress towards recovery would be gone.   
Idly, he picked the skin at the inside of his wrist.  
Especially with Revali and his various problems- anything could go wrong so quickly, then he'd just be gone. Link couldn't bear to think of that- how his friend could just... Disappear. It was different from leaving- this would take him away from other people too.

Link thought of the pictures they had taken together, how alive Revali always seemed with his bright colors and silky voice. When he sang it was like nothing else had to exist- just that melody.

Link couldn't even hear Daruk asking if he was alright- he could only feel his arm around his shoulders. No tears fell down his face.

***

How much time passed from then was a mystery- Link felt very much alone sitting on the couch in Mipha's living room. The couches were rough and blue- he ran his hand back and forth against the arm. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was there or for how much longer.  
Vaguely he could see Sidon and Mipha sitting on the couch across from him; Mipha comforting her little brother. He was sobbing- that much Link could tell. The note fell from his hands and blew across the floor, landing in front of Link.  
Idly he picked it up- folded it on the ghosts of previous lines- and slipped it into his pocket. Revali had folded it like that- all the edges together like he always did. He wasn't sure why he picked it up, but it just felt like that right thing to do. No one else should have to look at the terror of those words.

He didn't remember calling Aunt Tera, but apparently he did- She was there at four thirty-four on the dot which Link found fitting. Thirty-four was a terrible number for a worse day.  
He cursed himself for being so selfish. Others were having it far worse- his family, his other friends- at least they could bother to cry for their likely to be dead friend.

But he couldn't think about that- instead he stared out the window of the car. Why was it sunny outside? It shouldn't have been. The warmth was lost on him, the numbness just too strong. The bright yellow of the sun did nothing to cut down the chill in the air- spring was still coming. Aunt Tera was saying something to him- he couldn't quite tell. What was she saying? Link thought that she might be asking what happened, she sounded concerned. She was speaking at a consistent rate.

"Revali tried to kill himself." Link whispered, voice hoarse.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"What was that?" Aunt Tera asked, glancing over at Link when they reached a red light.

Link looked away from her wide eyes. "Revali tried to kill himself." He repeated, voice a bit firmer but still weak.

He didn't know why he said it out loud. He stammered and it wasn't very loud, but he felt like he had to. It was like telling himself, almost. Trying to convince him that it was real.  
Unfortunately, it was all too real.

Aunt Tera was crying when they got home, and still kept asking questions. Link knew it was rude when he didn't listen, but he didn't think he could. Instead he went to his room, locked the door, and laid down in his bed. He could barely feel the pillows and the sheets- so finally he gave up and took out his phone.

Looking at the pictures was his mistake.

There, with his soft, feathery hair was Revali. His eyes were bright and so full of life, the touch of color in his cheeks showing through his makeup. He was so alive- too alive. The picture looked like the one that would have on a missing poster.  
Or at his memorial service. Only a remnant of the person he had known remained- it was like the photos families kept hung up over the mantle.

"Who's that, in the picture frame?" He could hear some young voice ask, one unfamiliar to him yet it was no surprise. Maybe it was his own child- or one of his friends. Maybe it was a stranger.

"That's Revali." Link could see his hands spell out, and the confused look on the child's face.

"Who is he?"

"He... " Link could see different things as his thought tried to form a sentence and put it into sign. "He was my friend." They finally decided.

"What happened to him?" 

"He died in the hospital."

"From what?"

"He killed himself."

"What?"

"Revali killed himself." And he could hear his own voice, scratchy and quiet, just as it had been in the car. "Revali killed himself."

It was then that Link began to cry- staring at his friend. Why? He asked. Why didn't we see? Why couldn't anyone stop him? Why didn't any of us see the signs?

But Revali's smile spoke volumes- how genuinely happy he looked yesterday. Link had been there- he knew. He hadn't been getting better as time went on. He hadn't been getting better at all.

He was only happy because he had made up his mind.

Now that picture looked like the cards they give out at memorial services, and Link could only think of everything Revali ever talked about. Archery season was coming up, and he had been so excited for it. In the future he wanted to get an archery scholarship to some fancy school where he would study English and maybe even become a novelist. He kept a journal because he knew that one day he would be famous, and when he died people would want to read it.   
He said that he would be at game night this Thursday. He said that he would consider going to the beach this summer. He said that he wanted to try volleyball next year, if his health would allow him.  
Where did that all go?

What happened to all of his plans and ambitions and everything he wanted to do? What happened to the person Revali wanted to be? Was this the plan the whole time?

Link could feel the ghost of Revali's lips on his that drunken night when he kissed him. He could feel the way that he hadn't responded, the shock as it sunk in that this was really happening. He could hear the way Revali had laughed, telling him how long he had waited to do that. Where did it all go?

Curling into a ball, Link clenched his hair in his hands in an attempt to ground himself. Revali was gone, he wasn't coming back. Revali was gone, he was never coming back.

He was never there from the start, was he? The unhappy faces, the way he moved from person to person like nothing could satisfy him. Nothing could satisfy him- and he knew that. He did his best to be happy and it all ended up wrong. Link had tried to get through to him, but he had already made up his mind.   
Revali never did anything without a plan; he was never an impulsive person. Link could only wonder how long he knew this would be the end.

***

Time had passed, but Link had no idea how much. The sun had set outside, he knew that. The clock that he still hadn't taken out of his room ticked and ticked back and forth, but Link couldn't read what it said. His phone was... Somewhere, probably in his hoodie pocket. His back ached from leaving his binder in for too long.  
Mechanically, Link got ready for bed. He wasn't tired, but it just felt like the right thing to do. Revali was gone, but he could still brush his teeth. His friend was dead, but he should still take a shower. There was nothing he could have done, but he could still change clothes.  
It felt stupid to do such normal things when the whole world was upside down like that. Finally, he just gave up and flopped down on his bed. His hair was wet still, which would make sleep impossible. That and the millions of thoughts circling through his mind.

Why?

That was the strongest one, the question that Link knew had no one real answer. Why had he done it? The poetic part of him wanted to talk about Icarus- he wanted to say that Revali had flown too close to the sun, and that a flame that bright can only burn so long. But that is wasn't true at all; he had so much ahead of him.

Link slammed his hand down on the bed. He had so much ahead of him! Revali had worked so hard to get where he had been- for nothing? It didn't make sense! He would never know the real reason, just like he would never know what the end of that note was supposed to say. He would never know because Revali was dead and he couldn't tell him now. There was nothing he could do anymore. 

Nothing he could do.

Revali was dead.  
And nothing he could do would change that.


	39. Part 4

Wake up. Force yourself to wake up.

Link practically had to pry his eyes open. Above him was the ceiling of his room. It was textured, and light blue. Light was shining in from the window- the sun hadn't set yet, or maybe it was just rising. Either way it was weak and dim, only just covering the room in a golden glow.  
He blinked, slow and deliberate. His body refused to move as if his very veins were filled with lead. His head throbbed, his vision felt blurry. It was like every sense he had was surrounded by fog, like he was breathing static.

What had happened?

He couldn't figure it out, all that was coming to him was a ringing in his ears and a bleariness in his eyes. 

Then it all hit him. Spending the night at the Dorephan's. That morning. The letter- still folded neatly in his pocket. It crinkled as he pressed his hand over it.  
Tears began to well up in his eyes, the second since hearing the news. His hand now rested over his hoodie pocket, and the rest of his body sunk further into the soft sheets of his bed. He wished that he could just sleep forever- that this was just another one of his nightmares that could have happened and could have been fake but he'd have no way of knowing until he woke up. He wished that he could just forget it all- to move on and make it so that this pain was gone from his mind.

But he could never forget Revali. No, he could never forget him. Not those eyes, not that laugh, not any of the many perfect things about him.  
No, he was never perfect- and that's what hurt so much about it. He was real- his lips pressed to Link's own were real, the softness of his hand on Link's face was real. The scent of citrus and alcohol was real, the sway of his hair was real. The way they had held hands at the pool- everything was real.  
Just thinking about those things made Link's head throb- like when he tried to remember things too far from the past.

From the past. At this point Revali could be dead- he probably was. They had gotten the letter that morning, he had tried to- he had- he did it last night. The sun hadn't yet set in the sky but nearly; the shadows cast on Link's room were long. He could be dead. Done for. Gone- just like that.  
Link didn't know what to do about that- he wasn't sure how he could ever possibly feel about that. He couldn't move, his body was trapped in place with one hand on his pocket which contained Revali's last recorded words.   
Also in that pocket was his phone, still with pictures of him that Link knew that he'd never delete. No, he could never forget Revali. He'd never let himself forget it.

But already the feeling on his lips was gone. His piercing eyes had lost a bit of their shine- and Revali Gale was passing into memory.

***

People walked around him, fluttering by in a path of unwanted physical contact and chattering noise. School was even more hell than normal- Link could barely force himself to keep going. Everything was cold, it all seemed too dark- yet the happy conversation never ceased around him in the halls. He wondered if they knew- of course they knew. That had to have been what the morning assembly that he had skipped was about. We're they happy? Could anyone possibly be happy about what happened?  
Revali wasn't well liked- Link wondered if they just didn't care.

It was like he could feel everything at once- yet nothing hit him. He felt cold, but not quite. Nothing felt real. Even though he could hear everything around him, nothing reached his ears. It was all just a confusing jumble of sounds.

A voice said something a little louder and a little closer- but he heard it as if he was underwater. The sounds were all jumbled and distorted- nothing made any sense.

"Hey kid, you okay?" A voice said from behind him, but Link found himself incapable of moving.

The voice was too familiar, it was too close to sounding like-

"Nah, okay- c'mon, follow me." The voice took him by the shoulder- and Link tensed but could do nothing but walk along. 

His legs felt like lead, but still they continued forward. He still didn't see who it was- only heard a voice eerily similar to that familiar smooth voice. Revali's, almost- but not quite right. Link questioned if he had just made it up- but the grip on his shoulder remained solid. Eventually they were taken to a back hallway, dimmer than most. Link wasn't sure if he had ever been in this part of the school. 

They sat down on the floor, and Link followed suit.

"I'm going to miss class." Link signed, though he wasn't actually too worried. 

Looking now at the person in front of him, it made more sense. It was Revali's sister- Jesse. Link had noticed how similar they had looked initially, but it was even more painful now. Her eyes were the same, the 'family nose' Revali had called it, that strong jawline, the wisps of hair escaping her braid... Link forced himself to stop looking for similarities.   
Her hair was pulled into a single braid and was black- her natural colors, he presumed. It was Revali's, too. Her brows were much wilder, less well kept. Her lips too were fuller- different from Revali's and their mothers. She wore no makeup to Link's eye- though she might have worn some concealer. Nothing close to Revali.  
And Jesse was tall. Like, really tall. Link felt short even just with them sitting next to each other.

"Don't worry about it, no one will get you in trouble." The way she said it made Link wonder just why he wouldn't get in any trouble, but he wouldn't ask.

She rolled her eyes. "You know Revali. The faculty know that things are bad right now."

Link nodded once, but couldn't force more than that.

"He's okay, by the way. I don't know where he is right now, but they think he'll be out soon. That's how it went down last time, anyway."

Link's head snapped upward, raising an eyebrow.

"He never told you?"

Link froze, unable to nod. How had he not seen it coming when it had happened before? He could feel the tears threatening his eyes.

"Man, I knew you were close so I thought for sure you would know. He's been like this for years- tried to kill himself in the eighth grade, too. Stole mom's sleeping pills." Jesse shuddered. "He was okay- he convinced the people at the hospital that he had a new appreciation for life and would never even dream of trying it again."

Her face soured into a deep frown, lines etched deep around her brows. "Not sure how well that'll work this time."

"Yeah." Link finally managed- more for saying something than really responding.

How does someone even respond to that? She 'thought they were close?' Were they not? Link already knew about the past attempt, but it wasn't Revali who brought that up- it was Zelda.

The problem with his weight- which Link brought up first.  
The problem with his love life- which Link called him out on first.  
His alcohol problem- also brought up initially by Link.

How much more had he not told him about? How many secrets could Revali Gale keep?

Link once more felt the sudden urge to cry- barely holding it down. Did he even know Revali? Had he been lying the entire time, and had he fallen for that lie? Damn, he had fallen hard- what if none of it was true?

"Hey, hey, shhhh- don't cry..." Jesse awkwardly pulled him into a hug, which Link accepted.

The tears broke out, but he didn't care. He couldn't force himself to care. His friend was dead- his possibly more than friend- was dead. And even if he wasn't, was he ever truly Link's friend? Or was Link just another guy he said all the right things to do he'd be wrapped around his finger?   
Either way- he'd have no way to know. And all Link wanted to do was forget.

***

Link sat in the cafeteria, the noise welcome to keep his thoughts from running wild. The more he thought about it the less the whole thing seemed plausible- none of it felt real. This whole school year, actually. Could any of his friends be real people? Could his aunts even be real?

Daruk was literally larger than life- his hulking form and big, dark blue eyes. His white hair always made him look more like a cartoon character than anything else- he was too surreal, his laugh was too loud.

Urbosa looked like someone who might have just stepped off the runway with her heels and her love of golden jewelry. The bright colors, the brighter smiles- could she actually exist? Surely lipstick didn't actually come in those shades, and people aren't actually like that.

Mipha was beautiful and the most real of them all but, when Link thought too much about her face he could see a shadow of childhood. Her hair was dark then but her face was still round and her eyes were still the color of gold, with little green flecks throughout. She was a memory- called back for comfort. He had made her up now because she had been a friend to him then.

Sidon might have been the same way, the concept of someone who used to exist. He was too... Too much, really with the way he acted and dressed- it was just a mirror of what Mipha could have been if she were so much different.

Zelda, with her shrewd eyes and sincere words- Link could imagine her in a judge's robe just as easily as he saw her in her lab coat. The way she carried herself like royalty, the way she always had something to say. No one was truly like that, no one could be that strong.

His aunts were scoffed at by so many; their outlandish appearances, their strange connection- it was all too weird. If anything had been made up out of this whole thing, it was them.

And Revali. His eyes and his smile fighting to see who was brighter, his appearance always without flaw. As time went on he had seemed more and more realistic, had grown more qualities- but was Link just making it all up? Had he created someone like that?

The more he thought about it the more likely it seemed- he had fabricated memories before. It wouldn't be strange for him to change events as they were happening, it wouldn't be strange for those around him to humor him because he was crazy. Hell, his aunts, if they were even real, probably already knew that he was crazy- they were so kind and tolerant because nothing in his head ever made sense.

Link couldn't force himself to eat, he only slumped down on the table and waited for the bell.

***

Link saw them throughout the day, but tried to see right through. He almost could, he thought- looking at Mipha and Zelda in the hallway it was as if they were transparent. Maybe they were characters from some show, or people he had met in the past. Either way they didn't exist, and none of this had really happened.   
Then they saw him and waved hello, but that was just the thing, wasn't it? No one liked Link, and he knew that. No one at new schools liked him or recognized any potential in him, so what did he do? 

He invented Mipha, who became his friend on the first day. 

Why weren't any of them but Sidon and Revali in his class? Because obviously they were projections onto other people. Surely if he looked at Sidon long enough he would see underneath, and there would be someone entirely different. If he looked too long at Revali he would look like the woman from the spy movie he had seen at the Dorephan's house, her lifeless body sprawled out on the ground.

Link choked, and picked at his wrist. Slowly, he sank to the ground and began to cry.


	40. Part 4

Days went by, and things got a little better. Link stopped skipping as many classes, and started taking notes whenever he could. Some classes were easier than others, but he tried wherever he could.  
It was hard, but he felt like he would make it. Of course, he still couldn't face his friends. That was just... It was like they belonged in too many shared memories with Revali, and it only made things worse.

No, you're not thinking about him right now.

Link shoved all thoughts of Revali out of his head and got his stuff together. The bell to signal the end of lunch was about to ring, and he wanted to be close to the door when it did. That way he would avoid the rush of people leaving the cafeteria, and he could make his way to his locker in peace. He doubted any teacher would really get him in trouble if he left the room early, but he waited behind regardless.  
He hadn't been to the stairwell either, now that he thought about it- so it was rare that he even saw his friends. Sidon, of course, was still in his classes- but Sidon kept to himself these days. He didn't say much in class, or if he did Link didn't hear him.

The bell rang, and Link walked as quickly as he could to get to his locker. 

Things were fine- as long as he kept all of them out of his head, things were all just fine.

***

Link traced the familiar lines of the words written on his desk over and over. The fluid motions were getting easier- no small feat for him and his motor skills. The copied down versions in his notebook were getting cleaner and cleaner by the day.

It was easier to think about them than everything going on, after all. It was like the moment Link tried to focus on history class all he could think of was the time Revali sat next to him, the time Revali was the only one who knew sign, all of the times he had noticed Revali smiling fondly at Sidon- it was impossible to listen to Mr. Gaebora's stuffy voice without hearing Revali's smooth tone echoing it- repeating forever in his head.

So he traced and copied instead of taking notes- knowing that this couldn't be good for his grades but not doing anything to stop it. It was just so hard to focus on anything else- at least he could do this one little thing, and at least his hand was getting more and more used to the motions. He was still shaky and pressed too hard on the paper- but that wasn't too bad. He just had to focus on those cheerful little words. Looking at them made him feel like everything was going to be a little more okay.

Except it wasn't.

Except Revali was gone- whether dead or alive Link wasn't sure anymore. They told him, they kept telling him that he was in a mental hospital, an institution, whatever you want to call it. Link knew it was better to be dead than to be stuck there. He could remember just enough of pastel colored walls, strangely soft voices, and bland food. He wasn't sure how- but he knew.  
Was Revali even alive anymore? What if they just told him that? What if he never existed in the first place and his friends were playing along but also trying to take him away in a way that Link wouldn't be too traumatized? 

But Link knew that he existed. Link knew because every morning he woke up and every morning he saw Revali's neatly folded scarf on his dresser. Link could touch it, he could feel the softness of the blue fabric and the white designs. He could smell Revali's citrusy, vibrant perfume still on it and know that it was all for real. The soft kisses too late at night, the deft fingers untangling his hair. It was all too real.   
He put on the scarf once in a while, just the way Revali taught him.

Link's pencil lead snapped from the pressure- forcing him out of his thoughts. No one else seemed to have noticed but he could feel it. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, boring into his skin and tearing him apart. He knew they were there, they were watching even though he couldn't see them. It was like those piercing eyes when he had first met him- the electric green tearing at his soul.

Air stopped in the middle of Link's throat, cutting off his breath. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate as the pressure rose, tasting like bile.

Link raised his hand. "Bathroom?"

Mr. Gaebora didn't even stop talking, he just handed Link the pass and he was out the door.

Breathe. Breathe.

But all Link could think of was the one time at the beginning of the semester with Revali and him in the bathroom.

Breathe. Breathe.

But the bile building in the back of his mouth tastes like the alcohol on Revali's lips as they kissed in his bedroom.

Breathe. Breathe.

But he knows that Revali isn't breathing anymore.

Link barely makes it to the toilet before he vomits, the longer bits of his hair nearly touching the water and being splashed as the bile hits the toilet. He can't breathe still- his mouth and nose still too full as he retches anything left in his stomach.   
It's then that he remembers how he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch- how his friends had looked at him. They weren't nearly as broken up about this, they didn't understand, they never could- they didn't have pictures of the two of them saved on their phones. They didn't know what it was like to hold him as he shook. They didn't know Revali- not like he did. And now they thought he was stupid because to them he's still the same asshole Sidon was dating at the beginning of the year.  
The Walking Terror, didn't they call him? And that he was- a walking, strutting horror story of unhealthy coping mechanisms and just enough alcohol to keep him confident.

Link dry-heaved again. Not that he was one to talk about coping mechanisms- here he was having a panic attack in the bathroom, a growing hole in his wrist where he had been picking at it. But it was okay, somehow.  
Breath came back to him, his stomach settled. The thoughts in Link's head slowed until all he could hear was the humming of the fluorescent lights. A heaviness settled over his shoulders, not letting him pull himself off the floor.  
But somehow the emptiness was worse than the overstimulation, and all Link could do was curl up and cry. There was vomit in his hair and on his face mingling with the tears and the lost feeling of Revali's gentle caress. It didn't matter anymore. It was all gone.

Somewhere in the back of his head Link could hear Revali's voice- 

"Are you alright?" His voice had been too loud for Link in his overstimulated state- now his ears begged for the sound.

Link hadn't been able to respond.

"You don't look good." Revali's face had been twisted in disgust. "You vomited, didn't you?"

Link had nodded.

Link could hear Revali exhale. "You clean up and head home- or to the nurse, whatever. Just, get yourself home somehow."

"I feel okay, I just need to clean up and I'll be fine" he had written- the words still in the notebook tucked into his hoodie pocket.

"No." He scowled at him- an unwavering 'No.' "Go to the nurse if you can't go home, but you aren't going back to class."

But there was nothing. Link couldn't really hear Revali, only the dull him of the lights overhead. His tears were gone though, so he pulled himself up to his feet and flushed the toilet. Quickly he wiped off his face with toilet paper, trying not to pay attention to the rough texture that hurt his skin.   
Sighing, he opened the stall door and looked himself in the mirror.

He looked terrible.

Link could see clearly the dark lines under his eyes- they looked as if they had been carved there then painted a dark purple. He could see the little blue veins around his eyes where the skin was thin. His cheeks looked sunken. His eyes were hollow beneath his ragged bangs. His hair was filthy- not just with vomit.   
The echoes of Revali's face near his in that dressing room mirror remain- back when they had been shopping together. Back when Revali gave him the scarf. His soft hair, his clear skin, strong brows above piercing eyes, a curved nose above beautifully shaped lips. He stood there next to him like nothing about them together was wrong. Like the contrast between them didn't separate them. Like the scarf wrapped around his neck could so easily be Link's, and he could so easily disappear.

He couldn't stand to look at that anymore, so Link turned his attention to trying to wash his face and hair- not bothering with the time.

***

The bell had already rung for Link to go to seventh hour by the time he was done cleaning up. He felt a little more human by then- save for the fact that he would be late to study hall because he had to drop off the bathroom pass and get his stuff from Mr. Gaebora's room.  
Taking a deep breath, Link left the bathroom and forged ahead to the classroom. There weren't too many people in the halls, and that he was grateful for. He made it to Mr. Gaebora's room just as the bell was chiming.

"Ah, Link- I'll take that." Mr. Gaebora easily snatched the pass from Link's hand.

Evidently he didn't have a class this period- only the two of them were in the room.

"I suppose you want a late slip?" 

Link nodded, and Mr. Gaebora pulled one of the small slips of paper out of his desk.

"I have just one question for you, Link." 

The blood stopped in Link's veins at that, his heart sinking to his feet. What kind of question? What could he possibly want?

"Your notebook. It was open and I couldn't help but notice the same thing written over and over." Mr. Gaebora crossed the room, walking between the desks to get to the notebook. "I was wondering if you could tell me why? You don't have to, of course."

Relief washed over Link, but it was short lived as he realized that he had no explanation. He too, walked over to the notebook.

"It was written on the desk." He scrawled. "I was copying that."

Mr. Gaebora shut Link's notebook in order to see the writing. "Ah, yes. I can't believe I've never noticed that. Have you an idea of what it says?"

Link shrugged, opening the notebook again. "I don't know, but it looks happy."

"Not many these days can read cursive," he lamented. "It reads, 'See You Never,' though I cannot imagine why."

Link's heart felt a little heavy at that. He had always thought it would be more... Cheerful. Without another word he took the late slip, piled his notebook back into his backpack, and made his way to study hall.

The image of Revali's smile echoed in his mind.

"See you never." He repeated to himself.

"See you never." Echoed in his head in that smooth voice, the same haughty tone as when they had first met.

"See you never." In that laugh, that pretty little laugh that cut like a knife.

"See you never." Said in a conversational tone, slightly more nasal than his other voices.

"See you never." Waved with a smile.

"See you never." Whispered as a final goodbye.

Link had barely made it out of the room when he broke down. Curled up there in the hallway he had never felt so alone.


	41. Part 4

The rest of the day just passed in one, monochrome blur. Nothing seemed to have color anymore, and food lacked any taste whatsoever. Sleeping sounded impossible, but the moment Link's head hit his pillow and his eyes shut he was fast asleep.  
It was the least the universe could do, he guessed with a yawn- mornings were always the worst. He didn't rest much anyway, too haunted by the same images and sounds playing in his head mixed with glimpses of children's shows. He wasn't sure why, but something about that almost made it stranger and more detached.

But the scarf still sat, folded nicely on his dresser. A terrible reminder of the reality of the whole thing. Link brushed his thumb over the fabric, still soft to the touch. He could almost see the impressions of Revali's fingers matching his.

Link sighed, sitting up in bed. He had to force that out of his mind. He just had to make it through the week. Just one week at a time. Slowly, he exhaled. It would be fine. He could do this. His grades were getting better, at this rate he would end up passing this year.

With a determined nod Link forced himself up out of bed and get ready, even going as far as to wash his face. Revali would want him to. He always harped on him about washing his face, showering more, generally taking better care of himself.

Of course, Revali didn't do any better about taking care of himself- just in different ways. Link got just as mad at him as he got, though- so he guessed they were even in that account.

Except they weren't, and they never would be.

Link pushed that thought out of his head and kept getting ready. He didn't have time for a shower- that would have to happen another time.   
Revali got upset with him about procrastinating too- but that didn't matter. He needed to not be thinking about that right now. He couldn't afford to think about Revali right now- he was too much of a mess when he did. It was always fine as long as he wasn't thinking about them, any of them. It would be fine if he could keep from thinking about Revali.

Already thoughts of yesterday sparked his gut with embarrassment. Who had seen him like that, all curled up and crying on the floor? His forehead had been red from hitting it with his fists- though it showed no signs of bruising now, thankfully. In the hallway there anyone could have seen him. Anyone could have and they would think that he's crazy, that he's crazy, and then they would call his aunts and they would know. Hell, they already knew, didn't they? They knew that he was crazy and good for nothing and they kept him around not because they really loved him- but because he was a charity case. Everyone sounds better on social media when they talk about how they love their insane kid, how much they care about them as they brag about how bad they are and-

Link made an effort to slow his breathing. He wasn't crazy- and if he was, that wouldn't be too bad of a thing. His aunts love him- he knows that because they wouldn't be trying to foster him like this if they didn't care. Mr. Gaebora probably heard him and called the office to call one of his aunts- Kaysa was the one who showed up. He was probably the only one to see him other than her. He's okay. He's okay. He's okay.

It'll be fine. It'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay.

Link thought those words to himself, wiping more cold water on his face. 

It'll be fine. I can do this. It'll be fine.

Drying off his face with a towel, he relaxed his shoulders. He felt less greasy now, even if he needed a shower. After school. He'd do that after school.

Just make it through the week. Just the week. One day at a time, through the week- one week at a time through the year.

Link sighed, turning off the water. It would be fine. His nerves felt like the first day of school, his body ached and yearned for rest, and a throbbing headache formed behind his eyes.

But it would be fine. He knew it, somehow. Maybe it was false confidence, maybe the grief hadn't quite set in- but he would be okay.

He could be okay.

***

Link wrote better notes than he had ever before in his life. It was like he was back before- when Revali sat next to him and he was just trying desperately to look good. To look like he was a functional human who took notes and didn't get shit grades on every quiz and test.   
In a way, it wasn't just pretending. Revali was as much beside him as he was anywhere else. It wasn't difficult at all to imagine that sweet perfume, the glimpses of him out of the corner of his eye.

Did he ever get that pencil back? Link wasn't sure, now that he thought about it. Maybe he did- or maybe Revali had something of his still with him.

Still... Of course, that was ridiculous because he was gone, but it was just a thought- just like that scarf folded on Link's dresser was just a thought because Revali never existed.

No- Link couldn't do that to himself. Not with the way he can still picture his eyes, he can still smell his shampoo. He couldn't.

Revali existed. He couldn't have made him up, not when he saw Jesse passing through the halls. Not when everyone else knew that Revali was gone too.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Link went back to taking notes. It was good practice, after all.  
And it's what Revali would have wanted.

"See you never." The words were still written in the margins, but they seemed distant. No matter how long it took, no matter where he was, Revali was still with him.

Just like he had written, he would see him again one day. In another life after this one, or however it turned up- he would see him again.

***

Drowning out sounds should be considered a talent- Link thought to himself, walking quickly through the cafeteria. He could hear the noises but it was like they were all far away- nothing was distinct.   
It was easier that way. 

Of course, it made it so that he couldn't tell what else was going on. He didn't even realize Daruk was walking next to him until he tried to round the corner to the stairs and walked right into him. He signed a quick 'sorry' and payed it no mind- but that didn't stop the adrenaline flooding his body.

Why was he heading to the stairs anyway? Muscle memory must have won out while he was drowning out the sounds, and now... Now he was back with his old friends and it was too late to keep avoiding them. With a sigh, he gave in and climbed the steps.

As Link sat down he could see a hand waving in front of his face. Small and thin, but at the ends of the fingers there were noticeable callouses- if you knew they were there. The nails were perfectly manicured, but not the typical white for Revali- they were blue, the same as his scarf.  
Link blinked, and that hand was gone. Instead was Urbosa's- a similar skin tone but a much larger hand- with several rings on her fingers.

"Earth to Link- come in Link." Daruk nudged him a bit with an elbow.

"What?" Link shook himself more alert, still coming back from the shot of adrenaline from walking into Daruk earlier.

"You doing okay?" Urbosa asked with concern.

Months ago Link would have called it the pity voice, but he knew better now. She wouldn't pretend to care if she didn't actually.

Link forced an awkward smile. "Yeah, why?"

Daruk and Urbosa shared a long glance before turning their attention back to Link. Daruk opened his mouth to say something, but Urbosa beat him to it.

"Alright- We're here for you if you need it." 

Link appreciated that she didn't touch him when she said that- but could only respond with a small nod. He felt bad about that- but something in Urbosa's eyes seemed to understand.

"Oh, how stupid," she sat up suddenly, looking on either side of where she was sitting. "I forgot my bag- I'll be right back."

"Wait, wait-" Daruk raised both of his hands. "You- forgot something. You. Queen."

Urbosa put her palm to her forehead. "Yes. Yes Daruk, I forgot something. You may gloat when I get back."

Daruk gave a big smile at that, but didn't say anything else.

Link smiled. It was nice to see them all so... Normal. He was having a hard time even just pretending to be okay- but here they were, just continuing. It felt good to see them go on, like the world keeps spinning. Part of him wondered where Mipha and Zelda were- but that didn't bother him too much. If those two were alone...

Link tapped on Daruk's shoulder. "Hey, Daruk?" 

For once, he swallowed his food before he spoke. "Yeah, what is it, Little Guy?"

"Do you know where Zelda and Mipha are?"

Daruk thought about that for a second, taking another bite of his burrito. "I don't know for sure- if I had to guess I'd say... making out in the library?"

Link choked. It was good to be back after all.

"What?" Daruk grinned. "Probably not too far off."

Giving Daruk a skeptical look, Link decided not to ask anything more. It was no secret that those two were together now- or at least, it hadn't been last time he was with them- and it was nice. Link was glad that Mipha and him... He was glad nothing came of that. And he was happy that those two were so happy with each other. A bit of jealousy still rose in his stomach, though.

He decided not to think about that, of romances that almost happened.

Link forced that back down. He never had anything like they had- not with Revali, and he guessed not with anyone else, either. He wasn't going to waste time being jealous of his very happy friends who loved each other very much. But Link would be lying if he said he didn't still think of Revali- didn't wish that's what they had, but-

But Revali was gone. 

Revali. Gone.

It hit him suddenly, in a way that Link wasn't prepared for. He thought he was pushing it out of his mind, that he had accepted it- but back again were the pictures on his phone of the two of them smiling, back again was the soft feeling of Revali's lips on his. But then it was gone, gone, gone- and he was never coming back, he could never come back. Link would never even see him again unless his family decided to have an open casket but even then Link didn't think he could do it.  
No, he knew he couldn't do it because all he could think about was that late night where Revali felt asleep flopped down on his bed and all Link wanted to do was lie down next to him.

Link knew that if he saw Revali again he's just want to lie down and die there with him.

"Urbosa! Give that back!"

Link's attention was shocked back to the staircase, back to his friends by Zelda's shrill voice. Urbosa was holding up her phone- well out of Zelda's reach.

Revali was dead and gone- but still thinks kept going. People kept living and breathing even when Revali wasn't. The earth kept spinning. 

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was surprised that no tears fell.

***

(Urbosa)

"Do you think he's alright?" Daruk asked, leaning across the table, taking a sip of his milkshake.

If anyone who didn't know them saw they would assume it was a date; sitting across from each other in a diner after school, sipping milkshakes, and talking in hushed voices. Urbosa knew that several people had made that assumption before, at least; but that was the least of their problems.

Urbosa sighed, stirring her own milkshake with her straw. "I think- he'll be alright. There's not much we can do."

She frowned, keeping her eyes on the table between them.

"You're right about that last part," Daruk grumbled. "With how it's been recently, I don't think there is much we can do."

Scowling, Urbosa took a sip of her drink. They really had tried everything: calling, going to his house, talking to him, calling his aunts, talking to his aunts, asking the kids in his class- everything. Only today did they have a breakthrough, and that was because Link came to them.

She sighed again. "We can't force him to do anything, and we know that for certain. Link will open up in his own time, and we just need to be there for him then."

Daruk met her eyes. "You really think so?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Urbosa nodded. "He'll open up to us when he's ready. Until then, we do all we can."

"That's what were doing, I think." Daruk said, leaning back. "Still, I feel like... I feel like we should be doing more. The kid is devastated."

The happy music playing over the speakers couldn't seem more wrong as they sat there, not saying a thing.

Urbosa swallowed. "No one saw it coming."

Daruk didn't say a word, just took in a shaky breath.

"But Jesse said that he's doing alright," she followed up, fixing her posture. "He's allowed phone calls now, just to family though. That's certainly an improvement from... before."

He nodded. "Do you think... Never mind."

"What is it?"

Daruk swallowed hard, turning his head away. Urbosa was sure there were tears in his eyes.

"Do you think he'd even wanna hear from us?" His voice broke. "Were we ever really...?"

Urbosa could feel how her throat closed, and didn't trust herself to speak. Instead she reached across the table, putting her hand over Daruk's.

"It'll be okay." She whispered, and almost believed it.


	42. Part 4

Sleep had been fine up until this point, but that was beginning to change. It seemed that, as soon as Link closed his eyes, he had the same recurring dream. It was always different, but too similar to discount that fact. It was strange, but he felt like he... It felt like he had the dream before, when he was younger.  
It had nothing to do with Revali. That had been the most startling part, but it was true. Not a single dream so far had anything to do with him. It was a relief, in a way. Everything else in his life seemed to still be controlled by him, so at least he got a break in his sleep.

Don't think about Revali. Don't think about him.

The dreams always started out with a woman. Link got the idea that she was short, and yet she towered over him. Chubby in build, her round face was framed by dark blonde hair, the color of dying grass. Her face was somewhat of a blur, but Link could always see her eyes: blue and bright.  
Sometimes there was a man with her, but he didn't last for long. He was a little taller, but not much. Either way, they both seemed like giants to him. His face too, was impossible to discern other than his steely grey eyes and the lighter blonde hair framing it. The most defining trait he had was the fact that he was always wearing army fatigues.  
Then there was a child, tiny, yet on the same height level as Link. Just old enough to run around babbling and almost talking, grabbing everything within view. The baby shared the fathers golden blonde hair and the mothers blue eyes and soft features.

Everything seemed perfect- too perfect almost. The father would kiss the child on the forehead, receiving a giggle in response. Then he would kiss his wife good bye. It was a long kiss; he could tell that they really cared about each other. Something about the tenderness in their embrace made him want to cry.  
No matter the dream, Link could always see the father walk out the door. The child waved, but he didn't look to wave back. Then he was gone.

That's where things got bad; in an instant it was like all of the lights were turned off. The father didn't come back, and the child couldn't wake the mother. Link could only focus on her glassy blue eyes and know that she was dead.

That's when he woke up, sweaty and panting. Sometimes he got back to sleep, but it was getting more and more difficult as time went on.   
With a sigh, Link tossed off his covers. Tonight was not a night where he could get some extra rest, he was just too tense.   
Pulling on a hoodie over his sleep shirt, Link padded over to the bathroom. At the very least he needed to wash his face; it felt wet with sweat and the start of tears.

It felt stupid that he got like this after every dream, one would think that he'd get used to it. That wasn't the case though; his shoulders were still shaking and his breath was still uneven as ever. He wondered if this dream would haunt him for the rest of his life.

When Link looked in the mirror he almost screamed. In a half-asleep moment the dream had clicked together with reality that made too much sense but also... 

Link saw the mother's face in the mirror, plain as day. Her cheeks had less color, and her brows were darker- but it was the same dead face as the woman in the dream. Round face, small nose, pinker lips, and those horrific blue eyes. They were the same, and that thought filled his throat with bile.

Swallowing hard, Link splashed his face with water to try to dispel the image. No luck, it was still there. If anything the similarities heightened. Drying off his face before he went, Link nearly ran out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. 

He was back in his bed now, and if he couldn't sleep he had to try, or at least try to forget that face like he had for so long. He had burned the last photograph he had of them years ago, he had forced himself to forget the stories he had been told.

But sleep wouldn't come. It would be impossible, all too wrong to figure out how to calm his breathing and slow his heart. Link wished Revali was here, that he could-

Squeezing his eyes shut, Link tried to get rid of the thoughts about Revali. He couldn't do that to himself, not now.

Instead, he reached for his phone. The light was impossibly bright, burning his eyes. After a moment of adjusting it told him that it was 3:32 in the morning.  
If Revali was still there he would have texted him, or called him just to hear his voice. Link shook his head. Revali wasn't there and he couldn't, he wasn't there and he-

In the end, Link couldn't stop himself from tapping on Revali's contact, calling his dead friend.

The phone rang, and Link turned down the volume. 

Again.

And again.

Link bit his lip as he waited to see if anyone would pick up, or if he would hear-

"You've reached the number of Revali Gale, only leave a message if it's worth my time. Bye."

The tone went off for him to leave a message, and Link hung up.

He called again.

"You've reached the number of Revali Gale, only leave a message if it's worth my time. Bye."

All that mattered was that voice- it had been so long since he heard him speak. It was like heaven even just listening to his voicemail.

Link fell asleep like that, Revali's voice playing over and over in his mind, phone clutched in his hand.

His dreams were anything but restful.

***

Nothing that morning was lining up right. Link's alarm went off far too soon, and he could still remember his dream from the night before, if a little hazier. He couldn't remember anything else; not that it was his parents, and not that he had called Revali upwards of seven times just to hear his voicemail.

But he didn't have time to deal with that- he had school.

Shrugging off his blankets, Link dragged himself up. At least he was going to be hanging out with Zelda later- if the plans they made yesterday held through. That could keep him motivated enough to keep going.

He wasn't sure why she wanted to hang out with him, he thought over as he was brushing his teeth. It was strange, like everything was going back too normally. It had been weeks, at least two, since it happened, but he didn't feel normal, so why did everyone else? 

Were they just pretending?

Link spat into the sink, abandoning those thoughts. All he should focus on was the math test he had later that day. He couldn't afford to question his friends.

***

Time was cruel, passing so quickly that Link wasn't sure when exactly he ended up in Zelda's bedroom, sitting next to her on the bed. The room itself was plain and boring; while walls, off-white carpet, a few plants balancing on any vertical surface that wasn't covered in papers. The bed was soft and had light green covers with frogs on the pillowcase. It was all just as he remembered it, the window wide open to let in the fresh air.

Link couldn't just focus on the room though; Zelda seemed to have something on her mind. She didn't say what it was though, they only idly chatted until they were lying down on their backs, side by side on the bed. It was hard to sign like that, but he managed.

It didn't feel the same as when he used to do this with Revali.

They were silent, for a while, and Link could feel himself drifting off. The room was warm and the ceiling was painted the same uninteresting white as the walls. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut.

"I heard a saying, once." Zelda whispered, breaking the silence as she leaned in a little closer to Link.

Link's eyes remained closed- he only felt and heard her move. Her voice was soft- as if she were trying to pad her words so they wouldn't be so sharp. Still he braced himself for the impact. Something about that tone scared him.

"That, it's not about who you miss late at night when you're alone, but who you miss when your day is the busiest." She said slowly, and Link got the idea that her eyes were shut too.

They both let that seep in for a moment, the words like heavy weights on Link's already labored chest.

"I'm not sure why I felt like that was important to tell you," she admitted. "But I felt that you needed to hear it."

But Link knew.

He knew why she said that because it was always late at night when Revali had called or texted that he couldn't be alone right now.  
Why hadn't he called? Why hasn't he just asked Link to come over when he felt like that? He knew he had been over at the Dorephan's house, they all were except Revali himself, but Link would have answered his phone. It hurt because he thought Revali trusted him, but it hurt more when he thought about it all.

Link didn't want to think about this, he really did not want to. Everything in his body and mind screamed at him to forget those thoughts, to forget Revali because it was easier. It didn't hurt when he wasn't thinking about Revali.  
But he knew that he had to, and it was hard to keep those thoughts away. He had to, he couldn't just forget it- no matter how much he wanted to try.

Lying down on Zelda's bed like this, watching the sun set through the open window, it became obvious. Revali hadn't called- because he learned how to swim. He hadn't called because he admitted to Zelda that he was wrong. He hadn't called because he had been with them even when he swore that he hated them.   
Revali hadn't called because he gave Link his scarf.

Link could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, blurring the colorful horizon. Revali didn't ask him to come over because he had already made up his mind. Stupid, how had he been so stupid? He should have seen the signs, he could have seen it coming- but he was too caught up in how much... Better, he seemed. How happy he was.

Was it all fake?

That's when Link felt Zelda's arm around his shoulders, and leaned into her embrace. He didn't realize until then that he was actually crying, but it was probably obvious to her.

So he cried. He cried about losing sleep last night, he cried about the math test that morning, he cried because everything had felt too loud all day. He cried because Revali was gone, because his scarf was still on Link's nightstand, because there was nothing he could do.

"Jesse said he's doing well." Zelda murmured, but Link shook his head.

He isn't coming back, he mouthed, but couldn't put sounds to the words.

***

(Jesse)

The first thing Jesse did when she got home from school was go out to the back porch. It was still too cold to just sit outside; she had a different reason for going there. Scanning her eyes over the porch, she found what she was looking for.

Revali's phone.

When someone had called the first time last night, she had ignored it. The phone ringing had startled her, but it was no big deal.

Then they called again, and a third time.

That's when she decided that this wasn't worth losing her sleep over. Getting up, she grabbed Revali's phone from where it sat on his bed and left the room. Hiding it in the house wasn't an option, as much as she would love to stick it in the twin's room. So Jesse slid into a pair of sandals and climbed the stairs, careful not to step on the spots that creaked.

She didn't need her mom waking up and questioning what she was doing.

Unlocking the back door as quietly as she could and hoping the phone wouldn't ring again until she was outside, she pushed open the door. The outside light, motion activated, flicked on as soon as she pulled the door shut behind her.   
The phone rang as she was on her down the steps to the porch, and she thanked her luck that it hadn't gone off while she was walking around the house. Whoever was calling Revali's phone was persistent- probably an ex.

He had a lot of those, after all.

With a shrug and a wish that she had pulled on a jacket, Jesse had gone back inside. But now she was out here to get the phone and bring it back in, so she reached for the device and slid it into her pants pocket. 

Whoever it was would be able to talk to Revali soon enough- for better or for worse.


	43. Part 4

Despite all the things that had changed over the course of the year, one thing always stayed the same: the cafeteria was merciless. Link walked as quickly as he could to get through, the deafening noise assaulting his ears. Turns out he wasn't as good at blocking it out as he thought, either that or it was an off day for him.

Honestly though, today had been good; all things considered, at least. By the time he got home from Zelda's house last night he had been exhausted. Falling asleep had been no issue, and he got all the way through the night without any dreams. None that he remembered, anyway. That morning when he woke up Link felt well rested for once, and didn't have a headache. Classes had gone well up until this point, at least; including the math test he had been so worried about.

Then why was the cafeteria still so unbearable?

"Wait- you're telling me that it actually was Revali?" A loud voice carrying over the rest caught Link's attention.

Ignore it. Keep walking.

It seemed like he had been hearing Revali's name everywhere- but still he slowed down his walk and tuned in. Recognizing the speaker as Nekk did nothing but weigh down his stomach- all he could see was them touching on each other in the locker rooms and...  
Link shook his head- drawn back by that same voice.

You should keep walking, Link's brain reminded. You shouldn't be stopping now. You're doing okay at the moment, and thinking about Revali only makes things worse.

Link silenced his thoughts to listen better.

"-can't see why he'd do something like that. It can't be legit, honestly. I know Revali- he was probably just faking it for the attention, I mean-"

Link didn't hear the rest of that sentence. He didn't hear anything but the pounding of his own heart and the rushing of blood in his ears. His entire body felt cold, chills running down his spine.

You should walk away. You should-

Nekk was laughing at what he said- and so were a few others. Link could see their mockery, the sly smiles. That did nothing but make him fume even more.

You should have walked away. You shouldn't have listened- but it's not too late. You can still walk away, pretend you didn't hear anything. Walk-

In a second they were quiet- Link had slung off his backpack, set it down by the wall, and approached their table. Tensing his body like cats do, he tried to look bigger. It didn't work, but pretending gave him the confidence.

"Stand up." Link said in a small, raspy voice- demanding to be heard.

They might not have heard you, your voice is too quiet. Walk away and pretend that nothing happened.

But the table fell silent.

There were four guys sitting there- all members of the football team, by the looks of them. Link didn't recognize two of them- all dark brown hair and amused smiles. The other, Fyson, was only recognizable by his bright aqua hair.  
Revali had thought he they were all cute, but Link couldn't think of anything but how monstrous they appeared in his mind. 

The others suppressed chuckles, but Nekk scoffed. "What'd you say?"

"Stand. Up." Link repeated with more conviction- until he could almost feel himself ripping Nekk from his seat by the front of his shirt.

He didn't do it, but he was close. His hands itched to grab the fabric, to rip him to shreds. Nekk took his time standing up, still smirking.

Then, red.

That's all Link could see as his fist hit Nekk's face- over and over until he was on the ground. Straddling his chest, Link kept punching, hitting him over and over until there was nothing else. He knew how to throw a punch like this. He didn't know why or when, but his body remembered- he knew. He knew. 

He couldn't see Nekk's face but someone else's- someone's face who made his blood run cold. It looked like a woman with pale, wrinkled skin and dark green eyes that were pressed shut. Her nose was bent heavily to the right, and blood flowed over her thin lips.

Hands pulled him away finally- grabbing him roughly by the arms and shirt as soon as they snapped to what was happening. Nekk's friends, he was sure by the large hands and outraged voices.

Cooly, Link realized that everything was so blurry because his eyes were full of tears. His hands were spattered with blood from Nekk's nose. Other students still held him back- but he had stopped struggling. Nothing, that was all he could feel now. It was like attacking Nekk took everything he had, and now he was just... Numb.

"What the hell?" Nekk spat, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "What was that for?"

At that Nekk's friends seemed to remember him, abandoning Link in favor of helping him off the floor.

"You know." Link whispered, but it was more like a breath than anything.

"What?" Nekk staggered, but got to his feet. 

"You know." Link said again, looking him straight in the eye.

***

The rest of the day passed in a haze- sitting in the principal's office and hearing them talk about what he did- Link never said a word, never lifted a hand to defend himself. He knew that it was wrong- he knew he shouldn't have attacked him and that he'll probably get expelled and that his aunts probably won't want him anymore but somehow... None of that felt like it mattered. Link could still feel the blood rise when he thought of what Nekk had said. He can still feel his anger boil.

Sure, Link had what punishment was coming to him- but Nekk did too. The only difference was who dished it out.

After Nekk was sent to the nurses office they called his aunts- he wasn't sure which one, though. Link couldn't hear much of the phone call- or at least he didn't care. Aunt Tera, who showed up minutes later wearing a concerned pout on her red lips, spoke with the principal for quite some time. Link was in the room, but he only really heard every other word.   
Suspension was a common word, so it was unlikely that he'd get expelled.

That should have made Link happy- that he wasn't getting expelled. Instead he just started picking at the broken skin on his knuckles. He knew he shouldn't, but that didn't seem to make a difference anymore. Nothing he did or said made a difference. No amount of good things or helping, no amount of evil and hurt- nothing he could do could change anything.

Nothing he could do would bring Revali back. And nothing he had done had been enough to save him.

Nothing he had done to help had made a difference because Revali was still gone. 

So he kept picking at the skin on his knuckles, biting his lip as he pulled away more and more. Let it scar, for all he cares. None of it matters anyway.  
The tears began to well up in full force again- until Aunt Tera and the principal found themselves interrupted by Link's sobs. He hated the way they looked at him, the way their eyes bored into him as if they were looking straight through to his soul. Tucking his legs up against his chest, he buried his face in his knees. If it could all just be over, if this could all just be over-

But it was over. There was nothing more that could be done, and that's what hurt the most. So he cried, curling up and shutting down until he couldn't tell what was going on around him. It didn't matter, after all. He wished he could no longer think if it would provide him with a moment of silence.  
He knew that he could tell them what Nekk said, but it wouldn't bring Revali back. It would probably get him in less trouble, but how did that matter? His grades had plummeted since Revali anyway, there was nothing at the school for him.

Except his friends- Link wondered blankly if they saw what happened. One of them had to have, and if not... They would know anyway, who was he kidding? At a small school like this everyone would know what happened.  
Idly, he wondered what they thought of him now.

His knuckles stung at he clenched his fists. 

***

Five days suspension from the school, plus if Nekk decided to press for damages, but no one really thought he would. His nose was broken, apparently- though Link already had an idea that it was. Noses only look like that if they've been broken.  
An unforeseen positive was that Nekk got in trouble too- detention for three days straight, Link thought. He wasn't sure; it was all blurry when the principal explained it to them, and only slightly clearer when Aunt Tera said it on the way home.

Nekk had been angry, but he was nothing compared to Link's aunts. They wanted to know exactly why, what happened, and why once more. None of them seemed to be able to believe any of it.  
Link wasn't sure he could believe it either.

In the end, he told them what Nekk was saying. A watered down version, but he couldn't lie to his aunts. Saying that Revali just wanted attention still stung, even if he was quoting Nekk. It was so wrong- all of it was so wrong. Nothing was solved through this, Revali was still dead, and everyone would just remember him as an attention whore.

Link curled up in a ball, waiting on the couch for his aunts to return from the other room. They did that whenever they had to determine a punishment for him, like a judge or jury determining a sentence. It could take a while, he knew that, though he couldn't quite remember what he had gotten in trouble for in the past. 

Probably something small, Link thought to himself. Nothing like attacking another student, breaking his nose, and not even bothering to be sorry afterward.

Covering his head in his hands, Link wished he could sink into the couch and disappear. His phone was in his pocket but he couldn't bear to take it out- he was afraid of what kind of messages he might have from his friends.

If they're even your friends anymore.

Link shook that thought out of his head, but still couldn't bring himself to check his phone. It might be for the best, after all- they probably don't want to talk to him anyway.

***

Being grounded for five days really was a small punishment from his aunts for the whole thing, in Link's opinion. No phone, no seeing friends after school, and helping out around the house more, even after he was done being suspended. It seemed simple enough- too simple.

The real problem was any time they wanted to talk to him about it. He wasn't sure what they wanted from him; an apology, more of a reason, or some remorse.  
He could apologize all they wanted- that would be easy. More of a reason could be given, but why would they need one? He told them why he did it in simpler terms, but he didn't think telling them word for word would be wise.

Some remorse would be a whole lot more difficult. Link didn't regret what he did, not one bit. If the circumstances arose, he knew he would do it again.

He would do it again.

That scared him, but it was true. He wondered if his friends had realized it as well. His bloody knuckles, dried and stiff now, we're a testament to that fact.

***

Link had the dream again that night, but it was different.   
He was the child, and as the keys turned in the front door he was running to meet his dad.

Except, it wasn't his dad.

It was Revali. There he was, in army fatigues, hair braided down his back like Jesse's. Reaching down he scooped Link up in his arms, kissing his forehead.   
Revali set him down, then called a name into the house. Footsteps greeted him, and then-

It was Nekk. Nekk and Revali kissed long and lovingly, hands holding each other tenderly. Revali was the first to pull away, a sly smile on his lips and a whisper of coming home soon.

And then he was gone. Not dead, but he wasn't coming back. Link wasn't sure how he knew but he did. The lights were off in the house, the sound of his feet pattering across the wooden floor echoed through the house. Rushing forward as fast as he could, Link found himself in the bedroom.  
There in the bed was Nekk, but he wasn't dead either. In a fit of rage Link climbed himself up onto the bed, crawling over until he was straddling Nekk's chest.

Then, in a moment of clarity, he hit him. Over and over again, until nothing else could be seen but Nekk's face twisted in pain.  
Then, it changed. It wasn't Nekk beneath him but Revali- Revali's lifeless body lying beneath him.

Link screamed, and woke up.

Air escaped him as he struggled for breath, brain struggling to make sense of what he just saw. It was no use, he couldn't see anything but his own fists hitting someone, anyone. If it could stop, he just wanted it to stop.

***

Only the ringing in his ears remained.

Aunt Kaysa was beside him now, though he didn't remember when she got there. Whole body shaking, he forced himself to uncurl himself from the tight ball he had formed.

"Auntie Kaysa?" Link signed, the movement making his knuckles shoot through with pain. "Can you help me bandage my hands?"


	44. Part 4

Link pushed his bangs out of his eyes, his sweat making them sticky and unpleasant. He had underestimated how much work it really took to in-depth clean something, and now he was tired beyond belief. But, as a bonus, the bathroom was sparkling clean; and cleaning the bathroom meant that he didn't have to help reorganize the dusty boxes of old things from the attic.

Sighing, he dumped out his wash water and set the bucket down on the counter. The house work had another unexpected benefit; it was hard to worry about other things while he was dealing with the sensory hell that was cleaning supplies. Not having his phone probably aided that as well. Worrying about his friends wasn't an option when he couldn't hear anything from them.

He couldn't hear anything from Revali either.

Frowning, Link looked himself in the mirror. Since that first night the dreams had only gotten worse- to the point where sleeping was almost impossible. It was like every dream was a reminder of what he had lost. 

Except he hadn't lost it, because Revali wasn't dead. He knew that now, more clear than ever before. He would know if he were dead, someone would have told him at this point. Certainly his aunts would have, anyway.

That realization was reassuring in a way, but it also hurt more than anything else. Squinting in the mirror, looking at himself, Link tried to only think about the facts.

Revali was his friend.

Link liked Revali as more than just a friend.

Maybe Revali also-

Link stopped the thought, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. There was no room for maybe. Only the facts.

Revali always made plans for everything.

Revali tried to kill himself.

He must have planned it.

Tears almost threatened Link's eyes, but he took a deep breath. He just wanted to think things through, he couldn't afford to get emotional.

Revali is alive.

That is what happened, in the simplest terms. It left out how Revali had become their friend, how he had done everything with them he wanted to do before he-

Before he tried to kill himself.

Link swallowed, and faced himself down in the mirror. Vaguely he could remember what Zelda said, how Revali was doing well. He hoped that was true, for his sake; but right now Link couldn't make himself think about Revali. It was just too much, and that was that. He didn't need more of a reason, he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

It was liberating, in a way. Being so alone other than his aunts had really given him time to think things through. When Revali came back he would be back- that simple. Everything would be fine.

Link grabbed his bucket, turned away from the mirror, and headed downstairs.

***

It was five o'clock, Saturday morning, and there was no way Link would be able to get back to sleep. He had a dream again, not the dream, thankfully.

In it he had been trying to save someone from falling. It was strange, usually he was the one falling in this type of dream. Instead he leaned over the edge, arm extended and hand grasping the wrist of an unknown individual. They were heavy, but Link was able to hold them there.   
Behind him were other people, ready to help if something happened. They wouldn't be needed, though- he was sure he would be able to pull this person from the pit, even just with one arm.

The person in danger composed themselves as well as they could, then reached their other hand up to Link's arm. It found a hold on his hand, and held tight there.

Then, they laughed.

In a cruel twist they yanked his hand from their wrist, falling into the chasm below. It was so deep and so dark that the bottom was indistinguishable.   
A gust of wind hit, and in combination with the pull from the very person he was trying to save Link toppled over after them. Spiraling down and down, he was falling to their same death. In a moment of desperation, he reached out and grabbed a ledge.

It held. Shock and adrenaline still coursing through his system, Link held onto the small ledge.   
There, above, were the people who had been surrounding him. One of their hands was outstretched toward him.

That's when Link awoke with a shock, panic gripping his heart. Though he knew he wasn't really falling it still felt real, and his aching shoulders and back felt like they had held onto the side of a cliff.

Then, a feeling he hadn't anticipated: anger. Why did they throw off his hand, when it was so obvious that they could be safe? Link had no idea, and yet the dream filled him with rage.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Calm yourself down.

Why did he let go?

Clam down. Link began to scratch the back of his neck so hard he feared it would bleed. It felt Ike he would scratch himself away before his breath settled.

It would be a long night, he decided- but drifted off to sleep not long after. His dreams were murky and confusing, echoes of something else on his mind.

***

Being grounded was officially over Saturday morning, which meant that Link now had his phone back in his hoodie pocket. He didn't dare take it out; who knew what messages his friends might have sent him? It was better not to know, better to ignore and forget.

But curiosity won out in the end, and Link was flooded with messages from them. All of them.

Most of the messages weren't so bad. Each of his friends had sent some form of 'I heard what happened, are you okay?'s.   
Sidon by far sent the most messages, not realizing until late in the day on Wednesday that Link was probably grounded. He ended with a simple message that asked him to text back when he could.

Their concern was comforting in a way, that they cared about him. Switching over to the group chat, Link sent just enough to let them know he was there. Anything else would have been too weird.

So why did his phone still say he had three unread texts?

Scrolling through his contacts, Link eventually found an unnamed number. He didn't recognize it, but continued.

(Unknown Number): Hey this is Jesse, Sidon gave me your number

(Unknown Number): Revali is getting out in a few days, possibly this next week.

That message made something feel tight in Link's chest, like the words were stretching him thin. He swallowed slowly, trying to relax his shoulders.

(Unknown Number): Thought you would want to know

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Link let it go through is mouth. Again.

(Link): thanks

He changed the contact name to Jesse Gale and that was it- done catching up with everything that had happened with him gone. It was less overwhelming than he expected, but the implications... None of them said a thing about the fight, which meant they would ask him about it in real life. 

Who cared? Link shrugged, and shoved his phone back into him pocket. He could deal with his friends asking what happened; he probably did owe them an explanation.

Chiming multiple times, his phone let him know that Sidon was texting. His text tone was a dinging noise different from the others, though Link wasn't sure why he had changed it.

(Sidon): You are back, Friend!

(Sidon): We must meet up.

(Sidon): Today

(Sidon): Oh, I should probably text the group chat, shouldn't I?

Link snickered.

(Link): Probably

(Sidon): One second...

In a moment Sidon had texted no less than seven messages to the group chat, and changed the name to, "Link's Back!" Personally, Link was embarrassed; but that's just how Sidon was. No harm was intended by his enthusiasm.

(Daruk): slow down a second Prince Charming 

(Sidon): !!!!!

(Daruk): aight how's my place?

(Urbosa): Not ideal, plus it's nice outside

(Urbosa): How about that park near the library?

Link nodded to himself, trying to remember the park. He had walked there with Zelda, but that seemed like it had been ages ago. These plans were so short-notice they made his head spin, but he was trying his best to keep up.

(Mipha): Zelda's helping tutor someone at the school until 1:00 today

(Sidon): oh

(Sidon): Meet at the school then?

(Daruk): Sounds good to me, does that work for everyone?

(Urbosa): Yes

(Mipha): Yep

(Sidon): Excellent!

It took a moment for Link to realize they were waiting for him to respond- watching their conversation was so different from being a part of it.

(Link): I'll ask, but I think so

(Sidon): Awesome! We look forward to seeing you there, my friend 

***

Zelda had to go back to her house to drop some things off after tutoring, so everyone elected to walk with her. Link had never really realized how close by she lived; far enough that he wouldn't really prefer to walk from his aunts house, but close enough that he could. It seemed like a shorter walk still with everyone together, talking and joking as they went. It only felt like a couple of seconds had gone by when they found themselves in front of the familiar whitewashed structure with pale wood siding.

"You all can come inside- my dad shouldn't be home until tomorrow morning." Zelda said over her shoulder, fiddling with the key as she tried to unlock the door. 

With a satisfying click the knob turned and the door swung open. "There we go- come on in."

Everyone did as Zelda said, toeing off their shoes in the entryway. The lights were off, but the sunlight streaming in the many windows was enough that it didn't seem dark. Still, there was a sort of chill in the air that all of them felt but none of them wanted to admit. It was as if all the friendly energy they had built up over the walk suddenly died, dissipating into the dusty air.

"No offense, Princess- but your house feels way more dead than last time I was here- like a morgue." Daruk commented, shivering.

Zelda sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know. I'll only be just a minute- you can come upstairs and wait in the living room."

It was only once they had all gone up, sat down, and sat in awkward silence for some time that someone dared to say something. There was something about the atmosphere that was too dry and empty, the whole room seemed ready to enforce the quiet. The portrait of Zelda's dad looked down on them with a cold stare.

"So..." Daruk scratched his beard. "How've things been, Little Guy?"

How could he answer that honestly? Time had passed, sure- and things had been pretty good, all in all. At the same time, the dream he had last night was still haunting his head, and sleep had been impossible.

In the end, Link just shrugged.

"How're things at school?" Link asked, more to keep the conversation going than anything.

"Honestly?" Daruk winced. "Well..."

"Not great." Sidon interrupted, squirming in his seat. "Things probably would have calmed down if you picked a fight with anyone else-"

Link cut in, blood rising in his head. "I didn't pick a fight."

Sidon didn't notice. "But it was Nekk, so he's been making a huge deal of the whole thing- especially since his nose was broken. We've been a little bit, 'guilty by association,' if I may say so."

"I did not." Link made each sign with cold precision. "Start the fight."

Sidon furrowed his brows. "What did happen then, exactly?"

Link had tried to not think of the whole thing, he had been trying to just forget and move on. His knuckles had been healing quite well, moving on from the incident.

"He said something about-" His hands faltered on Revali's name sign. "They were talking about Revali."

Dead silence. Zelda's dad seemed to frown a bit more from his place above the mantle.

"I told you that," Daruk said softly, turning his head to Sidon. "I already explained what I heard to you. You didn't need-"

"Sorry, friend." Sidon blurted, hanging his head. "I've been... Out of sorts, lately."

Mipha nodded. "We all have, I think."

Link furrowed his brows, trying to remember what Jesse had texted him. "But he might be back... Next week?"

"Oh, so you don't still think he's dead?" Sidon asked, voice fake as the plant collecting dust on the coffee table.

"What?" He frowned. "I... Did I tell-"

"That's all you would sign!" Sidon interrupted, moving his hands so suddenly that Link flinched. "He's dead, he's dead; over and over in that silent stare, and-"

He growled in irritation, hands clenching to fists. "It's like you forgot-"

"Forgot what?" Link signed, hands shaking.

"We lost him too!" Sidon shouted, voice raw and tears flowing from his eyes. "You don't think we miss him as well, or think about every second we had while he was here? You don't think we thought he was dead? That we- that we-" 

He fell off the couch and to his knees, hands clenched into fists and throat full of sobs. Shoulders shaking, gasping for breath he sank until he was sitting there, holding his knees close to his chest.

"He was our- he was our friend too." Sidon managed, pushing his hair out of his face. "You really think we don't blame ourselves too? That we don't think that, maybe, if we were a little better, if we said what we meant... He wouldn't have left? He wouldn't have... He wouldn't-"

He was choked by his own tears again, curling into a ball and crying there like puddle on the floor.

The sobbing was worse than the silence, the portrait of Zelda'a father glaring down at them all in scorn. Zelda herself was back by now, Link noticed as he forced himself to look anywhere but at Sidon.

"He isn't gone yet." Urbosa said, rising from her seat and crouching to rub Sidon's shoulder reassuringly. "It isn't like he's gone forever."

This did nothing to calm Sidon's tears. If anything, he sobbed harder.

"Yes- he did this. None of us could have known." Urbosa continued, still softly trying to calm him. "We can't blame ourselves."

Trying to become invisible, Link slouched his shoulders. He knew, he should have known what was coming. He knew Revali better than anyone.

"None of us-" Urbosa met his eyes. "Can blame ourselves. No matter what. Is that clear?"

Still unbelieving, Link nodded. His thoughts were all on the note, still sitting on his nightstand, tucked under Revali's scarf.

"This will sound callous, but it was his choice." She stated, voice betraying no emotion. "Not a good choice, but one he made. No one else made it for him. We can't control anyone, not really. No one could have stopped it."

I could have, Link thought to himself. If I had only...

"No matter what we did."

But, looking around at the others, something snapped into place that hadn't been there before. Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha- weren't they all better friends than he was? All of them were so much smarter than he was, and Sidon had dated Revali for fuck's sake. All of them knew him well, all of them knew the signs.  
Zelda knew his history too- and so did Mipha. Sidon knew about his addiction and the other various problems and vices of his.

All of them knew, and no one could do a thing. But Revali...

Link tried to think back, to try to imagine Revali as he was. He was impossibly bright, over the top, and never held back. Nothing he did was in moderation, from his fashion choices to how he worked. Every move was planned, everything was calculated.

How long did he have this planned?

He had thought about it earlier, but how obvious was that in the end? When he couldn't get what he wanted from Sidon, he moved on. When he couldn't get what he wanted from this life-  
He did everything he wanted to. He had friends when he died, friends who really cared about him. He went swimming, conquering that fear. He was eating regularly, and kissed... He kissed Link, someone he really might have loved. Those last weeks? They were a string of events checked off of Revali's bucket list.

Link grit his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands. Revali wasn't dead, he was alive and he had used all of them. He got them to care about him just enough that he felt the only things he ever wanted. They loved him, Link admired him. Then Revali went and tried to off himself because he had gotten all he wanted.

Link couldn't make himself mad at Revali, he couldn't. It just wasn't possible. But still, something turned in his gut that made him want to hit something.

Sidon was still crying on the floor, and Link was struck by the realization that Revali did this. He knew how much they all cared, and he still- he still-  
He couldn't finish the thought. 

The person in the dream wrenched his hand away, and fell backwards into the abyss.


	45. Part 4

Link wished he had listened better to Daruk's warning. The school wasn't hostile outright, it never was, but he could hear the whispering through the halls. Nekk was well liked- which meant that Link was now well known. All of the attention made him want to hide.

Few things are worse than the sound of people all whispering different things at the same time.

But regardless, Link had to keep on. Missing a whole week of school wasn't just bad, it was nightmarish to come back to. It seemed like no class was anywhere close to when he left it, as if he stumbled into a higher grade level. Some teachers were nice about it, some warned that they would keep an eye on him.  
While the whole thing was threatening, there was one thing that made it easier: Sidon. No matter where Link went it seemed Sidon insisted on going with him; walking through the halls, going to his locker, and even sitting next to each other in class. The yelling and anger between them seemed to have been left behind last Saturday. He was like a great big guard dog, now.

Of course, Link was still angry- just not at Sidon. No, he knew how he felt now. It was all figured out.

***

The lunch bell rang and Link left class with Sidon close by his side. He was talking, but it was hard to understand over the noise of the class. Everyone seemed to be in more of a hurry than normal to get to the cafeteria. Of course, everyone seemed to be in a hurry this time of year. 

Except one person, standing in the hallway just to the left of the classroom. He leaned casually against the wall, scanning the crowd of freshmen on their way to lunch. His eyes fell on Link, and he smiled a wolfish smile full of sharp, perfectly white teeth. 

His nose was still slightly crooked, and might have been a little swollen.

"Hey, Nekk." Link signed, more tired than anything else.

You shouldn't have said anything, you shouldn't have said anything. Just keep walking, he probably doesn't understand you.

But Nekk did notice, and he waited for most everyone to walk by before he made his move. He stalked forward, all legs and grin. His brows twitched into a scowl. If it wasn't for his hair and nose Link would have said he looked like a cat, but those and a glance at his talon-like nails made him think of a hawk. Either way, he was closing in on his prey.

"What'd you say to me?" He spat, setting his feet in a solid ground position.

Link was pulling out his notepad when Sidon answered, "He said, 'Hey, Nekk.'"

Rolling his eyes, Nekk's face turned stormy. If Link had felt anything, it would have been fear. Instead, he was still just... Tired. He didn't have the energy to be angry at Nekk anymore. That had healed with his split knuckles.

"You're awfully calm standing there. Got your big friend here to fight for you?" He sneered, crossing his arms.

Sidon babbled something, but Link wasn't paying attention. Instead he pulled out his notebook, and scrawled down a message. He held it up for Nekk to read. 

"I don't want a fight- and I wouldn't need him here if I did." Nekk read aloud, cracking a smile of disbelief. "Seriously? You?"

Link shrugged, and added; "That, and I don't think you're here to fight me."

Nekk raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"You don't want to get in trouble." Link wrote simply, hoping he spelled 'trouble' right.

"Well," Nekk chuckled. "You got that right enough. I just-"

"Go away." Sidon interrupted, straightening his posture.

Nekk rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, kid."

Sidon went uncharacteristically pale at that, and seemed to lose some of his steam. He wasn't someone to fight, Link realized- he was just relying on his size to intimidate him.

"As I was saying-" Nekk continued. "I just wanted to make it clear that we're even, okay? Revali and I... That's another score. But what you did?" He shrugged. "Probably fair, all things considered."

Link raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Plus- my new girlfriend likes the nose, says it looks tough." He smiled. "No offense, but I hope I won't be seeing you around."

"Same here." Link wrote. 

***

"Mipha, there's something I need to tell you."

Link could see the shock and confusion flash across her face, but she did a very good job hiding it. It wasn't often that Link started a conversation or even joined one these days- but ever since... All day today Link had found himself filled with an odd boldness.  
Nothing mattered- so he may as well just go. Just do things, just clear the weight holding down his chest. Life moved on, and so would he. So did he.

Mipha made her way up until she was sitting on the same stair as Link.

"What is it?" 

The concern in her voice, the way that she rested her hand on his knee. Mipha was scared by what he might say- after everything that had happened recently, all that has gone on... Was she expecting something about Nekk? About Revali? 

"I don't remember you." Link admitted.

Mipha scrunched her brows, gears turning as she tried to figure out what that meant. Her hand stilled on Link's knee- but stayed there.

"What do you-"

"You recognized me from when we were kids, but I don't remember you." Link explained, heart pounding. "Never did, I just pretended."

All this time he had been worried that if she knew she wouldn't want to be around him if she knew, but that felt so stupid now. That he was worried she wouldn't stay, or wouldn't care anymore- that was all so... Little. At this point- it didn't matter. If she had rejected him, if he had no friends- sure it would have hurt, but he couldn't just keep lying.

Mipha smiled. "You think that matters?"

Link shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "I just thought you should know."

"Sure, that's what brought us together- but that isn't the basis for our friendship." She tucked a braid behind her ear. "We're friends- and that matters more than your memory of the past."

Nodding, Link shrugged. "I just realized that I never told you, and I thought... Just didn't want to keep secrets."

Mipha laughed. "That's not too big of a secret."

"I know," he could feel his face getting red. "But... I don't know."

This only fueled Mipha's laughter, which soon enough got Link laughing too.

"Oh, that reminds me-" Mipha collected herself, a wide smile still on her lips. "Daruk, is there a game night this week?"

He shrugged. "Should be- but wouldn't it be at Urbosa's? We didn't have one last week at her place 'cause we were missing Little Guy."

Link found himself blushing at that.

Urbosa shrugged. "My place is fine- but I might make us all go outside, fair warning."

Daruk laughed. "I probably would too, you know."

"I wasn't really warning you," she elbowed him. "I was warning the two of us who don't look like they've ever seen the sun- let alone spent time outdoors."

"Oh, ha ha, Urbosa." Zelda rolled her eyes. "I've been outside before."

"Outside your room?" 

Link could hear Mipha next to him, snickering. He realized he was one of the two, but didn't care one bit.

"Okay fine-" Zelda huffed, crossing her arms. "But still, I do enjoy the outdoors."

Daruk snickered. "Remember that time we went camping?"

Zelda made a somewhat strangled noise, and everyone burst out laughing just as the bell rang.

***

(Revali)

The van crept along the roads as it made its way back to the Gale residence. Revali was sitting in one of the back seats, leaning against the window. It felt like it had been forever since he has been outside, since he had seen the sun other than through the little windows in the 'rehabilitation facility.'

But now he was out. Now he was out and it was Saturday, on Monday he would have to go back to school.

The idea scared him, but on the inside he longed to see his friends again. The image of Link's face was still strong in his mind, and all he wanted to do was kiss him.  
Of course, they probably wouldn't be so enthusiastic to see him. After what he did? No one should.

So Revali sank down in his seat and fiddled with the seatbelt. He would undo it, but a car accident would be a terrible way to die. That and he didn't want his family to get into an accident to begin with. They were awful at times, but they didn't deserve that.

The sun was bright and warm on Revali's face, and he couldn't wait to go back.


	46. Part 4

The sight of Revali at school should have been a relief. Link knew that- after the months of wondering, doubting everything that had happened he should have been glad to see that familiar face- but instead? Instead there was only anger rising in his chest. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel it.  
Revali looked terrible- on all accounts worthy of pity. His shoes were just old athletic slides, matched by faded black leggings that showed his underwear lines. His shirt was a baggy red long-sleeve that hung off his bony shoulders. His hair was mostly pulled back in a single French braid- but his roots were growing in, and the same feathery bits still floated around his face. Without makeup his face looked hollow and tired. He was clearly trying to just blend in, to avoid attention.  
It was so unlike the Revali of before that Link would guess that it had worked.

Link saw his eyes light up when he saw him, a little bit of a smile pulling at his lips. Then, nothing. Guilt seemed to be written all over his sullen face as he turned his eyes away.  
But Link didn't care. He didn't care how guilty Revali felt, he didn't care at all. The only thing in his mind now was the feeling of Revali's lips against his, the feeling he got when they were lying side by side, the softness of Revali's scarf around his neck- and how that was all gone. How he had nearly destroyed it all, and why? Because he thought he was a burden? Because he didn't think that anyone cared about him, to point where he should just leave?  
Had Link not proven time and time again that he cared? Had he not proven that he would always be there for him? That he would have been there?

So anger boiled in his gut as Link approached.

He stopped only a few feet from Revali, staring him down in a way that demanded the eye contact he usually couldn't sustain. A fire burned in his chest, consuming his lungs.

"Hi, Link." Revali's voice was soft, it shook as he spoke. "Look, I- I don't know what you think of me, anymore, but-"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Link signed faster than he thought he could, hands shaking as he interrupted him. "Do you really want to know?"

Revali took a step back. He didn't look like he had expected this- but what the hell was he supposed to expect? For Link to throw his arms around him, crying?  
That obviously wasn't happening now.

"I think that you're a selfish bitch who doesn't think about anyone else. I think that you don't realize just what you're doing, or the affect you have on people. I think that..."

Link could feel his anger dissolving as he looked at Revali's stunned face- at the way tears formed in his green eyes. They didn't look so bright as they used to.

"I think that you don't know how much people care about you.'"

Eyes wandering to the floor, Revali began to clench and unclench his hands, before crossing his arms over his chest.

He cleared his throat before he started. "I-"

"I think I love you." Link admitted with shakier hands and a pounding heart, and now he was the one unable to meet Revali's eyes.

He turned around- away from Revali.

"Link, wait- I-"

Link kept walking, a sob building in his throat as the fire died.

"Do you really think that?" Revali called from behind him, but Link ignored it.

***

(Revali)

Nekk caught Revali just as he normally did; stalking up behind him while he was facing his locker.

"It's good to know some things don't change," Revali managed to say, a shiver running down his spine.

He had particularly tried not to be noticed by Nekk today, or anyone else for that matter. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead outside the house looking like this. Since the hospital he had been a little more... relaxed, which he desperately hoped was a good thing. Jesse certainly appreciated it, and his mom kept saying how much better for him it was to not care so much. His siblings all enjoyed the extra time they had to use the bathroom.  
It didn't feel like a good thing now, though.

Nekk scoffed. "What? You didn't think I'd drop by to say hello? Get well soon?"

Revali cringed. He hadn't expected it this bad. All he wanted to do was shrink down and disappear, to hide in his locker and pretend he didn't exist.

"Just go away." He answered through clenched teeth, shoulders shaking.

"You seem so... Small, today." Nekk pointed out. "It's almost pathetic."

Revali seethed- he may have been weak, but he wouldn't tolerate that. "What do you want, Nekk?"

"What? A guy's not allowed to be friendly?" Nekk's hand met Revali's side, just at the smallest point of his waist.

His blood ran cold at that touch. If there was one thing he would have this time around, it would be a little more self-respect.

"If that's what you want, go fuck yourself." Revali spat, brushing off the hand.

Nekk pulled it back. "Figured as much- I'm dating a girl now, anyway."

"You pig." Revali spun around to face him. "I'm serious, why are you talking to me?"

"There's the Revali I know." Nekk smiled. "Just wanted to, you know, fill you in on what's been going on."

Revali raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Mm Hm," he pretended to examine his fingernails. "A lot's happened since you've been gone. Your friends were destroyed, of course."

Thoughts of Link flooded back, and Revali wished he could disappear once more. Instead, he pushed back the thought of tears- only allowing himself to wince.

"I noticed." He finally said.

Nekk smirked. "There was a while there they were all just... Lost, I guess. That one- the tiny kid- looked like a ghost."

Revali swallowed. 

"The rest just kinda kept quiet." He continued. "And then... Let's just say I was talking shit, alright?"

"Per the norm," Revali mumbled.

Nekk ignored that. "About you. He- the little blonde kid- went ballistic. Caused a scene, broke my nose, the whole ten yards."

Unable to process that information, Revali shifted his weight. "Explains why it's so crooked. Your nose."

Link started a fight? For him? Part of Revali was honored, but the rest could only think of how Link's fists were clenched earlier in the day. He was angry, alright- angry and willing to do something about it. 

"After that he was gone for a bit, suspended, but what was really weird was when he got back." Nekk took a step closer with that, nearly pushing Revali back into his locker. "No more incidents, nothing. They've all seemed great since. Laughing and talking loudly in the stairwell."

Revali swallowed again; his throat was suddenly very dry. "Why are you telling me this?"

Nekk grinned. "Just thought you'd like to know how your friends are doing. They don't look too eager to tell you much."

"Shut up." Was the only thing he could think to say.

Taking a step back, Nekk laughed at that. "See you around, Revali."

With a huff Revali flipped him off, grabbed his bag, and slouched his way to the cafeteria.

If he had thought before things couldn't get worse, he had been wrong.

***

(Jesse)

Jesse nearly left Revali at the school. To be fair, it had been weeks since she had to remember to take him home, so it wasn't entirely her fault. Revali was not going to give her that kind of credit, but that didn't matter too much, now did it?

He looked awful, even by her standards. If he slumped any lower the combination of the car's seat and his oversized shirt would consume him entirely. Wisps of hair floated around his face, and his bangs were down over his eyes.

Glancing over, she gave what she hoped was a sympathetic sigh. "That bad?"

Revali snorted as a reply, turning further to face the window. His reflection clearly showed the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Buckle your seatbelt." Jesse reminded, turning the key in the ignition.

He didn't move.

"I'm not leaving until you buckle your seatbelt, Revali."

Nothing.

Turning off the car, Jesse turned a little more to face him. "You wanna talk about it?"

Revali turned his head only long enough to give a disgusted look- nose wrinkled and brows furrowed.

Jesse raised a questioning eyebrow in reply.

That seemed to strike a nerve; Revali huffed and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not."

Jesse sighed. "Got it. Buckle your seatbelt then, okay, Bird?"

No answer other than a shaky hand coming up, fastening the seatbelt, then returning to the arms crossed position. That's how Jesse knew it was really bad- he didn't argue at all. Normally he would never stand for being called Bird.

"I'm serious, do I need to ask someone else what happened?" Jesse asked, pulling out of the school parking lot. "Was it Nekk?"

"...yes." Revali grumbled, shifting in his seat. "It was just Nekk, I'll be fine."

Jesse shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye. In that moment his whole posture changed. As soon as a suggestion was made he went for it- classic Revali.

"So, you're lying to me now?" She asked, pulling the car to a stop.

While the intersection light was red Jesse turned fully to face her little brother, watching him shrink back down in his seat. 

"Who says I ever wasn't lying to you?" Revali rolled his eyes, trying to maintain face.

Jesse scoffed. "Haha. I can tell when you lie to me."

Revali frowned just as the light turned green. "No, you can't."

The car behind her honked, and Jesse started moving again. 

"Yeah, I pretty much can." She insisted, shifting gears. "Your face turns red, and your body language changes."

Revali huffed. "You haven't said or done anything that implies that you're telling the truth about that."

"Well-" Jesse turned sharply into their neighborhood, cursing her driving. "I'm not a snitch now, am I?"

She could feel more than hear that Revali rolled his eyes at that, and the pouty way he crossed his arms.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" Jesse asked, pulling into the driveway.

She left the car on for a few moments, just looking at Revali. Everything about him really did look terrible- downtrodden was the best word she could think of to describe him. He just looked so... Lost. It was weird, but also comforting in a sick way. Revali was human too; whether he liked to show it or not.  
Accepting that Revali wasn't going to admit a thing, Jesse turned off the car, pocketed the keys, unbuckled her seatbelt, and reached for the door.

"It was Link." Revali blurted out, stopping Jesse from just leaving the car. "It was Link."

He said it softer the second time, as if tears might have been welling up in his eyes. Jesse couldn't tell- Revali had his body turned away, and the window gave no reflection. The angle at which his bangs hung over his eyes implied that he was crying, though.  
That was surprising, but not altogether unexpected. But still... Jesse had hoped things would go well between them. Memories of the fight a couple of weeks ago came back, and that clicked something else in her mind.

Was Link... Angry at him?

That certainly wasn't a foreign reaction to a suicide attempt. Jonathan nearly put his fist through the wall last time, and Brian did this time. But still, she didn't think Link would be so...

"It doesn't matter." Revali recited, sitting up straighter and undoing his seatbelt. "I don't care about him anyway."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You're lying again."

"You don't think I already know!?" Revali exclaimed, slamming his fists down against his thighs.

It felt like the temperature in the car dropped ten degrees, the atmosphere suddenly icy.

"Sorry," Jesse sighed. "Just... Wanted to make sure."

Revali gave a bitter laugh, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I think he's the only person I've ever loved and I fucked that up too, just like I fuck up everything else."

"That's not true." Jesse said, but her voice was tight.

It seemed like she had been saying the same things over and over again to Revali. It was all comforting words, but she couldn't help but feel that they were empty. Nobody in their family knew how to be sincere.

"But isn't it?" Revali asked, composing himself. "I finally had it good, decided to quit while I was winning, and as it turns out-"

He shuddered, and put his feet back down to the floor of the car. "Never mind."

With that, Revali opened the door, slid out of the car, and made his way to the front door with shuffling steps. Jesse rolled her eyes and followed.

"What'd you mean?" She called from across the car, slamming the door behind her.

"I said never mind." Revali snarled, crossing his arms.

That's when Jesse remembered- he doesn't have a house key.

She frowned. "I know you-"

"It's just another thing I failed at, okay!" Revali's shoulders shook at he yelled, his voice raw. "And now I have to deal with the fucking consequences!"

Sighing, Jesse took a step closer. Revali took a half step back.

"Relax, kid." She closed the gap, pulling Revali into a hug.

"You're belittling me." Revali claimed, stiffening his shoulders. "You're only doing this to make me look unstable and, and..."

Jesse sighed. "Revali?" 

His shoulders dropped. "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up." And she held him a little tighter.

Revali melted into the embrace, his arms coming up to hold her closer. Jesse could feel how cold he was, despite the warmth in the air he shivered. Every bone in his little body seemed to be stabbing into her.

"He'll never love me again." Revali murmured into her flannel. "You don't make that kind of mistake twice."

Unable to say anything more, Jesse only shushed him and held him close. There was nothing else she could do; and she couldn't tell him that was wrong. Link had every right not to give a shit about Revali.

She could only hope for the best, and pray that hers little brother wouldn't succeed next time he tried. Because at this rate, with Link and his friends and everything else, it wouldn't be long until next time.


	47. Part 4

Link woke up to the sound of something hitting his window. Well, woke up was the wrong word. It seemed like ever since Revali came back to school he hadn't gotten any sleep. His mind ran pictures back and forth: Revali when they first met, when they had gotten to be friends, and now. He looked terrible. But somehow Link couldn't go back to how it was, he couldn't forgive him for what he had put all of them through.

That was so wrong- why couldn't he forgive his friend? Revali, who needed him. Revali, who was trying now to make things right. If someone had told Link at the beginning of the year that Revali Gale would apologize to him, he'd laugh. If someone had told his that he'd refuse the apology... He wouldn't know what to say.

Hell, he didn't even know what to say now. He just felt numb.

Revali didn't really apologize. That's how Link rationalized it.

The noise from the window came again, louder this time. Link couldn't ignore that. Heart beating out of his chest, he crept over to the window. Ever so slowly, he opened the curtains. Bracing himself for the worst, he looked down at the ground below.

His breath caught.

Who else could he have expected?  
Revali stood on the cold ground in only a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. His legs shook from the cold. Wild and unkempt, his blue hair was impossibly puffy and wild around his bare face.  
Link could just see his face well enough to be able to tell that he had been crying.

"What is it?" He signed through the closed window.

"It's selfish and stupid." Revali signed back, eyes dropping to the ground. "And if you still feel the same way as before, I'll leave."

It probably is, Link thought to himself, but he could just turn him away. Not like this. Even if they weren't friends, he wasn't that heartless.

Link sighed. "If you're here it must be important." 

As angry as he was, he couldn't hold out forever. Revali looked so cold and small outside- the last of the snow was just melting and he was only wearing little canvas shoes. Link wanted nothing more than to bring him inside, to hold him, to cry because he was still alive. But that... He couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't. Not after what Revali did to them.

"I can't be alone right now." Revali admitted, hands faltering.

Link couldn't say no to him, he knew he couldn't. He never could, after all. "You have Jesse."

"You know that's different." Revali's lip quivered. "But I will leave, if you want me to."

That was it. Link couldn't keep him out any more, he couldn't shut himself off. As much as he hated it, keeping Revali away wouldn't make anything better. Ignoring those late nights and good times would just make him miserable.  
But that was so selfish! The whole reason he was so angry at Revali is because he was just using him or so long, and, and and. Link was just as bad, now that he saw it like that. He was just as bad, if not worse.  
Self help isn't selfish- and right now what Revali was doing was going to someone he trusted for help. Link was the one seconds away from turning him away.

All these thoughts and more cycled through his head, causing a cyclone of emotion that gripped Link's heart like a vice. Tears almost welled up in his eyes, but he swallowed hard to dispel them.

"Come around front; I'll open the door for you." Link offered.

Revali shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother your aunts."

Link thought about that for a moment. "They're all asleep, and they'd understand anyway."

Some of the tension left Revali's shoulders. "I'll be right there."

***

The moment Revali was in the door Link shut it as quietly as he could to keep out the cold. 

"Follow me." He signed, before turning to the stairs.

Revali followed, and they both made it to Link's room without incident. None of his aunts woke up, or any of the other improbable scenarios Link had already envisioned in those passing seconds. Carefully, he shut his room's door as well.

Revali squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so-"

Link cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"You said enough of that yesterday." Link reminded. "And I already know that."

Revali bit his lip, eyes downcast. "You're still angry."

"I... I don't know."

Link turned around, trying to collect his thoughts. As his eyes scanned over the familiar darkness of his room, lit only by the moon outside. His eyes stumbled on his nightstand, and the scarf that still sat on it. In a moment the scarf was in his hand and he was turning back around.  
Taking it off the nightstand had revealed the suicide note that Link still hadn't been able to throw away.

"Link, I-" 

Gently holding Revali's hair away with one hand, he draped the scarf over his neck with the other. It was strange putting it on someone else, but Link followed what Revali had done with him so long ago. Carefully, he readjusted it; tightening it so that it fit snugly around his thin neck, but not too tight.

Revali sighed, and the tears seemed to come back into his eyes. "Link I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Everything... It's gotten to be too much, especially without anyone with me and it's just-"

Link pressed his finger to Revali's lips. "I was with you!" He signed, motions jerky and brows furrowed. "I was there for you when you needed me and then you were gone! You could have-"

Link's shoulders dropped, unable to stay angry anymore. He could feel himself cool down, could feel it like ice in his veins.

"I could have been there for you." He finally signed.

Silence. It lasted so long it was deafening- Link swore that moment lasted forever. He would never forget how still Revali stood, how his legs no longer shook. His arms were crossed, and the moonlight turned his hair silver.

"I didn't want to be a burden." Revali finally said, as if every word were a struggle. "I loved you, and I wanted you to care for me as long as I could make you."

Link shook his head, his hands shaking. "You couldn't make me love you. I loved you anyway."

Revali turned his head away, and swallowed. "Then I didn't want to- no, I couldn't be a burden."

Link rose his hands to speak, but Revali stood up straighter. He fixed his posture, setting his fallen shoulders in place. In a moment his hair was pushed back, and he was back to being that same Revali he knew before, but different. The same determination in his body, the confidence in his jaw- but his eyes were full of something wild and dark.

"I couldn't be a burden." He restated, voice louder. "Not to you, too. I've always been nothing- if not a burden. I'm either invisible or a liability, no in between."

The tears were rising in his eyes again, but they weren't about to slow Revali down.

"That's why I did it, okay? I let you have the best of me I could give. Everything was good for a while- wasn't it? I did that. I made everything perfect and I..." His jaw quivered. "I realized that I wasn't perfect, and I never could be. I realized that I could never make everyone happy."

Revali sucked in a breath, pushing his hair out of his face once more.

"And... I had two choices. Do what I love and follow my dreams as an archer- or survive. I could be successful- and die unknown somewhere, after I become no one." Revali spat the last words bitterly, some of the confidence falling from his stance.

Link couldn't respond to that. It was his answer, but...

"I know how bad that sounds," Revali laughed, but there was no humor in it. "But it's like I said: I didn't want to be a burden. So I let the last memories of me be good ones, and I decided to stop dragging everyone down." 

He swallowed hard, and Link could only imagine pills going down that throat. Shaking himself out of that thought, Link watched as Revali went and sat down on the bed. His eyes drifted to the note once more.

"I'm sorry I'm making you deal with all of this." He truly sounded remorseful. "I should be able to deal with it alone, but I can't. I should be-"

"No." Link put his fingers together in that sign as forcefully as he could. "You don't have to do it alone."

Revali's shoulders slumped. He looked so small- like he had withered away right there.

"I'm not angry at you." Link sat down beside him. "I won't be angry. But I need you to promise me something."

Eye contact. Revali looked straight into Link's eyes, and it was like everything melted away. He could see everything he had ever thought about Revali over these past year; the steely and acidic stare in the beginning. Then the bit of shadow on the whites of his eyes. He would later learn that was a symptom of the invisible disease he hated. The surprising softness that developed over time, the first time he saw him cry. Everything up to this point, sitting on the bed together well past midnight in the dark.

"What is it?" Revali whispered, looking away.

Link inhaled. "I want you to promise that if you feel like that again, you'll go to someone. I don't care who it is- just know that you're not alone."

He nodded once. "Okay."

Link could hear Revali's breathing, the ticking of that wretched clock that he still hasn't gotten rid of. Beating in his chest, his heart was louder than he could ever imagine. It felt as if it would come right out of his chest, spilling out onto his lap. It was a struggle to keep his eyes off of Revali's face, to keep from holding him.  
Giving in, Link brushed a lock of hair away from Revali's cheek. They locked eyes once more.

"I- I want to know," Link signed with shaking hands, trying to keep his resolve. "When you kissed me, did you mean it?"

Revali went still, as if he were frozen in place.

"Yes," he finally choked out, unable to meet Link's eyes.

Link took Revali's hands in his own for a moment, getting his attention. His hands were small, fingers thin and cold as ice.

He let go of his hands to sign, "Do you regret it?"

Revali swallowed, and took in a deep breath. "I did." He admitted in a soft voice. "I didn't want to leave you like that."

Link touched his shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't leave."

Revali opened his mouth to speak, but it was like time slowed down. The clock quieted, and Link's heart beat even louder than before. Link's hand moved to Revali's neck, the back of his head. His other hand ended up on his upper arm. Leaning in was like an eternity, everything slowed as his heart only beat faster.

And then they kissed, and it was like nothing else mattered. Nothing else was there except Link's hands on Revali's skin, on his soft hair; nothing existed but their lips.  
Unlike the first time, Revali's lips were chapped and slightly cold. Unlike the first time Link's eyes were closed and his hands were holding Revali close. This time Revali shook, and he tasted like normal person breath- not alcohol.  
Just like leading up to it felt like an eternity, the kiss was over in an instant. Slowly, they both pulled away.

"You should regret that." Revali whispered, eyes barely open.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care about other people; you already know that. I only do what I want to." He sighed, shoulders slumping.

Link frowned. "I don't think that's true." 

Revali scoffed. "Well I do."

"Do you need me to prove you wrong?" Link smiled, elbowing him softly.

Revali gave a weak smile.

"Or should I save that for another time?" Link suggested, trying to keep Revali's attention as he seemed to be slipping away. "I'm not going to keep trying to avoid you, Revali. None of us are."

"I don't want your pity." 

Link took a deep breath. "It's not pity, we're your friends."

"Are you?" Revali's eyes were sad, but the tears of before were completely gone.

"Of course." Link signed with a small smile, putting his arm around him for a moment. "Now let's get you home- you should get some rest." 

Revali sighed. "Probably."

"I'll walk you home," Link offered. "And you need something warmer than that."

"No, I don't." Revali scoffed. "It's not even that cold."

He shivered bitterly.

Link kept his smile to himself as he went to find some sweatpants that might fit on Revali. When he turned to the closet the first thing he saw was the jacket- the one Revali got for him what felt like an eternity ago.   
He returned to Revali with a pair of drawstring sweatpants and the jacket over his arm. 

"Thanks," Revali said, then his eyes fell on the jacket. "No."

Link shrugged. "Why not?"

He winced, and started to pull on the sweatpants. They were short, but certainly better than nothing. 

"Because..." Revali bit at his lip.

Link hadn't noticed before, but he realized now that all of his facial piercings had been removed. Even his eyebrow bars and earrings.

Link shushed him, and put the jacket over his shoulders. "You're borrowing it." He insisted. "It looks good with the scarf, and the sleeves are almost long enough for you."

Revali chuckled at the shortness of the sleeves, and they met eyes.

"Promise you'll give it back to me in person?" Link signed, his hands only making small motions.

"Promise." And Revali's eyes fluttered shut. "I promise."

Link reached out, brushing his hand through Revali's hair.

"We should probably be going," he whispered, shuddering at the touch. "Don't want to risk waking up your aunts."

Link nodded, brought back to reality from the softness of his hair.

"Let's go." He signed, agreeing with a nod.

Link turned away at that, walking silently as he could to the door, when-

"Link?" Revali's voice was small, barely above a whisper.

Link turned, and found their faces with only a few inches of air between them.

"Thank you." He whispered, and they kissed again.


	48. Part 4

Link couldn't keep skirting around Revali. Even with last night, even with their confessions and kisses and walking to Revali's house in the middle of the night there was still that unbearable tension between them. In the halls they passed by with tight lips, not a single word exchanged. In class they sat next to each other, but still nothing.  
It was as if there was limited air to breathe, and both of them were afraid they would lead to the other's suffocation. Of course, that was just the poetic bullshit running through Link's head, but it didn't make it feel any less true. 

Don't talk to him first. He isn't talking for a reason; there has to be a reason. Don't do it.

But Link couldn't stand it anymore, his chest ached for contact.  
It was one thing to keep Revali from his thoughts while he was gone, but it was just stupid with him right there in front of him. And it didn't help that Revali was still wearing the jacket- his jacket. With the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, no one would ever have guessed it to be Link's. He was still wearing the scarf too, and Link was struck by just how right it looked on him as opposed to how it had sat on his nightstand for weeks, covering that damned note. He wondered if he had even taken it off to sleep.  
But there was one thing not back to normal: Revali still wore no makeup. It was an odd sight still, but not unwelcome. Link could get used to seeing just how red he really blushed, the acne scars on his cheeks, and the shadows in the whites of his eyes more apparent without the eccentric eyeliner. He looked like... He looked like long walks late at night, and conversations they used to have until early in the morning. He didn't look like a person who would be ashamed to be seen with someone who looked like Link, anymore. The piercings in his ears and eyebrow made him look tough- but not unapproachable.

But still they avoided each other.

For good reason. Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid. Things are okay now, but what if you say the wrong thing? If you set him off he could be gone, gone, gone for good.

Link didn't even know where Revali went during lunch time; he just knew that he wasn't on the stairs. He hoped that he wasn't eating alone, or with the people he had called 'friends' before. None of them were good for him.  
Of course- you can't stop Revali from being Revali. He was probably hanging out with them like nothing had ever happened.

Just pretend nothing happened, just like he's doing. Nothing happened.

So Link chewed his sandwich, and tried to pretend. Nothing had happened, and nothing had changed. The rest of their group seemed to be doing the same thing, to varying degrees of success. Daruk and Urbosa were talking in hushed voices, distracted looks in their eyes. Mipha appeared to be intently studying her salad, singling out ever cherry tomato. Sidon hadn't touched his food yet, but he was drumming his fingers against his thigh so quickly Link wondered if they would catch fire.

And Link realized with a start that he had just been sitting here, chewing the same mouthful of food and staring off into space the entire time. Embarrassed, he swallowed and took a deep breath.

That's when he noticed: Zelda wasn't there. That was strange, but mostly just because he hadn't been told a reason. Usually Mipha would tell them all that Zelda had something she had to study for, or that she was tutoring someone. Today there was none of that.  
He debated asking Mipha, but decided against it. She would be fine, wherever she was; and he probably just missed what Mipha said while he was staring off into space.

With a shrug, Link took a bite of his sandwich, and thought nothing more of it.

You should apologize.

That thought hit Link like a punch to the gut, out of nowhere it was like all the air was gone from his lungs. He never did apologize, did he? Not for what he said to Revali.

No, don't say anything, don't mess it up-

Link swallowed, and made up his mind. He would find Revali during the day, or after school- something. He couldn't leave that apology unsaid.

***

(Zelda)

"Mind if I sit here?" Zelda set down her lunch and pulled out a chair.

Revali shrugged. "Go ahead."

Sitting down, Zelda looked over at Revali. He looked better than he did yesterday; but still not good. Deep circles were etched under his eyes, and he looked paler. Of course, how much of that was just the absence of makeup? 

"You can tell me how tired I look." Revali said, voice bored. "I know- and no, I don't care."

Zelda frowned. "That's... not what I was going to say."

"But you were thinking it." Revali countered.

"True." She shrugged. "But we think a lot of things. How're you doing?"

Metaphorical crickets could be heard chirping as neither of them spoke.

Revali gave her a blank stare. "I don't want your pity."

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's not pity, Revali- and I think you know that."

"Yeah, yeah- whatever." He rolled his eyes.

He's embarrassed.

The realization was odd, but it had to be true. Zelda could tell just by looking at his face. The thin lipped grimace, the slight color in his cheeks, his eyes shifting from side to side... It was unmistakable.

"After what happened yesterday with Link, I didn't think it would be best to talk to you." She explained. "I didn't know how... I know that things are tense between you."

Revali scoffed, turning his head away. "No kidding. We've talked it out... More than before, anyway. Don't worry. Things are fine between us now."

Zelda nodded. "That's good to hear; I was worried about you two."

He shrugged.

"Things really haven't been the same without you around." Zelda shot a sideways glance at him, but he looked away.

She started. "If-"

"I'm okay, Zelda." Revali said in a soft voice, still looking down at the table. "Things are looking better. I'll join you guys when I'm ready, but..."

Zelda nodded. "I wanted to make sure Link didn't scare you away."

Revali froze. 

"With what happened yesterday." She added quickly. "I-"

"He couldn't scare me away if he tried, Zelda." Revali sat up straighter in his seat. "You guys are my friends- Link is my friend. I'm not going to... That's not something I'm going to take lightly."

Zelda smiled. "You sound... Confident. It's good."

"Thank you." Revali smiled back, and it was like his entire presence was back. "It took me a while to think of the best way to say that."

"Trust me- no one would ever dream that you rehearse what you're going to say." She chuckled back.

"Hey!" Revali pressed his hand to his chest. "Was that a Pride and Prejudice reference?"

Zelda cracked a smile. "Maybe so."

They both laughed, the awkward tension in the air only aiding them.

"Comparing me to Mr. Collins... But seriously," Revali collected himself. "I can't make any promises."

Zelda nodded.

"Especially with Link." He added hastily.

"Yeah." 

"He's just so..." Revali pursed his lips, furrowing his brows. "Volatile. You never know how he'll respond to anything."

She nodded again, sucking in a breath. "I don't think that's true."

Raising an eyebrow, Revali shifted in his seat. "What do you mean?"

Zelda thought that through. Link was predictable, but more than that he was loyal. If something affects him it's unlikely he'll respond, but if it has to do with his friends... But it went deeper than that. There was something else.   
She couldn't judge him just based off of those characteristics- she couldn't judge anyone like that.

"There's always more to people than meets the eye, sure." Zelda said, thinking out every word. "But I wouldn't say he's unpredictable. He feels very strongly sometimes, and it's hard to know what to what degree he'll take something."

Revali nodded. "That's... More true."

"But are we only going to talk about Link?" She asked.

"Better than only talking about myself, at the moment." Revali shrugged.

"Fair enough." Zelda yawned. "Archery season is coming up- first practice is next week?"

Revali nodded. "Yeah- I doubt we'll have a very good turnout, though."

"Well, that'll be better for those of us joining, then." Zelda reasoned. "I think- if it's anything like other sports I've been in."

"True enough, wait-" Revali snapped upright. "You're doing archery?"

Zelda nodded. "I decided to give it a shot. Link might try out as well."

Revali smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "You're not just doing it to keep an eye on me, are you?"

Shaking her head, Zelda grinned. "You should know me better than that."

He rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips as well. "You'd never do anything unless you want to."

"Absolutely correct." 

***

(Revali)

Revali kept avoiding Link for the rest of the day. He had planned to give back the jacket, he had planned to sit with him during lunch, to talk to all of them-

But that didn't happen now, did it?

There was something holding him back. Revali hated that, he hated how all he wanted to do on the inside was run away to another place, to transfer schools like he had already done. Twice.  
He wasn't going to lie to himself- the thought of suicide occurred to him multiple times. No matter how much he thought of it though, there was always something in his brain that brought him back to reality.

Looking at Link always brought those thoughts back up; the guilt the shame, and everything else that had cycled through his head in the past weeks. Link was like... He wasn't ever truly there, was he?   
No, he was more real that Revali was. He was the fake one.

Revali shook his head. It didn't matter the specifics; he just couldn't stand to be around Link right now. There were too many thoughts between them.

So he avoided him, the others, Nekk- Revali avoided everyone he possibly could until the moment Zelda had sat down at his table, and after the bell rang he avoided everyone for the rest of school too.   
It wasn't that he didn't want to see them, it was just...

Were they his friends now, or just then? If Link was the only separator, how long would that last? Last time that happened it resulted in friendship among all of them, but this time? It felt more likely that Link would really realize who Revali was.   
It seemed more likely that Link would leave for good.

Revali cursed at himself under his breath, clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders. Thinking like that was putting Link down too, not just... 

You need to think better of yourself, Revali reminded himself. You can be loved, and not just temporarily.

The words felt fake still, no matter how much he rehearsed them into his own voice. 

It will take a while for this to all sink in, he decided. But I don't have to spend this time alone.

With a deep breath, Revali relaxed his shoulders. He would call- text, Link, and they would... Something. They would do something, but he wouldn't have to be alone.


	49. Part 4

Link yawned, and checked the time on his phone again. 11:28pm, only two minutes from when Revali said he would meet him here, at the street lamp on the corner of 4th and Gregory. 

He was at the right street corner, right?

The sign said so, but Link re-checked the text he had gotten earlier just to be sure. Yep, that is what the text said, but Revali wasn't here yet. He still had two minutes, so it was no big deal, right?

He isn't coming, just like he didn't come back then. Don't you remember?

Link shook that thought out of his head, blinking slowly. There was someone coming towards him on the sidewalk now; and the worry was replaced by a jolt of fear. Was it Revali, or someone else?  
Feeling more than a little stupid, Link recognized Revali's confidant stride. He carried something over his arm...

"Here- your jacket." Was the greeting Link got, then the jacket was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thanks." Link signed slowly, still adjusting to Revali's presence.

"Don't mention it." He replied, taking in a deep breath. "Is... Is this wrong?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Sneaking out." Revali clarified.

Link shrugged. This wasn't the first time he had thought about sneaking out to meet Revali, but it was the first time they had both actually done this. The neighborhood was dark, lit only by the occasional street lamp, including the one they were standing under. Despite this, it was quite warm- Link had worn only a hoodie as a jacket, and Revali was just in a tee shirt and sweatpants. When it was just the two of them he didn't feel the need to be dressed up.  
Link liked that; he was someone Revali could let his hair down around.

"I mean, technically-" Revali took a deep breath. "We are breaking the curfew law, and our respective families would be quite upset if we got arrested."

Link shrugged again, and Revali laughed.

"That's one of the things I like about you," he sighed. "You just don't care, do you?"

Link shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I've got more important things to think about."

Revali raised his eyebrows. "And those would be...?"

"You." Link pointed quickly, and was rewarded by a flush of color rising in Revali's cheeks.

"Shut up, you... Idiot." He stammered, turning away to hide his face.

Link laughed, not caring about the volume. 

"So-" Revali tried to recompose himself. "Where should we go?"

Link shrugged. "We could head towards that one park."

"The one near the library?"

Link nodded. 

"It's kinda..." Revali's eyes wandered away. "Creepy at night, don't you think?" 

Was it? Link didn't know, he had only been there during the day.

He shrugged, and reached for Revali's hand, but quickly had to drop it again to sign. "I'll be with you."

The dim lighting could do nothing to cover Revali's deep red blush.

"I don't need-" he sighed. "Fine. Let's go then."

But Revali didn't argue when Link took his hand once more, even squeezing it just slightly. Their heights and paces were off, but Link certainly couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm just saying, if we got arrested for breaking curfew, there's nothing you can do." Revali argued, but there was none of the edge left in his voice.

Link didn't even bother dropping his hand to respond, just gave it a slight squeeze. There was something reassuring but also exhilarating in the night air; giving confidence and calm at the same time. Well, maybe it was the night air, maybe it was just being around Revali like this again.

How long had it been since they just hung out? Too long, no matter what had happened between them. Looking at Revali still brought up feelings of guilt and anger in Link- but it was okay now. He would make it through this.  
They both would.

"You alright there?" Revali laughed, elbowing Link softly. "Earth to Link- come in, Link."

Link laughed in return, elbowing Revali back. 

"Hey," Revali chuckled. "I'm serious, you okay there?"

Link thought about saying something, but he didn't want to let go of Revali's hand so he just shrugged.

"I know, I know- I'm just being paranoid, aren't I?" Revali laughed. "I used to sneak out all the time, you know? More so when I was younger and when I didn't have... When I didn't go to this school."

Link cast him a sideways look.

Revali sighed. "I can tell what you're thinking." 

Raising an eyebrow, Link shrugged.

"'So why are you so nervous then' right?" He chuckled. "I'm... I don't know. There's just something a little bit... Different now. My mom would kill me if she found out I was still doing it."

Gradually they had stopped whispering, and the night didn't feel so cold and empty anymore. The sidewalk seemed to be getting shorter and shorter as they walked, the park inching towards them.

"But at the same time... I wouldn't have it any other way, Link. And I wanted to... No, never mind." Revali shook his head.

Link dropped his hand. "What?"

"It's nothing, and- I'll talk to you about it later, okay? My thoughts just aren't all together yet. Things have been a bit... Crazy, if I can still use that word." He laughed softly. "You know, since I'm the one who's been in the mental hospital?"

Me too, Link thought to himself- but said nothing. Instead he laughed and elbowed him lightly, trying not to think about whatever was on Revali's mind. There was no way he could figure it out, and it would be wrong for him to do so... But wasn't there something he wanted to talk about? He couldn't remember, why couldn't he-

"I'm sorry." Link signed as soon as the words came to him.

Revali stiffened, nearly stopping. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said," Link explained, hands shaking. "For how angry I was at you. It wasn't right."

Revali shook his head. "You had every right to-"

Link grabbed Revali's hands, turning him towards him. "No, it wasn't right. Even if what I felt was, what I said wasn't."

He frowned. "I still don't-"

"Please?"

Revali took a deep breath. "I- I forgive you." He said in a low voice, turning his head away quickly. 

They were at the park now- a wide open area of grass with a memorial to a person no one cared about to one side. Street lamps ran along the outer rim, casting dim light over the cool summer air. A few park benches were scattered around, and none seemed to be occupied to Link's relief.

"Sit down?" Revali asked, and Link nodded in agreement.

After that, silence. It wasn't a bad silence as much as a thoughtful one, with Link's mind racing at a hundred miles an hour and Revali tapping his fingers against his thighs lazily. Link was still trying to avoid overthinking whatever Revali had to say when he leaned his head on his shoulder. 

Revali's voice broke the silence. "So... What are we, exactly?" 

The words hung in the air for a moment, so quiet they were more like a breeze than a voice. Doing his best not to disrupt Revali, Link shrugged. Despite his best efforts, he sat up straight again. Chilly night air replaced his presence against his shoulder, causing Link to shiver.

"We're more than friends," Revali started, his brows furrowing and lips pursing. "But... Are we dating? Is this a date?"

Taking a deep breath, Link let it out slowly. Was this a date? Did he want it to be one?  
Ignoring the pounding in his chest, he shrugged again.

Revali huffed. "You really are no help with these things, are you?"

A clear smirk on Link's face, he shrugged again.

Sighing in defeat, Revali slumped down into the park bench. "So it's not a date?"

Stopping himself from shrugging, Link raised his uncertain hands. "I... I don't know."

"...do you want it to be?" Revali's voice was soft, faltering on every word.

Link frowned, trying to think it all over. Did he? Did he want this to be a date where he could just kiss Revali and not care who's watching? Did he want to take him out to movies and to dinner and maybe someday walk along the beach?  
Yeah, if he was honest, he wanted all that. But looking at Revali...

"Yes, but not now." Link's hands moved slowly and methodically, careful but not robotic.

Revali raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means..." He took a deep breath. "I want to date you, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh." Revali leaned back, sinking into the park bench. "Is it-"

Link held a finger to his lips to interrupt him. "It's not because of you. I just think... Things are a little crazy right now, right?"

"...right." Revali agreed slowly, one eyebrow creeping up.

Link sighed. "It's the end of the school year, archery season is going to start soon, and I don't think I can..."

It was Revali's turn to shush Link, tucking a long long of hair behind his ear. "I get it."

"I mean-" 

"No, it's okay." Revali said, a little firmer this time. "Just promise me one thing."

Link shuddered at that way Revali's hand lingered on his face, eyes reflexively drifting shut. Regardless, he forced himself to make steady eye contact. Those electric green eyes seemed transparent in the streetlight, like broken glass bottles, or something darker.

"Promise me that we won't just be a summer fling, that we'll actually try." Revali demanded in a shaking voice. "Promise me that."

The corner of Link's lips twitch up in a smile, and in a moment Revali's hands were gently clasped in his. He didn't say a word, didn't release those hands to say anything; he just gave them one solid squeeze.  
Tension leaking out of his shoulders, Revali smiled back. It wasn't warm, per se, but Link could tell that it was sincere.

"So, taking it slow?" Revali finally whispered.

Link nodded.

Revali yawned, stretched, and stood up so quickly it gave Link metaphorical whiplash. "It's getting late- we should probably head back."

Link blinked. "Are you trying to change the subject?" 

"No," Revali scoffed. "What makes you say that?" 

Link stood up as well, and found himself yawning. "You seem scared."

He rolled his eyes. "Am not."

Link raised a single eyebrow.

"I'm terrified." Revali admitted, but with no less confidence in his voice. "Now let's get back- it really is getting late."

Link nodded and followed along, reaching for Revali's hand.

You're not letting go. No matter what happens, you can't let go.

Link tried to force that thought down, but the dream with the chasm only replayed in his mind.

You have to hold on or he'll let go. You can't-

"Link?" Revali's voice shook him back to reality.

"Hmm?" 

"You're squeezing my hand." 

"Oh," Link let go to sign. "Sorry- lost in thought."

Revali shrugged. "We're almost back to your place- you seem pretty tired."

Link took Revali's hand again, trying to focus on the touch instead of his thoughts.

You won't let go- but neither will he.

"Alright- we're here." Revali announced, yawning yet again. "See you later?"

Link let go of his hand slowly, and took a couple of steps forward. 

See you never, his brain repeated.


	50. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an amazing ride with y'all- it was a journey

Zelda's roof had never been so alive. Link had wondered how they would get all of them over, but she had it well covered. Apparently her father was out of town for the whole week; perfect opportunity to have all her friends over and throw a wild party.  
Link chuckled at that, but no one really noticed him. Revali was talking emphatically about archery season, explaining the best way to hold a bow, and proper footwork. Sidon seemed to be the only one really interested, but he could tell the others were listening. Zelda whispered something into Mipha's ear, and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Revali interrupted his speech to ask.

"Nothing," Mipha squeaked. "We were just thinking... If you two go any further, we can expect you to be a swimmer and Sidon to take up archery."

Revali rolled his eyes, but Sidon nodded with all the enthusiasm of a puppy. "That would be grand!" He exclaimed, smile almost too big for his face. "We could practice together! Wouldn't that be great?"

Revali paled. "I'm not getting in the water again anytime soon."

Sidon wilted. "But we had such fun last time, I mean-" 

Revali interrupted. "No way. I was terrified!" 

"Terrified?" Daruk scratched his head. "You didn't even leave the five foot area of the pool!"

Revali crossed his arms, turning his head away. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm only five foot five! That's very high water."

Daruk rolled his eyes. "Link was over there too, and he couldn't even reach the bottom of the pool!"

"Well," Revali sulked. "He isn't afraid of water, now is he?"

"Yeah, he isn't... wait." Daruk raised his eyebrows. "Did you just admit-"

"Oh, shut up!" Revali spat, face getting more and more red. "Admitting things is good for you, apparently."

Zelda snickered.

"Yeah, really is." Daruk patted him on the back. "Good job, Champ."

Revali's expression soured, face scrunching up as if he had smelled something rotten. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why?"

"It makes you sound like you're my dad- well, not MY dad per say- but regardless." Revali said.

Daruk laughed. "Would you prefer Revali Medoh Gale, archery champion of the whole tri-state area three years running?"

Revali scoffed. "Whatever. I'm hardly the champion right now," he frowned. "But Zelda- I heard about your Architecture comp, how'd you do?"

Something about his face said that he knew exactly how well Zelda did. She rolled her eyes, a slight flush resting on her face.

"First place?" Revali assumed, smiling an almost wolfish grin.

"Well, first in structural integrity- second it overall design aesthetic." Zelda explained modestly.

Mipha elbowed her. "Which means that you took first overall, right?" 

Zelda blushed.

Mipha leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Okay, okay." Revali looked away, rolling his eyes at the two of them. "You're so... Mushy."

"No better than you and Link," Zelda shot back.

Link jumped at the mention of his name, suddenly aware of the fact that he was actually there- not just watching. He felt himself blush. His blush was, as normal, nothing compared to Revali's. At that comment he turned redder than Mipha's hair.

"We- we're not-" he sputtered.

"Oh, we know." Urbosa smirked. "But you two really are terrible."

"But-"

"Everyone knows, Revali." Mipha pointed out.

"It's not-"

"You really aren't subtle." Urbosa added.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" Revali crossed his arms, then went to fiddling with his braid.

"Alright then, what were you about to lie?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I was going to-" Revali started, before it registered what Zelda actually said. "Hey!"

Everyone laughed at that, including Link. Even Revali couldn't hold back a little smile.

"Fine. It's complicated." Revali admitted, standing up. "He's better company than any of you." 

With that he went over, and sat himself next to Link.

"How are you doing?" He asked, pointedly ignoring the others.

Link could see himself doing it- but everything in his brain screamed at him not too. Excuses bounced around in his head, even as he was leaning towards Revali. It would be mean, or embarrassing- it would be weird...  
Shaking out those thoughts, Link kissed Revali's cheek.

If he had thought Revali's face was red before, he hadn't seen a thing. He tried to hide by turning away, but everyone saw how he blushed. His lips were turned up in an involuntary smile.

"Ooooooh!" Daruk bellowed, clapping.

"Shut up," Revali whispered, still trying to hide his face- now in his scarf.

Link tapped Revali on the shoulder. "Sorry?" 

"Don't you apologize, idiot." Revali rolled his eyes. "Anyway... Where were we?"

"I believe you were trying to change the subject." Mipha answered with a smirk.

"Oh, okay- that's fine." Revali tossed his braid behind his shoulder. "Oh yes. Zelda Hyrule- architecture competition champion."

"You're trying too hard." Zelda said.

"Whatever." 

"Let's not forget-" Mipha smiled, looking at Sidon out of the corner of her eye. "My baby brother took second in the 100 fly last weekend."

Sidon laughed, color rising in his cheeks. "Well that was only second- and I'm not that much younger than you really."

"Still my baby brother." Mipha argued.

"I guess so." Sidon shrugged, admitting defeat. "Wait, Revali!"

Revali froze, tending his entire body.

"We're both the youngest in our families!" Sidon exclaimed, going over and sitting next to him.

While he relaxed only a little, Link heard Revali's sigh of relief. Sidon was known for crushing bear hugs, and his guess was that Revali would not appreciate it.

"Link, you're an honorary youngest, because you have no siblings." Sidon put his arm out, squeezing all of them together.

Revali yelped, squished in the middle. Link laughed.

"Zelda's an only child too, you know." Revali squeaked out, trying to escape Sidon's arm.

"Yes, but... She's my sisters girlfriend, which means she's family, which means that she's not the youngest since I'm younger than her." Sidon explained, more rambling than anything.

Link guessed that he just didn't want to squish Zelda- he was far more comfortable around the two of them.

"I'm older than Link!" Revali exclaimed.

Sidon say up straight, which loosened his grip. "Are you two dating?"

"What? No, we're-" Revali stopped when he realized what he had implied. "Oh, you- shut up."

Revali crossed his arms, pouting quite impressively. Somehow it managed not to be altogether unattractive, which was confusing. Link wondered just how often he did that face to get his way. 

"Alright, alright- that's enough." Urbosa spoke up. "Stop squeezing them to death- you're going to break ribs."

Sidon let go of Link and Revali, which was much appreciated by both of them. However, Link couldn't help but miss how warm Revali had been pressed up against his side.

Breathe. Just breathe.

Link could feel his mind backing away again, like he was just observing them all. Sidon went over and nearly sat on Daruk, who protested that quite loudly. Urbosa's head was tipped back in full bodied laughter. Zelda and Mipha were holding hands, both cracking up watching Daruk.   
Link felt something brush against him, and found Revali taking his hand. It wasn't a huge thing; he doubted anyone else noticed.

Breathe. Just breathe.

Revali squeezed his hand softly, but didn't look over at him.

"See you at the park tonight?" Revali asked under his breath, trying to keep from being overheard, no doubt.

Not wanting to release Revali's hand, Link reached into his back pocket and pulled out his notepad. His handwriting was shaky and unsure, a little hard to read, but he knew that Revali could tell what it said.

"See you later."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a whole year- my masterpiece. Check out my Tumblr, Supertinywords! And please leave a comment if you enjoy <3


End file.
